Girl Crush
by pllfanforever-94
Summary: Emily has a secret crushes on Alison. Alison and Hanna are the 2 queen bee's of Rosewood High and Everyone knows them. Emily and Aria are just two average teens who are trying to get through high school without being noticed or getting involved in any drama. When the four become friends they help each other overcome there struggles together. Mainly a Emison story but also Haria.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - School **

**Emily's pov**

"Let's go already Em we'll be late". I heard Aria yelling from downstairs, just a sec! I walked over to my cupboard and grabbed out my new red top I had just brought pulling it over my head. zipping up my black skinny jeans I stepped in front of my mirror to look at myself checking If I looked ok, then slipped on my black flats. I pulled my hair to the side before applying lip gloss to my lips and headed out of my room to go downstairs. "Morning Em", Aria smiled at me. "what took you so long this morning"? I laughed and ignored her question. Picking up my bag I headed out the door in the direction of school. Aria is my best friend, well actually make that my only friend in this lame town. We have know each other since we were five and are practically inseparable. We do everything together and she's the Only one who knows the really me. on our way to school, Aria started talking to me which pulled me out of thought. "So Em do you have any classes today with girl crush"? I blushed, Aria she has a name you know, I glared at her before replying. yes I do 1st period English. Aria laughed, "well that explains the outfit". I rolled my eyes, please remind me why I told you about this? Aria smiled while hooking arms with me. "because I'm your best friend, who else were you going to tell about your crush on the most popular girl in our year"? I sighed yeah well it's not like she even knows I exist. " you never know Em, have you talked to her yet"? I stopped walking to face Aria. No way, I can't do that she wouldn't want to talk to me. "So what do you plan to do? Sit in the back of the class and stare at her"? I laughed, for now yes that's exactly what I'm going to do, look I might talk to her one day but today is not one of them. Please just let me enjoy the one class I have with her. it's not like I've seen you talking to Noel. "Okay fine point taken". I smiled knowing that I'd managed to get Aria to let it go for now.

**Alison's pov**

The locker door slammed shut, God Han not so loud, I sighed leaning against the locker. "Someone's still hung over". Han really it's too early for your sarcasm. Hanna laughed "sorry I can't help it, what do you have first period"? Err English you? Hanna shrugged "Maths I think, I'll catch you at lunch". I grabbed my books heading down the hall to first period. School was the last place I wanted to be right now and what was worse was the fact I had to sit in a class with a bunch of randoms. I hate English, Entering the classroom I couldn't help but notice a girl sitting by herself at the back of the room smiling. Has she always been in here? I thought to myself, it's been a week since the term started how have I not noticed her? I decided to walk straight pass my normal seat, third row across two seats down and walked over in her direction. Pulling out the seat next to her I placed my bag on the ground and put my book on the table. The girl was obviously not expecting this as she was clearly startled. I looked at her and smiled. sorry I should have asked is this seat taken? She smiled before replying, umm no. I nodded taking a seat, well then I'm Alison, whats your name?

**Emily's pov**

I was sitting at my desk, the same spot I always sit which gives me the best view of Alison without her knowing, reading my English book. I looked up to see Alison walking into the classroom. We accidently made eye contact and I quickly looked away, pretending to keep reading. I watched her out of the corner of my eye walk in my direction. Shit what is she doing? Why didn't she sit in her normal spot? Oh god... please no don't sit down next to me. It was too late I felt her pull out the chair next to me and sit down. My heartbeat immediately increasing, and as if that wasn't bad enough she spoke. "Sorry I should have asked is this seat taken"? I looked at her stunned trying to comprehend why she was talking to me of all people, before managing to say no. She then told me her name, and asked me for mine. She probably thought I was some new kid. I swallowed trying to calm my nerves and act normal and then smiled. I know who you are. I'm Emily I managed to say trying not to blush. "You do"? she questioned me. "Well then I take it you're not new here"? I laughed slightly, no I'm not. "Well then how come I don't know you"? God she asks a lot of question. I stuttered a little, I... i don't know there's not really much to know. I sighed with relief when I heard Miss Montgomery tell people to sit down and be quiet. I turned my attention away from Alison and tried my best to focus on the class. It was hard enough when Alison was in front of me but having her next to me made it even harder.

"Class this week is an assignment on your text book Romeo and Juliet, I want you to pair up with the person next to you and discuss who's doing what". My breath caught in my throat. Of all days Alison chose today to sit next to me, which means that we now have to be partners.

**Alison's pov**

The brunette smiled at me and I smiled back, Thinking to myself that Emily was a pretty name. why haven't I noticed her until now?. She said she's not new, yet I've never seen her. For some reason she seams intriguing, I want to know more. I wasn't paying any attention to the teacher like normally until I heard Emily speak to me again. "So I guess we are partners then"? I looked at her a little confused, and She smiled again, "you so weren't paying attention were you"? I laughed nope, but you were so at least one of us was. I gather we have to do this assignment together, are you ok with that? Emily nodded, and I could tell she was just as tense as she was when I sat down. I reached out placing my hand on her wrist. I don't bite you know, despite what other people think around here I can be nice when I want to be. I saw Emily relax and take a breath, before whispering "I know I just...why did you sit here"?

well I noticed you when I walked in. I was sick of sitting by myself, But if you don't want me here I can move. I got up to leave but I felt Emily grab my arm. "No stay, at least that way we don't have to do this assignment by ourselves". Alright if you insist. So who's house is it going to be? I mean we're going to have to see each other outside of school to work on this.

**Emily's pov**

House? Oh god is she kidding? Does she not realise I'm only just able to speak to her now, I can't see her outside of school too. Not wanting to just invite myself to her house, I spoke up. Um my mums away at the moment so we can work on it at mine if you would like? Alison nodded, "sure how about tomorrow after school"? Umm I have swim practice till 4. She smiled "so you're on the swim team"? I nodded trying to keep the conversation short before saying something too embarrassing. "Well it just so happen I have detention until 4, How about I meet you in the locker rooms and then we can go back to your place"? I laughed not surprised that she had detention. I couldn't help but ask her, do you even know where that is Alison? Alison rolled her eyes, Cleary amused at my joke. "Yes I do actually". The bell finally went for the end of class and boy was I grateful, I got up and headed towards the door letting Alison walk out first. "See you around Emily", I nodded yeah see you tomorrow Alison.

I cannot believe I just did that. I just had a full on conversation with Alison, the queen bee, The girl I've been crushing on for a year. I could feel my heart beating faster as I tried to calm down from this morning's event. Today was going to be a long day, and I couldn't wait to tell Aria all about it. Walking into psychology I saw Aria and smiled before taking a seat. OMG you will never guess what happen. Just as I was about to tell her I was interrupted by the teacher. "students please take your seats we have a test first thing today, You are to all be silent from now until the end of the class". Err I sighed sinking into my seat and opening up the test paper that had been placed in front of me. I had studied all night for this test yet nothing was making sense what so ever, and I had a feeling it was because of Alison. I couldn't get our conversation out of my head, She sat next to me willingly, and now we were some how paired for our English assignment. I so wasn't ready for this and I needed Aria's help.

After class I had no time to chat, I had a lunch swim team meeting with the coach and I couldn't miss it. The last class of the day was French and although it's my favourite class I couldn't wait for it to be over. The end of the day finally came, and I practically ran to my locker and went outside to meet Aria. Smiling when I saw the small girl already waiting for me. "Ok spill", she said, and it was almost like she knew what had happened. She sat next to me! Then she asked me my name then I.. we.. Homework.. Tomorrow.. My house..Omg.. My house.. Alone.. Help. "Wow Em calm down". I can't look, I was sitting in my normally spot minding my own business, and she came and sat next me. I was right she has no idea who I am, she asked If I was new to the school. Aria laughed, and I nudged her. That's not funny, she smiled "come on Em it is a little". your mother so kindly made us pair up for our English assignment with the person next to us and now I have to do homework with her together, alone after school at my house tomorrow and im totally freaking out.

**Alison's pov**

I was sitting on Hanna's bed with her reading a magazine before she started talking to me. "So what's up with you today? This morning you were pretty much screaming screw the world, and now you can't even sit still". I laughed at her, nothings up why? "Ali really I know you, now whats happen"? I couldn't contain myself anymore, ok so I meet this girl today in my English class, and omg she's so pretty and like I couldn't help myself. So I went and sat next to her. I asked if she was new but she's not apparently she knows who I am. she probably already hates me. I buried my face into a pillow. " aww you like her don't you?". I looked at Hanna, I don't know ok all I know is I can't get her out of my head. Her smile, her eyes, omg and her laugh. "So what are you waiting for ask her out". Hanna seriously I cant do that, I don't even know if she like girls. besides you're the only one who knows that im bisexual. The rest of the school thinks im completely straight I have a reputation to uphold. Hanna rolled her eyes at me, "Are you going to talk to her again"? Yes we have to do an English assignment together and im going to her house after school. "What's her name"? Emily, I smiled as the thought of her re entered my head. She said she's on the swim team do you know her? "Yeah I think I know who you're talking about tall, long brown hair tan skin"? Yes that's her I say as I get off her bed and collect my stuff. If you tell anyone about this Han I'll kill you." Ali chill your secrets safe with me". I nodded good thanks Han, wish me luck. "You don't need it" yes I do she's the only person I've ever been around that can makes me nervous, in a good way. Han smiled at me before I left. leaving Hanna's I headed straight home. I may be the "queen Bee who acts all carefree and all, but right now all I can think about is if Emily would like me too, and the feeling in my stomach when I think about that is something I'll never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Getting to know you**

**Emily's pov**

On my way to school, I picked Aria up and stopped at the brew, to get our daily coffee. I then pulled up into the school parking lot and flicked the trunk, getting my swim bag out and placed it over my shoulder before heading inside. To say I was nervous about tonight was an understatement. I got little to no sleep last night just thinking about being alone with Alison after school. Hoping to get past the day without seeing her I managed to concentrate as hard as I could. The bell for the end of the day went and I exited the classroom saying goodbye to Aria. "Good luck tonight, text me if you need me". I smiled at her giving her a quick hug. Oh don't worry I will. I walked into the locker room happy to be about to do something I enjoy to calm the nerves. The hour however went way to quick as I was in and out of the pool and getting dressed before I knew it. Taking a seat on the bench I decided to wait for Alison inside as that's where she said she would meet me. It got to 4:15 and I was about to leave thinking she had totally ditched me when I herd a noise, someone entering through the back door. I looked up to see Alison standing in the doorway smiling. I smiled back before grabbing my bag and heading over to her, and Alison was the first to speak.

**Alison's pov**

I was sitting in detention, the teacher had given me an extra 10 minutes for talking to Hanna who was also in there. Great now I'll be late and Emily will think im ditching her. As soon as I was allowed to go I pretty much ran to the locker rooms. Opening the door I was relieved to find she was still in there. I smiled at her and she gave me the same look she had yesterday. Sorry I'm late, Miss Montgomery gave me a extra 10 minutes I don't think she like me to much. Emily laughed and I couldn't help but blush when we made eye contact. "It's fine, how come you got an extra 10 minute"? Well I was talking to my friend about our plans for tomorrow but she caught us passing notes so she added 10 minutes extra to our time. Emily shook her head clearly amused at the situation. I followed her out of the gate and we headed in the direction of her car. opening the door I hopped in, both of us silent while she started to drive. So how long have you been on the swim team for? Emily glanced at me, "since junior year I made captain two weeks ago". so you must be good then? Emily blushed, "I guess I mean I'm not the best on the team, I've just been on the team for the longest". We pulled up outside of what I believed was Emily's house and I got out of the car following her inside.

**Emily's pov**

Why is Alison being so nice to me? I Thought as I entered my house and walking into the kitchen. Just try to remain calm. Do you want anything to eat or drink? Ali followed me into the kitchen sitting on a stool at the bench. "I'll just have some water". I smiled grabbing two glasses of water and an apple for myself. So we can either study down here, or up in my room?. I questioned Her. "Where do you normally study"? Umm in my room. I left the kitchen and Alison followed me up stairs entering my room. I threw my bag on the ground and sat on my bed while I watched Alison tour my room. "It's cute" she says as she sits down next to me. I was kind of nervous about bringing her into my room but so far it was going ok. I lay down on my bed pulling out my text book and Alison did the same except she sat up against my pillow. It was silent for about five minute both of us concentrating on the homework before I decided to speak. You know you can lie next to me I don't bite, I laughed knowing I had repeated what she said to me yesterday. Alison smirked at me before lying down next to me on the bed. We continued doing our homework for about half an hour in silence expect this time it was a comfortable silence.

**Ali's pov**

I lay down next to Emily and felt butterflies in my stomach. God she has no idea what she does to me. I continued writing until I felt her hand brush against mine by accident and the skin to skin contact felt so good. We both turned to look at each other laughing slightly to break the awkwardness. Placing my pen down, I turned on my side to face her. So since you said you know me how about you tell me about yourself. Emily turned to face me resting her head on a pillow, she laughed. "I only know what people say about you I want to hear it from you". I smiled realising she was actually interested in me enough to ask me about my life instead of listening to all the rumours.

Well, lets see being one of the most popular girls at school is not actually as fun as you may think it is. If I had it my way I would rather be a normal person like you. I constantly have to stress about what I say or what I do around people and I hate it. My parents are really strict, they expect me to get A's in all my subjects but im totally not. I really want to go to Paris, I have an older brother who is 21 and my best friend is Hanna. She's the reason I'm even in the popular group, pretty much all the rumours about me at school are not true and I wish people wouldn't judge me before getting to know me. I sighed now it's your turn.

**Emily pov**

God if I didn't already like her before, I was sure I liked her even more now. I felt like we were having this deep and meaningful conversation and yet it was only the second time we had talked. It made me feel special to think that she was actually opening up to someone like me.

My dads in the Army, I see him about twice a year. My mum is over visiting him now in Texas for 2 weeks. I'm an only child, my best friend is Aria I've know her since I was five. My favourite colour is red and my grades are average. English is my strength, but my favourite class is French. Unlike most people I never listen to rumours. I winked at Alison before picking up my pen and continuing to write. she smiled before speaking "I'm glad you don't, can I asked you something"? I nodded for her to continue. "Do you have a Boyfriend"? I looked at her confused. " I mean someone as pretty as you must have one".

I couldn't help but blush, Alison just complemented me. I tried to brush it off by rolling my eyes. Me a boyfriend, are you kidding? Who in their right mind would like me? And No I don't, I guess im not really into that kind of thing. I felt Alison staring at me, and the room went silent. "So you're into girls"? Oh god, she knows what do I say? Just lie to her. No wait, I can't do that what if she find out? I sighed, if I tell her then there is a good chance the whole school would know by tomorrow. come on Emily cut the girl some slack, She seems like a decent person maybe she won't say anything. Uh yeah... I guess I am. I mean I've only know for about a year or two, I dated two guys in junior year but it wasn't really for me.

What about you? does the queen bee have a boyfriend? You must have like five guys after you. Alison smirked at me and playfully nudged my shoulder. "For your information no I don't, I've dated heaps of guys but none of them were anything serious"."They all just want the same thing from me, they're not actually interested in me as person". "once they get what they want they're gone". I sat up on the bed bringing my book with me trying to read the expression on her face. She looked sad. You know, It's there loss for not treating you right". Alison smiled and I couldn't help but notice a slight blush on her cheek, and She dipped her head. "thanks Emily" no problem. Alison sat up with a weird look on her face. "You know, it just so happens that I might know someone that's interested in you". I looked at her in disbelief, yeah right. I say as I get off the bed and walk over to my desk. She stopped me half way and I turned around to face her. "I'm serious Emily you seem like a decent person, you should give yourself some more credit". "I can't tell you who they are yet though, I want to get to know you better first so I can know if you would be interested in them". I then felt myself blushing for the second time since we got home.

changing the subject I decided to ask, how come you chose to spend your Friday night with me doing our English assignment? Don't you have like heaps of better things you could be doing? "Well I was actually invited to some party tonight, but believe it or not I'd much rather spend my night with you doing homework". "Besides if we don't at least get an A on this, my parents will totally freak out and I'll have to blame you".

**Alison's pov**

Emily and I continued our home work till about 7pm. We managed to finish about half of it before I decided I needed a break. Ok so I totally need a break before my head explodes, I sighed sitting up and stretching. I caught Emily looking at me, but when we made eye contact she looked away pretending she wasn't just checking me out. I blushed before getting off her bed. "Where are you going?"? I turned to look at her. well I don't know about you but im hungry, how about we go to the grill and get some food? Emily looked at me. "are you serious? You're ok with being seen with me in public? What if we see people from school"? I laughed grabbing her arm and dragging her 'm ok with it if you're ok with it? People don't choose my friends for me Emily I can do that myself. As far as I'm concerned you and me are now friends, So how about we go get food and then bring it back here?

Emily smiled "ok sure". We drove to the brew and walked inside to the counter to order our food. Emily went to pay but I stopped her. Hey it's my shout I said, you're keeping me company on a Friday night the least I can do is buy you dinner.

**Emily's pov**

My heart was pounding. It's one thing to be alone with Alison in my house, but now im standing in the brew with her in public. She offered to pay for dinner and I let her just hoping to get back home as soon as possible. We re entered my house and sat in the lounge room eating our dinner. I turned on the TV to low so it wasn't awkward and we both decided that we would rather watch a movie than continue our assignment. Standing up I went to grab a blanket, do you want one? Ali looked at me. "um no one's enough, we can share". I felt my pulse quicken as I realised what she had just said. Sitting back down I spread the blanket over us so it was covering our legs. For most of the movie it was quiet, until I felt Alison jump at a scary part. I couldn't help but laugh at her, god she's so cute I thought to myself. I felt Alison move closer to me and my breath caught in my throat. She buried her face into my shoulder which reminded me of Aria every time something scary happens on the screen. When the movie finished, Alison went up stairs to collect her stuff. "Thanks for tonight" she said as she stood in the doorway. I smiled, making sure we exchanged numbers so we could arrange a time to finish the rest of are homework. I closed the door and turned around sliding my back down against it till I hit the floor. What just happened? I thought to myself. Alison knows I'm gay, and she didn't freak out. We spent the night hanging out together alone and I managed not to embarrass myself.

Pulling out my phone, I texted Aria to tell her how it all went and she way happy that it went ok. I walked into the bathroom changing my clothes, before climbing into my bed. I placed my phone on my night stand and faced the other way. Was Alison serious when she said she knows someone that likes me? God If she only new that I wished it was her. I sighed knowing that I could never tell her, I would just have to settle as being friends, which according to Alison that is what we are. I smiled closing my eyes and tried to fall asleep but heard my phone vibrate. Sliding the message across I saw it was from Alison and that the name in my phone came up as Ali.

Ali: tonight was fun we should hang out again sometime? Xo –Ali

I quickly typed a reply

Emily: I'd like that :) see you at school Monday xo- Em


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 study date **

**Emily's pov **

Monday morning finally came. Aria and I walked into school, and headed towards our lockers. So have you seen Noel lately? "Em please not now", I smirked Aria you have practically given me shit all weekend about hanging out with Alison, I'm just asking if you have seen him? She smiled. "nope I haven't but it just so happens that I have sport with him 1st period". I laughed so are you going to talk to him? "Maybe, I don't know I mean you talked to Alison so maybe it won't be that bad" I nodded yep that's the spirit. Good luck, I kissed Aria on the cheek goodbye and headed straight towards English. I was so nervous about seeing Alison again, would she sit in her normal seat? Or would she sit next to me? I sat down and kept my eyes on the door waiting for her to enter when someone pulled out the seat next to me. Damn it, now she can't sit next to me, I looked up to see Alison looking at me and I couldn't help but notice her frown when she realise the seat was taken and I mirrored the image. Class started and I did my best to concentrate and not stare at her, but it was extremely hard. I felt my phone vibrate and jumped slightly when it did. Pulling it out I placed it inside my pencil case, without Aria's mum noticing. I smiled immediately when I saw her name on the screen.

Ali: who's your new friend? Replace me already? Xo- Ali

Em: no Idea must be new, wish I was sitting next to you xo- Em

Ail: you and me both! Who's the girl I saw you kiss this morning she's cute ;) xo -Ali

Em: I'll save you a seat next time, that was Aria my best friend xo – Em

Ali: you better I need to copy your notes, you free after school? Xo – Ali

Em: yep swim practice is cancelled want to meet in the library to finish it? Xo – Em

Ali: sure it's a date ;)

Em: shut up, I need to do some work if you want to copy me :p ill see you at 3 xo- Em

I looked up to see Alison smirking at me. classes ended and I had one class left before lunch that went surprisingly fast. I meet Aria in the cafeteria and she couldn't stop laughing when I told her Alison had seen us this morning and thought she was my girlfriend. Aria filled me in on what happened with Noel, she said she had chickened out. The last class of the day was physiology with Aria and we spent the majority of the class talking as we had a sub. I told Aria that we couldn't hang after school as I had arranged to meet Ali in the library to finish our assignment. When the bell rang I headed for the library, scanning the room I couldn't see her anywhere so I took a seat and waited for her to join me. I must have been zoning out as I didn't even feel her sit down, which caused me to jump. God Alison how long have you been sitting there for I said slightly short of breath. "Relax Em only about five minute, you seemed deep in thought so I thought I better not disturb you". " by the way you do realise you can call me Ali. Laughing I rolled my eyes, here I have something for you I said as I pulled out the paper from my text book. I wrote out the English notes for you while I was waiting, she smiled "thanks you're a life saver".

**Alison's pov**

We managed to finish the assignment in just under an hour and I had enjoyed spending time with Emily again. I couldn't seem to get her out of my head, and it was driving me crazy. so when do I get to meet your friend? Em looked at me confused. I want to meet her, considering she's the only person I see you with these days we should hang out. I'll even drag Hanna along, who knows maybe they will become friends.

Emily smirked, "are you sure that's a good idea"? Yep why wouldn't it be? " I don't know, if you're sure then that's sound fun". Okay cool how about you and Aria meet me and Hanna at mine Friday? You guys can crash there too if you want? Emily smiled, sounds like a plan". Instead of waving I decided to hug Emily goodbye.

Walking inside my room I jumped realising Hanna was there. Han what the hell? "Sorry Ali I didn't mean to scare you, your mum let me in". "I just wanted to see how your date with Emily went". Hanna we were just studying at school, it wasn't a date. "Ok well have you asked her out yet? You know she's into girls so why not"? Umm not exactly, Ok so I know its last minute but I invited her and her friend over Friday after school to hang out, and I told her you would be there to keep her friend company. "Ali really"? Yes im serious Han so can you please just cancel whatever plans you have and do this for me? "Err fine you owe me, her friend better be fun".

**Emily's pov**

I was on the phone to Aria in my room. please come with me, I can't go by myself, I was practically begging my best friend. "Fine only because I love you yes thank you I've gotta go I'll see you tomorrow.

This week was such as drain, and when it finally came to Friday I was so excited knowing that Aria and I were going to Ali's after school. I left Maths and was on my way to English. I hadn't had English at school since Tuesday and it was quickly becoming my favourite subject for obvious reasons. I walked in smiling as I saw Alison was already in there sitting in the spot next to mine. Hey I said as I sat down. "Someone's on the slow side today, where did you come from"? I huffed practically the other end of school, did you ever think you might just be early? Ali laughed, "yeah well I had to beat the new kid if I wanted to sit next to you". " I wasn't going to take my chances, besides I haven't seen you since Tuesday, you have been MIA all week". I laughed pulling out my text book. "so we still on for tonight"? Ali whispered in my ear, yep what time? "Whenever you're ready, I'll text you my Address". I spent the rest of class trying to keep up with the teachers taking down as may notes as I could until the bell went and I felt Ali squeeze my shoulder. "I'll see you later" she smiled as she left the class room, and I headed in the opposite direction to find Aria. When we were walking home to my place my phone beeped with Ali's was going to be interesting and I just hoped I could keep clam enough and not let her know I liked her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 it will be ok**

**Ali's pov**

Hanna seriously, I need help! Emily said they would be here at five. which one do you like better? I held up two dresses one red and one yellow. "Ali chill out I like them both" remembering that red I'd Emily's favourite colour. I slipped on the red dress and flats leaving my hair curly, not wanting to over do it. Han promise you will be on your best behaviour, I really like her so try and be as nice as you can to her friend. "Will do" she smiled while taking a seat on the couch opposite me. I could feel myself getting more nervous as it got closer to five and just after it past five there was a knock at the door.

I stood up and Hanna followed me to the door, opening it I smiled as I saw Emily and the smaller brunette standing there. You must be Aria, I smiled pulling her into a hug, she nodded "yeah that's me". This is Hanna I say as the four of us walked into the living room to sit down. "Hey nice to finally meet you", Hanna says with a smirk. "I've heard a lot about you Emily". I blushed glaring at Hanna for saying that, I was glad to hear Aria speak though. "Well, I could say the same thing about Alison", I saw Emily nudge her and Aria just laughed.

We decided to watch movies, I sat next to Hanna while Aria and Emily sat next to each other all cuddled up together. For just friends, they were pretty friendly with each other and I couldn't help but wish that it was me. During the second movie I noticed Emily's phone go off, she reached over to get it and both she and Aria looked concerned. I heard Aria whisper I'm sure he will be okay Em, your mums with him. I had no idea what she was talking about but I didn't want to interrupt. I saw Emily get up from the couch and excuse herself for a sec heading outside. I looked at Aria. is she okay? "Yeah she will be it's just her dad", should I go check on her? Aria smiled "yeah I think she'd like that". I got up taking one last looking at Hanna before leaving her and Aria in the room.

**Emily's pov**

Tonight was going pretty good, Aria and I were on the couch cuddling watching the movie. I couldn't help but notice Alison looking at me every five minutes and I smiled every time we made eye contact. My phone vibrated on the table and I reached down to grab it. The text was from my mum. I knew Aria had read it too by the look on her face and she tried to reassure me that it would be ok. Not wanting to cry in front of Alison and Hanna, I quickly got up and went outside closing the door behind me. Two minutes later I heard the door open and close and a figure appear next to me on the step. Wiping my eyes, I looked over see it was Alison. The blonde spoke, "hey are you okay"? I felt her place her hand on the small of my back, and even the slightest of contact made me relax. Yeah I'm fine I just needed some air, I lied not wanting to bother her with my problems. "No you're not, Aria told me something happened to your dad, what Happen?Alison removed her hand from my back and reached out to hold my hand, I sighed when I felt how soft her hand was. Alison is holding my hand OMG, what do I do? Breathe Emily, you're just friends. I turned slightly to look at her. My dad has been injured, my mum said he lost a lot of blood when it happened but the doctors have managed to stitch his leg, he'll been fine but my mum said she is going to stay with him for an extra week to make sure. I'm just worried about him, he's lucky it was just his leg. Looking away I felt a tear roll down my cheek. What if next time it's not just his leg? I felt Alison grab my chin softly and turn my head so I had no choice but to look at her. "Emily it's going to be ok, your mum is with him and I'm sure she will look after him". "you cant worry about what might happen or might of happened, just be glad that he's ok and your mums there for him". Yeah, they have each other but I'm home in Rosewood with no one. Ali shook her head while wiping a tear from my cheek. "that's not true, you have Aria and now you have me, I'm not going anywhere". I smiled bringing Ali into a hug. thank you, "don't worry about it what are friends for?" "Now lets get back in there, I wonder what Hanna and Aria are up to". I smiled walking inside taking Ali's hand again that she offered me.

**Ali's pov**

I walked back inside holding Emily's hand and I so didn't want to let go. I was brave enough to hold it and just glad she didn't try and pull away. Walking into the lounge room I could hear laughter and smiled, what happened to you two while we were gone? Hanna cut in "oh nothing we just have a lot more in common then we thought right Aria"? "Yeah right, this one has a pretty good sense of humour". Emily and I smiled pleased to see Aria had moved to sit next to Hanna which meant we could sit together. I sat down dragging Emily with me and pulled the blanket back up, letting her lean into me. I saw her blush slightly but was glad when she didn't let go of my hand.

We ordered pizza for dinner, and Hanna and Aria seemed to be getting along pretty well which gave me and Emily a chance to talk. We spent most the night just talking about random stuff, getting to know each other better and all I could think was that I was liking her more and more each second. After the third movie ended we decided to move to my room. I immediately missed the contact when I had to let go of Emily's hand to walk upstairs.

Hanna smirked at Aria before speaking, "I'm totally sleeping on the floor, next to Aria tonight". "Sorry Emily but it looks like you will have to share with Ali". "Fine by me", Aria piped up "Em's the worst to sleep with". I heard Emily cut her off. "am not" she tried to defend herself and I couldn't help but laugh. "Em you know I love you but it's true". Hanna laughed at how honest Aria was being. "I'm pretty sure she's not as bad as Ali, she always wants to cuddle and when I wake up she's never on her side of the bed". This time Emily laughed, "well then good thing I like to cuddle too" she says before winking at me and heading to the bathroom to change. When Emily walked in Aria and Hanna were already happy lying together on their mattress talking. So what side of the bed do you want? Em smiled, "whatever side you don't normally sleep on". I nodded letting her crawl across the bed to the wall side before hoping in after her. Both of us facing each other. We lay there listening to Hanna and Aria talking until it became quiet and we knew they had fallen asleep. I wanted to cuddle Emily but I was too scared. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so instead I lay on my back and closed my eyes.

I heard Emily whisper roll over and I laughed turning to face the door. I felt Emily move closer, she hesitated for a second before placing her arm around my stomach. I relaxed into her and smiled, glad that she couldn't see me blushing. "You know Ali I was serious when I said I like to cuddle". Well I'm glad Em because I probably would have ended up cuddling you anyway. Goodnight Emily, Mmm, night Ali.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - How did you know?**

**Emily's pov**

I woke up with a body pressed firmly against the side of me, hugging me with a death grip. When I remembered who it was my heartbeat increased. I cannot believe I am lying in Alison's bed with Alison asleep besides me. Two weeks ago she had no idea I even existed, and all I was concerned about was my crush I had on her. Things are different now, she's so much nicer then I ever thought she would be which just makes me like her even more, I swear she if perfect. I make a mental note to thank Aria for sleeping on the floor with Hanna last night and took this opportunity to watch the blonde next to me sleep.

**Alison's pov**

I woke up feeling the fast breathing of a chest under my arm. realising what I must be doing I tried to lie still not wanting to ruin the moment. I kept my eyes closed but couldn't help but smile when I felt Emily run her hand up and down my arm. Moving my head I looked at her and she smiled. sorry I'll move you probably think this is weird, Hanna did warn you. I went to roll over and break her hold on me but she pulled me back. "it's not weird Ali I was actually enjoying it". I blushed slightly resuming my position with my arm around her stomach, both of us silently enjoying the moment, but of course Han interrupted it when she woke up.

"Ali are you awake"? I tried ignoring her hoping she would think I wasn't and go back to sleep, but I was wrong. She chose to throw a pillow at me. This caused Emily to burst out laughing. God I love her laugh I thought as I sat up. I am now Han I mumbled. Aria had just finished getting dressed in what I believe was her work uniform. You work at Radley? She smiled "yeah, I actually have a shift at 12 so I can't stay too long" "yeah and I am meeting Mona for lunch Hanna mumbles." I can drop you at your work on the way if you want? She questions Aria. "yeah that would be great thanks Hanna, that way Emily doesn't have to take me". I smiled turning my attention to Emily. what about you do you have plans for today? "hmm not really I was just going to go for a run, I've been crashing at Arias the past few days so I need to go home and get a few things before I meet her back at her place". Great how is it that everyone has a life except me, I say as I started getting dressed pulling on my black leggings and a yellow singlet top. "You're welcome to join me". I heard Emily say, but Before I could answer Hanna laughed. "Ali run? now that's something I'd pay to see". I threw the pillow back at her before answering. "Actually I will join, beats sitting around here all day". Emily nodded and the four of us left my room to enter the kitchen. It was already 11:00 so Aria and Hanna couldn't stay. text me later Hanna? "Yep will do, It was nice meeting you Emily". "Yeah you too, What time do you get off work Aria?". Aria answered, "5:30 Em" "okay well I'll pick you up before we head back to your place". I walked Hanna and Aria to the door and waved goodbye before returning to the kitchen. So do you want to eat first or go for a run and then eat? Emily laughed "I need coffee first, but then we can go for a run". " I have some clothes in my car, we can get food when we get back to mine. I can drop you home on the way to getting Aria"? I smiled sounds like a plan, I'll make coffee you can go change.

**Emily's pov**

I can't believe Ali is going for a run with me. I never thought I'd see the day and clearly neither did Hanna. I pulled up at the park where I normally run and Ali and I got out. Don't look so worried Ali, I'll take it easy. We started out in a slow jog doing a few quick laps of the park before I headed towards the trail. Ok usually I do this twice but since you tagged along I think once is enough. I smirked realising Ali was already puffed from the warm up. I quickened my pace making sure to turn my head and make sure she was still standing every now and then. I turned around when we were almost at the top to see she had stopped and was leaning forward with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath, I laughed as I was enjoying this way too much. You ok Ali? She shook her head, "you call this fun"? I laughed yep I do this almost every morning, Ali's eyes widened you know you didn't have to come I stated. She laughed standing up properly and starting to run again. "I know but I figured you could use the company, Aria doesn't seem like the running type". I laughed, no she's not but I still manage to drag her here at least once a week.

"Well then if she can do it then so can I". I felt Ali grab my hand as we made it to the top."yes downhill now" She mumbled as she caught her breath. I laughed at her excitement while lacing our fingers together. This wasn't the first time she had held my hand and I liked it. When we made it back to the bottom Ali was more then glad to see the car. We went back to mine and I let her shower first placing some clothes for her on my bed. When she came downstairs she had my Rosewood Sharks hoodie on and black leggings.

**Ali pov**

I was getting changed into the clothes Em had lent me and notice her Shark's hoodie on the back of the chair. I pulled it over my head, and it smelt amazing just like her I was hoping she wouldn't mind me wearing it. I came down stairs and Emily smiled placing a plate with a toasted sandwich on it in front of me. " is this okay? I can make something else". Its fine thanks I say reassuring her. After lunch we went upstairs and I sat on her bed while she re packed her stuff for Arias. So did you enjoy last night? I questioned her hoping she would say yes. "Yeah Hanna seems nice", she said smiling while grabbing her text books. "I'm glad her and Aria found stuff in common". Yeah me too, we should hang out at school? I mean if you want to? "Yeah that sounds good". Em finish packing and we spent the next hour just talking to each other. I felt so close to her, yet I only just met her. I realised that if she could trust me enough last night, then I could trust her. Hey Em can I ask you something? She smiled her cute smile nodding and I tried not to blush. Promise you won't get all weird on me? She promised while linking her pinkie with mine. How did you know you were gay? "What do you mean"? I don't know like how did you know you were not into guys?

**Emily's pov**

I nodded to show I understood what she means. I don't really know Ali, I mean when I dated a guy it just never really felt right. Like I was never physically attracted to them, only there personality. "So you just assumed you like girls"? No there use to be this girl on the swim team, she was openly gay well everyone on the swim team knew. She transferred to a different school but she used to flirt with me all the time, and I was always nice to her back. Then one day in the locker room she kissed me. It was so different to kissing a guy, and at that stage I hadn't even considered the fact that I could be gay, but after she kissed me I guess I just knew. She transferred pretty much straight after it happened. It took me a while to come to terms with it, I was so scared of what people would think. I still am at times, but my parents are ok with it and so is Aria so I guess I'm learning to be. Why do you ask? I looked at Ali and I could tell this was a touchy subject, she took a breath. " I think I like this girl, but I also still think I like boys, I don't know I guess I'm just so confused". I tried not to look too shocked at what Ali just said But I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Does Hanna know? "Yeah she does but she's useless because she doesn't understand". I know what you mean there's only so much I can talk to Aria about before she gets too grossed out. It's okay to be confused Ali I was, you will know what you are when you're ready. You don't have to label yourself just be you. "Thanks Em", you don't have to thank me Ali its fine, I'm glad you asked. can I ask who's the lucky girl? Maybe I can help? Ali smiled "nope I can't tell you". Come on you can't seriously tell me you think you might like a girl and then not tell me who it is. "Em trust me I would if I could but I can't". Ok fine leave out their name, at least tell me if I know them and what they're like.

I was dying to know who this person was, and I wasn't going to give up. "Fine yeah you know her, goes to our school same year as us. " i'm always happy when I'm around her, she's cute, I love her smile and she doesn't think she's anything special but I do. I can't stop thinking about her". Aww Ali you must really like her, ask her out. " I cant I'm to scared, we're kind of friends and I don't want to make it awkward if she says no". I'm sure she wont, who could say no to you I mean you're The queen bee. "Yeah don't remind me". Ok suit yourself just ask her when you are ready then.

**Alison's pov,**

We left Em's and were in the car on the way back to mine. God I pretty much described her to herself without being too obvious and she still didn't get the hint. Maybe I was just misreading things, why would someone like Emily be interested in me? Em parked the car and she got out to walk me to the door. "Thanks for letting me hang with you today, I had fun even when we went for a run". Emily laughed, no worries it was fun for me too watching you try and keep up, I'll see you at school. Emily was about to walk away when I grabbed her arm turning her around. "Em thanks for listening to me today it means a lot". She smiled I wanted to, you were there for me last night I was happy to return the favour. " Do you want this back? I gestured to her hoodie I was still wearing". I felt Emily scan my body. "nah it looks better on you anyway, I'll get it back eventually you can keep it for now". We hugged goodbye before I entered my house and closed the door behind me. Man she's perfect, I thought to myself I must really be falling for her.

**Hi guys thankyou so much for all the reviews, I read them all. Hope your enjoy the story. I'm a few chapters ahead of you guys but I'm always open for ideas and suggestions, so keep letting me know what you think. :) hope you all have a great day or night and I'll post more soon :) xo **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys as promised here is the next chapter hope you like it. I'm off to work now, will update when I get a chance :) xo **

**Chapter 6 Yes or No**

**Ali's pov **

Two weeks later and the four of us have become pretty close friends. We sit at our own table at lunch and we each have a class together. Em and I have English together, and I have Food with Han and Health with Aria. Em and Aria have Physic, Aria and Hanna have Maths, and Emily and Hanna have Sport. I was glad that the four of us were becoming closer, the more we hanged out as a group the less people would care about what I did and what I say. Mona has pretty much taken over as the queen bee but honestly Hanna and I couldn't care less. Hanna and I both got a invite to her 18th, and it said we could bring a date.

when me and my blonde were in food tec she asked me if I was going to take Emily. I don't know Hanna, what if she doesn't want to go? "Ali seriously you must be blind if you can't see the way she looks at you, it's the same way you look at her". "Aria and I have placed a bet on which one of you is going to ask each other out on a date first. My bets on you so could you please hurry up about it, I could use the extra 20 bucks". Fine I'll ask her after school I'm going to hers. "Yay thank you trust me it will be great.

Walking home with Em it was silent. You can do this Ali, what's the worst she can do? If she says no it's fine you can just stay friends. Emily smiled at me, "what's up with you?" She says as we sit down on her bed. Nothing, why? "Ali really I know you well enough now to know there's something bothering you". Okay fine maybe there is, I want to ask you something but I'm scared of what the answer will be. Do you trust me? Emily scrunched up her face. "Yeah, why shouldn't I?" No I'm glad you do, just there is something I want to do before I ask you, and this could be my only chance. Close your eyes, I watched as she closed her eyes. Ok promise me you won't look. "I promise Ali, relax."

I leaned over, closing the distance between us until our faces were face to face. Being brave I closed the distance completely, pressing my lips against hers before closing my own eyes. I kissed her softly and was about to pull away realising she hadn't moved, when I felt her place her hands on my checks and kiss me back. I smiled into the kiss relieved that she was also kissing me, and I felt her pull me closer. I wrapped my arms around her neck as I felt her hands grab my waist. Her lips were so soft, way better than I had imagined and I felt like I was on cloud nine. I eventually had to break the kiss for air and I opened my eyes to see a huge grin on her face. "What was that for" she smirked. I just… you have know idea how long I have wanted to do that for I say, trying to catch my breath. "Well not as long as I have" she says before blushing. "What did you want to ask me?" I sat up pulling her with me. Will you be my date to Mona's party tomorrow night? I watch as Emily's face lit up after hearing my question. "of course I will Ali, but what about that girl you have been crushing on for weeks? How come you haven't asked her?" I couldn't help but laugh god Em, you really don't get it do you? That's you, I didn't tell you because I wanted to be sure, but I am sure now that I want to give us a go if you do.

**Emily's pov**

I sat on my bed with my eyes shut, my heart beat increasing as I felt two soft lips hit mine. I was so shocked that I didn't even respond straight away until I felt her start to pull away. I grabbed her checks in my hands before she could break it and kissed her back. Alison is kissing me, this feels so right. The kiss ended as quickly as it had started though and she said that she had wanted to kiss me for a while. I smiled when she asked me to be her date to Mona's but was slightly confused about why she hadn't asked this girl she had a crush on. The moment she said that it was me, I knew I wanted to kiss her again, so This time I initiated it. I connected my lips with hers, and I could taste the lip gloss on her lips as my stomach was filling with butterflies. I felt her brush her tongue along my bottom lip and I slowly parted my mouth to allow her entrance. The kiss was soft but heated neither of us wanting to stop. I felt her straddle my waist so I lay back until my head hit the pillow. Alison smiled, breaking the kiss and laughing.

What's so funny? I questioned her while she lied down and reached for my hand. "Did you know Aria and Hanna placed a bet on us? 20 bucks for whatever one of us asked the other out first". I chuckled at how lame our friends were. At lest Hanna will be happy she won. "Yeah I guess, but you have some explaining to do to Aria". I shoved Ali playfully on the shoulder, just because I was too scared to ask you out doesn't mean I don't have a crush on you too. Heck I liked you before you even knew who I was. Why do you think I was so shocked when you sat next to me in class? Ali laughed. "Yeah well I was just as shocked that I hadn't notice someone as beautiful as you before". I blushed at her complement. So you wanna tell me why you kissed me first? "Well I wanted to make sure that I didn't waste an opportunity to kiss you, I mean what if you said no?" Ali, you are amazing, you're way too cute to disappoint.

"I'm glad you said yes. I'm glad you asked, I want try being more then friends, but if it doesn't work out, we have to promise to stay friends. I don't want to lose you completely. Ali blushed, before placing a kiss on my check. "I promise Em, we will take it slow starting with tomorrow night." I laughed, you do realise what this means Ali, if I go with you to the party people will think we are more then friend and there will be rumours going around by Monday. I felt Ali place her finger on my lips telling me to stop talking. she rolled on top of me, pecking my lips softly, Talking in between each kiss. "Em I don't care what they think, all I care about right now is me and you I want this otherwise I wouldn't have asked." Ok fine I sighed if you're sure, I say whilst smirking at her and getting off the bed. "I've never been surer of anything," I heard her say as we made are way down stairs.

**Ali's pov**

We left Em's house and headed over to Arias, she had invited the three of us over and I couldn't wait to see Hanna's face when she realised she would be 20 bucks richer. We barley made it inside, when Hanna started jumping up and down realising Emily was holding my hand. She jumped on me hugging me with excitement. "Please tell me she asked you to be her date tomorrow night Emily," she questioned her. Emily blushed "yeah she did". "Yes! I can't wait to see the look on Arias face, you know she was pretty sure it would be you Emily". The three of us walked down the hall entering Arias room, the small girl smiled," hey guys what did I miss?" I looked at Emily and she laughed before walking over to Aria and placing her hand on her shoulder, whispering "I'm sorry in my defence I didn't know about the bet you to had going on" she says while pointing at Hanna. Aria looked confused so I helped her out a little by grabbing Em's hand and bringing it up to my lips placing a small kiss on top of it. Hanna cut in, "you totally owe me 20 buck," and she smirked at Aria watching as she pulled out the 20 dollars from her pocket. "Ali asked her to be her date". Aria smiled "well I'm happy for you guys but Em, really way to let the team down." I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry Aria there will be more bets to come, Hanna explains who kisses who first, which one of them tells their parents, who says I love you first." Emily shook her head, "Hanna I think we get it." "Oh you're so on Han but this time, my bets on Ali." "Fine by me I'm sure I can convince Emily to win." Neither of the girls knew that Me and Em for the most part had totally spent the last hour kissing, but I knew better then to interrupt their little game. Besides that was between me and Emily not them. The four of us spent the rest of the night just hanging out having fun "so does this mean you guys are like a couple now" Aria asks raising her eyebrow. I looked over at Emily and decided to answer for us, I don't know what we are yet, I only asked her out on a date, were going to take it slow for now right em? She nodded "yeah, when we know you'll know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Mona's party**

**Emily's pov **

It was Saturday night and I was at home alone, Finishing getting ready for Mona's party when I heard a knock at the door. I walked down the stairs opening up the door to see Ali smiling, I felt her stare at me for a second and I couldn't help but blush. What's that look for I say with a slight smirk, Ali laughed "nothing you just look really pretty tonight Em, I mean you always do but tonight just wow". I rolled my eyes thanks. "These are for you" she says handing me a bunch of red roses, I smiled Ali you did have to get these. "I wanted to Em, if this is going to be our first date then I want it to be special." Well that's sweet of you I say while leaning in and placing a kiss to the side of her cheek. I'll be right back. I walked back inside placing the flowers in a vase before the both of us headed outside and hopped in her car.

When we arrived at Mona's it was packed with heaps of people from our school and I could feel myself getting nervous. Ali must have notice because she grabbed my hand when we got out of the car. "Relax Em, I'm right here." I smiled feeling her hand in mine. We walked in and sure enough a few heads turned here and there but thankfully no one said anything. Walking off to some chairs outside we both sat down. "I'll go get us a drink I'll be right back." I smiled alright I'll just stay here. While Ali was gone I pulled out my phone to text Aria and tell her she didn't need to wait up for me at her place as Ali said I could just crash at hers. Suddenly someone who wasn't Ali appeared in front of me. "Umm who are you and what are you doing at my party?" I looked up to see Mona, I was about to explain who I was but she cut me off. "Wait I know who you are. You're Emily fields the gay girl from the swim team." My eyes widened, how did she know that? "Oh don't try and hide it honey, everyone knows you're into girls." My heart was beating faster by the minute and It was then that I realised our conversation was now attracting a crowd. I just hoped that Alison would be coming back any second. "I sure as hell didn't invite you so who brought you here?" A…Alison did I said just loud enough for her to hear me. "There's no way my girl would be stupid enough to bring your wannabe butt to my party." I sighed, feeling as though I could cry at any moment. What did I ever do to her to make her hate me. I was about to walk away when the conversation was interrupted by Ali.

"Hey Mona, don't you dare talk to her like that." "Oh please she's such a loser, she claims that she came here with you tonight is that true?" My breath caught in my throat waiting for Alison to answer. "Yes she did, have you got a problem with that?" "Yes I do, the invite said bring a date, and by that I meant one of the guys from the football team not her." "What are you gay now too?" I stood there in shock watching this fight continue. God Mona can be a Bitch. Ali didn't look like she was going to back down any time soon. So she continued, "I don't know what I am Mona but, it's not any of your business." I felt Alison grab my hand and Mona's eyes looked down at the contact." Emily is not a loser Mona She is the best thing that has happened to me in the past month." "She's the only one in this town who actually cares about me." "I've realised what's important, and how much of a bitch I must have been to people." "You know, if you stopped thinking about yourself for once you might actually notice how genuine other people at our school can be." "I'm so done Mona, I don't care what people think of me, and I sure as hell don't want anything to do with you or our group anymore."

I can't believe Ali just said all that. The look on Mona's face told me she was more then angry with Alison and I saw her raise her hand. Before she could do anything, I stepped in front of Ali as I felt her hand slap my face. People in the crowd gasped in disbelief and I tried really hard to hold back the tears. I could feel my check stinging but I wasn't concerned about myself I was concerned for Ali. Tugging Ali's arm I said lets go, we're clearly not welcome here. She nodded and I started to walk away but I felt Ali let go of my hand. "1 sec," she whispered into my ear. She walked up to Mona practically standing face to face, and yelled at her. "If you even touch her or me again I'll make sure you're sorry you ever did." The two off us pretty much speed walked to Ali's car both of us getting in quickly. Alison and I were completely quiet the whole way home until I felt her reach over and place a hand on my knee. "Do you want to stay at mine or do you want me to take you home?" I sighed placing my hand on top of hers and whispering that I don't want to be alone. She nodded as I watched her pass my street and turn into hers.

Considering it was only 9:30 we arrived back at Ali's thankful that her parents were not home. We walked inside and upstairs to her bedroom, and I closed the door behind us. Ali sat on the edge of the bed avoiding eye contact with me. I decided to kneel down on the ground in front of her and lifted her chin softly with my hand. I wanted to kill Mona as soon as I saw her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears she was trying to hold in. When her eyes met mine she closed hers letting a tear roll down her check. I brushed a piece of hair behind her ear before speaking. Hey it's okay Ali I say trying to reassure her. "No it's not Em, this is not how tonight was meant to go, she had no right to speak to you like that and I can't believe you stood in front of me and let her slap you. Thankyou for defending me." I forced myself to smile. I didn't do anything I'm the one who should be thanking you. You stuck up for me in front of everyone and yourself I'm so proud of you. I placed both my hands on her cheek brushing the remaining tears away with my thumbs before pressing our lips together in a kiss. I smiled when I felt her relax and start to kiss me back. She pulled me closer to her and I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist as I felt her fingers getting lost in my hair. Pulling away slightly and resting our foreheads together I saw her smile for the first time tonight.

**Ali's pov**

I was standing here at Mona's party having a full on bitch fight with Mona. I came back from getting Emily and I a drink to see Mona having a go at her calling her names. I didn't hesitate to stop her. Once I started I couldn't stop, it was one thing to be a bitch to me, but to hurt Emily's feelings that was a whole different situation. I finished yelling at her and out of the corner of my eye I saw Em jump in front of me. The moment she did I heard Mona's hand connect with Emily's face. I knew that was intended for me, but Emily must have seen it coming. I had to hold myself back from hitting her myself, but I felt Em grab my hand and we walked away. Getting into my car my head was going a million miles an hour. I could feel my eyes burning as I held back the tears, I wasn't going to break down in front of Emily. I was relieved when I asked Emily if she wanted to go home that she said she didn't want to be alone and was hoping she wouldn't be to mad at me. When we got inside and went into my room I couldn't force myself to look at her. I felt her soft hand lift my chin, and when I looked into her eyes I couldn't hold it in anymore. I didn't even get a chance to ask her if she was ok as she cut me off. I thanked her for taking the slap to the cheek, but of course she said she didn't do anything. God she's amazing. she thanked me for sticking up for her and when she said she was proud of me for not backing down my heart skipped a beat, Feeling her lips hit mine. I felt myself kissing her back, I smiled when we broke apart relieved that when we did she didn't move away from my hold on her. I wasn't ready to let her go. I tilted her head to get a better look at her face, it was red and when I touched her cheek softly I felt her flinch. I let go of her walking into the bathroom and grabbing a wet face washer before returning to my room. I sat against my pillows and let her lie down, on her side with her head in my lap. I brushed her hair away before placing the cold face washer to her face. I'm sorry tonight was such a shitty first date Em. "Ali stop apologising, it wasn't your fault." Yes it was I was the one to ask you to the party, if we hadn't have gone this never would have happen. Emily rolled over facing me moving the face washer and putting it next to the bed.

"Ali that's not true ok, you didn't know Mona was going to do that. Let's just try and forget about it and make the most of the rest of the night." I nodded as she kissed my lips again. "Did I mention I liked your outfit tonight?" I blushed at her complement and the way her eyes looked at my body. You looked hot, even hotter when you were defending me." I laughed getting off the bed and grabbing a change of clothes. We both changed before getting into bed and hopping under the covers to turn on the TV. I smiled when Emily didn't hesitate to make herself comfortable curling into me and resting her head on my chest. Wrapping my arm around her waist protectively I placed a kiss to her forehead. We lay in complete silence watching TV for about an hour, when I felt her breath even out and realised she was a sleep. Reaching over carefully I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. How did I get so lucky? I thought to myself as I lay back down to close my eyes. It wasn't long before I too drifted off to sleep.

**Hey guys just got back from work, I had a hour to kill before I go back out so I thought I'd post another chapter. hope your liking it please leave a review with any suggestions for future chapters. have a great Night or morning :) xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all, I'm so glad that you like where I'm going with this story. Here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I read them all, Hope you're having a great day :) xo **

**Chapter 8 I'm Scared**

**Ali's pov**

I woke up to the sun shining in the window. Emily was lying next to me with her arm around my waist and our legs were tangled together. I smiled when I realised how close our faces were. Deciding to wake her up, I leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips. I felt her smile, when she started to wake. She then moved as she straddled my waist continuing to kiss me. What started out as an innocent good morning kiss quickly became heated. Emily deepened the kiss, as I felt her tongue enter my mouth. When the kiss broke we both opened our eyes to look at each other. I felt Emily laugh as she buried her face in my neck. "Good morning," she whispered making me shiver, as I felt her breath hit my neck. I smiled as she lay back down next to me. Sorry I woke you, I just couldn't resist. "Mmm, don't be I like knowing that you're the first person I see when I wake up." I blushed slightly as I got off the bed. "What time do your parents get back?" Em asked me. Five I think, but if you ask me that's too soon. Em laughed as she followed me and we made our way into the kitchen. I made coffee for us before moving into the lounge room.

**Emily's pov**

As much as I didn't want to, I knew we had to talk about last night. We both knew we would be the hot topic at school tomorrow, and the girls didn't even know yet. We at least owe it to them to tell them what happened. In fact where the hell was Hanna last night? I sat down on the couch, placing my coffee on the table. Ali, do you regret what you said last night? She looked at me confused. Like I'm glad you defended me but if you hadn't then you would still be friends with Mona, and you wouldn't be stuck with me. Ali moved closer placing her hand on my knee. "Emily, I meant everything I said last night, Especially what I said about you. You make me a better person Em and I don't care what people think of me anymore. What matters is me and you." I smiled pulling Ali into a hug. Thankyou for not thinking I'm a total loser like everyone else in the school. Ali laughed, "oh don't worry Em, you're still a loser, but in a good way. You're my loser and anyone else who think you are is wrong." I smirked, you're such a dork I mumble bringing her closer and connecting our lips together for a kiss. "How about we text the girls and meet them at the brew for lunch?" Yeah that's sound good.

**Ali's pov**

We got to the brew, and I noticed that Hanna and Aria were already there waiting for us in a booth. I grabbed Em's hand and walked over to join them. "What's up guys," Aria smiled and Han passed us a coffee. "Yeah when you said you needed to talk, it sounded urgent." "Emily what happened to your face?" Hanna looked between me and her confused. It's not urgent, we just thought you guys deserved to hear it from us instead of from Mona tomorrow. Where were you last night Hanna? I thought you were bringing Sean to the party? "Well considering we are not together anymore, I opted not to go. Besides I wasn't just going to leave Aria out of it." Aria smiled, yeah we had our own fun, but what did we miss?" I held Em's hand tighter, trying to reassure her before talking. Last night at Mona's party, when I went to get me and Emily a drink, I came back and Mona was having a full on go at her, calling her names. I had to stop her, and we kind of got into a fight. Aria's eyes widened in shock, and Hanna's mouth opened waiting for me to continue. She asked if I was gay, and I told her that it was none of her concern. I also said that I didn't care what people think of me, and that I want nothing to do with her. She must have been mad, because she went to slap me, But Emily must have seen it coming and she stepped in to defend me taking the slap. I sighed, that's what happen to her face. Em cut in. "I didn't do anything, Ali is the one who stood up for me, I just thought I would be better if Mona slapped me instead of Ali." "Are you guys ok?" Aria asked, yeah we will be fine. We just thought you should know, since it will be all over the school tomorrow. It was Hanna's turn to speak. "Does that mean I have permission to kick her arse for messing with you two?" Emily laughed, "No Han, I don't think that's a good idea, besides I don't want her to end up slapping you." I agree Han, Em's right, promise you won't do anything stupid. "Okay fine I'll stay away." Thankyou.

The girls and I stayed at the brew for a few more hours before separating and heading home. I said goodbye to Em, and told her I would speak to her later on the phone. When I arrived home, I cringed when I saw my parent's car. I opened the front door and walked inside. Mum? Dad? Are you home? I watched as my dad walked out of the study. "Alison where the hell have you been?" Just out dad, I thought you were not getting back till five? "Yeah well I am." Where's mum? "She went to the store to get some things." Is Jason home? "I don't know Alison, does it look like I care? I'm far too busy, just go upstairs." I practically ran up stairs closing my door and crawling onto my bed. I hated being home alone with my dad, and I had ever reasons to. I pulled out my phone, and quickly dialled Hanna's Number. "Hey Ali what's up?" Hey Han, not much I sighed. "He's home isn't he?" Yeah he is. I love how Hanna can tell just by the tone of my voice.

Can you just stay on the phone with me until someone gets home? "Where's your mum?" She went to the store. "Is Jason home?" No, I walked past his room but his not in there. He must be out with his mates. Hanna has always been here for me, ever since we were little. I told her I didn't like being home alone with my dad but I never told her why. I'm not ready to talk about that. When we were little Hanna and I went to a carnival, and she brought me a teddy, the same as hers. When I asked her why she got it she said that she had one, and when ever she was scared she would hold it. I know its lame, but I still have mine and I still use it. It's the only thing that makes me feel safe. Hanna and I were on the phone for about half an Hour, when I finally heard someone open and close the front door. Thanks for talking to me again Han, I think mum's home I better go help her unpack. I'll see you at school. "Okay by Ali, I'll see you tomorrow."

I went down stairs, relieved to see my mum. I helped her unpack and prepare dinner. I was glad I didn't see my dad for the rest of the night as he was too busy in the study. When I finished dinner I went back upstairs and got changed in the bathroom, before hopping into bed. My phone started ringing on my night stand and I smiled when I realised it was Emily. Hey you, miss me already? Emily laughed, "No, I actually was just calling to see if you wanted to walk to school together tomorrow? But you know I Do". I smiled when I realised she was trying to cover up the real reason she had called. It's so good to hear your voice again, I whispered barley even realising I had said it. "Ali I saw you like four hours ago" I know. "What's wrong?" Nothing Em I'm fine. "Ali I don't believe you." I sighed, Em I'm fine ok, and if there was something wrong I would tell you. "Okay well if you're not going to tell me I'll just ask you at school tomorrow in person." I laughed, changing the subject. I'd love to walk to school with you tomorrow, I'll meet you at your place at 8:30 and we can go from there. "Sounds great, night Ali" Night Em, I'll see you tomorrow.

Hanging up the phone, I was so tired. This whole weekend had drained me. Both physically and mentally. I closed my eyes trying to get some sleep. The only thing making me smile was the fact that I would be seeing Emily again, first thing tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys chapter 9 and 10 will both be the Ali thing hope you like it :) xo **

chapter 9 - The Ali thing Part 1

**Emily's pov**

Like planned Ali met me at my place and walked to school with me. We meet Aria and Hanna at the gate and the four of us walked in together. Sure enough heads turned, it felt like all eyes were on us and I didn't like it. I know news travels fast but it was like everyone who wasn't at the party, already knew. Hanna and Aria had pretty much assigned themselves as our personal body guards, and they were actually doing a pretty good job of it. I felt Ali grab my hand as we made it to mine and Aria's locker, and as much as I liked it, I felt like all it was doing was getting more attention. Hanna noticed two guys from the footy team staring at us, and didn't hesitate to put them in their place. "Take a picture it will last longer creeps". The guys both held their hands up in defence and pretty much ran around the corner, I sighed leaning against the locker. Today was going to be a long day. Ali stood in front of me looking at me, "hey it will be okay Em", she says trying to reassure me, I felt her lean in to kiss me, but instead of kissing me on the lips she placed a lingering kiss on my forehead. "I'll see you at lunch", she half smiled as she headed to health with Aria and I headed to sport with Hanna.

When it finally came to lunch I was glad to see Ali. So "how has everyone's day been so far", Hanna asked. "Mine's been great, Aria smiled I saw Noel today, and he smiled at me". Hanna is okay I guess, but I still can't wait to get out of here. Hanna nodded to show she understood what I meant. What about you Ali she questioned, you're being more quiet than usual. "Sorry Hanna I've just got a lot on my mind". What? like last night? Aria and I looked at each other slightly confused. "No not last night, I'm just sick of people staring at me and our Health teacher gave us our test back and I only got a B. My parents will kill me". I placed my hand on her thigh to try and calm her down. "I got detention for being late to second period, but I was only late because I was trying to avoid more questions, And yeah I guess last night didn't help". Aria spoke up, "what happened last night? Did I miss something"? I was so glad Aria asked that so I didn't have to. Ali didn't speak though Hanna did. "No you didn't, don't worry". I removed my hand from Ali's leg and she looked at me. I could tell she felt bad for not telling me what happened but I reassured her on the way to class. The bell went and I followed her. Hey Ali wait up, I smiled when she stopped. whatever it is you're not telling me don't worry about it just tell me when you're ready. She smiled and then pulled me into a random hug. I didn't hesitate to hug her back, I had forgotten what it felt like to hug her Like this and I love it. When she pulled away she mouthed thank you before we headed into class.

**Ali's pov**

Em walked me home after school, and I was relieved to see nobody was home. "I'll see you tomorrow" Em smiled as she walked away. Yeah I'll text you later. I entered the house placing my stuff down in the kitchen and my papers on the bench. I walked down the hallway to my room and went in there to study. About half an hour later I heard the front door open, thinking it would be mum as dad is never home this early I went into the kitchen, but was surprised to see that it wasn't her it was him. My dad was standing at the bench, and it was only then that I realised what he was reading. I had left my test on the bench and now he new. I braced myself for what was about to happen.

"Right, there you are you piece of shit, I was just about to come and find you". I sighed at the words that came out of his mouth. "What did I tell you last time this happened, you know what the rules are you should have gotten an A". I'm sorry dad I tried, Did I say you could speak"? I swallowed felling myself starting to cry. "I never wanted a daughter Alison, you know this. our family doesn't want you we were all better off before you came along. How hard is it for you to understand? You are to graduate at the top of your class, and then you will come and work for me". My dad walked up towards me and I knew what he was about to do next. He grabbed my wrist and I tried to escape, but his grip was too strong. He threw me into the wall and watched as I hit the floor. Silent tears began to fall down my checks as I felt the sharp pain spread through me. He then didn't even think before kicking me twice in the ribs, and all I could do was duck to protect my head. "I'm going out if you tell your mother or anyone else about this I'll make sure you regret it understand?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded. I lay on the ground watching as he left the kitchen and cringed when I heard the front door slam shut behind him.

I slowly stood up grabbing Em's hoddie off the chair and pulling it over my head before exiting the house through the back door. When I made it outside I realised it was raining, I was still crying and even though I was getting soaked I didn't care. I realised mum must not be coming home tonight on a business trip, so there was no way I was going back there until the morning. I started walking and I had no idea where I was going until I was standing outside Emily's house. I should have gone to Hanna's house like I normally do, but the only person I wanted to see right now was Emily. I pressed the door bell and waited outside. When the door opened I was relieved to see Em standing there. When we made eye contact her face immediately filled with concern. I felt her pull me inside and as soon as she did she wrapped her arms around me. In that moment I was so glad that she just held me and let me continue to cry for a few minutes, until I managed to control myself enough to look at her. when I did she grabbed my hand and led me to her room to sit on her bed.

"Ali what happen? talk to me". It was then that I realised that I had to give her something. Em I can't talk about it ok, home's just not exactly the best place for me right now I'm sorry I didn't call, my parents took my phone and I didn't know where else to go. I felt her bring me into a hug again rubbing circles on my back to calm me down. "Hey, its ok you can stay here I'm not going anywhere". I smiled thanks Em. Emily handed me a spare change of clothes and I changed before climbing into her bed next to her. Em? Yeah Ali? Will you hold me? I feel better when I'm in your arms. She smiled pulling me closer, "of course I will come here, she opened her arm and I crawled as close as I could get to her breathing in her sent. You look exhausted get some sleep ok I'll be right here when you wake up". I smiled placing a soft kiss to her lips, you are the best did you know that? Em laughed, "No that's you babe, but thanks". I sighed finally resting my head in her neck and closing my eyes. As much as I couldn't get the picture of what had just happened tonight out of my head It didn't scare me as much because I was with Emily, and Right now with her I feel safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, since we had no Ali in this week's episode :( which means No Emison I thought I'd update again :) what did you think of this week's episode? #WTF Melissa killed Bethany… the Ravenswood stuff is weird! Who do you think will Die next week?! My bets on Mona or Lucas like where the hell has he been? Hope you like the next chapter was thinking off adding Hanna and Aria's pov in future chapters what do you think? :) xo **

**Chapter 10 - The Ali thing Part 2 **

**Emily's pov**

It has been 2 days since Alison turned up on my doorstep crying, and I'm worried about her. I know she will talk when she is ready, but I want to help make her feel better. I asked her if she would go out on a date with me tonight, hoping to take her mind off things and I was glad she said yes. I booked a table for us at the Grill at 7, and told her I would pick her up. When I got to her house, she open the door and I couldn't help but stare at her. You look beautiful, I say as I grabbed her hand and opened the car door for her. When I got in she smiled, "You look beautiful too Em like always." I blushed, as I started to drive the short distance to the Grill. When we walked inside, Ali and I sat down at the table and the waiter took our order. We talked for a while, leaving out what had happen two days ago, until we settled into a comfortable silence, As the waiter came over with the bill, I then finally managed to ask her what I had been holding in all night. Ali, I know you said we could take it slow, and I want to but I was just wondering if you would like officially be my Girlfriend. I know we haven't really talked about it, and you can say no, I just… Ali cut me off placing her hand on top of mine that was resting on the table. "Em, relax of course I will". I smiled letting out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. "Does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend too"? I felt myself blush, yeah I'd like that. Ali offered to pay, but I didn't let her. After dinner we decided to go for a walk and we made it all the way to the park. I found a bench seat, and we decided to sit down. We sat there in a comfortable silence until I felt her staring at me. I smiled as we made eye contact and I watched as she leaned in to connect our lips. It felt so good to kiss her, and it didn't take long for the kiss to get heated. I felt her place her hands on my cheeks as I ran my hands up and down her arms, both of us wanting more. Our tongues battled for what felt like ages until the kiss broke both of us needing air. we should continue this back at yours, I say with a smirk, before standing up and holding out my hand for her. Ali didn't hesitate to grab it, and practically dragged me back to my car.

**Ali's pov**

When we got back to Mine all I wanted to do was kiss her. I was so happy she had asked me to be her girlfriend, and I found it cute how nervous she was about it. Every time I kiss Emily it gets better and better, and I wanted her to know that. I crashed our lips together again in a heated kiss as I felt Emily lead us into the lounge room. I watched as she fell onto the couch and she brought me with her. We continued kissing and I couldn't help but put my hands under her shirt. The warmth of her body under me felt amazing and I tugged at the hem of her shirt hoping she would get the hint to take it off. She did and I let out a sigh of relief. I let my hands roam over her toned body, moving my lips to her neck. I smiled into the kiss when I felt Emily flip us so that I was now pressed into the couch. She smirked at me, before leaning down and removing my own shirt, leaving me in my bra. Emily attached her lips to my neck and I didn't want this feeling to stop. She slowly made her way down my body but stopped and I heard her gasp. This wasn't a good gasp the type you would hope to get when your taking the next step. I had no idea why she had done it, until she asked me, "Ali what happen"? I felt her place her soft hand gently on my bruised rib. I had totally forgotten about it until I winced a little when she touched it. We both sat up and I immediately found my shirt pulling it back on self-consciously.

"Ali please tell me what happened, and don't say nothing. That's not nothing." I sighed, realising there was no use in keeping this in anymore. Em you weren't meant to see that, if I tell you what happened promise me it doesn't leave this room. "Ali I promise," Em, laced our hands together and I took a breath before speaking. Well there is a reason why I never talk about my family. Hanna knows that I don't like being home alone with my dad but she doesn't know why. Do you remember the other day when you called me, and I said I was glad to hear your voice? "Yeah," well I was home alone with my dad, and I got scared. I had just spoken to Hanna on the phone before I spoke to you. I took a breath as I felt myself about to cry, when I turned up at your house the other night, I had been home alone with my dad again, he had seen my test papers, and he started yelling at me like he normally does. I sighed unable to stop a tear from rolling down my check. He yelled at me, telling me he never wanted a daughter and that nobody in my family wants me. He then grabbed my wrist and threw me into the wall. When I was on the ground, he kicked me twice in the ribs before leaving. He said if I told mum, or anyone else he would make sure I regret it. Tears were now streaming down my face, as I forced myself to continue. I can't live like this anymore Em, it's not the first time he has done it. It started when I was about ten, maybe once a month, but now it's like every time we are alone, he takes that as his opportunity. I'm scared all the time Em and I don't want to be scared of my own home. I finally stopped talking and Emily pulled me into her arms. As soon as she did I let myself break down completely, letting out everything that had happen in the past 7 years.

"Ali, I'm so sorry you have had to go through something like that, Its ok to be scared, but we need to get you some help, this is not ok, and you're not safe. I want you to know that I will be there for you every step of the way, I care about you a lot Ali and I'm not going anywhere." I care about you to Em I tried to smile as I looked into her eyes, thankyou for not freaking out and leaving, as soon as you saw my disgusting body. I looked away, but Emily moved so she could look at me. "Ali look at me, you are not disgusting ok, you are seriously so beautiful and I am not just saying that because your my girlfriend. those bruises and scars do not define you, they are not your fault, please don't ever think they are." I smiled grabbing her face and crashing our lips together. In that moment I knew that what I was feeling towards Emily I had never felt for anyone before, and it felt right for her to know. Em, I love you I finally manage to say what I only hoped she felt about me. "I love you to Ali, I promise I will do my best to keep you safe." I smiled lying down next to her, feeling the most content I have ever felt. Laying my head on her chest, and listening to her heart beat, I didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow but I didn't care, Because knowing I had Em with me, I knew I could face anything.

**P.S for people who are wanting Haria to happy don't worry it will hang in there :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - You're safe with me **

**Ali's pov**

I woke up in a sweat, not remembering where I was until I felt someone next to me. My chest felt tight and I could feel my pulse beating way to fast. I sat up trying to calm down. I must have been having a panic attack again, I always have them every night for about a week after my Dad hits me. I was so used to it yet I hated the feeling just as much each time. Not wanting to wake Em, I got up and headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I sat down at the bench trying to calm down enough so that I could go back in the lounge room. It wasn't long before I realised I wasn't the only one in the room. I felt Emily wrap her arms around my neck and kiss my cheek. "Hey I was wondering where you went." Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you. "Ali its fine what's wrong?" nothing I just couldn't sleep. Em sat down next to me and she grabbed my hand. "Babe you're like really warm are you sure you're okay?" I sighed yeah I'm fine, I guess I just woke up from having a panic attack but don't stress I'm used to it It's been happening all the time lately. Em got off her seat, and walked over to me wrapping me in a tight hug. "You don't have to pretend to be okay in front of me Ali." I smiled realising she could tell I was not telling her the truth. I know Em it's just hard, I'm used to having this wall up around people so I have less chance of getting hurt. She nodded placing a kiss to the top of my head. I'll try and let you in. I'll be fine as long as you're with me. Now instead of going back to the couch how about we go to my room. Em smiled, grabbing me by the hand and leading the way. We were both extremely tired so as soon as we hit my bed I felt Em pull me closer to her. Our eyes closing again before eventually falling back to sleep.

**Emily's pov,**

The next morning when we woke up, I asked Ali if she knew when her parents would be home. She said she didn't know and I could tell she was nervous. Hey, it's okay I have a plan. I'm not going to let you be alone with him ok. She smiled and nodded for me to continue. You can stay with me, My Mum gets back at the end off the week. Just leave your mum a note telling her you're staying with me to keep me company until my Mums back. I watched as Alison's smile on her grew bigger. are you sure you're okay with that Em, I don't want to intrude. Ali come here I say, patting a spot on her bed. I'm more then okay with it. I don't want to let you out of my sight, not after what you told me last night. This way I can keep you safe. When my mum gets home we can finally get you help okay, she works on the police force she will know what to do. Ali stood up pulling me with her, and wrapped her arms around my waist before resting her head on my chest. I smiled, breathing in the smell of her perfume. She whispered "I meant what I said last night, I love you Em thank you for taking care of me." She then moved her head so she was now looking up at me, and I was meet with her beautiful blue eyes. I love you to Ali, I say as I place a kiss on her forehead. Now let's get you packed so we can get out of here before your parents get back.

**Alison's pov**

I stared emptying as much of my clothes as I could fit into my suitcase while Em grabbed some other stuff. I wasn't sure how long I would be gone but this would have to do. If I had it my way I would never come back. I made my way down stairs and Emily carried my suitcase to the car while I wrote a note for my mum and left it on the bench.

**Dear Mum. I'm staying at a friend's house for the rest of the week until her Mum gets home call if you need love Ali- xo.**

I felt kind of bad about leaving my mum alone with him, but I knew he wasn't abusing her, so at least I knew she was safe. The drive over to Emily's was short, and when we got inside she told me to make myself at home. I unpacked my stuff in her room before walking downstairs and into the kitchen. So what now? I questioned Em. "Well, we have the whole house to ourselves so I could think of a few things" she says while raising an eyebrow. I smirked at her before walking around the counter and joining her. Oh you can, can you? I laughed waiting to see what she would say. "Yep first how about we make some brownies?" She looks at me like it was the best thing she's ever suggested so I went along with it. We started to make them and we were totally making a mess. We were not even following a recipe, just adding what we thought we needed. I watched as Emily dipped her finger into the mixture and brought it closer to her mouth to taste it. Before she could though, I decided to stop her. Taking her hand her eyes watched me as I placed her finger on my lips and began to suck it. Smiling when I heard her moan slightly.

**Emily's pov**

I was in the middle off cooking when I went to taste the mixture. I smirked at Ali when she went to stop me and beat me to it, by gently licking my finger clean. If she was going to torture me then two could play this game. I lifted Ali up by the waist and sat her on the counter, I felt her wrap her legs around me pulling me closer and as she went to kiss me but I pulled away slightly, before re dipping my finger in the chocolate and wiping it on her face. Ali squealed and I laughed at her attempt at pretending to be mad. I felt her reach behind herself and grab a hand full of flower, and she then threw it in my hair, while keeping me trapped between her legs. The two of us continued to cover each other in chocolate and flower until we eventually had to stop from all the laughing." I so need a show now to get this all off" she says, in a huff. Mmm no you don't I have a better idea. She looked at me confused but I ignored her grabbing both of her hands and locking our fingers together.

I crashed our lips together immediately tasting the chocolate on her lips. I smiled and continued kissing her until I was satisfied there was no more chocolate on her lips, I then broke the kiss and removed my lips attaching them to her neck to work on that spot. I felt Ali moan as she felt me lick and such at her skin. Hearing her moan was the best sound I have ever heard and I was glad that I had this kind of effect on her. When all the chocolate was completely gone, I smiled before breaking the hold she had on me to get away. "Hey where do you think your going?" she questioned me. I'm going upstairs to take a shower and cool off, I wink at her as I make my way to the stairs, and she follows me. "Hey that's so not fair." She pouts. We're taking it slow remember. She huffed, "You're such a tease." Oh like your not, you know you love me. I walked towards her placing a kiss to her cheek. Now I'll be really quick then the shower is all yours. She smiled at me and I watched as she headed back into the kitchen. When I came back down from the shower in a clean change of clothes I noted she had decided to clean up. Hey you didn't have to clean up, I would have helped. "It's fine Em, really." She smiled. So how about you take a shower I'll set up the movie, and we can order in from the brew like we did the first time we hung out except we can get it delivered? "Sounds great Em, I'll be back in a few". I smiled heading into the lounge and calling the brew to place the order. Two hours later we were half way through the movie, when I noticed Ali was asleep. Not wanting to wake her, I quietly turned off the TV and picked her up carrying her in my arms to my room and I gently placed her on the bed. I hopped in pulling the covers up and lied down next to her. I can't believe her dad would want to hurt her, someone as beautiful as Ali doesn't deserve this. closing my eyes I thought to myself that as long as she is in my arms, no one not even her dad could hurt her and that was exactly where I wanted her to stay.

**Hey guys the next chapter is going to focus on Hanna and Aria so you can get an idea of whats up with them:) hope you liked it will update soon xo **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, So this chapters just Hanna and Aria like I mentioned. Its in their pov thought I'd change it up a bit so sorry if it's a little short, I will make up for it in the next chapter :) **

**Chapter 12 - The Brew **

**Aria's pov**

Since Ali and Emily seem to be spending every waking minute together now that they are "official" and school breaks here, Hanna and I have been hanging out together. I'm so glad that Alison chose to speak to Emily that day in class, because if it wasn't for her I would not be friends with Hanna. We spent most of my day off work shopping something that I have learned Hanna lives for. We then decided to go to the brew for lunch, but when we got there Noel was there with a friend. I begged Hanna to leave and go somewhere else, but she knew I still liked him, so she dragged me inside. "Have you asked him out yet?" Hanna no, you would know if I had. "Okay stay right here then." Hanna don't even think about, "Aria trust me you will thank me when I'm done."

**Hanna's pov**

I walked in to the brew with Aria and we saw Noel. After Emily had informed me that Aria had been crushing on him, I made it my job to get them to at least go on a date. It wasn't going as well as I thought it would though, she hadn't asked him. I have known Noel since I was little, our parents are best friends, so I guess he's like family. He's a decent guy and I must say Aria has good taste. I decided to take matters into my own hands, Because I could no longer see the look on Arias face without feeling like I should help. I walked over to Noel who was sitting at a table saying goodbye to a mate. Hey Noel, how's it going? "Hey Hanna I haven't seen you around much lately, what up?" I smiled taking a seat not much, I was actually wondering if I could ask you a favour? "Sure what can I do for you?" Well, please don't tell anyone but you see my friend over there? She has a crush on you. I think you would make a cute couple. I was wondering if you would take her out on a date. Noel turned around to see Aria. 'Sure why not she's kind of hot. At lest this one is my type, unlike the last girl you set me up with.' I smiled Thanks okay so I'm going to go the restroom while I'm gone could you maybe go over there and talk to her. He nodded, don't say I asked you to, and please be nice she's really important to me so don't screw this up. I went into the rest room and came back out to see Noel talking to Aria, she was blushing but at least she was smiling. I walked over just in time to hear the end of there conversation. 'Cool I'll pick you up at 7' Noel said to her, writing his number down on a napkin and handing it to her before exiting the brew.

**Aria's pov **

Omg he's walking over here, what do I do? Just act calm, don't embarrass yourself. "Hey are you Aria?" Noel smiled at me. Yeah I say in a quiet voice, your Noel right? "Yeah we have sport together right?" I nodded, "well I've seen you around school a lot and I was wondering if you would be interested in going on a date with me?" "I mean if you're not already dating someone." My eyes widened when he said that, and I nearly choked on my coffee. I swear I'll kill Hanna if she sent him over here. I smiled yeah sure that sounds great. "Cool well I'll pick you up at 7 Friday is that ok?" Yeah, I'll see you then. Noel smiled while writing down his number, "I've got to go but text me your address." I took the napkin and my hand brushed his, and I felt myself blushing. I'll see you Friday, I say trying to stay calm. "Yeah see you Friday he says", before waving and exiting the brew. Hanna had left the rest room and was standing there waiting for me to talk. But I didn't know what to say. She then sat down on the couch next to me and smiled. So what did I miss, she asked with a smirk on her face. I laughed, Han did you send him over here to ask me out. Hanna lied nope. Well that's what he did. Hanna seriously I don't believe you. "okay I may have suggested it to him "Han I told you not to, "Aria chill, I've known him since we were little, he's a friend of the family I didn't even have to convince him, he said you were hot and that you were his type." "So really all you should be doing is thanking me for doing what you didn't have the guts to do." I laughed realising that she had actually done me a huge favour. Thankyou, "no worries now, what are you planning to wear?" I laughed of course Hanna was already thinking about that, I don't know, I'm to nervous to think about that. "Aria relax I'll help you get ready a girl only ever has one first date." I smiled, where would I be without you? "Who knows, thank god we met." The two of us stayed at the brew and finally ordered our lunch before separating and heading home. Today was the best day I have had in ages, and it was all because of Hanna.

**Okay so I know this might not be what you wanted but trust me I know where I'm gong with this so hopefully you're satisfied with Haria's friendship for now. thanks for all your reviews I'm off to work now and Will try and post again when I get the chance :) Xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 the beach **

**Hey guys so just a pre Warning this chapter is M I'm kind of new to the whole M writing so not sure if it's any good but hopefully it is. let me know what you think in a review :) xo **

**Ali's pov**

It was Thursday and Emily and I had pretty much not left her house except for when necessary. sure enough I hadn't even heard from my mother, to ask if I was okay. Hanna and Aria had called to invite us to the beach since it was extremely hot today and we agreed to tag along. We hadn't seen them in a while and I knew it would do us both some good to get out of the house. I heard a car horn beep, and I new Hanna had arrived to pick us up. Em, Hanna's here are you ready? I watched as Emily appeared at the top of the stairs still in her pj's. What's taking so long? She huffed "I can't decide which one to wear". I rolled my Eyes as she held up a red bikini in one hand, and a blue one in the other. I smirked babe if I had it my way you wouldn't be wearing anything I say while raising an eyebrow but I happen to like the red one. Whatever you decided hurry, I know for a fact that Hanna waits for know one .

Five minutes later and we finally made it outside and climbed in the back of the car. "What took so long?" Hanna huffed, "we have been sitting here for like half an hour." Aria laughs "Han it was 10 minutes, just drive." "What ever, it felt like longer." Hanna moaned. I laughed closing the door as Hanna took off. "So what happened to you two? You guys have been MIA all week." We've just been hanging out, I say trying to change the subject. "Is that code for girl on girl time?" Hanna says. I watched as Em blushed and I couldn't help but laugh. No Han we really have just been hanging out. What about you two? "Well Aria has some news." Hanna looks out the corner of her eye to Aria. "I do?" She questioned Hanna like she didn't even know her own news. "Yep tomorrow night, Noel?" "Oh right I do." A Smiled lit up on Aria's face. "Hanna here got me a date with Noel tomorrow night." She did, did she? Emily said as she joined in on the conversation. "Yeah I did, well I mean I just pointed Aria out to him, he did the rest." "Are you excited?" Em says already knowing the answer. "Yep, Hanna's agreed to help me get ready. hopefully she can calm my nerves."

**Emily's pov**

When we got to the beach, it was pretty busy, but we managed to find a good spot. The four of us placed our towel down and Hanna and Aria applied sun screen to each other. Ali had already done her's so she offered to do mine, and I let her. I lay down on my towel as I felt her straddle my waist from behind. Her hands felt so soft, and the sun screen was so cold when it touched my back. I felt her lean down and place a kiss on my neck when she was done. As I got up I removed the rest on my clothes and I couldn't help but notice Ali staring at me. I blushed slightly when she did. Turning around as I felt cold water hit my back, I saw Aria standing there smirking. you are so dead, I say kicking off my thongs. You coming babe? I turning my attention back to Ali. "yeah I'll be in soon" I smiled turning back around to face Aria and chase her down towards the water. I finally caught her and carried her the remainder of the way. When it was deep enough I let go of her, dropping her into the water. When she came back up she smirked at me, as I felt Hanna tackle me to the ground. This was clearly two against one and I was not winning. When we got further out Aria could no longer touch and I laughed when Hanna had to piggie back her. It had been ten minutes when I realised Ali was yet to join us, and I decided to go back up to find her.

She was lying down on her stomach with her sun glasses on and I took this as an Opportunity to talk to her. Leaning down I whispered you have to come in the water, it's two against one out there and it's no fun with out you. I felt her laugh underneath me, before she rolled on to her back to face me. "I cant Em, people will just stare at me." I frowned not realising what she was talking about. "It's hard enough explaining the bruises on my legs, but how am I meant to explain this." She says while lifting her top slightly, revelling her bruise. My hand protectively went to touch it and I kept it there while I looked at her. Hey I love you okay and you don't have to prove yourself to anyone. Leave your singlet on. I'll be with you. She smiled, leaning up on her elbows to close the Distance. I smiled capturing her bottom lip in mine Kissing her softly, I broke it once I was satisfied. She smirked, "god I don't think I could ever get tired of kissing you" she says as I stand up. I held out my hand and she laced our fingers together before walking towards the water With me. When we reached it Hanna practically dragged her in.

Two hours later the sun was beginning to set and the weather started to cool down, we dried off before leaving the beach and heading back to the car. Hanna dropped me and Ali off back at mine and the two of them were heading to Aria's House.

**Hanna's pov**

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Aria smiled. I don't know I thought you were the one with the plans, I laughed. "Fine how about we go and get our nails done in the morning, and then I can drop you at work. After work I can meet you back here. "Okay cool hey Han what are you going to do while I'm on the date?". I laughed, don't worry about me I have plenty of things to do to keep myself busy, some of which include holiday homework which I am yet to start. Aria rolled her eyes. i do plan on staying here though, that way when you get back I can be the first one to hear how it went. "Okay well make yourself at home then." Aria smiled.

**Aria pov**

After arranging my plans for tomorrow with Hanna, I walked her to the door and said goodbye. I was so glad that my family had decided last minute to go on a camping trip for the weekend, and even more glad that my parents had let me stay home. I may have said I had a heap of study to do, which I do and that I wouldn't go out at night, but what they don't know won't kill them. Besides if they knew I was going on my first date I would be totally embarrassed by them before I even left the house. I kind of always thought that I would be sharing all this excitement will Emily, just like she did about Ali, but since Hanna had managed to get me this date I was happy that It was her that I got to share it with. She is always willing to help with anything, and that's one of the many things I like about her. I only hope that I can repay the favour to her on her next date.

**Ali's pov**

I was lying on Em's bed reading our English book waiting for her to get off the phone. She was talking to her mum, and was probably finding out what time she was due back tomorrow. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about meeting her, I mean what if she doesn't like me. What if she doesn't want to help me? Will she kick me out? When she finds out I have been staying here? I was so in thought that I hadn't realised Em had finished on the phone and was now staring at me. "Hey what's with the frown," I sighed when she realised I must be thinking about something. Nothing I was just reading the book. She rolled her eyes unconvinced. "Nice try" she says as she crawls onto the bed to straddle my lap. I felt her close my book and place it on her bed. "Now how about you tell me what's really bothering you."

She questioned as I felt her hands find mine. I new I wasn't getting out of it that easy, what if your mum doesn't like me when she meets me tomorrow? what if she doesn't want to help me, then what do I do? "Hey, don't think like that I love you, there's no way my mum will not want to help." I smiled when I heard how sure she is. So are we going to tell her about us? Or are we just friends?. "absolutely, I have to tell her I won't be able to keep my hands off you. Besides, I like people knowing that your mine. I don't want to hide it." Okay good cause I don't want to have to go through this alone, I say as I break the eye contact. "Hey, look at me I promised I would be there for you and I intend to keep that promise." I smiled gabbing Em by her collar and kissing her.

I felt Emily relax into the kiss pressing her body firmly onto mine. I couldn't help but moan when I felt her tongue enter my mouth to deepen it. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist to keep her there and could feel myself getting lost in the moment. Em broke the kiss to look at me and we kept hold of our eye contact. "I want you" she whispered and I smiled when I saw her blush. I knew I wanted her too, but I was scared. I had never been with anyone before and I wasn't sure if she had. I want you too I say, my voice soft and shaky. I watched as she let out a breath and forcefully crashed our lips together again. I melted at the feeling of her lips on mine, and her hands on my skin. It didn't take long for our shirts to be removed or our shorts but before going any further I broke the kiss. Em, I mumbled short of breath, have you… I mean have you done this before? She looked down at me lovingly, "No, have you?" No I haven't. I was relieved when I wasn't the only one. She placed a kiss to my cheek. I'm kind of nervous I say, trying to be honest with her, I don't wanna like hurt you… She smiled a warm smile, "hey its okay I'm just as nervous. I Trust you, just go with what feels right. If you want to stop at all we can." I nodded as I begin to relax knowing that she felt the same way.

I reached behind her to unhook her bra and let it fall off her tanned skin. My eyes widen as I took in the sight of her perfect body, before I flipped us so that I was now on top of her. You're so beautiful Em, I whispered into her ear as I began to trail kisses along her neck. "So are you Ali, every inch of you". I shook my head disagreeing, wondering how she could possible think that. Emily just nods her head and makes a point of gently and carefully kissing my bruised ribs. I let a tear roll down my check At how sweet she was being. Hey no crying babe, she whispers and I just nod not trusting my voice. my hands begin to roam her body grabbing her breast i squeeze them gently. I smiled when I heard a moan escape her mouth. I continued my way down her body licking and sucking at her skin. I dragged my nails over her chest which caused her to arch her back slightly and her hands to grip my hair. I smirked when I realised I must be doing something right. When I made my way down to her waist I held my breath as I slowly tugged her underwear off leaving me the perfect view. I lay down on top of her placing my knee in between her legs and re connected our lips. I let my tongue explore her mouth and I could feel her breath picking up. I gently pressed my knee against her centre, to see what sort of reaction I would get and I was satisfied when she moaned again. I felt her unhooking my bra and removing it causing our bare chests to touch.

**Emily's pov**

I was extremely nervous right now, but at the same time knowing that it was also Ali's first time seemed to calm me down. I let her take the lead, and watched as she removed my bra and pants. When her hands touched my boobs my breath caught in my throat and I let out a grown. I felt her lie down on top of me placing her leg in between mine, and when her knee touched my centre, I gasped at the contact. Wanting more I managed to remove her own bra letting our bare chest touch. The feeling of her skin against mine was amazing, and I was enjoying every moment of it.

I felt her knee being pressed against me harder, and I could feel myself slowly building up inside. she breaks the kiss and attaches her lips to my neck. I felt myself begin to rub against her knee and I removed one hand that was holding her waist to slowly trail it along her stomach. I heard her moan into the kiss as my hand made it to her underwear. I then placed my hand softly inside her pants and began to rub her clit. This made her gasp and begin to rub her knee even faster into to me. The both of us moaning. "god Em… please keep doing that." I felt myself getting closer just at the sound of her voice causing my hips to thrust into her knee. I sighed when I felt her remove her knee but gasped grabbing the sheets when I felt her hand take its place. The two of us quickened our pace and I rejoined my lips to hers. Oh… fuck babe I mumble as her fingers find the exact spot that would push me over the edge. "Oh… Em I'm almost there... Fuck," she whispers in my ear and I can feel her getting wetter. Ali open your eyes, I want to see you, I managed to say and she did as I asked. As soon as I looked at her I knew I was almost there too. I felt her pinch my clit with her fingers and I threw my head back biting down on my lip. Both of our bodies began to shake and with in seconds I felt myself come undone. The feeling in my stomach exploded. I have never felt that amount of pleasure all at once before, and god did it feel like heaven. I watched as Ali also let go smirking when her eyes rolled as she tried not to close them, leaving her mouth slightly open before gently falling on top of me. When our bodies touched I gently removed my hand before trialling my hands up and down her back to sooth her. When we finally relaxed, I felt her lie down next to me and curl her body around mine. I smiled when she placed a sweet kiss to my neck and I pulled the blanket up to cover our naked bodies. I felt so content laying here with my girlfriend in my arms and I wanted to remember this moment forever. I took a breath before speaking. You were amazing, I…I didn't know I could feel like that. I watched as she blushed burring her head in my neck to stiffen a giggle. "So were you, you are literally the best thing that has ever happen to me I hope you know that" she says, and I can tell she means it. I love you I whisper as I close my eyes And I hear her mumble "I love you more" as she places a kiss to my hand that's still holding a firm grip on hers before relaxing enough to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 a date with Noel **

**Aria's pov**

I walked inside my house with Hanna following behind me. Walking into my room Hanna placed her stuff on my bed and we headed into the kitchen. We had just got back from my work, and I was starting to get nervous about tonight. What if I stuff it up and he never wants to see me again, I say to Hanna but she just laughed. "Aria, relax he wouldn't have said yes to asking you out on a date if he wasn't interested." I smile realising I was probably just over thinking things. So what do you want to do to kill time? "Hmm how about we watch a movie" she says and I nodded in agreement. When we made it to the lounge we sat down and Hanna picked the movie. "You know I still can't believe you lied to your parents about why you couldn't go on the camping trip." I rolled my eyes. Hanna, I didn't lie I just left out the main reason, besides it's not like you have never lied to your mum before. She laughed. "Yeah but that was me not you." Two hours later when the movie finished we went up stairs and Hanna helped me decided on what to wear. How about this I say holding up, a cute top and my black skinny jeans. "Aria you want him to notice you, you need something a little more wow." What do you mean wow? Hanna walked over to my cupboard and pulled out a black lacy dress and my red heals. "Here you'll where this," she says as she places them on the bed. "Now where's the Red clutch I saw you with last week?" She questioned me and I pointed to my desk. Alright I'll be back in a sec. I left my room and walked into the bathroom to change, when I came back out Hanna was on my bed reading a magazine but her eyes widen when she saw me. What do you think? I said as I stood in the door way.

"Perfect" she says as she walks over towards me, "I new you would look good." I laughed at how proud of herself she was as I sat down to straighten my hair. When I was completely ready I let Hanna take a photo and she sent it to Emily and Ali. Five minutes later and her phone buzzed and she laughed at the reply. What's it say? "Emily said you look hot and Ali said even she would kiss you in that." I rolled my eyes, well at lest they approve I say as we head back down stairs. Hanna and I sat in the lounge room talking until just after 7 when I heard the door bell. Hanna you don't have to wait up if it gets late. "Its fine Aria, have fun." I smiled giving her a hug before walking outside and meeting Noel

**Hanna's pov**

I closed the door walking back inside to Aria's room. God she looked cute tonight, Noel better treat her right or he will have me to deal with, I thought to myself as I grabbed out my textbook. How is it that I'm the only one stuck at home on a Friday night alone without a date? I sighed leaning against her pillows and beginning my home work.

**Aria's pov**

Noel took me out to a quiet dinner at the grill, and I had a great time. He was sweet, just like I thought he would be, but I couldn't help but get this feeling in my gut that something wasn't right. After we left the grill he took me to his favourite place in the woods. He said he liked to go there sometime to just think. When we arrived Noel grabbed my hand and I let him hold it, as we made our way over to the spot. There was a large rock in the middle with only trees and grass surrounding it. It was on a slight hill and when we climbed onto it, it had the most Amazing view. We sat in a comfortable silence together, until I felt him wrap his arm around my waist. I began to fell nervous again, yet I don't know why. This is what I had wanted for ages. When he leaned in to kiss me our lips brushed together softly, but before he could deepen it I broke it, not wanting it to go any further. "Hey are you ok?" he said, obviously confused as to why I had pulled away. yeah, im fine I just, I thought this is what I wanted but now im not so sure. Noel nodded, removing his arm and creating a slight distance between us. Don't get me wrong you're a great guy, and this date has been really sweet I just don't want to lead you on if I don't think anything will happen. "Its fine, I understand, do you want me to take you home?" Yeah, if that's ok. Noel climbed down the rock and held out his hand for me. I grabbed it so that I didn't fall.

When we were walking back to mine, he took off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders. "You looked cold" he said smiling. "But don't worry no strings attached." I smiled, feeling bad for leading him on. When we made it to my door I apologised if I had ruined the date but he insisted that it was fine, and asked if we could be friends. Of course I said yes. As I took off his jacket, I placed a soft kiss to his check. Thanks for walking me to the door. "Don't worry about, I'll see you at school" he said as he waved and walked back to his car. When I walked back inside the lights were still on so I new Hanna was still up. Han, I'm home I yelled out and she walked down stairs. "What are you doing back so soon?" She questioned me. "How did the date go?" I sat down on the couch and Hanna sat next to me. Not so great I say, ready to explain "what happen, Why what's wrong? Do I have go beat him up?" She questions me and I couldn't help but laugh, no it was me not him.

Noel was great, we went to dinner at the grill, and then he took me to his favourite place, which is this rock in the woods. It gives you the perfect view of rosewood. But I don't know like the whole date just didn't feel right. "I thought that's what you wanted?" Hanna asked obviously confused, it is… I mean it was I don't know I just felt like my gut was telling me there's someone else, except I don't know who that is. When he kissed me I pulled away and I told him I didn't want to lead him on, so he agreed to take me home. I'm so glad he's not mad at me, he said we can just be friends. Hanna smiled pulling me into a hug. "Hey you'll be fine Aria, im sure you will figure it out."

When I pulled away from the hug I couldn't help but smile when I looked at Hanna, she was seriously one of the best friends I have ever had and I was so lucky to have her. Next thing I new I felt myself lean in and Kiss her. She kissed me back but as soon as she did she broke it and got up of the couch. Omg I can't believe I just did that!. I watched as Hanna grabbed her phone off the tabled and walked to the door without even looking at me. When I heard it slam shut I new I had total just ruined whatever it was we had.

I don't like girls, what the hell was I thinking? I don't think of Hanna like that do I? I asked myself. I felt myself press my back against the door, and slide down it until I hit the floor. Why did the kiss I shared with Hanna make me feel so good? Why did I get butterflies in my stomach, when I felt her lips on mine? It didn't feel like that when I kissed Noel. I felt myself begin to cry. I was so confused, did I not want to go on a date with Noel because of Hanna? I brought my knees up to my chest and placed my head on it crying.

I need to fix this, I can't lose her. I pulled out my phone from my bra and dialled her number but sure enough it went to her voice mail, so I let a message. Hanna please pick up, I'm sorry for what I did we need to talk. I got up walking up stairs and into my room. I changed my clothes before climbing into bed and burring my face into the pillow. I new Hanna would have to talk to me eventually, as all her stuff was still in my room. So rolling over and facing the wall I closed my eyes trying desperately to fall asleep.

**Hanna's pov**

One minute I was comforting Aria after her date with Noel, and next minute I felt her kiss me. her lips were so soft and as soon as I felt myself kiss her back I broke it. I had no idea what to do I just new I had to go. I got up grabbing my phone and walked straight out without even speaking to her. I continued walking at a fast pace trying to comprehend what had just Happen. Aria just kiss me, and I kissed her back. I felt bad for just getting up and leaving but it took me by surprise. As far as I know she's straight and so am I yet how come I liked it? I sighed, sitting down on a bench at the park. I'm not gay, well I mean I haven't even thought about it, but I'm not gay. I felt my phone ringing in my hand and I new who it was without even looking at it. I wasn't ready to speak to her so I let it go to voice mail. When It did, I clicked play and listen to her voice.

Aria was apologising for kissing me, and my heart broke at the sound of her voice. She sounded like she was crying. I new I couldn't just let her think it was all her fault so I got up and started to walk back in the direction of her house. My heart was beating so fast, I didn't even know what I was going to say when I saw her. When I made it back to her house, I grabbed the spare key and unlocked the front door. The lights were off so I presumed she had gone to bed. Trying to be quiet, I walked into her room to see her already asleep on her bed. I smiled at how cute she looked and decided to lie down next to her. I new she would want to talk about what had happen as soon as she woke up, but right now I just wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes hoping that she wouldn't wake until the morning and allowed myself to relax knowing that whatever happened next would be ok If I let it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy! What did you all think off this week's PLL? Em and Paige kissed and I don't know how to feel about that. I mean I'll always be Team Emison, but I did like Paige at some stages. As long as Ali and Em end up together soon I guess I don't really mind. I totally cried when Mona died :( I mean I never really liked her that much but it was still sad. as for who killed her I have know idea who it was but I don't think it was Ali. whoever it was, was wearing a wig. I can't wait for the Halloween special, it looks really good! 55 days will kill me. anyway hope you like this chapter please leave a review :) xo **

**Chapter 15 she can help you**

**Emily's pov**

Emily, I'm home. I woke up to the sound of my mother's voice. Wait that's my mum, crap… I sat up quickly looking next to me to see Alison sleeping peacefully. As much as I didn't want to wake her I new I had to. Babe, wake up. I say as sweetly as I can. I placed my hand on her shoulder to shake her, before jumping out of the bed. My mums home and we have about two minutes to get dress and get down stairs before she come up stairs and sees us Naked. I laughed as Alison literally jumped out of the bed the minute she heard me mention my mum. We through on some close as quick as we could and I grabbed her hand leaving my room and heading down stars.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mum standing there opening the mail. Hey mum, your back I say smiling and bringing her into a hug, she smiled I missed you Emily, and how were things while I was gone? Fine mum, how's dad doing? He's good sweetie he misses you a lot but he's good as new. I let go of my mum and smiled. Mum looked at me, and then to Alison and then back to me, slightly confused who's this? She question smiling to Ali. I grabbed Ali's hand to reassure her. Mum this is Alison, my Girlfriend. Mums eyes widened when she heard that but she smiled. Well it's nice to me you Alison she's says, and Ali nodded holding out her hand to for her to shake it. Yeah it's nice to meet you misses fields, my mum laughed, oh please call me Pam, it makes me feel old when people call me that. I rolled my eyes and Ali laughed as mum wrapped her in a Hug.

So are you two hungry? How about some breakfast? I'm starving breakfast sounds great. Ok well you to can go back up stairs I'll call you when it's done. I smiled as I lead Ali back to my room. She seams nice, you're lucky to have a mom like her Ali say as she sits on my bed. I smiled yeah I am she's pretty great I say, as I walk over to her and pulled her into a standing position. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. I smiled. you know I believe I didn't get a good morning kiss as we were interrupted. Ali blushed Mmm, I don't think you did, guess you will just have to wait she says smirking and trying to get away. No please don't make me wait I pout as I tackle her to the bed and begin to tickle her. I can feel her laughing underneath me and she squirms before finally giving up. Okay, okay Em you win. I smiled as I crash my lips onto hers. I bit down on her bottom lip softly and smiled when I heard her moan. Breaking the kiss I lay down on her resting my head on her chest, babe I can hear your heart beating fast relax your going to be fine ok. I'll figure out how to word it into to the conversation at the table. The sooner she knows the soon we can get you help. Ali nodded and the two off us went back down stairs to help set the table.

**Ali's pov**

I helped Emily set the table and the three off us sat down to breakfast, Emily and her mum talked about normally family stuff, what she had been up to since she was gone, her dad and her mums trip until the conversation turned to me. so Alison what do your parents do for a living, I tensed a little when she said that and I could tell Emily noticed, but being polite I answered. My mums a wedding planer, I say and force myself to mention my Dad. My fathers a lawyer, I finish before taking a bite of my food. That's nice dear. Do you have any brothers or sister? I nodded yeah I have a older brother Jason I say before looking off to Emily for help. Hey mum there was actually something we wanted to talk to you about. I know you have the whole rule about no girlfriends staying over if your not home, but I take it you already noticed her stuff. I looked over at Pam and she nodded, yeah I did Emily, I wasn't going to say anything but since you brought it up care to explain?

Em took a sip of her juice before placing her hand on top of mine on the table, and I relaxed a little when she did. Alison and I have only been going out for less then a month, pretty much since you were gone but we kind of need your help. Ali has been staying her the past week but not for the reasons you think. Pam spoke up whats wrong Emily? She made eye contact with me, to make sure it was ok to continue and I bit my lip before nodding. Alison's Father abuses her, like physically, im really worried about her mum. I watched as her mums faced filled with shock yet I couldn't help but notice the immediate concern. Oh Alison Honey are you okay? I shook my head not realising a tear had left my eye and wiped it slightly embarrassed. Mum I'm the only one who knows okay, but we thought that you would know what to do since you work on the police force, Emily said sounding hopeful. Pam reached out and placed her hand on my writ. Alison I will do my best to help you ok, you leave it to me. I can talk to someone on the police force, I'll do some investigating into the situation, and we can organise to get you a lawyer. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need. Does your mother know you're here? She must be extremely worried? Yeah we left her a note I say while trying to smile. Thanks mum Emily says as she gets up to hug her. No problem Emily I'm glad you trust me.

**Ali's pov**

Emily and I got up from the table to clear it, but she left to go to the bathroom, witch left me and her mother alone in the kitchen. Pam, I just want to say thanks for agreeing to help me. I know you don't even know me yet but I'm extremely grateful for what you and Emily are doing for me. I love you daughter very much, she's been nothing but supportive ever since she found out. Pam smiled walking towards me and placing a hand on my shoulder. You don't have to thank me Alison, it's kind of a Mothers instinct, to protect a child. Your safe here sweetie, I can tell Emily feels the same way about you, you can see it in her eyes. I smiled felling extremely luck to have her in my life right now. Emily returned from the bathroom and I helped her clean up before we decided to go for a walk.

**Emily's pov **

Ali and I decided to go for a walk to clear our heads. mum we will be back soon. By honey she says as we excited the house. I immediately grab Ali's hand as we head in the direction of the park. Are you ok babe? You're kind of quiet. Ali smiled, "yeah sorry I was just thinking". About? She smiled, "us last night". I blushed. Do you regret what we did? "What no of course not Em last night was Amazing I don't think you realise how lucky I am that you were my first." I smiled, Standing still and cupping her cheeks in my hand, before kissing her sweetly. I feel the same way babe I say reassuring her. "I can't believe your mums willing to help me," I laughed when she sounded so shocked. I told you she would. Besides, now she knows hopefully it won't be long before he's locked up and you can return home where you belong. Ali nodded "thankyou" she says as she pulls me aside from the track. What for? "For knowing exactly what to say to make me feel better." I grind, you are way to cute when you blush, I say as we continue walking. So have you thought about how you want to do this? Like do you want to tell your mum? Jason? Hanna? Ali sighed "I don't really know Em, I think it's best if my mum find out from someone else, I mean if they arrest him then I can talk to her about it. But I don't really want to go back there before he's gone, As for Hanna I guess it couldn't hurt, I mean she has been there for me for ages and she didn't even know why." I nodded well will it help if I come with you I questioned. Ali looked at me, "yes, I'd like that, we might as well tell Aria to while we are at it." Okay well if you're sure then, Just say when. Ali nodded and we continued walking until we made it back to my place.

Heading up stairs we text Aria about meeting up and tried to forget about all the crazy stuff that was happening. We decided to start on our holiday homework, and make the most of our time together. I was so glad that my mum was so understand, and just hoped that by Monday night she would have more information on the whole situation. As for now I was quiet happy to spend the rest of the weekend at home with my girlfriend where I new she would be safe.


	16. Chapter 16

C**hapter 16 I like you too **

**Aria's pov**

I woke up with a body right next to me and I nearly screamed. The last thing I remember last night was Hanna leaving and going to sleep alone, yet right next to me was Hanna. I braced my self for whatever was about to happen as I saw her begin to wake. The two of us both sat up, neither of us speaking. It was silent for about five minutes, and I felt her looking at me, but when I looked at her she would just look away. I bit my tongue before speaking. Look I'm so sorry for what happened last night I should have never kissed you, can we please just forget about it and pretend like it didn't happen. "Aria look, I'm the one that should be sorry, when you kissed me I kind of just freaked out, you took me by surprise and the only thing I could think to do was run." I sighed unsure I want to hear this, but I felt her place her hand on mine." Look I have to be honest with you I'm not gay, well at least I don't think I am. However I realised that when you kissed me, I liked it and if I liked it then maybe I do like girls and just maybe you liked it too." She said before taking a breath. I saw her blush and I couldn't help but smile. I… I did, I whispered and I felt her look at me. I didn't know I liked girls either Hanna, that doesn't mean I'm not into guys too, because I am. "So am I" she smiled. So what now? I say my voice shaky and nervous. "How about this?" I felt her place her hand on my cheek and bringing it closer to her so that our lips could meet. She kissed me softly, and I immediately kissed her back. I let go of her hand and wrapped my hands around her neck as I felt her place her hands on my hips making me lie back down. When the kiss broke, the both of us were breathing faster desperately needing air, And I couldn't help but laugh.

Hanna pulled me closer to her so that I was not so far away and I turned to face her as she did the same. "Wow," was the first thing she said and I felt myself blush. She laughed. "You're cute when you blush" she said as she winked at me. Shut up I say as I lean forward and burry my face in her neck. She smiled when I wrapped my arm around her waist. It was silent again for a while before she spoke. "So should we tell the girls?" Hanna asked and I looked up at her and smiled, if you want to I said hoping that she did. "Of course I want to, I want to be able to kiss you in front of them." My phone buzzed from underneath my pillow and I was happy when I saw Emily's name. Speaking of the girls, Em just text me. She said her and Ali want to talk to us on Tuesday. Hanna took my phone from my hands, and placed it next to her. "You can reply later, they will wait. Right now you're mine" she says before bringing me even closer and kissing me again. God did I like this.

**Hanna's pov**

I spent the next hour just lying in bed with Aria and it felt great. neither of us knew what we were, but we didn't care. all I knew was I liked the way she makes me feel and who am I to say no to that. We could make it work if we wanted to, and trust me I want to. I let Aria text Em back, as I got up to get dressed. Aria said that they were meting at mine on Tuesday and I smiled realising it meant I had her to myself until then. How about we go grab a coffee at the brew? I questioned her and she smiled, "yes I totally need coffee." I laughed at how excited she was and when she was finally ready we walked to the brew. I figured if I was okay with kissing her this morning, then I should be brave enough to hold her hand. She jumped slightly when I did it but I was glad she didn't pull away, she just held my hand tighter. "I like this" she said gesturing to our hands as we were almost at the brew. so do I, I say as I hold the door open for her. I was thankful that we didn't see anyone we knew as I wanted the girls to be the first to know. I payed for our coffees ignoring her protest and smiled as we sat down in our usual spot.

So what do you think the girls will say? Will they be ok with it? I questioned Aria, as she picked at the muffin we brought to share. "Yeah I think so, they might be a little shocked considering Emily doesn't even have the slightest clue that I like girls and I did go on a date last night." I nodded, no offence but I'm kind of glad the date didn't go well I mean I set it up, and if it did I don't think you would have kissed me and I would have never realised I like you. Aria blushed placing a kiss to my cheek. "So am I, I like knowing your mine. Maybe that feeling I got last night was about you." I smiled before taking a sip of my coffee, yeah maybe. Does this mean we're like together, as in Girlfriends? Aria's eyes brightened at the thought. "I guess we are" she says while smiling, "I mean if you want to be?" Trust me I want to, we owe it to our selves to at least see where this could go I say trying to be honest. One condition though, promise me if you don't like it we can go back to just being friends and pretend it never happen. She nodded, "don't worry Hanna I promise.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys here is the next chapter hope you like it :) will update ASAP xo**

**Chapter 17 why can't you believe me **

**Emily's pov **

"Emily, Alison I'm home," I heard mum yelling my name, "Can you please come down stairs? I want to talk to you." The two of us walked down stairs and were greeted by my mother and another lady who I didn't recognise. By the look on Alison's face she didn't either. We walked into the lounge room taking a seat on the opposite couch to my mum and I held Ali's hand tightly. "Emily, Alison this is Veronica, she is going to be Alison's Lawyer. I spoke to people on the force today and your situation is very serious. Don't worry about the cost right now I'm sure we can figure out something. I just want you to listen to her as she has a few things she would like to discuss." I looked over at Ali and she nodded but she didn't say anything. "Emily honey why don't we give them a chance to talk we'll be in the kitchen." I looked at my mum and then got up to walk out letting go of Ali's hand reluctantly, but I stopped when I heard her voice. It sounded so scared, so weak, it only came out as a whisper but I heard it. "Em, please don't go." I turned to look at her and when we locked eyes, I could tell she needed me. I looked over at Veronica and asked is it okay if I stay? She nodded, "as long as it's okay with Alison its fine by me." Ali didn't hesitate to say yes and I sat back down on the couch, instantly feeling her move closer to me, and rejoining our hands.

**Ali's pov**

So Alison, Pam has informed me of your situation at home with your father, but I need you to try your best to tell me what happened from the beginning. Take your time, once I get a clear idea of what's been happening I can organise for a time to take you down to the station to make a legal statement.

I swallowed trying to relax before speaking. My father started physically abusing me when I was 10, ever since I could remember he would always look down on me. He has these set of rules for me on how I am to live my life, and if I don't do what he says he will take it out on me. My father has always expected me to get A's in my school work, as he wants me to become a lawyer like him. He likes to constantly remind me that he never wanted a daughter, but since he got one he thinks it's his right to treat me like crap. The Abusing started when he began drinking, at first I thought that that's what was making him do it, but he started going to AA meeting and has been sober for 2 years. "How often does this happen Alison?" It used to happen once a month when I was younger, but once I started High school it changed. Sometimes it's once a month, once a week, others it can be two or three days in a row, I guess it depends what sets him off. "Can you tell me who you live with at home?" My mother and my brother Jason, neither of them know that this happens though as my dad will only do it when he knows there is no one home. "Can you tell me what it is that he does when he hurts you?" I sigh taking a breath and looking at Em, my hands were shaking, and I don't know if I cold do this. "Hey, its okay it's better if she knows" she says as she rubs my back. Umm, normally he will grab my wrist and throw me into a wall and kick me but other times he has slapped or punched me. I remember when I was about twelve he threw a plate at me. I'm just lucky I ducked. I watched as Veronica took down some notes and was just hoping that we were almost done.

"How long has it been since he last hurt you Alison?" 2 weeks, I've been staying here. He doesn't know where I am. "What about your mother?" I left her a note. "Has she called?" No but I wasn't expecting her to. "Alison I have to ask does she hurt you too?" No just him. "Alright well I think that's enough questions for now thankyou for telling me Alison, I'm sure it's hard for you to talk about." I nodded and she smiled. "Now I will need to get you down to the station to make a statement as soon as possible, we can not Arrest him with out a statement and physical evidence." I looked at Emily confused, and she read my mind. "What do you mean physical evidence?" She questioned and I waited for her to answer. "While you're at the station Alison they will need to take you in for a full body scan, any scars or bruises will help you with this case." My eyes widen, are you kidding me? I don't want anyone to see me, not like that. I don't care if I know them or not I say my voice filling with Anger isn't my statement enough? Veronica shook her head "I'm afraid not" I stood up not wanting to hear the rest of this, well then you can forget it, I'm sorry I wasted your time I say before running out of the lounge and out the front door.

**Emily's pov**

Once Ali heard that she would have to get a body scan she totally freaked out, and I don't balm her she's scared and she has every right to be, but I know once she calms down she will realise she can do this. She has to do this. I quickly stand up ready to follow her outside but before I do I apologise to Veronica. I'm really sorry she yelled at you like that, she's just scared I say trying to defend her. "it's okay Emily, I know she didn't mean it. I'll tell you what, get your mum to call me if she changes her mind I will come by tomorrow and pick her up." I nodded, okay thanks for your help I say, before excusing myself and chasing after. When I got outside I was glad to see she hadn't gotten far. She hadn't even left my porch, she was sitting on the swinging chair with her face in her hands crying. I immediately sat next to her pulling her into me to hold her, and I let her continue to cry. Hey it okay, you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do, I say trying to calm her down. I manage to wipe the tears from her face and let her cuddle into me. I didn't speak after that, I just waited until she was ready.

"I'm sorry I snapped, I just I don't know I got scared, it was just too much to take in." I nodded placing a kiss to the top of her head. Its fine, it's okay to be scared I say and she half smiles. "Em I know I'm going to have to do this but it just sucks you know. I hate my body, why can't she just believe that I'm telling the truth?" She questions me and the look on her face breaks my heart. I gently brush a peace of hair away from her face and brush my hand along her cheek. Remember what I told you the other day, I mean it, you are beautiful Alison and the marks on your body are not something to be ashamed of. I hate that you can't see yourself they way I do. I know it sucks babe, and I wish there was something I could do to fix this, but I can't and you and I both know it's a lot more complicated then just believing you, I say as I look into her eyes. She breaks the eye contact before standing up and pulling me with her into a tight hug and it goes silent again for a while so I just hold her. "Em?" she whispers just loud enough for me to hear, "if I do this will you go in there with me?" I tilt her head that was resting on my chest so she can look at me, of course I will I'd do anything for you I say and I finally see her smile. I connect my lips on hers and I can feel he lean into the kiss, when we break the first thing she says is I love you and all I can do is smile. I love you too okay we will get through this together.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys here is the next chapter, sorry I haven't update this week I've been really busy. Will try my best to have the next chapter up at some stage this weekend. please leave a review with any questions or idea as I read them all hope you enjoy :) have a great day or night xo **

**Chapter 18 telling the girls **

**Emily's pov**

today is Tuesday and I am walking through town with Alison, on our way to Hanna's house. the girls agreed to talk to us and we wanted to do it somewhere semi private. Since getting the news last night from Ali's lawyer Ali didn't want to wait, but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Are you sure you want to do this? I question Ali as we make our way to the front door of Hanna's house. "Yeah I'm sure Em," she says squeezing my hand before knocking. The two of us walked into Hanna's room and handed her and Aria a coffee we had picked up from the brew. Hanna and Aria both smiled. Hey, I say trying to act as normally as possible but Aria noticed. Hi, what's up with you two, why do you look so tense? Ali sighed taking a seat next to me on the end of Hanna's bed. "It was a long day yesterday" she says. "But there's actually something really important I need to talk to you about Hanna." "What is it Ali?" she says with concern in her voice. Aria gets up to leave but Ali stops her. "Wait come back, I want you to hear this too. Emily already knows and if she trusts you then I do too."

I watched as Aria resumed her position on the bed and I held Ali's hand before letting her speak. "Ok so I don't want to go into to much detail, but Hanna you know how whenever I'm home alone with my Dad I get scared?" Hanna nodded "yeah, you call me like every time it happens." Ali sighed before continuing, "I know and I should have told you why a lot sooner, but I'm ready to talk about it now." My Dad kind of abuses me, like physically." Hanna's eyes widened in shock and Aria's face went pale. "Omg Alison are you ok?" Aria asked with concern. She smiled, "yeah I will be I'm finally putting an end to it." I looked across to Han and she's like on mute saying nothing just staring at Ali. Alison looks away, "Hanna please say something" she begs and I can tell she is close to crying again, but Hanna doesn't say anything instead she gets off the bed, walks around to Ali's side pulling her into a tight hug and letting a tear escape her eye. "Ali I can't believe you never told me, I wish I knew. I could have done something to help you, I'm sorry" she says pulling away to look at Ali. "Hey Hanna listen to me, it's not your fault ok, I didn't tell you because he threatened to do something worse if I told anyone." Aria looked at me before speaking how did you know Em? I blushed before looking at Ali, she answered for me. "Well she kind of saw my bruises on my ribs the other day and well I couldn't exactly hide it." Alison continued to explain what was going to happen Now, Meanwhile I was just glad the girls were willing to support her like me with whatever happens next.

**Hanna pov**

I cannot believe what Alison just told me. We have been best friends since we were five, yet she never told me how serious the situation was with her Dad. I realise she had perfectly good reasons not, I just worry about her. "So guys, I have something to say I can't hold this in any longer, this might not be the best time to tell you but Aria and I kind of have some good news. They both smiled at us and I was about to tell them when Em cut me off. Omg I completely forgot Aria, how was your date? She blushed. "um, not so great". Em frowned, "but don't worry I ended it not him." Emily nodded and Ali looked at me as if to say what's the news? Aria nudged me and I smiled realising she wants to say it. "Okay so don't freak out or anything but I kissed Hanna after my date." I looked at Ali and Emily and both of them had wide eyes clearly a little shocked. Aria laughed, "I didn't even know I was doing it until it was too late," she says before blushing. I took over, yeah so I like totally ran out on her and left her in the lounge room which by the way I regret, but we talked about it and we both agreed we liked it. Emily smiled before speaking "so what are you saying? Are you two like together?" The both of us nodded and I grabbed Aria's hand bringing it to my lips to kiss it. Yep I guess we're giving it ago. Ali spoke up next "Wait a sec Han I didn't even know you were into girls why didn't you tell me?" Ali, trust me I didn't know either until she kissed me. I still like guys just like you do. She smiled well then I'm happy for you both she says and I smiled at her glad to have her blessing. "yeah and Em" Aria says as sweet and innocent as possible, "I know you're probably thinking what the hell, considering I have been crushing on Noel for like forever but trust me this is new to me too. I don't know what I am, when I kissed Noel, It didn't feel like it did when I kissed Hanna." "Its fine Aria, I get it if you're happy then I'm happy" Em says, pulling her into a hug. Besides now we can all like double date she says trying to lighten the mood and I laughed. Em that's totally something I would say, I smiled happy that they were ok with it.

**Ail pov**

So what do you guys want to do today? Do you want to be left alone? I questioned Hanna and Aria but they rolled there eyes, "No Alison its fine we can do whatever you guys want, we should hang out Aria said while looking at Hanna . I smiled, Em what about you what do you want to do? You have been looking after me all week! "I don't mind babe whatever will distract you until this afternoon. I know you're nervous you don't even have to say it." I blushed, darn she knows me too well. "Aww did you just call her babe, that's so sweet" Aria says while smiling. I saw Hanna look at her, "don't get any idea's Shorty, I don't want to be one of them cheesy couples." Han it's not cheesy it's called being charming. Aria laughed "yeah what she said." How about we take them to the tree house that we spent all our time in when we were little Aria? Em questioned. "Yeah we haven't been there in ages Em, that's a great idea." I smiled over at Hanna and couldn't help but laugh. "Ali don't look at me like that, I may have never climbed a tree as a kid, but there is always a first time for everything." Hanna never climbed a tree because she's scared of heights, trust me I tried to get her to do things with me but the minute it involves being any height off the ground she freaks. Hanna rolled her eyes at me for telling them but I just smiled, don't worry Hanna everyone's scared of something. I watched Aria kiss Hanna on the cheek. "Don't worry Han, it's not that high. Once you're up I promise you cant fall and the view will be worth it. Now let's go, what are we waiting for?"

**Emily's pov **

When we arrived near the lake I lead the girls along the trail and into the woods, until we eventually arrived at the tree house. It was exactly how I remembered. The leaves had started to fall as it was no longer summer, and the tree still had the wooden steps we had nailed into the side. I grabbed Ali's hand and walked over to the tree, ready to climb up. When I got to the top I turned around and held out my hand for Ali to help her. The both of us watched as Aria was next which only left Hanna. It felt so good to be back in the tree house, and even better knowing I had Ali here with me. Babe come over here I want to show you something I say while smiling at Ali. We walked around the other side of the tree house leaving Aria to deal with Hanna. I remember telling my dad that I had found this tree house when I was 7 and he helped me extend it so that it had a balcony around it. I use to come hear alone but I started bringing Aria and it eventually became our place. When we reached the spot in the tree I was looking for I sat down patting the spot next to me. I brushed away some leaves smiling when I realised it was still there. Engraved into the tree was both mine and Aria's initials with friends forever underneath. Ali placed her hand on top of mine that was resting on the tree. "That's cute Em, how long ago did you do that"? I think we were about 10. Aria is the only person I have ever brought to this place. It was always like our little hideout, when I didn't feel like seeing anyone I came here. Ali nodded while lacing our hands together. I mainly come here whenever I miss my Dad, he help built someone of it so I always feel closer to him when I'm here and he's in the army. Ali smiled at me, "well thank you from bringing me here". I laughed brushing a strain of hair out of Ali's face and pulling her close to me until I could kiss her, both of us smiling like idiots when it finished. Ali hooked her left arm around mine rested her head on my shoulder, and the two of us sat together in a comfortable silence over looking the lake.

**Aria's pov**

Hanna come on, we haven't got all day you can do it. I promise when you get up here I won't let go of your hand. I leaned over and watched as Hanna sighed before eventually taking very slow and steady steps up into the tree until she eventually made it. I pulled her into a tight hug and I felt her relax a little when I did. But when I let go and tugged on her hand to start walking she didn't move. It was only then that I realise how serious this fear must be. her left hand was shaking and she had tightened the grip on my hand with her other one. Hey Han look at me you're safe ok, you can't fall. Look we can go back down if this is too much for you. I don't wa…. Hanna cut me off placing her soft lips on mine for a brief kiss. I smiled at the feel I got in my stomach when she did it. "Aria it's fine, I have to get over this sooner or later as long as we stay away from the edge I should be okay. beside I saw the excitement on your face when Emily mentioned this place, it obviously means something to you so I want to see it." Okay we will stay away from the edge then. I lead Hanna inside and let her sit down before getting comfortable in between her legs, making sure not to let go of her hands. I wrapped her arms around my stomach before leaning into her. "This place is kind of cool, I mean it's almost relaxing" I felt Hanna whisper in my ear. Yeah it is, Em and I spent so much time up here when we were kids, and we always knew how to entertain ourselves without getting bored. The view is my favourite part, I use to come here at sunset and take pictures but I haven't been in ages, it's good to be back.

It was silent for a minute before I felt Hanna laughing behind me. What's so funny? "Nothing I just can't believe Ali told you I was scared of heights that's embarrassing, I swear she will pay." Han, I'm sure she didn't mean it, it probably just came out. Hanna smiled, "yeah I guess." She was right you know, everyone is scared of something I said not even realising what came out. "Oh yeah well what are you scared of?" She questioned me and I mentally yelled at myself for saying too much. Ok, promise you won't laugh I said while turning slightly to look at her, she nodded. I hate the dark I said blushing and lowering my head, but she turned it to face her. Like I won't go outside if its dark unless I'm with someone and if no one's in my room with me at night, I leave my desk lamp on or I cant sleep I said burying my face in her neck. "That's adorable," I heard her stifle a giggle. No its not, I'm like a little kid I've just never grown out of it. "Well I think it is she says while kissing my check. You helped me face mine so I will help you face yours." I felt myself smiling for like the 10th time today. You are the best I say while turning back around and bring her hand up to kiss it. Hanna laughed, I know I am she says and I can tell she is liking the compliment way too much.

**Emily's pov**

So I hate to interrupt this peaceful moment where having, but we kind of have to leave soon, and I want to do something before we go I say and I can tell Ali doesn't want to leave. Wait here I'll be right back. I got up and walked around the corner before returning with a rock and resuming my position on the ground. Ok face the other way, Ali rolled her eyes but did as I said and once she wasn't looking I turned around to face the tree. I started carving letters into the tree next to mine and Arias name. "what are you doing em?" She questioned and I laughed, give me a sec babe. When I finished I place the rock on the ground and let her look. The smile on her face when she realised what I did made my heart melt, I watched as she traced the initials E F + A D and the heart I had traced around it with her finger. I want this to be just as much your place as it is mine I say hoping she would be ok with it and I take it as she is because she stood up pulling me with her into a hug. "You are such a dork sometimes em" I blush feeling her breath hit my neck. So is that a yes? "Of course it is silly, I like knowing that we have something that can be both of ours. I smile kissing her on the check. So do I, I say while walk with her toward where we climbed up. When we got down to the bottom I realised that Hanna and Aria were already there waiting for us.

Hey guys Ali and I have to leave, Veronica is picking us up at 3:30 and we don't want to be late. Ali said goodbye and headed for the car and I told her I would be there in a sec. when she was gone I thanked the girls for hanging out with us today. I really think it helped take her minds off things. "No problem Em let us know if she needs anything" Hanna smiled and I gave them a quick hug goodbye, before hopping in the car. When we got back to mine, Ali went up stairs to change and I waited for her to come back. When she came down I realised she was now wearing my hoddie I lent her a few weeks ago. "I wanted to where something of yours" she says placing her arms around my waist. "That way when I make the statement it will be like your in the room with me" I smiled babe, don't stress ok I'll be right outside the door and I already asked veronica about coming in for the scan and she said it's ok. I pulled her closer to me and she rest her head on my chest the both of us enjoying the embrace until we heard the knock at the door, and I felt her tense you ready? She nodded taking my hand. Lets just go and get this over with she said walking towards the door. I wasn't sure what was going to happen in the next two hours but all I new was that she was going to need me and there was know way I was going to let her down.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 physical evidence **

**Ali's pov**

I walked into the room clutching Emily's hand tightly. A detective and 2 other ladies which I presume are nurses stood there looking at me. "Alison my name is lutenit tanner, I am here to help you today. I understand this maybe be slightly uncomfortable for you but I want you to know we will try our best to get this done as quickly as possible for you." "Emily since you requested to be in here I presume you are comfortable with seeing this?" I looked at Em and she nodded, "yes mam." "Okay then Alison I need you too remove all clothing that covers any form of physical evidence." "I will give you two a minute when your done place this robe on and me and the two nurses will come back in." The door closed and it was then that I started to have second thoughts again. I started rambling and pacing the room. Em, I can't do this I'm in over my head here what was I thinking? What are they going to do next stair at me? God I hate this.

**Emily's pov**

I was left alone in the room with Ali and she began pacing the room, something I know she does when she's nervous. When I heard her start to doubt herself I new I had to do something. I walked over closing the distance between us and held her hands in mine. Hey babe look at me, please don't doubt yourself okay, you can do this I'm right here with you. She didn't say anything but its not like I gave her any chance to because I didn't hesitate to pull her in for a kiss. this kiss was slightly more forceful then usual but I new she needed it. When we pulled apart for air I watched as she blushed and I felt her relax in my arms. "What was that for?" she questioned me and I smirked. I was hoping it would help you relax and it looks like it did. Ali laughed, "God I wish you would kiss me like that more often" she says and I eagerly feel her attaches her lips back on mine. This time she took the lead, and I felt her tongue brush my bottom lip asking for access to explore my mouth. I let go of her hands and placed mine on her hips, feeling her arms moved to hold the back of my neck, the kiss slowing down. I gently griped the hem of my hoddie and the singlet she was wearing and pulled it up and over her head leaving her in her bra. She went to look away but I didn't let her. Don't look away babe, at lest not with me okay? You're so beautiful I say as my hands brushes her stomach. I watched her smile before tightening my grip on her and pulling her into a hug. I placed a kiss to the side of her neck before watching her undoing her bra and biting my lip to suppress the erg. I then walked over to the chair where the robe was hanging, and she removed her leggings leaving her in just her underwear before I helped her into it. when she turned around I placed a quick kiss on her forehead before whispering you can do this and walking over to the door to let them back in.

**Ali's pov**

The three of them re entered the room and one of the nurses asked me to remove the robe. When I did one of them examined the marks, while the other wrote down some note. It was so uncomfortable knowing that all eyes in this room were on me but I tried my best to not let it get to me, making sure to keep my eyes on Em's. "Okay Alison I'd like you to lie down for me on this table we are going to take a quick CT scan to see if any of the bruises have caused any internal damage." I lay down, squinting my eyes from the bright lights above me. It was done with in five minutes and I was more then relieved when a nurse said I could get dressed. I went behind the Curtin, and could hear the nurses talking to tanner on the other side so when I came back out I sat down next to Emily and let them explain what they had to say. Tanner looked at me, "well Alison the good news is that we have a strong amount of physical evidence which we can use for the case, we will use some of the picture from your scan." 'However the scan has shown that the bruises on your right rib were server and have causing a fracture." "Have you been in any pain lately?" I looked at Emily, I could tell she wanted me to be honest. Um a little at night I guess but mainly only if I touch it. It was the nurses turn to speck. "It seams to be healing just fine by its self but I will give you some medication to help, it should be fully healed in two week." I nodded to show I understood not in the mood to talk. "You girls are free to go. Veronica is waiting outside to take you home, thank you for coming in." I pretty much sprinted to the door as soon as the words left her mouth, happy to be out of there. On the way home Veronica filled us in.

"Alison, your father is going to be charged with child abuse and will be arrested first thing tomorrow." I stiffened a little when she said that but let her continue "I know that you might want to see your mother or your brother once his gone but if you do I am going to have to ask to come with you." It was silent for a bit until I found my voice, no I don't want to see them, I don't think I... can, not until the court day. Veronica nodded. "Okay well the date has been set for next week, to give your dad a chance to get himself a lawyer." "I'm very proud of you Alison for going through this today, you're lucky to have Emily and Pam to take care of you." I smiled yeah I am I say while locking eyes with em. "If you have anymore questioned at all fell free to give me a call, other wise I will be here next week to take you and Emily to the court." "Your welcome to wear whatever you like, and all you have to do is answer a few question." I sighed… do I have to see him? 'Yes honey he will be in the court room, but he will have two police guards with him and handcuffs so you will be safe okay." "He can not hurt you and you don't have to look at him." The car pulled into Emily's drive way and I hoped out with her thanking veronica for everything she has done, before waving goodbye when she left. We walked inside and up to Em's room and I immediately lay down on her bed closing my eyes exhausted from today. I felt Emily lie down next to me and her Arms wrapped around my waist. The smell of her perfume made me smile and I turned to face her placing a few kisses on her lips. I love you I whisper and I can feel her smile when she here's it. I close my eyes again burying my face in the side of her neck content with falling asleep in my girl's arms. The last words I hear before drifting off are "I love you too!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys I'm finally updating. I've had a pretty crazy week but I've spent the last two hours writing the next two chapters just for you :) this is a main part of my story so I hope you like it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think, Good or bad and I promise to make the updates more regular from now on xo.**

**Chapter 20 court Day **

**Ali's pov**

the week went by so quick, and before I new it I was faced with the day that would hopefully change my life for the better. I don't exactly know what I'm more nervous about, Seeing my father? Facing my mum and Jason? Or, the fact that he may try and deny it and say it's my fault. I sat up on Em's bed with my back against the head rest looking at her. I had woken to Emily bringing me breakfast in bed, and while it was sweet of her food was the last thing on my mind. I wasn't sure I'd be able to keep it down. We sat in silence for a while and part of me was glad she didn't push me to talk but the other part was frustrated because her not talking meant that I had more time to stress out about court. I watched Emily get up off the bed and felt her kiss me on the head before wrapping herself in her dressing gown. "Babe i'm going to take a shower, when I'm done you can have one." "you need to get up, sitting in beds not going to help. I planed something for us before we go to keep you distracted." I smiled okay, are you going to tell me where we are going? "Nope that's a surprise" of course it is a say while rolling my eyes and making the bed. Emily smirked, "trust me you will love it"

When I came back from my shower Emily was dressed and ready waiting for me. I started going through my bag, all my clothes ending up on the floor in a huff. Nothing I have is appropriate. I sighed, Em this is ridiculous I have nothing to wear. I turn around to face her placing my hands on my hips. I felt my eye brows crease and watched as she walked over to me brushing the crease away with her thumb. "Ali, don't be so dramatic you know I think you look amazing in anything, but if you really can't find something I will help you." Emily sat down pulling out my black leather leggings. Hear, wear these we can drive past Aria's I'm sure she will have something you can borrow. just throw something else on for now. I nodded are your sure she wont mind? "Ali its fine, if I could I would be borrowing her clothes all the time, I'll text her and let her know we are coming.

**Emily's pov**

When we were in the car on the way to Aria's, Ali wouldn't stop asking where we were going Today. I laughed at how cute she looked when she tried to be annoyed at me, but I new she wouldn't be. When we got there Hanna was the one to open the door for me and I smiled. Hey Han, how are you this morning? I ask as we walk inside. "I'm great Em how are you two?" I'm fine I say and Ali just nodded yeah same with me. "Great well Aria's in her room she said to just send you up stairs, me and Em will be in the kitchen." I followed Hanna and as soon as she new Ali was gone she started talking again. "Ok so how is she really?" She questioned me and I laughed at how well we both new her. She's a mess, she's barley said anything all day, I tried to get her to eat but she barley touched her breakfast and I know she's nervous so when she had nothing to wear she almost lot it completely. Hanna nodded. "Well I'm sure Aria will fix that, she has enough clothes for all of us and thats saying something coming form me." I smiled yeah well I hope so I just want today to be as stress free as possible for her. Hanna smiled "I'm sure it will be Em." "what are you doing this morning?" Well I actually I brought her a gift the other day because today is like our 1 month together. "Aww Em that's cute does she know?" Not exactly, well I don't think she does because she hasn't said anything, I don't want her to feel bad she's had so much going on in her life I just wanted to do something she would enjoy at lest this morning. "Well I'm sure she will love whatever you have planed." Hanna and I continued our conversation in the kitchen for another 10 minutes before Aria and Alison came back down stairs. "Morning Em," my best friend greets me with a hug from behind.

When Ali stood next to me I was finally able to see what she was wearing. She had on the leather leggings I had picked out, a red top that I presume is Arias and a black blazer. I flashed Ali a warm smile and she laced our hands together. You ready to go Em? I'm dying to know where were going. Hanna laughed "enjoy your date". Han it's not a date were just hanging out as a couple. "So are you coming later?" Ali ask Hanna nervously as if the answer would be no. "Of course I am I wouldn't miss it for the world Ali." "You can bet the two of us will be there right Shorty?" Aria Rolls her eyes at Hanna's new favourite nick name for her. "Yeah me and Blondie wouldn't miss it." I watched a smile appear on her face for the first time today. "Thanks guys it means a lot" Ali says as she tugs on my hand in the direction of the door. "Ali you don't have to thank us, you would do the same for any of us" Hanna says and I start to wonder when she became so bright. "Just go have fun with your girlfriend and relax, we will see you there at 12." Hanna gave us a hug goodbye and Aria waved as they watched us leave.

A few minutes later I pulled up outside the school and Ali's reaction was hilarious. "Em what are we doing at the school? Its closed" she looks adorable when she's confused and I went along with it. I know babe but I want to show you something. The two of us got out of the car and walked through the school entrance before Ali asked again. "Em I know I'm meant to be the rebel one and all, but what happens if we get court babe?" Relax we wont ok trust me know one will even know we are here. I lead Ali around the back of the school to a stair case that lead to the roof top. When I got to the top I mad Ali close her eyes making sure things were set up, and once I was satisfied I let her open them.

"Omg Em you didn't?" I could here the excitement in her voice and it made me get butterflies in my stomach to see her so happy. I sat down on the rug which was surrounded by pillows and waited for her to join me. Of course I did, I wanted to do something special I say while unwrapping the box with 2 muffins in it and poring to cups of coffee. "your so sweet Em, honestly it wouldn't even matter where we were as long as I was with you I'd be happy." "Why are we here?" I smiled, well I wasn't going to tell you but since talking to Han I will. I turned slightly before grabbing a small box out of my bag and handing it to her. "Em what's this?" Just open it I say my heat beat increasing by the minute. Ali opens the box pulling out the silver bracelet I had brought her last week with her name engraved on it a E and a heart hanging off it. "Em it's beautiful" she says and I can tell she likes it by the tears that I can see in her eyes. I gently removed it from the box placing it around her wrist and brushing my thumb across it.

Today is kind of a month since we have been together and I wanted to get you something, where at the school because this is where we meet I say with a grin. As soon as I finish talking I felt Alison crash her lips on mine, causing me to lie down and my head to hit the pillows. I smiled into the kiss when I felt her deepen it. We broke for air and I felt Ali wrap her arm around my waist and rest her head on my chest. "Em I'm the worst girl friend ever, I can't believe I didn't know." Ali don't say that ok, you're not the worst you're the best. Besides we never really talked about when the date was going to be, I kind of just presumed that the night you asked me to Mona's party was when we like started being more then just friends. Ali moved her head slightly to look at me. "You should have told me, I would have got you something too." Babe its fine really don't feel bad today is about you, just being here right now is enough for me. If someone had told me a month ago that I would be dating you I would have said in your dreams. I pulled Ali closer to me placing a kiss to her head. "I love you Em so much, I'm sorry our day has to be spent in a court." Ali stop apologising, I love you too. Whatever happens today were in this together.

**Ali pov**

Pulling up out side of the court, with Veronica and Emily I had never been this nervous. Pam had followed us in her car with Hanna and Aria, I was told that family and friends would meet us there. When I got out of the car Emily offered me her hand and I grabbed it in the hope that it would calm me down. Veronica led us inside and we sat in the foyer waiting to be called in. Veronica? I questioned and she smiled at me. "yes honey?" Do you… um know if my mother or brother is coming? "Yes dear I believe so." I nodded unsure if that was a good or bad thing, but as I sat back down I saw the two of them enter and my eyes immediately locked on my mothers. She stood there frozen, and it felt like ages before I heard Emily whisper, "you should go talk to her I'm sure she just wants to know your okay. I'll stay right here." As I walked over to my mother I was unsure of the reaction I was going to get. Would she hate me for not telling her? Hate me for getting him arrested, better yet would she believe me? But as I reached her she wrapped me in a tight hug and she immediately stayed crying, which of course mad me tear up too. "Omg Alison honey I'm so glad you're ok" I'm fine mum I mumble feeling slightly guilty for not telling her sooner. "I wish I new, you have to believe me I didn't know ok I would never of let him touch you if I new" she let go of me to whip her eyes and I did the same. I know mum this isn't your fault ok, he forced me not to say anything. I say my words in a soft whisper. I looked over at Jason but he couldn't look at me. I reached out and placed my hand on his and was relieved when he held mine. I'm sorry to Alison if I wasn't so selfish and out of it all the time with my mates, maybe I would have know. I shook my head before hugging him tightly feeling his strong arms around my back. It's ok what maters is that I'm finally standing up for myself. I'm glade you both came I say before letting go of Jason to look at my mother.

"Have you been staying with your friend this whole time? She questioned me and I nodded. Yes, and mum she's really nice you will love her. I know this is not the time to tell you but where actually more then friends. I looked at Jason and he seamed a little shocked but my mother just smiled. "That's great honey, don't look so scared there is nothing you could say or do to make me stop loving you okay, beside I kind of already had a feeling you were into girls as well, I mean I am your mother." I half smiled letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I would really like to meet her before we go in is that ok?" I look off in Emily's direction and she smiles, sure I'll be right back. When I reach Emily she immediately asked me if everything is ok and I was more then grateful for her concern, but explained that my mum just wants to meet her. I introduce Emily to my mom and my brother and the two of them thanked her for tacking such good care of me. Before we could continue our conversation we were interrupted as we got called in. Emily gives my hand one last squeeze and a kiss on the check before walking over to join Hanna, Aria and her mum, while me and Veronica sat down at the table. I quietly observe the room as a few more people entered and I couldn't help but notice a young girl around my age walk in with a man. I was pretty sure this was a private case there for only family or close friends were allowed in yet I had no idea who she was.

When the case started and my father entered the room in a orange jump suit and silver handcuff around his wrist I cringed automatically at the site of him but relaxed a little when veronica placed her hand over mine. He sat in a chair with 2 guards either side of him and his head was ducked, to avoid eye contact with people. This didn't bother me one bit, as the judge started off by reading my statement, before veronica took over. She pretty much explained my side of the situation for me and when I was told to sit in the chair I was told to answer questions. I was surprised I did ok, and was relieved the questions were not hard. When the judged found out that my dad was choosing to deny the fact that he had abused me, she asked for physical evidence and just like detective tanner had said my picture from the scan where shown on the screen above, outlining the injuries I had received. I felt myself weaken when I looking at it and I let a few tears escape my eyes. Seeing my mothers face when she realised the seriousness of the situation I had been in for 7 years broke my heart. I could hear her crying behind me and it only made me feel worse.

My attention however was then drawn back to the brunette that seemed to be staring at my father with a look of anger and I couldn't figure out who she was. Why had I never see her before? Why does she seam like she knows my father? When the judge gave my father another chance to plead guilty to the charges of assaulting his daughter the brunettes eyes widen with shock as if she didn't know I was related to him. when she looked in my direction I looked away, but couldn't help but feel like she was also looking at veronica. Does she know who she is? By the end of the court case my father finally admitted to child abuse but was still later sentenced to 15 years in jail, and not one part of me felt sorry for him. I watched as he was lead out of the door, and just as he was leaving I saw his head life and him immediately look for me when our eyes met I swear I had never been so scared in my life. I wanted to run but I couldn't instead I just sat there and buried my face in my hands crying.

The judged end the case and the crowed started to leave. When I heard Veronicas voice. "Sweetie I will wait outside for you, I will give you a minute would you like me to send your mother in?" I shook my head no I can't face her right now could you get Emily. "Ok I will send her in." I sat there in the chair with my face still buried in my hands crying letting everything out, when I felt to arms wrap around me and I new instantly that it was her so I let my self go. Crying against her shoulder, Her soft hands ran through my hair as she whispered "I'm proud of you Ali, your going to be ok " and I smiled against her chest realising she was right. When I had calmed down I realised I didn't even know why I was crying I mean I should be happy he was getting what he deserves. I'm sorry I'm such a mess I say while looking at Em and she just smiles "hey, it's okay how about we get you out of here? being in this room any longer then necessary will not help." She stood up and the too of us hooked arms before walking outside.

When we were outside I caught a small glance at the brunette girl and the older man getting into a taxi leaving. I was dying to know who she was, so I told Emily to wait over with Aria and Hanna and that I just had to ask Veronica something. I walked over to see her. Veronica I was just wondering if you happen to know who the brunette girl and that older man were that were inside the court room today? I questioned but she didn't answer. I just don't know them, that's all I say and wait for her to give me a explanation but she doesn't. "Alison, I think that conversation should be had with me and your mother, tomorrow." "I can explain but I think it should be done in private." Normally I would have protested and demanded to know right now but honestly I didn't want to make a fuss, I was tired from today so I let it go. I'll meet you at mine tomorrow 9am? Thank you for all your help Veronica really I ow you a lot. "Your welcome Alison, you're a strong girl you should be proud of yourself enjoy the rest of your night."

**Emily pov**

When Ali and I arrived back at mine the two of us were completely drained but I agreed to go with her to stay at her place as she was dying to go back home, and practically begged me to go with her. I told her that her mum may have wanted her to herself but she wouldn't listen. My mum eventually dropped us off which gave her a change to meet Jessica and talk, and When we walked into Ali's room it was exactly like we had left it. she dragged me in the direction of her bed and I happily followed Her, The two of us curled up next to each other and pulling the blankets on top. I new she didn't want to talk so I let it go and instead placed a soft kiss to her lips before closing my eyes. "I love you Em" she whispers and I feel myself smiling. I love you too babe, gets some rest we can talk in the morning.

**I'm so tired right now it's 11:50pm and I have to be up at 6 :( but the update was totally worth it :) will try have the next chapter up ASAP hope you all have a lovely day/or night guys xo **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 who is she? **

**Ali's pov**

When I woke up the next morning I realised that it was already 11. When I lay back down I looked over at my girlfriend and I realised she was still asleep. Not wanting to wake her I decided to go down stars and find my mom. She was in the kitchen making breakfast and I smiled when I smelt the pancakes she was cooking. I had missed being away from my mother while at Emily's, probably more then I thought I would and I was glad to be back. I suddenly realised that yesterday as I was leaving the court I had asked veronica to come by at 9am. Mum where is veronica? I questioned her and she smiled, "She said she had to cancel something came up." I rolled my eyes. Mum do you know who the brunette girl and the other guy are that were in the court room? She sighed, "I'm not going to lie Alison I do, but it's not my place to tell you." why not? I say slightly raising my voice. "Because it isn't sweetie and beside Veronica said she would come by tomorrow so one more day won't kill you." fine I say not wanting to start an argument. 10 minutes later and I was setting the table for breakfast when I heard Emily walk in.

I smiled, morning Em how did you sleep? "Good" she says while flashing a warm smile at me as I walked over placing a kiss on her check. As much as I would have rather kissed her on the lips I still didn't want to freak my mum out. The three of us sat down to breakfast and my mother politely tried to get to know Emily "So Emily, what do you like to do for fun?" "Um I'm on the swim team at school so I guess swimming is fun" my mother smiled "that's nice dear, I got to speak to your mum last night she seams like a lovely person." Em nodded and I spoke. Yeah she is I say and I can feel Em relax a little. "How long has you father been In the army for?" "Since I was five, it's different not seeing him often but it makes it even more special when he comes to visit. He's actually coming down in about two weeks, it's just for the

Weekend but I'm excited." "You must miss him," my mum says and Emily nodes. "Yeah I do, it's been almost a year." "Well I'm happy for you Emily, you seem like a very nice girl." Em blushes and I couldn't help but laugh when she did. "So what do you two have planed for the rest of the day?" Actually our friends kind of invited us over for a movie night. Is it okay if I go mum? "Who Hanna?" She questioned me, yeah and Emily's friends Aria I say with a smile. "What ever happen to Mona?" I sighed when she mentioned her name and I noticed Emily flinch. So I grabbed her hand under the table. Mum I'd really rather not talk about her, you will be happy to know I no longer have anything to do with her though. My mother nodded, while clearing our plates. "Well I'm glad, I never really liked her. I suppose you can go but be sure to be home first thing tomorrow." I stood up walking over to my mum and hugged her, thanks mum I say as I let go to grab Emily's hand and dragging her down the hallway into my room.

When I closed the door I pulled her closer to me immediately kissing her on the lips. Pulling away short of breath I saw a smirk on Emily's face. "What was that for?" No reason I just wanted to kiss you is that ok? Em laughed, "That's more then okay with me" she says before kissing me again and then walking over to her bag to get dressed. I sat down on my bed and as much as I didn't want to, my brain kept thinking about that girl, Emily must have noticed. When she was done she walked over to me and straddled my waist. "what are you thinking about babe?" she questioned but I just said it's nothing. when her hands found mine I sighed. okay fine it's not nothing. Emily got off of me to lie down next to me and waited for me to say something. Yesterday when we were in the court room, I couldn't help but notice this girl our age and some man sitting in there. She seamed to have a weird gaze when looking at my father, like she new him. When I saw her though, she looked away. I asked Veronica if she new her and she said she did, she agreed to come over this morning and explain who she was but she cancelled and now I have to wait until tomorrow. I know I shouldn't let it bother me but I can't help it. I keep thinking about her, I'm pretty sure only family and close friends were allowed in yet it's the first I have seen her. When I finished talking Em looked so confused, I sighed you have know idea who I'm talking about do you? I questioned and she shook her head. "Babe I may not know which one she was but I'm sure that if she was aloud in then it will be okay, try not to think about it." I rolled my eyes,I can't, even my mum knows who she is and she said Veronica needs to be the one to tell me. "Well then as hard as it is your just going to have to wait." How about we get out of here for a bit just you and me? Then we can go over to Aria's and the four of us can just hang out?" I smiled that's sound great Em.

**Emily's pov**

I took Ali on a drive out to a place me and my mum use to go to, and the two of us had lunch together. It was nice to be able to spend the last couple of days of the holidays with my girlfriend and I only hoped that it would help take her mind off thing. When we left we headed over to Aria's house and arrived around 5pm. Hanna and Aria were in the lounge room and they must not have heard us come in, because they were still kissing when we did. I looked at Ali and she started to laugh causing them to pull away in shock. "Guys you were lucky it was just us and not Aria's parents" Ali says and I nodded in agreement. Yeah what if it was them? Hanna laughed "don't worry there not going to be home any time soon, right babe" Hanna says with a grin. "Yeah, they took Mike to a football game, the house is all ours till late. Aria says while fixing her hair and trying not to blush.

So what have you guys been up to today? Nothing much, what about you two? Hanna says trying desperately to get the conversation off them. "Well Em had breakfast with me and my mum and then she took me out for lunch," Ali says with a huge grin on her face. The four of us then started to watch movie together only pausing to go to the toilet or order dinner. When we had decided to order dinner from the brew I offered to go and pick it up and Ali tagged along. Walking inside I was almost at the counter when Ali stop me. I frowned not sure what was wrong before looking in the direction she was pointing. "Em that's the girl" she says in a whisper and I'm still not sure what she means. She must realise that because she's soon to say that it's the one from the court room. "I'm going to go talk to her myself, I have to know who she is." Ali says and I try to stop her. babe I don't think that's a…. it was too late, she didn't even give me a chance to protest and all I could do was follow her.

We walked over to a table that the brunette girl was sitting at with a younger boy. They looked as though they were on a date, and Alison spoke. "Hi sorry to interrupt but can I speak to you?" The brunettes eyebrows creased obviously confused as to who she was but decided to speak. "Umm do I know you?" She questioned Ali and she just shook her head. "I hope so, considering it was ok for you to be in the court room yesterday." The brunette relaxed a little realising who she was. "Oh right well you must be Alison, I'm Spencer," she says with a smile and holding out her hand. "Great well maybe you can tell me what the hell you were doing there" Ali said in a huff and I could tell she was loosing patients. "Umm why don't we step outside then?" she say while standing up. The guy next to her looked at us and then back at her. "Are you sure you want to do this Spence?" she nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine, just give us a sec." Spencer began to walk outside and Ali followed her. When I didn't move Ali turned around practically begging me to come with her. When we were outside Ali asked again. "So why were you in there?" I watched as Spencer started to look slightly uncomfortable before specking. "I really think this should be something Veronica tells you, not Me." she says and I can tell that just makes Ali angrier. "Cut the crap, why does everyone seem to think that she should tell me? How do you even know her?" It was silent for a bit and I new whatever was about to happen next wasn't going to be good. "She's my mother" Spencer says her voice slightly softer and shaky. My eyes immediately widen and so did Ali's. "What does that have to do with you being in the court room?" Ali demanded to know.

I watched as Spencer sat down on the edge of the bench seat. "My parents came home a week ago telling me they wanted to talk. When I asked what was wrong they told me that my father was not actually my biological father." It was silent and when Alison didn't say anything, Spencer continued. "When I asked who he was they said that they were not sure that they wanted me to know, but I made them tell me." They told me that my real father was going to court for child abuse and I was extremely confused. They said that I was old enough to make my own decisions and that if I wanted to meet him, then this might be my only chance. I thought about it all week I swear I just wanted to know what he looked like." I saw Alison shed a tear and I wanted so badly to comfort her but I new now wasn't the time. When I looked at Spencer she was also crying.

"Alison I swear I didn't know who you were okay, my parents didn't tell me. When I found out the chargers were against him for assaulting his daughter I felt worse the I already did. I couldn't help but wonder what if that had been me. I was so anger when they didn't tell me who you were, I swear I wouldn't have gone if I had known that we were, are"… Alison finally spoke cutting her off. "Don't say it, you can think it but don't say it. We are not related okay, and as fare as I'm concerned if you came from him then I don't want to know you." I decided to stepped in not wanting Ali to say anything else I new she might regret. Ali please don't do this ok, just listen to her. "No you know what Em, I'm done. I can't believe know one told me, tell the girls I'm sorry but I had to go I will see you later." And just like that she was gone. I Contemplated wether or not to go after her, but I decided right now she probably just wanted to be by herself.

I turned around taking a set next to Spencer unsure of what to say. Sorry she snapped at you like that, I mumble and Spence half smiles, "its fine, I was expected it." I shook my head well don't take it to personally she was probably just scared I don't think she meant what she said. "Well thanks but I think she made it pretty clear" she says, and I kind of feel bad for her so I force myself to ask the next question. What about you are you okay? I mean it must have been hard finding out your family is not who you thought they were. Spencer nodded, "I'm alright It was hard at first but I understand why they never told me about him until I was older. Besides knowing what I know now, I'm kind of lucky he was never there for me. I'd much rather the dad that I have now anyway." I nodded realising what she meant. "You should probably go find your friend, she might need you." I smiled from what I've seen Spencer seams like a nice girl and I only hope that Ali will give her a chance. Your right I should go I say standing up. Before I left I heard Spencer speaking, while handing me a peace of paper with a number on it. "Could you maybe just tell her that I'd like to get to know her, and that if she ever changes her mind that this is how she can contact me?" sure I can do that, it was nice meeting you. "yeah you toI Emily." As I walked inside the brew I grabbed our order and headed in the direction of Aria's house. I had no idea what to do, should I look for Ali? or should I give her space? Pulling out my phone I tried calling her but she didn't answer so I decided to text her

**Hey babe,**

**I know that was a lot to take in and your probably confused as hell right now. If you just want to be alone that's fine, just please let me know that your okay. I'll be back at Arias with the girls I love you xo -em **

I was almost back at Aria's when my phone vibrated and I crossed my fingers hoping it was Ali. When I realised it was I allowed myself to relax a little before reading it.

**Hey, **

**I'm sorry I didn't answer your call, and for snapping at you and Spencer. I know I shouldn't have just left but I had to clear my head. I'm fine so please doing stress, I'll be back at Aria's soon. I just went for a walk I love you too em – love Ali **

Thank god! is all I thought as I walked up the steps to Arias door. Shit what am I meant to say when they ask where Ali is? I question myself and before I can thing of an excuse the door opens and they drag me inside. "Where's Ali?" Hanna questions and it's then that I know I can't just lie to them. Umm I'm not sure exactly I say walking into the lounge and they follow. "What do you mean you're not sure?" Aria questions me and I sigh. Look it's not really my place to say this, but when we were in the brew Ali saw someone from yesterday. This girl around our age was in the court room and she wanted to know who she was. Apparently Veronica and her mum new and wouldn't tell her. I tried to stop her from confronting her but I couldn't. "So what happen?" Well they kind of got into an argument. Apparently veronica is "spencers" this girls mother and the reason she was in there is because Ali's dad is also spencers dad. "What are you serious?" Hanna says and she can not believe what she just heard. Yeah and Spencer only found out last week, that her dad is not her real dad. Veronica didn't tell her that the chargers on her dad were because of Ali, so she didn't know Ali was related to her until the judge said it. "Wow that's so messed up" Aria say looking just as confused as I am. I know and then Ali kind snapped at her saying they were not related and she didn't want to know her, before waking away.

"Did you try and find her?" I called her but she didn't answer, so I text her that I was coming back here and she said not to stress. She is ok she just went for a walk to clear her head and will be back soon. It was quiet for a bit until we started eating. "So what's she like?" Hanna questioned me. Who Spencer? "Yeah" umm she seams nice I guess I mean she does want to get to know Ali, so she gave me her number and told me that if Ali changes her mid to call her. 1 hour later and we were starting to get worried that Ali had changed her mind about coming back here when we heard the door. Aria let me go and get it and when I opened it I was so happy to see Alison standing there. I pulled her into a tight hug and I felt wet tears hitting my chest. "Em is that her? Please tell me that's her?" I hear Hanna yell from the lounge room. Yeah it is, she's fine, just give me a sec. I looked back at Ali and placed a kiss on the top of her head before grabbing her hand and sitting down with her on the steps.

"Do they know why I was gone?" She mumbled and I nodded, I couldn't lie sorry if you didn't want them to know. Ali squeezed my hand. "Its fine Em you don't have to be sorry I do, I shouldn't have just left you there with her. I realised that when I was walking I was kind of harsh to the poor girl, I mean I barley know her and it's not exactly her fault that my lame dad is her dad too." I nodded letting Ali speak, "I really should have thought about it more before confronting her." Hey, its okay I get why you did, you just wanted to know besides you left because you are hurt and confused and you have every right to be. Just try and remember that that's probably exactly how she is feeling. I mean this whole thing is new to her too. Ali smiled "your right Em, man I mad such a mess of this, she probably thinks I'm a total bitch. Babe that's not true, "how do you know that?" Because she gave me her number when you left and said to tell you if you change your mind about getting to know her, to let her know. I sighed "I don't know what I want Em." That's fine Ali you don't have to decide right now, it's late why don't you just sleep on it and we can talk more tomorrow? I stood up grabbing her hand and walking back into the lounge room to join Hanna and Aria.

**Ali's pov**

When I finished talking to Em I felt a lot better, I was relieved that I hadn't blown all chances with Spencer and glad I had Em there to support me. When I entered the lounge Hanna and Aria both tackled me in a hug glad to know I was ok, before we headed up stairs for bed. Lying down on the mattress with Em I realised just how tired I was. I placed a kiss on her lips before rolling over to face the door and bringing her arm with me into a hug. In the past two hours so much had happen to me I didn't even know where to start, But as I closed my eyes I felt myself smile realising that the brunette girl was no longer a strange but in fact my sister.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys new chapters up please leave A review hope you enjoy :) xo **

Chapter 22 please don't be mad

**Ali's pov**

After last night, I realised that I do want to get to know spencer. If she is who she says she is then I at lest want to give it ago, besides It not like I have a sister already and as Em said she wants to get to know me too. Em and I left Aria's place and headed back to mine, on the way Emily suggested that I text spencer and see if she was still interested in meeting with me, so while she was driving that's exactly what I did.

**Hi spencer it's Alison my friend gave me your number, I just wanted to apologise for the way I treated you last night. I f you still want to meet with me I was thinking maybe we could do coffee today if your free? Xo - Alison **

When I got home Emily came inside with me and my mum was inside. "Great timing Ali Veronica will be here in half an hour" shit I thought to myself I totally forgot about that, I looked over at Emily and she didn't saying anything so I did. Actually mum that won't be necessary I met the brunette last night and I know exactly who she is. My mums face looked shocked yet guilty at the same time, " what how who told you? I rolled my eyes at her before continuing. She did her names spencer by the way, how could you not tell me I have a sister? I questioned her slightly angry, " Alison don't be mad ok i would have told you eventually" yeah we'll you didn't and you should have. You will be happy to know though that I have agreed to meet with her in about an hour. You can tell Veronica that I hope she's happy. I grabbed Em's hand walking down the hall to my room to change, and she sat down on my bed. I heard my phone buzz and Em said it was spencer. Let me guess she doesn't want to meet me, I say in a huff and Emily just shook her head. " she actually said she would love to and will see you at the brew in half an hour. I sighed with relief and couldn't help but smile thankful that she didn't completely hate me yet. When I was done I walked over and joined Em on the bed.

"So are you nervous about meeting her again?" Em asked and I nodded. Yeah I mean what if she doesn't like me? What if she realises I'm a bitch and that I'm just like our dad? " Ail don't think like that ok your nothing like your dad, spencer wants to get to know you she said so herself and she doesn't know anything about you or your past only what you tell her, just be your beautiful charming self and she will like you just like I do. I lay down pulling Em with me and rest my head in her neck. Will you come with me? If your there I'll be nicer to her. " babe I think this is something you and her should just do together I'll drop you off and come back when your done. Okay fine, but if I text you saying SOS then please come and bail me out ok? Em laughed but agreed and I rolled on my side to face her before connecting our lips in a kiss. Thanks babe what would I do without you? Em smiled before getting up," who knows? let's go you don't wanna be late.

When I arrived at the brew I was glad to see it was pretty empty, with only a few people inside. I got out of the car and said goodbye to Em before walking over to the brew and looking in the window. I could see Spencer inside already waiting for me with two coffees and reading a book. Walking in I took a seat in the booth opposite her and flashed a friendly smile before speaking. Hey thanks for meeting me. Spencer looked up from her book "No problem I wanted to. I got you a coffee I wasn't sure what you drink." I took the cup taking a sip giving myself 5 seconds to think of what to say, thanks, I know I already apologised about last night but again I'm really sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you like that or walked off. " it's fine really I probably would have done the same, it's a lot to take in". I nodded and spencer continued, "so my mother has told me nothing about you, can I ask how old you are?" I smiled I'm seventeen I'll be 18 January 1st how about you? That's weird I just turned 18 two weeks ago", she says and My eyes widened realising we were very close in age.

So your a senior, what school do you go to? Spencer nodded "yeah I go to Rosewood day you?" Right we'll that explains why I haven't seen you, I go to Rosewood high. I looked over to the book she was reading and smiled so you like reading? I questioned her. "Yeah I love it who knows where I got it from, my mums always telling me to put it down."Do you read?" I shook my head not really but I have read that book I smile. Not sure if I should mention it I bit my lip before speaking. My father, I mean... our father was always reading maybe that's where you get it form. Spencer nodded. "So do you have any other brothers or sister?" She asked as I place my coffee back on the table. Yeah I have a old brother Jason, I guess that would make him your brother too he was sitting with my mum in the court room. Spencer smiled "how old is he?" 21, do you have any other brother or sisters? I questioned and she hesitated. The expression on her face changed to sad and I immediately regretted asking. "Yeah I do well, I did but I guess she was only my half sister because apparently Peter was her dad. Her name was Melissa she died in a car accident two years ago she would be 24 now". I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, "it's fine really we don't talk about it much anymore so it's nice when she's mentioned.

Spencer decided to change the topic, "so your friend seems like a nice girl do you go to school together?" I smiled yeah we do I say trying to avoid mentioning that she was my girlfriend. I wasn't sure how spencer would take it and it's not like she asked anyway. When I interrupted you last night were you and the guy you were with on a date? "Yeah we were that's Toby, but don't worry about it he's cool". How long have you two been together? "Umm a little over two years, he helped me a lot when Melissa passed away I guess we are pretty close". Wow that's a long time you must really like him. Spencer blushed "yeah I love him." "What about you? your extremely pretty do you have a boyfriend?" I laughed thanking her for the complements, umm not exactly I mean I have before just not right now.

We'll I'm actually having a party at mine tomorrow night my parents will be out nothing big but you should come, if you want? and bring your friend with you, you can even bring a few other too. I smiled that sounds good. "We'll I'd love to stay and chat more but I actually have to be somewhere, it was nice talking to you Alison thanks for changing your mind. don't thank me thank Emily she's the one that made me realise I was kind of harsh. Spencer laughed right well I'll be sure to do that when I see you guys tomorrow night. I'll text you the address. Okay thanks. I walked with spencer outside to her car and noticed Em parked a few cars away from us. We'll I guess I will see you tomorrow Alison? I nodded but before I could walk away spencer hugged me. It was a little awkward but I hugged her back with a smile, as she opened her car door I said Hey you can call me Ali by the way, I feel like I'm in trouble when people call me Alison. spencer laughed before getting in. "Okay we'll I will do my best to remember that, see you soon".

As I hoped in Em's car she smiled, "i saw you two hug goodbye I'm guessing it went better then expected?" I raised my eyebrows giving her a look. It did but she hugged me not the other way around. Em laughed. "Of course she did, your not the type to just hug someone when your first meet them. I rolled my eyes as Emily began to drive. "So tell me what's she like? What did you two talk about?" We'll get this she just turned 18 two weeks ago so she's only 4 months older then me. "Wow that weird," I know she seams nice enough I guess I mean it will take a while but I think if I treat it like I'm just making a new friend it will be less awkward. "We'll I'm glad you two seem to be getting along." So am I, she even invited me to this party she's having at her house tomorrow night and told me to bring you and some other friends. Do you maybe won't to go? Em grabbed my hand,"sure if it will make you happy I'll go." I smiled great I was thing Hanna and Aria could maybe tag along too, Hanna will be pretty keen to meet her. "Sounds great babe how about you text them?."

**Emily's pov **

The next day I had to work which gave Ali a change to talk to Hanna. when i got off work I went over to her house and Ali said that the girls had agreed to come. Spencer had text Alison the address which left us a few hours to get ready. Hanna and Aria came over at 6 and the four of us decided to drive to spencer together. I have assigned myself as the driver for the night, as I wanted to keep an eye on my girlfriend, who buy the way looked to be a nervous wreak. Pulling up outside Spencer's house I realised just how big it was. The two gates opened and the four of us headed to the door. Ali rang the bell and not long after that we were greater by spencer. "Hey Ali I'm glad you came" she smiled and so did Alison. "nice to see you agin Emily, I believe I owe you a thanks for getting this one to change her mind." She pointed to Ali and I laughed, trust me it wasn't hard I new she wanted to meet you. Ali introduce both Hanna and Aria to spencer before we followed her inside. "So this is Toby my boyfriend, this is Paige my best friend and that's noël Sean and Jenna."

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Sure Ali says "i'll have whatever your having." We made light conversation with everyone for the start of the night and it was nice to see Ali interacting with spencer without yelling at her. I was standing with Ali when spencer came over mentioning that noël was single. When she suggested that Ali go an talk to him as if she would be interested I frowned totally confused. Okay wait a sec why do I get the feeling she thinks your single? I question Ali and she had this weird expression on her face telling me that she was regretting what she had done. "Well when she asked me yesterday if I had a boyfriend I said no...so technically I didn't lie but she kinda doesn't know we are together." "Im sorry Em I know I should have told her but I only just meet her, I don't want her to like hate me because we're together." My eyes widen did she really just say that? Was she really that embarrassed to be with me? We'll I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you Ali. I started walking away and Ali called after me But I kept walking. "Em I didn't mean it like that." I just shook my head before joining Aria and Hanna. When I looked over at Ali I saw her doing exactly what spencer had said, she was talking to noël.

"Hey Em why are you not with Ali?" Hanna questioned me and I rolled my eyes. Because she didn't tell spencer we are together and now spencer is trying to set her up with noël. I stood there frustrated as spencer came and joined me. "So Emily do you have a boyfriend?" I looked at Hanna and her eyes widen. Umm no I'm actually not into guys If you no what I mean? Spencer's eyebrows raise "oh well do you have a girlfriend?" I looked at the girls for help but neither of them said anything so I just said no. "Oh well great my best friend actually plays for your team if your interest." I nodded and when she was gone the girls immediately bombarded me with question. So now you two wanna talk? I questioned them and Aria laughed. "Em we just, are you sure that was a good idea?" Of course, there is no harm in making Ali a little jealous besides it's not like I would actually do anything. "Okay suit yourself".

I decided to go and talk to Paige but my conversation was cut short when someone suggested spin the bottle. Paige seems like a nice girl she is actually on the swim team at her school however she is nothing compared to Ali. I couldn't help but notice Ali staring at us as we joined the circle. When we sat down people took turns on spinning the bottle, Aria and and Hanna both agreed it was just a game and a bit of fun so when it was Aria's turn to kiss noël Hanna didn't care. Even spencer and Toby joined in which was surprising however when it was my turn and it landed on Paige I started to feel bad. Me and Ali hadn't agreed to play yet both of us had joined the circle. As I leaned in to kiss her my eyes closed feeling her lips on mine. The kiss was soft and sweet but nothing like the feeling I get inside me when I kiss Ali. When the kiss broke I saw Ali get up and leave to walk outside. Spencer looked at me as if to say should I follow Her? but I just said don't worry about I'll be right back.

Ali's pov

I can't believed she kissed her, we'll I mean I can but err why do I feel so jealous? Paige looked way to into it and I know that's partly my fault but I mean Em didn't have to kiss her. I stood outside it was cold and I started pacing when I heard the door open and Emily came out to join me. "Hey" she said her voice soft but nervous hi, I say a little more bitter then I meant to. "You look cold take this", she took off her blazer handing it to me and I wrapped it around my shoulders. "I'm sorry I kissed her" she said as she sat down on a chair and I sat down next to her. Em it's not your fault, I'm sorry okay, I should have just told spencer we are together. Em smiled taking my hand in hers. "It's fine Ali really I'm sorry I snapped at you, it just took me by surprise that's all, I understand why you didn't". Well I should have, I promise I will tell her the next time we get a minute alone Em. "Ali you don't have to" Em I want to okay if she wants to be a part of my life then she will have to be okay with me and you.

Em smiled "so are we okay"? She asked and I laughed, I hope so because I really really want to kiss you especially after I had to watch you kiss my sisters best friend. Emily rolled her eyes before leaning closer and crashing her lips onto mine. this kiss went for ages until neither of us could breath and Had to pull away for air. "God I don't think anyone could ever come close to kissing me like that", I blushed glad to know that the kiss with Paige didn't mean anything to her, however we didn't realise someone else was outside until they cleared there throat. when we stood up to see who it was we realised it was spencer. " I had a feeling you two were more then just friends, you should have told me Ali". I was... I mean I was going to I just Chickened out how did you know? "I saw the way you look at her, like she's the only one in the room". I blushed again burying my face in Em's shoulder. "Ali I'm glad you wanted my blessing but honestly I'm happy for you It's not my place to tell you who to be with. I smiled, well thanks spencer that means a lot. "No problem now how about you two come back inside and join the party?" The two of us followed her back inside hand in hand, and As we did I whispered I love you and watched as she mouthed back I love you too


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys thanks to the people who left a review I read them all next chapter is up so I hope you like it please let me know what you think :) xo**

Chapter 23 where moving

**Ali's pov **

It's been two weeks since Spencer's party, school has started back and Emily and I are Enjoying our time together. I have been seeing spencer regular outside of school and I'm beginning to get use to having the brunette in my life. Spencer and I have even made plans for her to help me study Thursday night, seeing as I found out she's the brains of the family something our father would have loved. She actually even willingly wants to be a lawyer, considering both her parents are and I'm not surprised. Em walked me home after school and I was surprised to see my mum's car was there. She's been acting kind of weird the Past few days and I don't know why. Walking inside I threw my bag on the table before entering the kitchen to announce I was home. I grabbed some food, then sat at the table opening up my text book. "Your home for a change" mum states and I roll my eyes. "Didn't you have plans with Emily"? She questions me, Nope she has swim practice till 5 I'll call her later. "Okay we'll there's actually something we need to talk about". I put down my pen and watched as my mother pulled out her chair. Mum does this have anything to do with why you have been acting strange all week? " maybe I didn't want to tell you till I was 100% sure". Tell me what? " we'll I got a new job off last week and I've decided to take it" I smiled, mum that's great why does it seem like you don't think it's great? " because Alison it's in Georgia, which means I will be moving there and your coming with me" my eyes widened, are you kidding me? I can't move to Georgia in the middle of my senior year! Besides there's no way I'm leaving now that I'm with Emily! " Ali this isn't up for discussion my mind is set"." we will be moving in with your grandmother this weekend". What about Jason? Does he know? " yes and he is planing to stay here with a mate, and no your not doing the same, your not 18 yet and I think it will do both you and I some good to get out of here for a while". "you can still see your friends I'm sure they will visit". Err this is so unfair mum.

I stood up from the table without saying anything grabbing my phone and walking out of the house. Em was still at practise so I couldn't see her. How the hell am I meant to tell her I'm leaving in a week? I decided to go pass Hanna's and see if she was home and she was. "Hey Ali what are you doing here? I saw you an hour ago" I know Hanna but do you mind if I come in? I need to talk. She smiled "sure Ali". Ok we'll I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it, I'm moving. "What do you mean your moving?" I mean I'm moving to Georgia with my mum to live with my grandmother, in less then a week. "What why?" I sighed, Because my mum got a new job and she thinks it will be good for us. I'm not 18 yet so she pretty much said I don't have a choice. I looked up at Hanna and she looked just as upset as I am, when I saw her begin to cry I started to tear up too. Han please don't cry okay, you will make me cry. I felt Hanna pull me into a hug and I hugged my best friend back. Hanna whispered in my ear, "I don't want you to go, neither do I Han what am I going to do about Emily? I can't hurt her, I love her to much to do that. "Ali whatever you decided to do I will support you okay I'm not going to let you moving to Georgia end our friendship and I'm sure Emily would feel the same". I smiled Hanna can be extremely blonde sometimes but she still knows exactly what to say when I need her. I smiled, God I love you Han please don't say anything to anyone ok I'll tell them when I'm ready, I better go before my mum sends a search party. " okay bye Ali "

When I arrived back at mine it was late but I walked inside to see mum and Jason packing boxes. "Finally your home" Jason says and I rolled my eyes. " how about you help us pack these Boxes"? Jason suggested and I could feel myself getting angry. What's it to you? You get to stay here, I snap and my mother yells at me. "Alison don't speak to your brother like that he's 21 and if you were his age you would be given the same option, but your not so I suggest you started packing your room unless you want one of us to do it for you while your at school"? I huff whatever I'm going to bed. I walked into my room noticing the empty boxes waiting for me but I just kicked them before crawling on to my bed and under the covers. My phone buzzed and even though it was probably Em texting goodnight I didn't bother reading it I just went to sleep.

The next day at school I was at my locker when I felt two arms wrap around me and I new it was Em. "Hey beautiful how are you this morning"? She questioned and when I didn't say anything I felt her remove her arms and turn to face me." Ali look at me did I do something? You didn't reply to my text last night and you just completely ignored me just then". I sighed forcing myself to look into her eyes, and all I could picture was her face when she finds out that I'm leaving. What no you didn't do anything Em, I reassured her but she didn't look convinced. " then what's wrong"? Nothing I'm fine really Em I was asleep when I got your text I'm sorry I didn't' reply. Em still didn't look like she believed me so I grabbed her hand and leaned in to kiss her on the lip. Really I'm fine ok just tired, are you ready for lunch? Em Smiled, "sure lets go"

When we got to our lunch table Hanna and Aria were already there. I sat down picking at my food but had pretty much lost my appetite. Hanna flashed a look as if to say, have you told her and I just shrugged shaking my head. At the end of lunch I walked Em to her class and was glad to be left by myself. After school I spent hours on the phone to Hanna and she tried to convince me that I should tell her. " Ali you don't want the last week to be spent like this with her, she deserves to know". I know Hanna I just, it's going to kill me seeing her upset even more knowing it's because of me. "Ali it's not your fault your moving okay if you don't tell her soon then she will be more angry that you didn't tell her". Fine I'll try and tell her tomorrow then.

On Wednesday I meet Em at her swim locker as she had a early swim practice and she asked me again if I was ok? I swear she can read me like a book, and I wan't so bad to just say no I'm not, but I new this was not the time so I just said yes stop worrying babe. Em and I mad planes to hang out at her hours after school, and as the day progressed I got more and more nervous. I new I had to tell her and I finally decided I would when I new we were alone. Walking hand in hand with Em I realised just how much I was going to miss this. Not being about see her everyday, not holding her hand or kissing her, and I was definitely going to miss the way she looks at me. So many thoughts were running through my head. When she finds out is she going to want to end thing? Does she even think long distance can work? When we got home from school the two of us did our homework before deciding to watch a movie. Sitting on the couch wrapped in her arms was my favourite place to be and it was killing me that this might be the last time. I sat up reaching for the remote to pause the movie ad she looked at me with her loving eyes. Em we need to talk. Her smile faded. " you mean your finally going to tell me what's been bugging you since Monday? She questioned and I couldn't help but nodded.

Before you say anything just hear me out ok. I'm moving and when I say I'm moving I mean to Georgia to live with my mum and grandmother. I found out Monday and I'm leaving early Saturday morning. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't know how, and I know your probably made at me for not telling you, I should have listen to Hanna and Aria when they said to tell you but I just got scared. It was silent Emily had shifted her spot on the couch creating a distance between us. When I looked up my heart sank, she had tears streaming down her face and I new it was my fault. Em please say something. " what do you want me to say Ali it's okay? Because it's not ok, your right I am mad how could you not tell me something like that? I love you does that not mean anything to you"? I could tell she was angry hurt even and I couldn't help but cry too when I listen to her. " I can't believe Hanna and Aria both new before me"! Emily I'm sorry ok, "no you know what save it Ali I'm obviously not important enough for you to tell, why leave it to the last 48 hours to tell me that your going"? I sat in silence helpless watching as she whipped the tears with her hand before speaking. "I think you should go" she says and I can't believe she's being serious. I stood up looking at her in disbelief. Em please don't do this I sigh hoping she could see that I didn't want to leave her. "Ali just go ok I'll talk to you when I'm ready". I new there was no point in arguing so I got up and headed to the door to leave, I saw her turn to watch me so I stopped to face her. Just so you know Emily I love you too I never meant to hurt you, and before she could say anything else I was gone.

It was Thursday, and God was I dreading going to school. This was the longest me and Em had gone without speaking to each other and I new she would do anything to avoid me. At school Hanna could tell that my talk hadn't gone well and said that she was sorry. Aria tried to convince me that she would come around, " Ali I know it may seem like she doesn't want to be around you right now but she will eventually change her mind, I know Em she won't let last night be the way you two say goodbye she loves you to much for that". I smiled hoping what she said was true. At lunch Emily even went as fare as to not sit with us, instead opting to sit with the swim team. Spencer had text me to check that our study date was still on and I was tempted to cancel, but realised this was probably my last chance to see her before I move. After school I walked by myself to Spencer's and her mum let me in. Hi Alison nice to see you", I smiled hi Veronica you too. " Hey I heard about the move how are you holding up? She questioned me and sighed not great, It sucks." i know honey I'm sorry". Does spencer know yet? "No I haven't mentioned it". Okay well don't I think I want to be the one to tell her. "Okay sweaty she's in her room she said to just send you up". Walking up the stairs I felt sick, It was hard enough telling my girlfriend the news but now, I was about to tell my sister who I have only known for a little over two weeks that I would no longer be around.

Entering her room I saw spencer spread out on her bed. "Hey nice of you to join me" I laughed sorry I'm late. "No worries", spencer moved some of her stuff so that I was able to lie down net to her. The two of us began our homework in silence until even she could notice something was up. "So I don't mean to pry but what's up with you? Do you wanna talk about it"? She questioned and I new I had to tell her the truth. I'm moving to Georgia with my mum to live with my grandmother, on Saturday! Spencer frowned. Spencer I have no idea what to do I'm freaking out, I told Hanna and Aria before Emily because I didn't know how to tell her and I didn't want to hurt her, and now she's mad at me and is ignoring me completely. I hate that my mum's making me move in the middle of my senior year, I'm going to have no friends and now that means I'll be even further away from you. I sighed I just met your spence I don't think I could handle not seeing you. Spencer smiled, what... What did I say? " nothing you just called me spence" I laughed do you not want me to call you that? "No I like it, it's just family and Toby are the only people who call me that", Yeah well we are family spencer, which is why I need you to use your brain and help me come up with a plan. "We'll I'm glad you think of me like that, it wasn't that long ago that you thought other wise". I know and I'm sorry ok, I didn't know I was going to like you so much when I said it. A grin formed on her face and I blushed. "Your not so bad yourself Ali, and don't worry I'll help you I don't want you to leave either".

The two of us continues doing our homework before spencer sat up quickly. What's wrong? "Nothing I just I have a plan". "You said you didn't want to leave halfway through senior year right"? I nodded, "well I was thinking, why don't you just live here? That way you wouldn't have to go and you could finish senior year in rosewood". My eyes widen the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Spence are you serious? "Of course I am, I mean we would have to ask our parents but I don't see why the guest room can't become yours". I smiled before tackling her in a hug. OMG spence I love you, that could actually work! spencer laughed " i love you too Ali. When we pulled away we waisted know time in going down stairs to ask her mum.

**Spencer's pov**

Hey mum can we talk to you for a sec? "Sure honey what's up"? We'll I know about Ali moving. "Oh right well I'm sure you to can still see each other, it just might not be as often. Mum we have a better idea, why doesn't Ali just move in with us? She could finish senior year here. My mum was quiet for a bit try to progress what I just said. " i don't no guys, I will have to talk to Jessica about this, but if it's ok with her then it's okay with me. Yay thank you thank you thank you. "Don't get your hopes up Yet, I'll tell you what I'll invite her for dinner and we can discuss it then". I watched as Ali's face lit up, thank you Veronica, it would mean a lot if I could stay. "I know honey I'll see what I can do".

Ali and I went back up stars to finish our homework. So you said Emily didn't take it very well? "No she pretty much hates me now". Ali I'm sure she doesn't hate you, that girls crazy about you". Ali smiled "yeah well hopefully my mother says yes and then I can fix things with her before it's to late". When It was time for dinner we came back down stairs and Ali's mum was here. Ali and I sat at the table opposite our mothers and waited for my mum to start talking. "So Jessica Ali and spencer were talking to me before about you guys moving". I watch Jessica give her daughter a look, before my mum continued. " I know your going to be very busy with your new job and Alison is in senior year right now, so I would like to offer that if your okay with it Alison can stay here till the end of senior year". It was silent and I crossed my fingers under the table praying she said yes. Jessica spoke "that's very kind of you Veronica ,Alison what do you think"? Ali smiled "of course I want to stay mum, you know I love you but I'd do anything to stay here, I don't want to leave I promise I will be on my best behaviour and call you every day". Jessica smiled "well I guess it would be okay then, but there needs to be rules". The two of us looked at each other and rolled our eyes. My mum joined the conversation, " I agree if you live here, then you need to follow the same rules as Spencer's. Curfew is 10pm on school nights and 12 on weekends,no going Out if homework is not done and if your girlfriend is over the door is to be open". Ali smiled sure that's fine. Jessica spoke "Alison if you stay you are to keep in contact with your brother, I expect that you will answer your phone if I call", "I will" she says as she get up to hug her mum. "thanks mum I promise you will not regret this!" My mother smiled at the interaction between them. "Alison honey you are welcome to turn the guest room into your own I'm sure spencer will show you where it is". "We can arrange for your stuff to be delivered tomorrow". The two of us smiled, mum may we leave the table? She nodded and we ran up stair.

"Spence I can't believe your plan worked" I laughed neither can I. You should let your friends no,especially Emily. Ali smiled "actually I have a better idea I was thinking maybe I could surprise her, let her think I'm still moving that way when she find out I'm not she will forgive me". Sounds like a plan. "okay well I better go spence thanks for everything!" What are sisters for? I say with a smirk and Ali rolled her eyes "your suck a dork I'll see you tomorrow okay don't miss me to much". You wish I mumble as I close the door. I can't believe Ali is moving In I say to myself with excitement, Tomorrow just couldn't come quick enough.


	24. Chapter 24

**So it's my birthday on Wednesday guys Yay! i probably won't update till Thursday or Friday if I get the chance. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story comments suggestions and reviews are always welcome have a great day or night lovely's xo**

**pre warning this chapter is M **

Chapter 24 moving in with spencer

**Emily's pov**

Getting ready for school I stood in front of my mirror applying make up. I know I am yet to talk to Ali and it's killing me, but I'm not ready. I'm more sad then I am mad that she's leaving tomorrow and if I'm being completely honest I don't want to be not talking on her last day but I can't help it. When I get to school I manage to talk myself Into the idea that if I don't talk to her today I could loose her forever and that's not what I want. I have a test first period so I plan on talking to her at lunch. When I see her and the girls at the table my mind immediately changes when I see how happy they are. How can Hanna and Aria be happy knowing that she's is leaving tomorrow?. My stomach churns inside me so instead of sitting down next to her I walk straight passed. I know she saw me because our eyes locked for a split second, and when she made no effort to follow me that hurt.

**Ali's pov**

Guys this is killing me not talking to her, I know it was my idea but I'm not sure I can do it. She looks so miserable and that make me miserable. "Ali it will be fine okay you just have to get through today your plan is a great idea it will be worth the wait" I hope so Han " it will be just text her tonight and say that you don't want to leave without making up, I'm sure she will reply straight away" the confidence in Aria's voice made me relax a little and when the bell went I headed to class. After school I made my way straight to Spencer's to help with my stuff that was being delivered, and Jason agreed to come too. Hey spence how was school? "Hey Ali it was good you"? Long! I can't wait for tomorrow, spencer smiled "who's this"? She questioned me and I realised she was yet to meet Jason. Oh right Jason this is our sister spencer, spence this is Jason. Spencer held out her hand for him to shake it while saying "nice to meet you" and I laughed when he just pulled her into a hug. "Nice to meet you too". You know guys the hole hugging thing must be from dad, guess you both inherited it. The two of them rolled there eyes at me and I just laughed. " we'll spencer I just want you to know that being the oldest I always have Ali's back, so I guess I'll have yours now too, make sure you let me know of anyone that's causing you any trouble". Spencer smiled "thanks Jason will do". Alright you guys come on, we don't have all night.

The three of us managed to put together my new room in about a hour, leaving a few boxes for me to finish off tomorrow. Jason left to go see his mates and spencer wished me luck with Emily. I had text her straight after school.

**Hey Em I know your probably still mad at me but I miss you and I really don't want to leave tomorrow before we fix things. can we please talk? love - Ali **

She had replied saying that she wasn't mad just upset, and that if I want to talk to come over after swim practice. When I got to Emily's her mum open the door and let me in. I decided to fill her in on the plan, knowing full well Emily would have told her. she agreed to keep quiet about it before sending me up to her room. When I entered Em's room I saw her lying on her bed facing away from the door. Em it's me, your mum sent me up. When she didn't answer I thought she might be asleep so I quietly walked over and lay on her bed next to her. When she rolled over I looked at her to see that she was awake. She looked like she had been crying, and when I asked if she had she just nodded. Babe please don't cry, you know I hate seeing you upset. Em looked at me for a moment before moving closer to hug me burying her face in my neck. I just held her tightly Before She finally spoke "you have no idea how much I'm going to miss you Ali, I'm sorry I made you stay away".

Hey Em look at me this isn't your fault ok, I should have told you sooner you have every reason to hate me. "Ali I don't hate you I love you". I smiled glad to hear those three words. I felt her place a kiss on my check and I turned my face so that I could kiss her lips. she moaned into the kiss and so did I realising just how much I had missed this, when we pulled a part I whispered I love you too before letting her roller over so that I could hug her from behind. "Ali what does this mean for us"? Whatever you want it to Em. "We'll I know I don't want us to break up", neither do I, I say glad to know we are on the same Page. "Long distance can be hard though Ali it's going to kill me not seeing you everyday". I sighed realising I had to play along with what she was saying. I know Em I feel the same, but if we want this bad enough we will make it work. I'll visit as much as I can, it will be like I never left and you and the girls can come see me whenever you want. "It won't be the same though", she whispers and I want nothing more then to tell her I'm staying but I bite my lip to hold it in. I know but it won't change how I feel about you okay. Em nodded and I placed a kiss on her check before pulling away. "Where are you going"? She questioned and I sighed home. "Ali do you have to? Please just stay you can leave first thing in the morning". When I heard how desperate she sounded I couldn't' leave so I reluctantly said yes, before sending my mum a quick text. I climbed back into her bed and she instantly curled her body into mine as I placed a soft kiss on her head with a smile. I love you Em everything will be fine ok get some sleep. She smiled I love you too Ali.

The next morning I woke up to Em with a death grip on me, probably thinking that I would leave without waking her. I kissed her on the check watching as her brown eyes opened. Babe we have to get up, I'm leaving at 7. The two of us got up and dressed and Emily walked with me back to mine. Hanna, Aria and spence had agreed to come by to make Emily think I was actually leaving and I was surprised that Hanna was actually awake. Em didn't say anything the whole walk here, instead just held my hand like her life depended on it. When we got there my mum was loading her car with Jason's help and I said hi to my friends. I told Emily to waited outside with them while I go up to my room and change before grabbing my last bag of stuff. I threw it in the car and walked over to join them on the step. Aria went first saying that she was glad she had the chance to become friends with me, while promising to look after Hanna for me and I had to hold in a laugh. Hanna was even better at her goodbye, hugging me and crying say that she couldn't have asked for a better best friend and nearly mad me cry too. when I looked at spencer she joined us and I explained how happy I was to have met her before saying we would keep in touch and my fake goodbye. When It was Em's turn I could tell she was about to crack, so I pulled her into me and held her tight. when we pulled away I gave her a convincing kiss making sure to tell her I would text her along the way, when I let go I gave her hand one last squeeze before asking spencer to take care of her. spence placed her arm around Em while winking when she wasn't looking. I hoped into the passenger seat next to my mum and blew a kiss to them through the window. As my mum began to drive away she Headed off in the direction of Spencer's.

Pulling up outside of Spencer's I hoped out saying a proper goodbye to my mum and told her to drive safe, before unlocking the door with my key that spencer had got me. I sat down on my bed waiting for spencer to get home and when she did she said she had asked Emily to come over at 12. she had agreed and I couldn't help but smile, deciding tI grab a shower. I managed to kill most of the time until Veronica called us down stairs. "Spencer, Ali me and Peter will be home later tonight, spence you know the rules I trust that when I'm gone you will respect my wishes". "yes mum go have fun we will be fine honest". When she left spencer smiled realising there was only 5 minutes till Emily was due here and I started getting extremely nervous. I headed to my new room and when I heard spencer and Em coming up stairs I got butterflies in my stomach. "Thanks for coming over to study Em" spencer said and I laughed at her lame excuse. I smiled when I heard Em's voice. "It's fine, Ali might be gone but I know she would want us to be friend." well I'm glad, I can't find my English book though could you maybe check the Spare room"? "Sure spence".

**Emily's pov**

I had agreed to go over to Spencer's hoping that it would take my mind off Ali, but when she asked me to see if her book was in the Spare room I was a little confused. doing what she asked I opened the door to go in there. I almost screamed when I realised someone else was also In The room, and When I saw non other then Ali my face literally lite up. Not even letting her speak I practically jumped on her pushing her into the bed which I now realised was hers before kissing her. When I pulled away from her I realised she was crying with happiness. Scanning the room I realised it was now Ali's, her bed is in the middle a desk to the left and a chest of draws with a mirror to the right. The wardrobe was to the left of the door when I walked in. Ali omg what are you doing here? I thought you left! She smiled " i know babe I thought I was going to leave too, I talked to spencer the other night and she suggested that I come live here with her to finish the school year. Please don't be mad again, I just wanted to surprise you and trust me the look on your face when you walked in was worth Every minute of pain. I love you Em and I'm so glad I didn't have to leave".

i felt a tear rolling down my check, I love you too Ali so much I say before crashing my lips on to hers Again, we were getting a little carried away when there was a light knock on the door. "Hey can I come in yet"? Spencer questioned and I laughed. "Be my guest", Ali says and she entered the room with a grin. I take it you new about the plan? "Yep sure did, so did Hanna and Aria oh and your mum", I shook my head. "Ali I just wanted to tell you the house is all your's, I'm going over to Toby's and I know my mum said she has "rules" but just so you know when she's out I never follow them". Ali's eyes widen "spence I'm shocked" yeah well don't be, what she doesn't know won't kill her. she left money on the bench for dinner and I should be back before she and dad are so you two have fun". Spencer winked before exiting the room. So your actually staying here? I questioned Ali and she smiled "yep! I have a few more things to unpack but they can wait because right now I just want kiss my girlfriend". I blushed crawling my way over to her.

Ali gently lay down on her bed and I felt her pulling me with her. climbing on top of her i began kissing her sweetly. The kiss was soft and passionate unlike most kisses it was filled with both desire and want. I felt her arms snake around my back pushing slightly so my front was pressed against hers, My left leg slipped In between . Her tongue brushed across my bottom lip and I parted mine to grant her access, before moaning into the kiss. my hands then moved to gently grab at her breast over her top, as she arched her back coursing my knee to hit her centre.

Ali sat up allowing me to remove her shirt and I watched as her eyes darker when she removed mine. I felt a shiver go down my spine when our skin touched as she rolled us over so that she was now on top, before connecting her lips on my neck. she nipped and sucked at my pulse point and I felt myself building up inside. Ali smirked when she realised she had left a mark, and i had to bite my lip to hold in a moan, as she brushed her tongue across the spot to sooth it. Ali began to trail kisses down my body removing my bra with ease. I shut my eyes holding my breath when her soft lips covered my nipple before bitting down on it. Ali was going agonisingly slow and she new it, so I let out a grown in frustration Ail ... Please babe, her eyes looked up at me for a split second before her lips returned to mine cutting off my next words. as her hands trailed along my stomach my hips bucked into hers as she made her way down to my centre. I could feel my lower stomach twitch in anticipation. it felt like ages since we had been together like this for the first time and I was practically begging for her to touch me.

When I felt her removing my shorts and pants I eagerly helped her quickening the progress. You are so beautiful she says as I watch her eyes take in the full length of my body and my hands form into fists clutching the sheets. Babe... I need you, I say my voice barley coming out as I wait for hands to finally touch me. A shot of pleasure goes threw me when it's her mouth, and As soon as her lips sucked on my clit my body sat up slightly, my hands griping on her hair. God... Ali don't stop! I say feeling myself getting closer and closer. when she slowly enters two fingers I threw my head back with pleasure, and her left hand linked with mine. as soon as she starts to flick her tongue my eyes rolled and my legs being to tighten around her before shaking. Oh...Babe yes! I fall back onto the bed my legs still shaking as I come down from my high. I can feel her tongue lick my insides before moving back up towards me. I fumble with my hands removing her bra letting our bare chest touch as I catch my breath. we share lazy kisses until she eventually moves enough to pull back the cover, And hoping under it together. Getting comfortable she rest her head on my chest and I hold her running my fingers through her blonde hair. "You taste amazing babe", I blush when she said that and kiss her forehead. Ali I didn't... Ali placed her finger on my lips telling me to stop talking. Em it's fine worry about me later, just rest. I smiled before letting my eyes close. It may only be 1 in the afternoon, but the way she just made me feel makes me want to sleep forever.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter thanks for all the birthday wishes, I had a great day. I will unfortunately be MIA for the next week or so as I'm going on holidays but will hopefully keep writing for you while I'm away if I can. Pre Warning this starts off M enjoy :) xo **

**Chapter 25 meeting Em's dad**

**Ali's pov **

I woke up looking at the clock to see that it was 2pm, Emily and I must have drifted off to sleep for about an hour, and I lay on my bed wrapped in her arms. I felt Emily start to wake up and I smiled when our eyes met and she immediately leaned in to peck my lips. We're you just watching me sleep babe? She questions and I laugh realising i was caught. maybe, I can't help it you look so cute when you sleep. Emily blushed "well I think your cute all of the time", she say with a smirk and I can't help but roll my eyes. You do, do you? I raise my eyebrows before feeling her roll on top of me. She nodded her head as she starts to kiss me only answering the question when she needs a breath. "Yes, I do, you are so beautiful Ali, I'm so glad your mine". I smiled into the kiss feeling Emily move her lips to my neck, making sure to leave a mark so everyone knows I'm hers, and I can't help the feeling I get in my stomach when she does it. Her lips begin to lower, as my breath catches in my throat realising what she's doing.

When Em's nails drag down my already bare chest I get goose bumps on my skin and my back arches. Emily begins to leave wet kisses on my stomach and I let out a moan not sure I could wait much longer. Babe... Please touch me already. Em smirked but was quick to remove my pants waisting no time in replacing the warmth of them with her hand. As she started to rub and tease me with her fingers my hips bucked into her hand enjoying the feeling. My eyes closed and my mouth went dry when she entered two fingers and started pumping them in and out. Oh... God Em I cry out feeling my thighs tightening around her, Her thumb making sure to keep moving. When she whispered in my ear to let go i bit my lip no longer being about to hold it in. my body exploding with pleasure before feeling her withdraw her fingers and catching my breath. I watched as she made sure to show me that she was licking her fingers clean and when she kisses me softly I could taste myself on her Lips.

"Babe you have know idea how much I love watching you come undone". I smiled making sure she knows she's not the only one. You are amazing Em, I love you. When the two of us finally get up and re dressed we head down stairs and into the kitchen. So do you have any plans for the weekend? I know you thought i was going to be gone so if you do I'm sure I can just annoy spencer. "Actually my dad lands tomorrow, we should hang out I'd like you to meet him". Em that's sweet of you but I don't want to interrupt your time together. "You won't babe please? we can grab lunch together", i'll have him all morning and night he flys out Tuesday". Ok sure Em I'd love to as long as he's ok with it. Emily smiled pulling me into a hug, "Yay he's gonna love you". How about you stay for a bit and keep me company? we can watch a movie order pizza and then when spence gets home you can go home? "Hmm as long as you let me pick the movie"? Ok but please nothing scary, I won't be able to sleep tonight if your not with me.

At 6pm the two of us ordered dinner before finishing the second half of the movie, Em had decided to watch the fault in our stars, the two of us crying like idiots towards the end. When we heard the back door unlock spencer walked in removing her coat. Hey spencer did you have fun with Toby? "Sure did he cooked me dinner, what about you two? You look like your enjoying yourselves". I smiled we are our movie just finished". Em got up taking our plates to the kitchen before grabbing her bag, "I'm off spencer have a good night" "okay you to Em". "Babe I'll see you tomorrow, how about 1pm at the grill?" Sure I'll see you there Em, text me and let me know you got home safe Okay. The two of us shared a quick and breif kiss before I walked her to the door. When I came back inside spencer decided to join me on the couch to watch another movie. Veronica and Peter got home at 11 and Em text me not long after that saying she was home, and wishing me goodnight.

**Emily's pov**

It was Sunday morning and I was so excited to see my dad. My mum and I got up early to drive out to the airport to meet him. Standing with my mum as we watch all the military people exit, I waited for him to come out. I held up my welcome home sign, despite how cheesy it is I made it when I was little and I always bring it with me. When I saw him turn the corner I ran towards him as he held out his arm ready to envelop me in one of his famous dad hug. dad I'm so happy to see you" I say with such excitement. I feel him squeeze me tight and place a kiss on top of my head. " me too Emmy i've missed you and your mar. I let go of him reluctantly so he could hug my mother. " it's great to have you home Wayne" my mums face light up and I take in the opportunity to see them together. When we started to head towards the car my dad placed his arm around my neck. " so Emmy how have you been? Your mother told me you have planed out our whole day just you and me kid". I smiled yep! I'm great dad really, schools good I managed To break a new record on the swim team, and I've actually made some new friends this year. He grind " you mean other then the famous Aria Montgomery? How is she?" She's great dad, and yeah we have to new friends Hanna and Alison. "well that's great sweetie". So dad I was thinking we could grab some breakfast and then go for a run? "Sound great baby whatever you want".

The two of us had a quick bite to eat once we got home from the airport before I took him to my usual spot in the park. I love spending one on one time with him and running is something we both enjoy. When we mad it to the top of the hill, dad dragged me over to the bench seat so he could catch his breath. " So Emily your mother tells me there's this new girl your with what's she like? I blushed yeah there is her names Ali, she is the best thing that has ever happen to me dad, she's amazing she's had to go through so much with her family, her dad use to abuse her he's been locked up now though and two days ago I thought she was moving with her mother to Georgia for good, But she didn't and you have no idea how happy I am that she got to stay. " she sounds like a lovely girl, do I get to meet her"? I smiled yep, I actually invited her to join us for lunch, I know it's meant to be just us all day so is that okay? " of course'it is I can tell she makes you happy and anyone who can make my daughter happy deserves to meet me".

When we arrived at the brew dad and I grabbed a seat in the booth and waited for Ali to join us. When she walked in she was wearing a cute pink and white flower dress with white flats her blonde hair hanging lose over her shoulder. She smiled at me and I stood up grabbing her hand before kissing her check. When we sat down I introduced her to my dad and she polity shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you sire", my dad grinned. you too Alison, Emmy here has told me a lot about you she practically hasn't stopped all morning. I blushed at the use of my nick name and felt Ali nudged my shoulder. " well all good things I hope" Ali says as she begins to eat. The three of us fell into a light conversation and I was more then happy to see the two of them getting along, so I excused myself for a minute before heading to the bathroom

**Ali's pov**

Emily left me alone with her dad and normally I would be extremely nervous but her dad seemed like a decent father something I will never have. So how long are you staying for sir? I questioned him. "I leave first thing after Emily's swim meet on Tuesday" by the way you can call me Wayne". I smiled, well since we are alone could I talk to you about something? He nodded, I know you don't know me that well but our senior prom is actually coming up and I was wondering if you would mind if I asked Emily? He smiled. " Alison you don't have to ask me, I can tell your good for Emmy, I see the way she looks at you, you make her very happy she's a lucky girl I'm sure she will be more then happy if you ask her". I couldn't help but smile when he said that. Well thank you I'm glad that you think so your daughter means the world to me. When Emily came back we finished eating before I decided to leave to giving them more time alone. I gave Em a kiss thanking her for inviting me and I told her dad I would probably see him at the meet.

When I got home spencer was in her room and I joined her. "Hey Ali, what's up"? Not much I just meet Emily's dad. "You did? What's he like"? He's nice he actually reminds me a lot of Emily they seem like there pretty close even closer then her and her mum. I asked him if he would care if I took Emily to prom and he was all for it, I didn't even have to convince him. Spencer smiled "so your going to ask her to the prom"? I nodded yeah I can't wait! I think I will ask her at her swim meet Tuesday that way her dad will see it before he leaves.

**Emily's pov**

dad and I decided to catch a movie together before heading home to join mum for dinner. it was so nice to be able to spend time together as a family and I new that my parent would have all day together tomorrow when I was at school. After dinner I decided to call Ali and the phone barely even rang before she picked up.

Ali- Hey babe

Me - hey beautiful how was the rest of your day?

Ali- it was good I just hung out with spencer how about you? what did you and your dad get up to after I left?

Me- he took me to a movie and then I had dinner with both my parents, as a family

Ali- well sounds like you had fun, I'm glad I got to meet him today.

Me- so am I, he seems to like you maybe even more then Aria but don't tell her that :)

Ali- I'm glad, you and your dad seem close?

Me- yeah we are, I tell him like everything. I just wanted to call and say goodnight

Ali- okay night Emmy

Me- I laughed. you did not just use my dad's nick name for me that's so embarrassing

Ali - of course I did, I think it cute ;) I'll see you tomorrow Emmy love you

Me- although she couldn't see me I rolled my eyes. babe get some sleep,goodnight I love you too.

Hoping into bed I felt my body relax. Think to myself how lucky I am. My dad was finally home, Ali didn't move and coach has picked me to anchor next weeks swim meet. life is going great for once and I only hope that it can stay this way.


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm back guys! Thank you all for the reviews, I read everyone of them :) next chapter is up so I hope you enjoy xo**

**Chapter 26 swim meet **

**Aria's pov **

Today is Tuesday and Hanna and I are on our way to school. Em has her swim meet and Ali, Hanna and I will be in the stands with her parents like I always am. The only difference is her cheer squad has gone from three to five. it's senior year so our prom is coming up and when Ali came over last night to tell me she is going to ask Em to the prom today, I was so excited. I text Hanna and asked if she was planing on going but she said no, so My excitement didn't last long. I won't lie I really want to go so I'm kind of down about it but I'm not taking no for a Answer. I'm hoping that if I asks her enough times today she will change her mind. I mean there must be a reason why she doesn't want to go right? I'm dying to find out.

Arriving at at school we walked in and Hanna saw me looking at the prom poster. "Hey I know you really want to go, I'm sorry I'll make it up to you I promise". Han it could be fun you know? Hanna smiled "I'm thrilled that you want to go, but prom is not my thing ok". "If you want to go you should". Hanna if your not going then I''m not it will be lame without you. Please just consider it, Em and Ali are going she may not know yet but she is. "Okay fine I will think about it but don't get your hopes up". Yay thank you!

**Emily's pov**

At 10am I walked into the locker room with my swim bag hanging off my shoulder. I was surprised to see that I was the first to arrive but I didn't think much of it, instead got ready. I could hear the crowed all entering the stands and as I got changed a few more people entered the locker room. Once I was done I grabbed my cap and goggles before heading into the pool with my headphones in. I was met with the familiar smell of chlorine, and I closed my eyes taking in the smell. The pool area was pact but my attention was drawn to someone in particular who grabbed my arm and dragged me behind the stands, when I realised it was Ali I laughed.

"Hey Em sorry to interrupt, Aria told me you have a pre race routine I just wanted to wish you good luck" I smiled. your lucky it was you that interrupt me, I can't talk for long. Ali smiled "I know, maybe I don't wanna talk". You don't ? "Nope I can think of something much better then talking", she says as she wraps her arms around my waste and pulls our bodies closer. When there is no gap between us she reaches up on her tippy topes to connect our lips. I felt myself smiling at the feeling of her lips on mine before walking her toward the wall as she deepened it. When her arms tightened around me I broke the kiss for air, but she didn't break her hold on me. Wow that was some good luck kiss, I say as I try and catch my breath. "Yeah well there might be more where that came from after you win", she says with a grin on her face. "Go show them what you got Emmy I'll see you later". Ali let go of me and started to walk away but I grabbed her arm turning her around to kiss her one last time. Ali is the only one who knows how to calm my nerves but at the same time make me feel as though I am on cloud 9 and I couldn't resist. "Babe go, coach will be mad at me for distracting her favourite swimmer, and I'm already on most teachers bad sides I'd like to avoid hers". I laughed at my girlfriend before turning and heading over to the team, bye Ali.

**Ali pov**

As I joined Aria, Hanna and Em's parents on the stands I smiled when they passed me my part of the sign. The five of us each had one, the first side saying "go Emily" and the other side was hiding my prom proposal that I was freaking out about. I mean I'm glad her dad's cool with it and all, but what if she doesn't want to go? I'll end up looking like an idiot. Pushing the negative thoughts out of my head I realised I had to do this, I can do this. I sat down taking my place next to Emily's dad and watched as the race began. The first swimmer for Rosewood giving us a good lead. Em was the last of four swimmer to enter the water, apparently because she's the fastest and I can see why. I stood up holding the sign and watched as her body entered the water with ease. The way she swam reminded me of a mermaid. She made it look so easy and her paise was quicker then anyone else's. When Em finally made it to the other end the whole crowd started cheering while the girls pulled her out of the pool and into a hug. Rosewood had won by far, and a large part of that was because of Emily. I saw her smiling as her eyes scanned the crowed looking for us and when her eyes locked on mine, I smiled back at her before counting to three and we all flipped our signs to the other side, revealing "will you go to prom with me"? Em's face beamed when she read it and I saw her nodding her head like crazy as if to say yes. As the crowed and the team exited the pool, I sat down waiting for Em to get changed. She must have been keen to see me, because she was done with in two minutes before practically tackling me in a hug from behind.

**Em's pov**

Gliding through the water I felt myself touch the edge of the pool, and as I stood up finding my feet the crowed around me went crazy cheering and screaming. I looked up at my team mates with excitement and they pulled me out of the pool into a hug. we won, we actually did It i thought to myself. I scanned the crowed with my eyes looking for the one person that mattered most and when I locked eyes with Ali she smiled back at me with my friends and parents, holding up a go Emily sign. It was cheesy but I loved it, and as I wrapped my towel around myself I looked back up to see the signs had been turned over. my mouth went dry and my smile grew even bigger. is she seriously asking me to prom in front of the whole crowed? I felt myself blush as I nod my head saying yes as best I could, as I new full well I couldn't just run over to her. As soon as we were aloud to go back into the locker room I was in and out as quick as possible. I saw my girlfriend sitting in the stands alone waiting for me so I came up behind her wrapping her in a hug.

I placed a few kiss to her neck and whispered yes I will go to prom In her ear just in case she didn't know my answer. I then pulled her off the stands so she was standing and kissed her sweet lips. She smiled her cute smile before speaking. "Thank god you said yes babe, it would have been a tad awkward if you didn't". I laughed while rolling my eyes, babe there is no one in the world that I'd rather go to prom with then you, I hope you know that. I watched Ali blush, "I feel the same Em". "You were amazing today I had no idea you could swim like that"! I smiled at Ali, she looked so amazed, and while I was grateful it was nothing special. Thank you but really I didn't do anything, Ali's eyes widen "are you kidding me? You swim like a mermaid Emmy, that's some talent you have", trust me I'm not that good babe I'm defiantly no mermaid. "You are to me, in fact I think I just thought of a new nick name for you to add to my collection". I shook my head, your such a dork babe, Ali just laughed not even bothering to deny it. "maybe I am, but I'm your dork". She says all proud of herself and I can't help but to pull her in for a tight hug. Yep your my dork babe I say in agreement, before I kiss the top of her head.

"We better go Em, your dad's waiting out the front for us to say goodbye you don't want him to be late". I nodded before grabbing Ali's hand in mine and heading for the door. When we finally joined the others I said my goodbyes to my dad unsure of when I would be able to see him next, and I was please to know that he was happy that Ali had asked him if it was ok to go to the prom with me. My mum left to take dad to the airport, Hanna and Aria congratulated me before heading of to the lockers and Ali walked me to class. "Bye babe I'll see you at lunch yeah"? Sure have fun love you, I say as I wave and enter the room. Ali smiled "I love you too Em.

**Aria's pov**

I was walking the corridors with Hanna and she insisted we go past my locker before we head to class, even though I didn't need anything. she said that she wanted to borrow my text book as she left hers at home, which doesn't surprise me so I agreed to go. As we got to my locker I noticed Hanna was smiling more then usual and I had no idea what was going on with her. Hey what is up with you today? why are you so happy? "You will see" she says and I let it go for now instead opening my locker. My face lit up at what I saw inside. My books were no longer in there but instead a pink balloon, a note and to barbie dolls. One with blond hair and one with brown who were dressed in dresses with silver and pink love heart confetti Surrounding them.

I looked at Hanna and she just grind back at me clearly proud of the reaction she was getting. when I opened the note and it said will you be my date to the prom? I nearly cried. I jumped on top of her with a death grip, forgetting for a moment that we might not be alone and that only 2 people know we are together, before saying yes like 10 times. Hanna squeezed my hand when people were not looking. "I know you thought I didn't want to go but I do, I actually haven't stopped thinking about it, I only said no because I had already planed this and I wanted to be the one to ask you do you forgive me"? She questioned me and I laughed. Han of course I do I love it thank you, I'm so excited, "me and you both, we really need to get to class though we can talk more about it at lunch". Okay bye Han thanks again, "your welcome shorty your reaction was totally worth it".

**Ali's pov**

The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly, Hanna and Aria told us at lunch that they would be going to the prom together too and I was happy for them. The four of us all agreed to get ready together and I was looking forward to it a lot. After school Em came back with me to Spencer's and we just hang out. It was good to just be able to relax with her without our friends. "So what colour is your dress babe"? She questioned me and I smiled. I'm not telling you it's a surprise. "babe you have to tell me how am I meant to know what colour corsage to get you"? Umm that won't be necessary Em. "Ali I want to okay you already brought the tickets, it's the lest I can do". Okay fine it's pink, and silver Em laughed "I should have known it's your favourite colour". When you decide what your wearing you have to tell me the colour that way it will be fare. Em sighed as she new I was right, "whatever babe if you insist". Oh I do!

When Emily went home after dinner, she text me good night just as I was getting ready for bed.

Em- Thank you for today Ali you are amazing

Me- No problem mermaid, only the best for the best, goodnight :) xx

Em- Night beautiful I love you :) xx

Me- I love you too Em Always! Xx

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think, will try not to leave it as long between the next update have a great day or night :) xo**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys new chapter hope you enjoy, it's been my favourite one to write by far let me know what you think :) **

**Chapter 27 prom **

**Hanna's pov **

Aria and I were at mine laying on my bed discussing prom. The two of us had agreed to Surprise each other with what we will wear, by getting matching white corsages so it would go with both our dresses. It was the night before prom and we had yet to discuss if we were going to the prom as a couple or just as friends. Ali, Em and spencer are still the only people that know about us and I wanted to see if she was ready to go public with the whole "us thing" yet. So what do we do about tomorrow night? Can I hold your hand and slow dance with you? or should we stick to getting a best friends selfie and just dance as friends? Aria sighed, I could tell this was all she had been thinking about. "Han I know you kind of asked me like as a date but I'm not sure I'm ready yet, trust me it's not you it's me, are you okay with that"? She questioned. Sure babe, I can wait besides I'll still be going with you that's all that matters. Aria smiled, "thank you for understanding your the best". I blushed before pulling her in for a kiss. Tomorrow is going to be so much fun, you are going to look

beautiful. She shook her head before burying it in my neck, "not as beautiful as you will Han" she says as she places a kiss to my neck.

**Em's pov**

On Friday Aria and I went to the mall together, I had to pick up my dress that was being altered and Aria was yet to buy one. Talk about last minute this was the third time this week she had been to the mall. Once with me, and once with Ali. she must have tried on close to 100 dresses by now yet she insisted she didn't like any of them. When we entered we looked around for a bit before picking up mine at the store i got it from. Hey Aria have you even looked in here? I questioned her. "Em I have no idea, honestly I've been to way to Many shops to remember". Okay well mines from here so why don't you see if you like any? "Okay", she says as she starts to look through the racks. I started at one end and she started at the other, before meeting in the middle. We both managed to pull out 5 between us and I handed them to her before gesturing to the change rooms. Each dress she tried on she began to get more and more frustrated with. "Err Em why do I have to have such bad luck, I hate that I'm so short all the long dresses are to LONG and the short puffy ones make me look pregnant". I couldn't help but laugh at my best friend, Aria don't be ridiculous we will find something, we are not leaving until we do. Aria threw her head back grumbling before walking back into the change room to try on the last one. When she came back out she had a hug smile on her face, the first one I had seen all day. "What do you think"? She questioned me as she did a twirl, Aria it's perfect you have to get. "Great we both agree, I hope Hanna likes it" she says and I roll my eyes, Aria Hanna is not going to like it she will love it. She laughed "okay I'm Holding you to that Em, now let me go change and we can get out of here".

**Ali's pov**

Em text me this morning telling me she would be picking up her dress and attempt to help Aria get one. This gave Hanna and I a chance to spend time together. The two of us decided to get our nails and hair done before heading back to spencer where the four of us were going to get ready. Hanna and I were going to get ready in my room, while spencer had offered her room to Emily and Aria. She even insisted she would take photos of all of us and I was sure to be returning the favour for her next weekend. When Hanna and I arrived back home, we headed upstairs and lay out our dresses On my bed. I heard spence open the door down stairs to greet Em and Aria and I was dying to see what she would look like. 2 hours later the four of us were ready and Hanna and I went down stairs to wait for them.

**Aria's pov**

Em helped me into my dress and did my hair, before the two of use made our selves look our best. I was so excited yet nervous at the same time and I was dying to see Hanna. I held onto Em's arm as we walled down the corridor, and as we mad it to the top of the stairs my eyes immediately meet Hanna's who was waiting for me. I couldn't help but stare at her on my way down, she looks so beautiful. Her dress is silver going straight to the ground, and her blond hair is pulled to the side in curls With Her blue eyes sparkling. When I got to the bottom she held out her hand for me and I took it before she kissed the top of mine. She brushed her thumb across my wrist then slid on the corsage. She didn't give me a chance to put on hers as her pulled me into a hug and then kissed me. When we pulled apart I felt myself blush and I smiled. Hanna you look Amazing, that dress looks perfect.

**Hana's pov**

When Aria came down stairs I swear my mouth dropped open. when I took in the site of my girlfriend, Her hair was curled into a low bun with to brown curls hanging loss on either side of her face. Her dress was red, and it hugged her upper body going out at the hips to loosely finish just above the knee. I managed to slip her corsage on but couldn't contain myself long enough and kissed her. She smiled before telling me I looked Amazing and i was glad that she approve. Hey I'm sorry I kissed you I just... looking at you in that dress I new I wanted as many kisses as I can get before we go. You look stunning, I new you would. Aria blushed "no need to apologise I'm glad you kissed me, Now please stand still and let me put this on your wrist". I held my hand out and let her do it, before locking our fingers and heading towards the door letting spencer take a few photos of us together.

**Em's pov**

Walking down the stairs I swear I have never seen a more beautiful sight then I do right now. Ali looks gorgeous, her blond hair is curled in her trade mark Alison look, with a few peaces pined back and her pink dress is beautiful. it has short selves on it with sliver bead on the front that go to her waist. The rest of the dress puffed out with fish net underneath. I wrapped my arms around her waist when I reached her and she wrapped hers around my neck, before we shared a slow but passionate kiss. When we exchanged boxes I smiled relieved to see that we both thought alike. I had brought her a corsage to match my dress and she handed me a pink one to match hers. When both our wrist were covered I took in the sight of Ali again whispering in her ear that she is the most gorgeous person I have ever meet, and she let out her cute little laugh.

**Ali's pov**

My mermaid was seriously so beautiful strutting her stuff down the stairs. I swear I could have jumped her right there and then and I had to bit my bottom lip to restrain myself. Her long tan legs could be seen through the sides of her long black dress that had to long slits either side off her legs. Her hair was pulled into a plat, and the dress was low cut that did up at the neck, giving me a prefect view of her front and exposing her back. Her warm brown eyes locked with mine and we share a kiss before exchanging our corsages. You are so beautiful Em, I love you. I love you too Ali more than you know. The two of us joined Hanna and Aria for a group photo before getting some just the two of us and then spencer walked us out to the limo that was waiting. Entering the limo Emily and I sat right next to each other Hand in hand and I was so excited to be spending the rest of my night with her. Not long after, The driver opened our door and we steeped out. As we did Em offered me her arm and we walked up the front steps into the school.

**Aria's pov**

The school hall looked Amazing when we entered, the lights were beautiful and the hall was packed with seniors enjoying the night. There was a photographer when we walked in and Hanna and I got a photo together. Ali and Em, Hanna and I separated and agreed to meet up towards the end of the night. Hanna insisted on hitting the dance floor and the two of us were having so much fun. It wasn't until a guy who I think is on the football team came over to us that things got a little awkward. He politely asked if Hanna would like to dance and I started to regret going as just friends. Hanna was pretty quick to say yes which kind of was unexpected, because all she had to say was no thanks but she took the easy option and said yes. She tried to look sorry by grabbing his hand telling me it would be just one dance. When the music started and it turned out to be a slow song I could feel my jealousy rising. I wish I was brave enough to not care what people think of me, it should be me dancing with her not him. I couldn't just stand there and watch so I decided to go to the restroom.

**Hanna's pov**

As I was slow dancing with Shaun I couldn't help but keep thing how Aria must be feeling. I didn't exactly think when he asked me to dance, and I realise now though that dancing with him problem wasn't what I should of done. I mean yes Aria and I came as friends but she is my girlfriend. When I finished my slow dance I looked for her but I couldn't find her. I passed Ali and Em but they hadn't seen her either. I decided to go check the restroom as she problem went in there to hide from me. When I entered all the stalls were empty expect the middle one. I could hear someone crying softly and I new that Cry enough to know that it was Aria and it instantly broke my heart to hear it. I locked the door so know one else could come in before walking towards the stall and knocking on the door. Hey Aria it's me, I know your in there. I heard her sigh, "Han go away" Aria I'm not leaving you like this please just come out and talk to me it's just us in here.

It was quiet for a bit before I heard the door unlock and she walked out, trying to avoid eye contact with me, but I stood in front of her grabbing her chin in my hand. Hey please don't cry I'm sorry I made you upset. I gently brushed the tears with my thumb as I felt her soft hands grab my wrists. She walked towards the wall, before turning to face me. "I'm not crying because of you Han", she says only just making eyes contact with me long enough so I new she meant it. Then what's making you so upset? I Questioned her slightly confused. "I'm upset with myself for not being brave enough to come out and go to the prom tonight with you as your girlfriend". "It should have been me and you slow dancing, not you and Shaun". I sighed, I know I only danced with him because I didn't want people to suspect anything between us because I thought that's what you wanted. Aria nodded, "it is I mean.. It was... I don't know seeing you to together made me want to tell him to back off because your mine, except the two of you looked like you were enjoying it so I left".

Hey Aria look at me, that's not true okay i like you way to much to even think about anyone but you. Heck I don't just like you I love you. Dancing with Shaun meant nothing to me. I watched Aria's eyes widen, I didn't mean to say it so soon it just slipped out but seeing the look on her face when I said I love you was worth it. "Han are you serious"? She questions me her voice shaky. yes I meant what I said Aria I love you. Aria smiled before crashing our lip together In a sweet kiss. I gently lifted her up so that she was sitting near the sink and her legs wrapped around my waist, when the kiss ended she spoke. "I love you to Hanna" she whispered and wrapped her arms around my neck. I promise that when your ready to come out I'll be there with you babe. "Han I don't wanna wait any long, I only get 1 senior prom and I want to dance with my girlfriend". I couldn't help but smile when she said that. are you sure? "Yes I don't want to wait, who cares what people think". I pulled her off the sink and into my arms placing a kiss to her forehead, okay come on let's go there is probably a line waiting to use the restroom. Aria laughed "right lets let them in then".

**Em's pov**

Each yeah 3 girls and 3 guys get nominated for prom king and queen, and of course this yeah the three girls were Mona, Ali, and Hanna. Ali said she didn't want to be prom queen but deep down I new that if she was she would be happy. She told me not to mention it or bother voting so I didn't but when the nominees we're all called up on stage I couldn't help but wish her good luck. It's not like she needed it , but i said it anyway and sure enough she rolled her eyes before letting go of my hand. Mona had yet again been promoting herself all week asking even people she didn't like to vote for her just because she wanted to win, and she was pretty confident that she would win. I was just hoping it was Hanna or Ali. When principal Hacket finally Announced Noël Kahn as the prom king and Alison as prom queen I saw her instantly smile, and so did I. The look on Mona's face was priceless and watching Ali standing up there taking the crown was my favourite part of the night so fare. Ali didn't think people at this school liked her, but obviously there's enough people who do. Noel and Ali had to share a dance as tradition, but I ended up cutting in. Mind if I step in I questioned Noël and Ali blushed. "Not at all, be my guest" he say as he walks off to find someone else to dance with. I smiled at Ali when our eyes meet. I told you that you could win. Ali shook her head, guess I should have listen to you Em she says as she gently pulls me closer with her arms.

My hands instantly found her waist and her arms draped around my neck before she rested her head on my left shoulder. I tighten my grip around her before closing my eyes and listening to the music. I was pulled out of thought when Ali spoke. "I never want to leave your arms Em, you feel like home". I felt my self blushing when she said it. Ali wasn't the best with feelings but was try to tell me how she felt right in this moment, and I thought it was cute. I feel the same way Ali, I say as I whisper in her ear. I never want to let you go. "Then don't" she says as I feel her body relax into mine. "Stay at spencer, just tonight I don't want to be alone". I pull away slightly from her long enough to look at her properly. What if we get caught? You know the rules Spencer's mum said no sleepovers and so did mine. Ali rolled her eyes, "I'll get spencer to cover for us just tell your mum your staying at Aria's". Ali looked at me and pouted knowing full well that I would give in, and I did. I let go of her waist and cupped her checks in my hands before kissing her. Okay fine, but only because I love you I say and I catch her smiling like and idiot. Ali took my hand and the two of us stop dancing and started to look for Hanna and Aria.

**Ali's pov**

Emily and I were looking for Hanna and Aria when we finally found the two of them on the dance floor. The both of them slow dancing and looking into each other's eyes. Even I had to admit they looked cute. "Wait I thought they were coming as friends"? Em looked at me confused, yeah so did I. I guess they decided they were sick of hiding. "Well it's about time", Em says as we watch them secretly not wanting to interrupt. When the music changed and they stopped talking we joined them before calling a cab and waiting for it outside. When we were in the cab I sent a text to spencer.

Me- hey spence sorry if I woke you but are your parents still up?

Spencer- I was awake and no why? Are you nearly home?

Me- Good I was kind of hoping we could sneak Em in? I'll totally cover for you next weekend with Toby?

Spencer- okay fine with me you have a deal, text when your almost here

Me- Yay thanks spence love you

Spence- Yeah,yeah just don't get caught or your on your own

The cab went to Aria's first so Emily told held that she was pretending to stay at hers and Hanna got out to walk her to the door, while we stayed in the cab. When we finally got back to Spencer's she mad sure that know one saw Emily follow me upstairs before locking the door and joining us. "So how was your night"? She questioned us and I smiled. "It was great, your sister is actually the 2014 prom queen", em says and I nudge her playfully as I thought we had agreed not to say anything. Spencer smiled at me, "why am I not surprised" she says and I start to push her out of room. Okay enough, really thanks for your help spence but we can talk in the morning. Spencer rolled her eyes muttering "your wish is my command under breath" with a smirk on her face.

Em I thought we said we wouldn't talk about that, she smiled at me innocently, " i know but I could help it, I'm proud of you babe and you should be too, besides spencer doesn't count". Not wanting to argue with her I gave in. Climbing onto my bed I straddled her waist and kissed her lips Softly. Thank you I say as I get back up and begin to change. She stays there looking confused. "For what"? I smile taking her hand as she stands up. For believing in me, I don't always believe in myself so I love knowing that you do. Em smiled. "Ali you should, clearly I'm not the only one who does, all the people that voted for you tonight think that you deserved it and so do I". I blushed before squeezing Em's hand.

Are these ok? I question her as I hand her some pj's and let her changed before climbing into my side of the bed. "There fine", she smile and When I feel the bed sink and her warm body curl around mine I finally let myself relax pulling her arm around my waist. It was silent for a bit, but I decided to speak. Em? I questioned her hoping she was still awake. "Mmm" she mumbled and I smiled at her attempt to tell me she was not yet asleep. Do you want to know why I always make you sleep on that side of the bed? I felt her laugh behind me. I'd love to she mumbles against my back. "Why"? She questions and I turn in her arms to face her, Because when your not with me I can Sleep on that side of the bed and it will smell like you. I felt her laughing again her eyes still closed, as she lifts her head to place a kiss to my temple making me sigh with contentment. "You are adorable did you know that?", she whispers in my ear and I smile before rolling back over, knowing that she likes it when I refer to it as her side of the bed. "I love you Ali, thank you for tonight". I love you to Em I had fun, I whisper back before feeling my desperate need for sleep taking over me, and her breath being the only sound left in the room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys I'm finally updating! I know it's been over a week but I have been really sick with no energy to even write. yesterday I started to feel better and managed to stay awake long enough to write the next 2 chapters for you all. So here's the next chapter I hope you like it and please feel free to leave a review so I can know what you think :) **

**Chapter 28 How do you feel about camping? **

**Emily's pov **

This morning I woke up to Alison with a death grip on me. I turned slightly to looked outside and could tell that it was way to early to be up for a Saturday. when I looked at my phone and saw that it was 6am I sighed before closing my eyes again. As much as I wanted to stay wrapped in my girlfriends arms I new I had to go. I didn't want to take the chance of being caught, and I know full well that my mother would be at Aria's door first thing making sure that I did In fact stay there. I gently managed to peel Ali's arms off of me enough to slowly crawl out of her bed. Fumbling around her room I tried to find my dress and shoes from last night, while being carful not to wake her. I thought I was doing pretty well, and was almost out the door when I heard her whisper my name. "Em? What are you doing"? I sighed realise she wasn't going to be happy that I have to go. Hey sorry If I woke you, go back to sleep it's early. Ali sat up, "where are you going"? She mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and I smiled at how cute she looks when she's just woke up. Aria's, If I don't go now we will get caught and I don't want you to be sent to Georgia, I like having you here.

Ali frowned, and i wanted nothing more than to crawl back in her bed next to her. I'm serious, my mum will be at Aria's around eight to make sure I actually stayed there, and if I'm not there I'll be grounded. Ali pouted at me and I walked over to her side to say goodbye. I'll call later, I promise go back to sleep. I gently placed a kiss on her forehead and turned to leave but she stopped me. pulling me back with her hand, I turned to look at her. Ali don't look at me like that, you know I think your cute enough as it is, I won't want to leave. " I know that's why I'm doing it" she says while trying to look innocent. I bent down again, this time kissing her on her lips softly. when I pulled away she smiled at me. You satisfied? I question her with a smirk, "mm for now" she blushes and I can't help but roll my eyes. I really have to go okay? "Fine bye Emmy" Bye babe don't miss me to much I love you, I wink as I reach the door to her room. Ali just shook her head. " I already do mermaid I love you too.

When I came down stair I heard the back door open and I froze thinking I was about to get busted. When I realised it was just spencer I placed my hand on my chest with relief. God spence you scared me, I thought you were your parents. spencer laughed, "Yeah well you scared me too, I thought you were asleep". I smiled, I was but I woke up and I decided to leave before I get caught. My mother will turn up to Aria's soon and I should probably be there. Why are you up so early anyway? I question her knowing the time. " I went for a run, I always run if I can't sleep". I smiled Ali never told me you run, I run too we should go together sometime? If your interested. "That would be great Em I've always wanted someone to run with, do you want a lift to Aria's?" Umm... No thanks, I don't want to bother you spence I can walk its fine. "Don't worry about it really I can drive you, besides unless you plan on wearing your heals you have no shoes", She says as she point at my feet. I look down at my feet and laugh. Right well I guess a lift would be good thanks. "Great let me just grab my keys". When I arrived at Aria's It was 6:30 and I was glad to see her parents were still out from last night, looking for the Spare key I let myself in making sure to lock the door behind me and walked up to her room. I was still exhorted from last night so I grabbed her Spare pillow and blanket from the end of her bed, not sure if I should join her and decided to make myself comfortable on the floor. Closing my eyes again I managed to fall back to sleep.

**Aria's pov **

I woke up early from the light shining in my window, cursing at myself for not shutting it properly. Rolling over to face the other side, I realised I was not the only one in my room. someone one was lying spread out on my floor, and as I sat up Rubbing my eyes to get a closer look. When I realised it was Em I let out a quiet laugh. I lay back down, and as I was nearly asleep again I heard the door bell Ring. Getting up out of bed I nudged Em to wake her, when she looked at me I smiled. I don't know when or how you got here, but I think that's your mother at the door. Em groaned stretching before standing up. What are you doing on the floor? I questioned her as she grabbed her stuff. You could have hoped in the bed I don't bite. Emily laughed "I know but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you, besides I wasn't sure if we should sleep together considering we both have girlfriends". I just shook my head. Em we are best friends it's never stopped you before. " I know, and Your right I'll remember for next time. thanks for going along with this I owe you big time". it's fine Em really I wanted you and Ali to have a great end to your night just as much as you did.

The two of us headed down stairs and I opened the door for Emily's mum who was more then pleased to see She was actually here. I said my goodbye to Emily before sending a text to my dad asking what time they would be home, to see If I would have time to go see Hanna. Realising I didn't I showered grabbed some breakfast, and was in the lounge when my parents came home. "So Aria how was your night"? My mum questioned me as she entered the house with some groceries. It was great I had fun. "That's nice to here would you mind helping me with these? Your father has to take Mike to lacrosse". Sure, I smiled before helping her unpack. "You know honey since thanks giving is coming up your father and I decided we would go camping again as a family, and since you insisted on miss out on the last one you will be joining us no buts". I sighed do I have to? "Yes but I tell you what how about you bring a friend with you"? really? "Honey your dad just wants you to come, and if bringing a friend will make you go then why not". My mum smiled, alright you have a deal I say as I immediately start thinking about asking Hanna. My parents may not know we are together but that's not going to stop me from asking her.

I ran up stairs to call Hanna and was glad when she answered.

Hanna- to what do I oh this pleasure? She question me and I laughed

Me- hello to you to I say with a smirk, how are you this morning? Did you get home ok last night?

Hanna- I'm great babe, and yes I did how did you sleep?

Me- like a baby I was so tired, my parents actually just got back an hour ago I kind of wanted to ask you something

Hanna- you do?

Me- yep how do you feel about camping? I heard Hanna's cute laugh from the other end of the phone.

Hanna- me camping? are you serious?

Me- yep my family is going for thanks giving and I have to go so my mum said I can bring a friend

Hanna- let me guess that would be me?

Me- yeah, please come babe for me? It could be fun

Hanna- I'll have to ask my mum but if she says yes then I guess I'll think about it for you

Me- great, well I gotta go I'll see you at school tomorrow

Hanna- okay by beautiful I love you

Me- I smiled hearing those three words for the first times since last night, I love you too Han bye

After ending the call I decided to text Emily. she owes me for covering for her last night so I'm hoping that she could maybe help me convince Hanna to go. I mean she's been on more then one camping trip with me and if Hanna knows that then maybe it won't seem to bad of an Idea. When Em replied saying she would try her best I smiled hoping that between the two of us Hanna would eventually say yes.

The next week at school went pretty quickly, I kept asking Hanna about the camping trip and by lunch on Thursday she still hadn't made up her mind so I had to result in Emily. "Hanna it will be fun, I use to go all the time with the Montgomery gang and if I can survive so can you". Em winked at her and I laughed. "Fine I'll go but only because there is no way I would survive without seeing you for thanks giving, and because I love you". Hanna says and I can already picture us pitching a tent. I hugged her with excitement and she placed a kiss on my check. Ali smiled at us, "just for the record Aria Hanna doesn't do outdoors so be prepared to see a different side to her", I laughed and Hanna just glared at Ali. Thanks I'll be sure to keep an eye out, who knows maybe she will change her mind. What are you guys planing to do with the week off? I questioned them and Ali piped up. "My mum actually invited me down to Georgia for the week, and Em has agreed to come with me to meet my grandmother". "It will be fun, I'm looking forward to it" Em says with a smile. "Well Tell her I say hi, and that if she has any of her famous cookies leftover to send some home with you". Hanna beams at the thought of her favourite food and Ali just laughed. "will do Han" she says as the four of us head off to our last class of the day.

**Ali pov**

Before I new it, it was Friday afternoon. I am so excited to be seeing my mum tomorrow, and even more excited that Emily will be joining me. Jason has offered to lend me his car for the week and he dropped it off at Spencer's last night. I spent most of my Friday night pack my stuff and texting Emily, making sure she would be ready first thing tomorrow morning. She was staying with her mum so I decided to go to bed early as I wanted to get a good nights sleep before hitting the road. Spencer was out with Toby so I had nothing else to do but Lie in bed. I smiled at the thought of my grandmother finally being able to meet Emily. She always ask about her when we talk on the phone and I can just tell that she is going to love her just as much as I do. I haven't been to Georgia in ages, and knowing it will be Emily's first time I want to take her to so many different place, even to meet my friend cece. I've been friend with cece ever since I was little and every time I visit grandma D I get to visit cece. I just Hope that Emily and her get along because apart from Hanna she's the only other friend I have ever had that means a lot to me and I've been missing her a lot lately. Felling my eyes start to close I rolled over making sure to set my alarm for 7am before allowing my body to relax enough to fall asleep.

**Hanna's pov**

Getting home from school I walked inside and upstairs to my room. placing my bag On my bed, I then opened my closet to begin packing for the week long camping trip I agreed to go on with my girlfriend and her family. God I must really love her, I thought to myself as I looked for a bag to take. I had no idea what to pack so was thankful when Aria had given me a list of instruction at school today. I began packing my bag and ticking off the list as I went, before going downstairs to our basement to see if my sleeping bag was still there. Trust me when I finally found it, the amount of dust that was in it indicated just how long it had been since I had last used it. I even had to take it out side to shake it. Come to think of it, it was problem before my dad left and that feels like forever. Heading back to my room I grabbed my bag and pillow making sure I had everything I need. I then said my goodbyes to my mum who was planing to work for most of thanks giving and promised to call her thanks giving day! As I went to leave she offered to drop me off to save me walking and I immediately said yes.

When I arrived at Aria's house her dad greeted me at the door and I flashed him a warm smile before walking in. When I entered I saw Aria coming downstairs. "Hanna I'm so glad your here" Aria says as she wraps me In a hug. I could see the excitement on her face and was glad that me coming on this trip was making her this happy. The five of us loaded our stuff into the family car, and I climbed in taking a set next to the window. Much to Aria's disappointment we were only taking one car which meant that we would be stuck in the back with mike, her parents in the front taking turns on driving. As we took off, I felt Aria getting comfortable in the middle and watched as mike was pretty quick to plugged in his head phones and sleep. Aria then spread out a blanket over our legs, and I smiled as I felt her reach for my hand underneath it. I didn't even hesitate before linking our fingers together And I let Aria rest her head on my shoulder as she began to read her book. flicking through a magazine that was resting on my lap, I couldn't help but start drawing patterns on the back of her hand, watching her smile every now and then. Looking out the window, I new This was going to be a long car ride, but I didn't care as I could already tell that it would be one that I would enjoy.


	29. Chapter 29

**New chapter is up, I don't really have much to say other then please leave a review it would mean a lot hope you guys enjoy the Haria and have a great day guys :) xo **

**Chapter 29 do I even know you?**

**Hanna's pov**

3 hours into the car trip, Aria's dad stopped off at a local petrol station which had a small cafe attached to it. we had long passed anywhere that looked familiar and all that seemed to surround us were cows and sheep. I sighed with relief at the thought of stretching my arms and legs and smiled at the smell of food. Aria had fallen asleep an hour ago so the first half of the road trip hadn't exactly been much fun but I didn't want to wake her as her head was on my shoulder and her hand was still wrapped in mine. Mike seemed to have another idea though he shoved her until she woke up, and I watched as she glared at him. "gees mike what the hell"? She yelled and he rolled his eyes. "Chill out dad said if you need the toilet this is your only chance" when Mike and I made eye contact I couldn't help but get this weird feeling in my stomach. I only meet the kid three hours ago but he seems to look in my direction when he thinks I'm not looking and it's creeping me out.

Mike left to go get food leaving Aria and I with her mum. "So you coming to the bathroom"? Aria questioned me and I shook my head. nope I'm good I'll just keep your mum company until the boys come back with food. Aria laughed before tapping my foot lightly with hers as if to get my attention. When I looked at her she signalled for me to come anyway and I immediately changed my mine. Actually you know what I don't want to take any chances, your dad was serious when he said this would be our only chance wasn't he? "Yep he like to run on a tight schedule, mum we will be back" Aria smiles as she drags me out of the car to follow her, and it was only then that I realised just how sore I am. God my legs and shoulder are killing me, I mumble as we enter the bathroom. I frown as I watch Aria quickly checking to see if anyone else was in there and when all was clear she waisted no time before pulling me into an open stall and closing it. When our faces meet and her lips eagerly found mine I smiled into the kiss enjoying the spontaneous moment.

**Aria's pov**

My dumb ass of a brother woke me up to tell me that this was our only stop and I couldn't help but yell at him for waking me. When I realised that my head was still on Hanna's shoulder I smiled to myself before gently moving. When I asked Hanna if she was coming to the bathroom i couldn't help but laugh when she actually thought I meant to pee. Trying to get her attention without my mother seeing was hard but when I eventually did I was happy to see she was now keen to go. entering the bathroom I quickly checked each stall and once satisfied I dragged Han into the nearest one. I was dying to kiss her, this would have to be the longest we have been around each other without kissing and it was killing me. When our lips meet I sighed leaning my body weight into her as her back pressing into the door. Hanna wrapped her arms around me and I smiled as our foreheads meet and our lips parted to catch our breaths.

"Hello to you too", Hanna says as her blue eyes meet mine. I blush slightly before pecking her lips softy and pulling her into a hug. When I let go I gently ran my hand up and down her right arm. Sorry about your arm, you should have woken me. " it's fine I like that you were using me as a pillow". I smiled as our hands met and I began playing with her fingers. What were you doing while I was asleep? i question and she laughs "Not much just texting Ali, it's Em's turn to drive, by the way what's with your brother? He keeps looking at me and he thinks I don't know but I do should I be worried"? I laughed at how cute Hanna looked when she was concerned. Don't worry I'll fix it, he's probably just checking you out, and if he is I'll kill him because you are so of limits. Hanna blushes as she placed a kiss to the top of my head. "Right well maybe my Marin charm is rubbing off on two of the montgomary gang, Hanna teased as she opened the door and I slapped her but on the way out. When I came up to her side we hooked arms before I reached up to whisper in her ear. You are mine and only mine.

When I got back to the car I told Mike to stop creeping Hanna out and that in no way was she interested in him. Mike tried defending himself saying that he was not in fact checking her out and I just rolled my eyes at how stupid he was being. For the rest of the car ride Hanna and I shared head phones and listened to music, while texting each other. we could have obviously just talked but there was no way I was planing on being caught. As we were texting I felt Hanna grab the inside of my thigh under the blanket with her hand, and she started to trace patterns. I jumped slightly when she did and had to stiffen a laugh as it's tickled. At first it felt nice but the longer she did it the hard it was for me to keep a straight face. Hanna new full well what she was doing but the grin on her face told me that she wasn't going to stop any time soon. As I felt her moving her hand further up my leg, I quickly fumbled with my hands typing a message on my phone

Aria- Babe stop we will get caught!

Han smiled as she read my text before typing her reply

Hanna- Just let me have my fun babe we will only get caught if you break

I shook my head knowing that it was useless in replying. Hanna may have started this game but I'm pretty sure I know how to finish it. I turned slightly in my set glad to see Mike was asleep and placed my phone in my bag before moving my right hand to grab at her waist. I lifted the hem of her shirt slightly before placing my hand on her stomach. The coldness of my fingers must have distracted her as she stopped moving her hand further up my leg to concentrate on her own body. I slowly trailed my hand down her toned stomach feeling the button of her short. We locked eyes and I smirked when I felt it come undone. Hanna and I were yet to do anything below the waist, and I know she has been thinking about it probably just as much as I have so if she was going to play this game then so was I. I slowly dragged my fingers against the soft skin that sat just above the lace of her pants and I watched as she squirmed in her seat and her eyes closed.

My fingers stopped when I felt Hanna begging to move again this time her hand making sure to brush across my centre causing me to stiffen. Hanna smirked and I wanted so much to wipe that smirk off her face, but I couldn't and I had to resist. I moved my fingers lower until I was sure I was pressing firm enough with my hand to make her react and she did. Hanna bit down on her lip and if my parents weren't so deaf I swear they would have heard the moan that escaped her mouth. Hanna went to pull my hand away but when my fingers dragged across the fabric again and started massaging it I saw her smile and her chest rise at the feeling it was giving her. Deciding that I had probably teased her enough for now I reluctantly pulled my hand away just as I felt her move hers. our hands bother reached for each other's and I laced our finger together when they met. Hanna blushed when we looked at each other before I resumed my previous position with my head on her shoulder.

**Hanna's pov**

God was I ever grateful to get out of that car when I did. Aria and I had both caused ourselves some serious sexually tension and having her this close to me was making it extremely hard to resist her. The five of us got out of the car carrying our bags over to a near by tree. When everything was out I sat down on a log and watched as her parents started to pitch there tent, mike doing the same. Aria smiled at me and I watched as she unzipped the blue bag. so you know how to put up at tent? I question her slightly surprised. "Of course I do", she says with a smirk. great well you don't need me then I say and she rolls her eyes. "Han If you don't help you can sleep under the stars in the cold all by yourself". I jumped up as quick as possible ready to help. Umm no thanks who knows what type of bugs live out here, I need you to protect me.

Aria began laughing at me, "that's what I thought, it's really not that hard just hold this part of the tent still and I'll put the pegs in". I bent down to the ground holding it in place and watched as she used a hammer to hit the pegs in. Wow who would have thought you had such strong muscles babe, I tease her as her parents are to faraway to hear. "Shut up you are not helping", I'm sorry but really I'm impressed babe. Aria smiled as I passed her the last of the four pegs, "yeah well there has to be something I'm good at" she says and I shake my head. Hey this is not the only thing you are good at babe, I grab her arm and drag her behind the tent. "Well it's the only usefully thing" she sighs and I pull her in by the waist. that's not true you are amazing, you are a great writer, and photographer and pitching a tent just adds to the list. Aria grins and I reach down to gently kiss her lips. I pull away quickly when I hear her dad's voice coming towards us. "Mike how about you go collect some firewood maybe take one of the girls with you", Byron asked and he looked over in our direction. "Hanna let's go" he says to me and I looked at Aria as if to see what she thinks.

"Hanna don't worry ok I trust him, it's just firewood I'll be right here when you get back". I nodded but before walking Away I say, "bye the way you are a great kisser too and that's defiantly usefully", I wink as I head over to join Mike knowing that hearing that Will make her happy. The two of us began walking, neither of us saying a word until the silence became to much for me to handle. Look Mike what's going on? You keep looking at me like you know me and it's seriously getting on my nerves. Mike just smiled before rolling his eyes. "There's nothing going on, but since we are alone, you should know that I saw you. I saw you and Aria holding hands under the blanket and the way she looked at you. It didn't take me long to figure it out". Figure what out? I question him as if to pretend I didn't know. "You and Aria are together and as far as I'm concerned if I figured it out my mum will too. I felt my breath catch in my throat and my heart rate picking up. Mike knows will he tell? Mike we aren't ... It's not ... You can't... Just promise... "Hanna chill ok I'm not here to rat you guys out. If Aria wants to date a chick then that's her business not mine, I don't have a problem with it but my parents probably will, I'm not going to say anything". I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. Well Thanks I guess. I half smile unsure of what to say.

Mike stopped walking to face me. "Don't thank me yet just hear me out ok"? I nodded for him to keep talking. "There something else, I do know you". I frowned at him, what how? I don't recognise you. "Yeah well I'm not surprised, you were way to drunk. I wasn't 100 percent sure until you said I keep looking at you weird, and trust me I don't mean to I just couldn't figure it out. We meet about a year ago at a party, I think it was Shaun's there were kids everywhere and Shaun's little brother got me into the party. I was a sophomore and you were a junior. I remember you and Alison were with Mona, you guys were drunk and started fooling around with any guys you could get your hands on. I should have stopped you but I didn't, me and my mate had a bet on who could get laid first and it just kind of happened". My eyes widened. What do you mean it happen? What happened?

Mike looked away lowering his voice. "you and me, we slept together, it was stupid you were drunk and I was just being a typical guy it was over as quick as it started but I just thought you should know". I stood there in silence the tension around us building. I new that I use to be a slut back then but not even remembering who I slept with was an all time low even for me. Unsure if I should ask him I bit my lip. What happen after we did it? "You were crying I thought I had done something wrong but then you started talking about your dad, and how he left you and your mum and I new better then to get involved. I ran down stair to get Mona and told her that you were crying and to make sure you were ok before getting the hell out of there". I sighed realising I had absolutely no idea about the events of this hole night and what's worse is that my girlfriends brother just told me we had sex.

I felt myself beginning to cry. We... I Can't tell Aria, promise me you won't say anything! I looked at Mike and he nodded. "sure whatever you want, Just please don't hurt her okay"? I smiled thanking myself for being blessed with a decent guy like him. Thank you Mike really for everything, I know I don't remember that night but I'm glad that it was someone like you. Not in that kind of way but for making sure that I was okay before you left and for not telling anyone. your a decent guy Mike, you remind me a lot of Aria. Mike shook his head "it's cool I wasn't Just going to leave you". We should problem hurry it's getting dark and we need to get back before they send a search party. I followed Mike and the two of us managing a light conversation on our way back. although it may not be awkward between us I was kidding myself if it wasn't going to be awkward between me and Aria. Part of me doesn't want to tell her, but the other part tells me I should. I mean if and when we do decided to be together in that way, I don't think I could keep it from her. I was brought out of my thought though when we arrived back. Mike and I placed the wood in a pile on the grass before he headed to his tent and I headed to our tent.

When I unzipped it I saw that Aria had set it all up. It was small but I didn't mind because I new that it meant we could cuddle. Aria was busy reading but looked up as I crawled in. "Hey your back that took a while, everything ok"? The question took me of guard but I answered as best as I could. yeah everything's fine. Aria placed her book down next to her to look at me, "Hanna I can tell when your lying what happen?. I sighed okay well don't freak out but Mike kind of caught us. Aria's eyes went wide and I realised what she must have thought. No not when we were fooling around just holding hands, he said he can tell because of how you look at me but that he is not going to rat us out. Do you believe him? I questioned and she nodded. "Yeah, I mean I have stuff on him too so trust me our secrets safe. I smiled pulling her into a hug, good I love you okay how about we go and join your family at this fire? It's all you have been talking about for weeks. Aria smiled at me. "I love you to Han, I'll meet you out there take the blanket".

**Aria's pov **

When Hanna left the tent I smiled at the fact that her and Mike had actually managed to talk. I'm not worried about our secret getting out at lest not buy him. He can be a decent guy when he wants to and I guess he's in the "be a nice brother mood" for now. Before exiting the tent I set it up so that when we get back it would be ready. I then grabbed my ugg boots and headed in their direction. Joining them I sat down between Hanna and my dad before he passed us all a stick. My mum placed a marshmallow on top and the five of us began toasting them above the fire. I couldn't help but laugh when Hanna's third one was still burnt and I could tell she was getting frustrated. I pulled off my one and handed it to her. She smiled like a little kid and my mum just laughed at how much she could tell Hanna had not been outdoors as a kid. When my parents and mike finally went to bed I was glad to be left alone with Hanna. Pulling my last marshmallow off the stick I went to pass it to her but instead I feed it to her. Hanna's eyes darkened and I watched as she licked my finger clean making sure they wouldn't stick together. I blushed at the feeling I got when I felt her tongue on my skin before putting out the fire and leading the way back to our tent with a torch.

I had left a light on so Hanna could see what i had done. When she entered I smiled as her eyes lit up at the sigh in front of her. Our mattresses were squished together with pillows surrounding it. I lay one sleeping bag on the bottom and the other one like a blanket. The sleeping bag was covered with pink rose petals and there was 2 candles lit in each corner of the tent. "Babe what's this"? She questioned me as I zipped the remainder of the tent. I blushed as the two of us made eye contact and I reached for her hand. I know we haven't talked a lot about us but after today in the car I realised I'm ready, I want to take the next step with you if you do? I know it's not our rooms or a hotel but I thought this could be different. I bit my lip waiting for her answer. She grinned pulling me closer to her the two of us on our knees. "Babe of course I do I love you so much and this right here is perfect".

**Hanna's pov**

I cupped Aria's soft checks in my hand and smiled before connecting our lips. So many thoughts were in my head, I wanted this so much I just didn't think it would be tonight. I tried to keep myself distracted as my hands found the back of her neck and we lay down. We continued kiss as I felt her tongue enter my mouth causing a moan to escape. I felt Aria pulling at my shirt and as much as I wanted to take it off I couldn't force my body to do it. I pulled away slightly short of breath long enough to look at her eyes. Wait I... Can't I say as I sit up and I feel her sitting next to me. Her eyes never leaving mine. "What's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted"? She question and the look of sadness in her eyes breaks my heart. No... it is babe trust me! I want to I just I have to tell you something first.

When I was talking to Mike he told me why he's been acting weird, and it's not for the reason you think. Please don't be mad okay I can explain. I look down at my hands unable to look at her when I say it. "Hanna seriously whatever it is you can tell me". Mike... Mike and I had sex. I looked up at Aria and her face went pail. I saw her eyes filling with tears and so did mine. "Hanna what do you mean you had sex with my brother? Is that why you took so long to get back"? My eyes widen when she said that, GOD NO Aria I would never do that to you, I would never cheat on you. I saw a slight flash of relief wash of her face but not enough to make me relax. "Then how can you two have possibly had sex you only meet 8 hours ago".

I know and that's what I thought but Mike new me, that's why he kept looking at me. He couldn't figure it out. Last year I went to Shaun's party I didn't know you and Em back then so it was just Ali Mona and me. I got drunk like really drunk I was drinking to get away from the feeling that I didn't want to feel and it must of got out of hand. I use to fool around with people a little we all did but nothing ever went the whole way. I have only ever been with one guy well at lest that's what I thought. when mike told me that we had slept together at that party I felt worse then awful. Mike told me that it was a bet between him and his mate and that because I was so drunk he didn't think I would remember much.

I watched as tears streamed down Aria face. He said as soon as it happen that he felt bad, that I was crying talking about how my dad left me and my mum. I never talk about him to anyone not even Ali. He went and found Mona to tell her I was crying and to make sure I was ok before he left. I didn't want to tell you, but I new if I didn't I would regret it. I love you Aria so much and I hope that you can forgive me.

I wanted to wipe the tears from her eyes but she created a distance between us when I went to move. Please say something I whisper and look up at her face. Han I... I don't know what to... I don't know what to say or think. I nodded realising she might take a bit to be okay with it, and as much as I wanted it to be ok now I new I would have to respect that. Babe it's fine okay I understand if your upset but please don't cry. Aria nodded with a half smile whipping her eyes and I decided that going to sleep was probably a good idea. I crawled under the sleeping bag and watched as she put on her ugh boots. Where are you going? "I need the bathroom I'll be back". I didn't want to bug her but I wasn't sure that that was where she was going. Do you want me to come? she shook her head. "Nope I'll be fine" she insist and I only hope she is telling me the truth.

Aria unzipped the tent and I felt the clod air hitting my face once she left I allowed myself to roll over seeing the rose petals that were still spread out. I had recked our first night together and now I will have to work out a way to make it up to her.

**Aria's pov**

Leaving the tent I did in fact need to pee but I also needed to get some fresh air. It was so much to take in. knowing that Mike had slept with my girlfriend before me, made me feel sick and uncomfortable but the slight fact that she doesn't remember it make me happy. From what I can tell they both feel bad about it and if Hanna didn't even know me back then or Mike I guess it wouldn't be fair to be mad. I love her and even though we may not have been together in that way tonight, I'm kind of glad We waited. The look on her face told me that she was scared about telling me, and if I had of found out after I think it would have been worse. Entering the bathroom I cupped my hands under the running water to wash my face. The cold sending a shiver down my spin. I wiped away my make up marks before going to the toilet and freshening up. I took the longer root back to our tent giving myself a chance to calm down from tonights events.

unzipping the tent I climbed in smiling softly at her. Hanna was already asleep and I lay down next to her. Facing away from her I left a gap unsure if being close was a good idea but I didn't last long. I moved my body closer sighing when I was able to wrap my arm across her and breath in the smell of her hair. Even thought I know she couldn't hear me I wasn't going to go to sleep until I told her I love you and when I did, I felt myself relax.

**Hanna's pov**

I felt my eyes closing and I let them. I was so tired yet I new i wouldn't be able to fall asleep until she got back. I was glad when Aria only took five minute as I new my body was fighting to stay awake. I kept my eyes closed when she unzipped the tent so she would think I was asleep. When Aria lay down I could tell at first that she had left a gap in between us and it hurt knowing that it was my fault. When she eventually rolled over to drape an arm across My side I smiled contently As I heard her whispering i love you. She probably didn't think I was awake and I was to scared to say I was. Closing my eyes again, i was finally able to fall asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**New chapter is up and I just wanted to say that I am so excited with how well this story is going. this is only my second story I have ever done and when I saw that it had reached over 10,800 views I was so excited. It may not be a lot to some but I am extremely happy that people are actually wanting to read it. if you like this chapter please feel free to leave a review with any comments suggestions or question as I am hoping to reach at lest 50-60 reviews by the end of this story :) I promise that the next chapter will be all about Em and Ali but for now hopefully you all enjoy another Haria filled chapter!**

**p.s this chapter is rated M **

**Chapter 30 thanks giving part 1 **

**Hanna's pov **

I woke up to the rattling of the outside of our tent. Looking next to me I smiled realising Aria still had a firm grip on me. "Aria Hanna up and at it lets go!" I heard her dad's voice from outside and had to stiffen a laugh when he shook the tent again. I sighed in frustration unsure of what I had gotten into when agreeing to go on this trip. Alright alright mr Montgomery we are awake give us five. I could hear him laughing. "I'm holding you to that Hanna" he say and I relax when I hear him walking away. Looking at my girlfriend again she looked so peaceful and I really really didn't want to wake her. one because she's looks adorable when she's sleeping and two because I still wasn't sure if we were okay from last night, but I new I had. Babe, wake up I gently nudged her before moving my hand to wipe away some hair from her face and kissed her cheek. Mmm, she mumbles slightly before burying her face in my neck and I smiled thinking "so far so good" until she opened her eyes and moved away. The two of use lay there just looking at each other unsure of what to say but eventually I sat up to get dressed. Removing my top I sat there In just my pj shorts and bra, watching as Aria's eyes took in the sight of my body and I blush glad to know I could still get that look out of her.

Once I was dressed and ready I said that your dad's probably waiting for us and that seemed to get her attention. After she was dressed she went to open the tent but I stopped. Aria are we okay? I question as She looks at me. "yep just dandy". Babe I'm serious, she rolls her eyes "so am I we are fine sorry about my dad should have warned you". I looked at her still un convinced as she exited the tent ending the conversation and I followed rolling my own eyes. This was going to be a long day and it hadn't even started.

**Aria's pov**

When Hanna woke me up this morning I forgot for a second about what had happen last night, but as soon as I did I pulled away. I'm not mad at her it's just a little awkward. When she asked if we were okay I wasn't in the mood for talking so I just gave her a straight forward answer. When we got outside dad had breakfast waiting and the smell of bacon and eggs made me realise just how hungry I was. When we we're done the five of us went on a hike above the lake that mike and I use to swim in as kids. Considering it's almost winter today's weather was quiet warm. The sun is out with only a few clouds and it's only cold if you are in the shade. Hanna and I were waking next to each other with mike trailing behind, she keeps looking at me and I know we should be talking but I'm not sure what to say, so when my dad asks for help I'm the first to put up my hand with him instructs Hanna, my mother and mike to keep going.

**Hanna's pov**

I've never seen someone as keen as Aria to help someone. The minute her dad asked for help she jumped at the chance clearly wanting to avoid me. I really want to fix this, I need to fix this so when mike asked me what's up with us two this morning I decided to tell him. She knows... "Knows what"? About us... I had to tell her. "What? I thought you said you couldn't last night". I know that's what I said but I didn't know that last night of all nights she was going to want to you know... Mikes eyes widened "you didn't did you"? No because I stopped it to tell her about us. Mike laughed "well that's awkward how did she take it"? Mike seriously this is not funny you have to help me. And to answer your question not great I mean it could have been worse but she was crying and now this morning she's barely said a word.

"I'm sorry Hanna I feel like it's kind of my fault for tell you, I mean if I hadn't then you guys would be fine". I shook my head mike I'm glad you told me, it just sucks that the first time we go on a holiday she ends up not speaking to me on day 2. He nodded, I have an Idea I'll talk to her leave it to me, if she's said you guys are fine then you will be".

When the three of us finally mad it to the top of the Clift the view was amazing. I was tired and drained from walking so far but it was worth it. As I sat down I hung my legs over the edge removing my bag and taking out my water, Enjoying the view until Aria and her dad caught up. I was sitting there for what felt like ages when I felt some one sit down beside me and I didn't even have to look to know it was her.

**Aria's pov**

When dad and I made it to the top I let out a huff. Finally I mumble under my breath dropping my bag to the ground. I began looking for Hanna but was interrupted when Mike dragged me by the arm and into a boosh.

Mike seriously what are you doing?. "Chill just listen alright, I know you know, Hanna told you, and if I could take it back I would but I can't. you didn't know her back then so cut her some slake. She told me you said you were fine this morning but your not because if you were you would be talking. Hanna loves you ok and she has no memory what so ever of that night. if it wasn't for my big mouth the two of you wouldn't even know".

Mike I.. I know ok I just don't know how to move passed it without it being awkward. I don't blame her for what happen I just don't know how you expect me to feel. "Aria I can't tell you how to feel about it, only that the two of us are extremely sorry. what I can tell you is that Hanna needs you. That night she was a mess and had I known what she was going through I would have never even gone there. I'm guessing she doesn't talk about her dad much but you should get her to because there's stuff that is messing with her head and I know she would trust you". I smiled at my brother for being a decent human bean. Your right mike it's wrong of me to shut her out for something that she has no control over where is she? "Above the lake go talk to her I'll keep mum and dad busy don't worry". Stepping closer I decided to hug Mike something I hadn't done since we were little thank you.

Walking over towards Hanna I sat down next to her. She half smiled before turning her attention back to the water and I quickly turned my head to see mike dragging our parents in the other direction. Grabbing her hand she didn't fight it and instead looked at me like I had to heads. (Jump with me ) I say as I begin to stand and she follows before I look at her and repeat what I just said. Han jump with me. She shakes her head and I feel her hand tightening it's grip on mine. "Aria I can't you know I'm no good with heights". I smile yes you can Han, trust me I'm right here we will talk when we are in the water. Hanna reluctantly started to remove her cloths as I removed mine and we rejoined our hands before counting to three. Close your eyes babe it will help. I could feel her shaking next to me as we made it as close to the edge as we could without falling in and on the count of three the two of us pushed off screaming until we hit the water. I felt our hands let go as we hit the water at when I came back up I started to look for her. When she didn't come up I started to panic but them I felt two arms wrap around my stomach and I relaxed. Han that was so not funny I thought something had happen. "I know but chill I'm not going anywhere". I smiled turning myself so I was now facing her. I can't believe you jumped babe I'm proud of you, Hanna blushed "yeah well I must really love you if I was willing to do that my heart was nearly out of my chest". I smiled I love you too Hanna so much i say as I crash our lips together. Our lips move in sink and I feel my legs wrapping around her waist. Hanna's tongue poked out and I allowed her access enjoying the taste of her inside my mouth. when we broke apart our foreheads touched and ours eyes meet. "I'm sorry babe for everything", Hanna sighed and I lifted her chin. Me to Han can we please go back to the way we were before last night? "I'd like that" Hanna grins and I return my smile as I pull her closer for a hug.

**Hanna's pov **

I'll race you to that rock over there, I say as I point In the direction of the waterfall. looser has to do what ever the other wants for the rest of the day. Aria laughs at me. "your so on Han" she says and begins to swim splashing me in the progress. When I made it to the rock I grinned realising I had totally won. Aria pouted complaining that she had little legs and I just laughed at her before kissing away the pout. I believe I won babe fair and square. Aria rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around my neck. "Fine you win, you have yourself a deal". Smiling I picked her up carrying her in my arms the remainder of the way to the water fall. walking under it I let the cold water hit her face earning a scream from Aria. When I made it I sat us down holding her on my lap with my back against the tall rock wall,The water finishing just above my belly button. Aria turned around to face me draping one leg either side of my waist before connecting our lips to make out, and I was more then keen to participate. My hands griped her tinny waist as hers got lost in my hair. when the kiss broke she was quick to attach her lips to my neck causing me to moan at the feel it was giving me. I felt her bite my skin before soothing it smirking when she had left a mark. Babe what if your parents see how the hell do I explain that? I question and she laughs. "I wasn't really thinking about that when I was kissing you I guess I just got carried away". She smirks and I raise my eyebrows oh, you did did you? So I guess you won't mind if I return the favour then? I say as I begin to to move her hair out of the way to give me better access. Aria squirms trying to escape and she managers to get away running into the water to head back to the bank. That's what I thought, I say to myself as I two begin to swim in that direction.

**Aria's pov**

When Hanna and I made it back to the bank the two of us yelled out for mike to throw our stuff down. when he did I yelled that we would meet them back at the camp sight and took the opportunity to walk with Hanna hand in hand. I was so glad we had mad up and was only hoping we would never fight again at lest in the near future.

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly. The five of us getting up at the crack of down each day to fulfil my dad's wishes and Hanna surprisingly was enjoying the wildlife, even managing to catch a fish when my dad taught her. I was glad to see my parents getting along with Hanna even if they had no idea she was more then just a friend to me. It was the last night before our dive back home and in some ways I was glad to be leaving "aka my bed at home was calling me" but in others I was not ready to leave. I have enjoyed every moment of this trip with Hanna and I would do it again in a heart beat. Leaving the bathroom and headed back to our tent, I entered and was surprised to see a very familiar setting. The tent was set up exactly how I had done it early in the week, rose petals on the blankets and the only light coming from the candles except this time Hana was sitting there on her knees. Her blonde hair pulled to the side with a matching black lacy bra and panties on giving me a very lustful look. I shuffled my way towards her eagerly grabbing onto her hips and smiled.

What's this for? I question her and I watched her blush. "If this is our last night in this tent then I want it to be special I love you Aria, happy thanks giving babe". My eyes locked with Hanna's before I pulled my top over my head exposing my skin and whispering I love you too. Our lips joined, the two of us fighting for the lead until it slowed down into a kiss full of passion and want. laying down our bodies fitted together perfectly. Hanna rolled us over reaching her hands down to tug my short off my leg. Her lips beginning to suck and kiss every inch of my body as my stomach began to fill with anticipation. Removing my bra Hanna attached her mouth to my left breast causing my eyes to close and my breath to catch in my throat. her teeth bit down on my nipple and I felt my hips bucking into her, causing her knee hit my centre. Hanna began to rub her knee pressing harder into me while moving her mouth to my right Brest to gently massage it with her tongue. I bit down on my lip as I felt myself wanting her to touch me. Hanna please... I manage to mumble enough to get her attention. Her hands began to play with the fabric that was covering the spot that I needed her and her lips began trailing kisses along my torso. I felt her dragging her tongue above my hem line and I swear I could almost cum just from that. my hips start to get reckless as I felt her trying to hold me still enough to remove my last item of clothing.

Her eyes darkened as they scanned my body and I swear I was in heaven already. "you are so beautiful" she mumbles just as her fingers hit my clit and I feel a jolt of pleasure going through me. Hanna began to rub up and down softly and slowly making sure not to hurt me until I practically had to beg her to go faster. Picking up the speed Hanna enters to fingers pumping them In and out. My back arching off the bed causing my hips to buck into her palm. God Hanna that feels so good... Don't stop babe!. I could feel myself almost hitting my peek my eyes barely able to stay open. Hanna managed to move her body against mine so that our faces meet again and she could resume kissing me.

Feeling Hanna's fingers curling inside of me and her tongue exploring my mouth my insides tightened around her and she watched as I finally was brought over the edge. my eyes rolling as I griped on to her for dear life. The pleasure that exploded in my stomach felt amazing and Hanna gently reduced her pumping helping me to ride out my orgasm. When she withDrew my body completely relaxed as I felt her snake her arms around my back and hold me, both of us silent while I caught my breath. Turning slightly I rolled into her placing kisses on her chest before reaching up to undo her bra. A few moans escaped her mouth and I smiled realising that was probably the sexiest sound to have ever left her mouth. I continued my kissing before pushing her onto her back and sitting on top of her making sure to keep her pants on. Spreading her legs our centres met as i began to rub up and down watching as her eyes closed. I let my nails drag across her body creating goose bumps before squeezing her Brest. I quickened my speed making sure to rock my hips back and forth into her before lying down completely, our chest touching as her hands grabbed at my hips to grain controlled. The fabric of her underwear creating friction caused the two of us to moan out in pleasure. God babe... keep doing that! she mumbled as I cut her off with a kiss making sure to press down harder. I felt our centres hit again and Hanna's hips thrusted up into mine Encouraging the movement.

Sitting up slightly I re positioned my self so that I was now on my right knee with my left leg over her right. Hanna remained still as I began to quicken my paise as fast as I could watching as she was so close to coming undone. when she threw her head back and she moaned out my name I bit down on my lip as I too felt myself cum with her. I continued my movement until I was sure we were both done before moving and collapsing next to her. "That was amazing"... Hanna blushed as we made eye contact and I did the same. I can't believe we didn't do that sooner I admit and she shook her head stiffening a giggle before pulling me closer so she could hold me. The two of us lay there together in Silence enjoying the moment until I broke out In thought. Han can I ask you something? Hanna looked down at me and smile "of course babe what's up"? I just was wondering how come you never talk about you dad? I started tracing pattern on her stomach hoping to help her relax enough but I felt her stiffen at the sound of his name. "Because he left when I was 13 and that's the last time I saw him. I'd really rather not talk about it". I nodded looking up to her and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. it's fine we can talk about it when your ready I just want you to know that I'm here. "I know you are and I love you for that really but right now I would really just like to hold you in my arms while we fall asleep, is that ok"? I grinned that's more then ok with me, I say as I burying my face into her neck again. I love you too Hanna goodnight.


	31. Chapter 31

**New chapter don't really have much to say apart from thank you to the people who always leave a review I will do a shout out when I reach 50 :) enjoy and I hope you all have a lovely night or day xo ( rated M ) **

**Chapter 31 thanks giving part 2 **

**Ali's pov**

Driving along the highway with the top of Jason's car down, I smiled at Em lacing our fingers together. Babe we just passed halfway, I say and Emily squeezes my hand in excitement while I laugh to myself, happy that's she is just as keen about our trip as I am. I'm excited for you to meet my gran she's gonna love you, we can go to the hill I use to climb as a kid there's so many good restaurants even clubs down in Georgia and I'm sure my friend cece will be able to get us in with a fake ID The best part is the house backs onto the beach. I felt myself smiling like a little kid, "I'd love to do all of that with you Ali" Em says in her sweet voice and my excitement began to rise. "Who's cece? How come you have never mentioned her"? I shrugged, only like the best human ever (that is except for you) I wink and watch Em blush. she would have to come pretty much a tie with Hanna but don't tell her I said that. I've known cece since I was 3 we practically grew up together she lived in the same street she was the only friend I had until I moved to rosewood. She's a tad older then us actually between mine and Jason's age but she's so much fun, I'm sure you will get along great. Em nodded with a cute smile but I could tell inside she was freaking out a little. Just on Que, I heard my phone ringing and ask Em to answer it making sure to put it on speaker.

"Hello Ail's phone Emily speaking" she says and I smile waiting to see who it was. "Well well well if it isn't the famous Emily, I'm cece glad to finally be able to put a voice to the name may I speak to Ali"? Emily stiffened a laugh and I reply with what's up bitch your on speaker I'm busy driving. "I'm great kiddo you know me treat them mean and keep them keen". Em looked at me with raised eye brows and I rolled my eyes. I see not much has chanced since the last time we had some fun I questioned my other blonde and she laughs. "nope but seriously babe what time will you guys arrive? the waits been killing me". Well we are just passed halfway now so I'd say 3 more hours just in time for lunch. "Great well make sure you hit me up as soon as lunch is done I need to meet your new lover since she's all you ever talk about". Emily and I both looked at each other and laughed. she is not don't be dramatic. "I'm so not Alison and you know it, Anyway babe gotta go some guy I meet last night from down town just woke up in my bed and has no clue how he got their". Okay by loser I'll text ya. "you better beautiful love you drive safe". i love you to cece bye.

Emily hung up and was quiet for a while before speaking. "she seems I dunno full on"? She questions and I nodded my head. Oh she is but trust me she means well I'll make sure she's on her best behaviour. "Can I ask you something"? Em bit her lip waiting for me to reply. sure, I'm all ears babe. "Do you really talk About me that much"? I blush unsure of how to answer that question. Um I guess I mean when I don't want to annoy Hanna I just call her, I mean I have to talk to someone about how amazing you are I say deciding to be honest. "Babe I'm not anything sp"... I cut her off. Special? Yes you are Em, to me your the best thing I've ever had and I want everyone who is important to me to know that. Em blushed as I pulled over and she reached across to grab my face in her hands before connecting our lips in a kiss. "I love you" she mumbles and I grin at her, I love you too. since you want to drive now is the time to swap. You instead that I couldn't drive the hole time and I wouldn't wanna disappoint. When I got in the passenger seat I pulled out my phone to call my mother and let her know when to expect us. Once I was done I checked my messages to see that Hanna had sent a few, laughing when I read them I smiled as I Began talking to my best friend to keep her entertained as she had informed me that Aria fell asleep. it wasn't long before I too felt tired and felt myself drifting in and out of sleep while playing with Emily's hand. With about half an hour to go I felt the car come to a stop and Emily placing a lingering kiss to my cheek. "Ali wake up, you need to stay awake so you can tell me where I'm going". I smiled not even realising how long I had slept for. Hey, I didn't mean to fall asleep. "it's fine you looked like you needed it". I nodded I guess I did, The two of us then made light conversation for the remainder of the drive as I began to tell her where to go.

When we finally arrived at grandma D's I was beyond glad. Mum and gran were standing outside waving at us, and mum offered to carry our stuff. Gran smiled at me opening her arms for a warm hug. Gran it's so good to see you how are you doing? "Oh Alison honey I'm great dear is this your special friend". I smiled turning to face Em and grab her hand. Yes gran this is Emily. "Well it's lovely to meet you dear you have such a pretty face, Alison has told me lots about you". "come in we can get to know each other over lunch".

**Emily's pov**

I followed Alison her mum and her grandmother inside and was amazed to see how perfect this place was. "Alison honey take Emily into the guest room and get settled your mother and I will set the table I'll call you when it's ready". I followed Alison until we came to two white doors, when she opened it the room was almost the size of my living room back at home. Wow Ali this is huge. Alison smirked at me, "you ain't seen nothing yet". My eyes scanned the room a king size white bed in the middle of it with heaps of pillows. to the left was a walk in robe which lead to the bathroom and to the right of the bed it looked like there was a deck. turning around at the end of the bed was a fire place built into the wall and the view backed onto the beach. You... You were not kidding when you Said you backed onto the beach. I grinned following Ali outside. Alison stood at the edge of the deck and I stood behind her wrapping my arms around her stomach. Alison leaned into the embrace as I place a gentle kiss to her neck. "This is one of my favour spots in the whole house Em. I smiled as I could tell by the look in her eyes. "when we are done with lunch how about you and I go for a walk? Cece can wait". She looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes and I smiled. That sounds greet babe. I heard Ali's mother calling for us bring us out of our moment and the two of us headed up stairs.

Talking to her gran, she seemed just as nice as Hanna had said she would be, her food was amazing which made sense considering Hanna had requested her cookies. When Alison told them that we would be going for a walk along the beach and then to meet cece Alison's mum tried to protest hoping to spend the first day home with us. "Jessica dear it's thanks giving holidays let Alison and Emily have some fun". Yeah mum please, will be back before dinner I promise". "Alright you two you can go but tonight is family night I barley see my daughter anymore and I'm not going to let that cece chick take you away from me". I caught Ali rolling her eye, mum relax will have plenty of time for some family fun.

Walking Hand in hand with Ali along the beach was totally relaxing, the two of us just enjoying being together. Ali splashed me with the water from her feet and I chased her managing to pin her to the ground. "Okay okay Emmy you win bad idea, I'm sorry" she pouted and and I was quick to kiss it away, don't worry your forgive I say as I stand up and offer her my hand. She smiles "good now let's go cece will kill me if we are late". Alison and I walked along the streets of Georgia and she point out some of her favourite places when we final arrived outside of what I presume is cece's house. Ringing the door bell I smiled hold Ali's hand as she was jumping up and down with anticipation. When the door opened it revealed a very attractive, very similar blond who almost could be mistaken for Ali. Ali jumped into her arms letting go of my hand and wrapping her in a tight hug before burying her face into her neck. cece taking the full opportunity to kiss her face. I stood there shocked and it was like I wasn't even in the room. When cece kissed Ali's lips my eyes widen and had it lasted any longer then it did I would of ripped them apart myself. When cece placed her back on the ground Ali stood there looking between us, Em this is cece, cece this is Emily. cece unexceptionally pulled me into a hug and I awkwardly hugged her back feeling as though she was trying to read me.

"So Ali I'm so glad your here girl it's been way to long"! "I know tell me about it, but I'm here now so let's not waist another minute". Cece looked at me, "so Emily have you ever been to Georgia before" I shook my head no this is actually my first time. "Well then Ali why don't we take your new lover out on the town tonight show her how we do things hear"? "Umm, No absolutely not my mum called dibs on us tonight and considering she's not a fan of you already I don't think it would be a good idea". "Oh please your mother loves me". She winked as we walked outside. "Well then what are we going to do"? She questioned Ali and she smiled. "I was thinking we could take em down to the place we went when we were kids". "Sure why not anything for you my dear" she says and it becomes even more awkward when we begin to walk and cece wraps her arm around Ali's neck. Ali must have notice I was being quiet as she reached out her hand for me to take it. I smiled relaxing slightly when she did. When we arrived at our destination Ali cece and I entered and I was surprised to see a room full of inbuilt trampolines and foam pits, watching as my girlfriend grinned like an idiot. Cece offered to pay for us and I let her realising she wouldn't take no for an answer. I couldn't help but wonder if she was just being nice or if it was a regular thing with Ali. The three us spent the next two hours acting like kids jumping up and down and into the pits. I was starting to warm up to having cece around when she ran up behind Ali and threw her over her shoulder before jumping into the foam pit. Leaving me standing there like an idiot.

"Cece I'm going to kill you" Ali tries to sound serious but she can't when she's in the middle of one of her cute laughs. I couldn't help but notice that cece was acting quiet flirty will Ali and by the looks of it Ali was oblivious. I was pulled out of my thought when Ali held out her hand and asked me to pull her out. I grabbed it only however to be pulled in with her. Babe that was so uncalled for I say as I see cece climb out to talk to a hot guy she placed her eyes on. "I'm sorry Em I couldn't resist". I rolled my eyes realising I was right in her lap and probably squishing her I went to move but she pulled me back placing her hands on my hips. "don't... I like this, she then lets her eyes scan my body causing me to blush. I looked at her as she slowly leaned in and I closed the distance for a kiss. It was soft and sweet making my hole body relax forgetting about cece and her charm only being able to think about Ali. When we broke she smiled. "So what do you think"? She questioned "are you having fun". I nodded yeah, I always have fun with you babe I half smiled but she didn't bye it. "are you sure I can tell cece to back off, I saw the way you looked at us when we kissed". "I guess I should have warned you". Mmm, about that is she always like that? "Aww Emmy are you jealous"? Ali smirks at me as she moved her arms to wrap around my neck I shook my head no should I be? Ali's eyes widen. "Em really Do you even have to ask"? Okay maybe I was a little I mean she's really pretty and you obviously get along well with her I mean she's got everything you could want. "Babe look at me there is no one who could come close to making me feel the way you do, me and cece are just friends actually more like sister". Are you sure, I mean she's practically been flirting with you all day. Ali rolled her eyes and laughed. Babe I'm serious. I felt her trail her hands back down my arms and reach for my hands. "So am I Em cece isn't even into girls and even if she was there's no way I could be with someone who looks freakishly like me". I had to laugh when she said that. Okay good to know I say as I peck her lips a few times to satisfy myself. And she does look like you but you are deffently hotter babe I whisper in her ear as I get up and climb out. I hear Ali groan in frustration as she two climbs out to follow me. Ali and I end up having to drag cece out of there and walk her home before the two of us got in trouble. I promise we will go out later in the week Ali says as she waves to cece. I'm holding you to that babe cece yells back. have a nice night you two nice meeting you Emily she smiles at me for the first time and I smile back you two see you around. Oh I'm sure you will she says as she closes the door and the two of us leave.

**Ali's pov**

Back at grandma D's Emily and I lay spread out on the bed exhausted from today. Em I mumble as I stretch my arm out to reach her sighing when she was to far away. She lifted her head to look at me, and shuffled closer as I held out my arm. When we were completely touching I draped my arm around her waist and she held me tight. I shuffled down a little so my head was resting on her chest listening to her heart beat. I feel like I haven't done this in ages I say to Em and I can tell that she is smiling. "Done what babe"? Just lying on a bed with you wrapped in your arms. Trust me there is no better feeling I say honestly and I feel her kiss my head. "You are adorable" she says as she begins to tickle me and I start to squirm my way out of her hug the only sound in the room that can be heard is my laughter. Our moment ends though when mum called us for dinner. The four of us had dinner together before settling in for a movie night. My mum seems satisfied as it's Sunday and she still has to work this week. The next day goes by relatively quickly I took Emily out for lunch down to a famous Georgia cafe before the two of us spent the remainder of the day at the beach. we walked passed an old park that grandma D use to take me to and I even managed to get Emily to go on the swings with me. On Tuesday Emily and I headed into town for a shopping day and I managed to convince gran to cover for us with mum as cece had plans to hit the night clubs. Arriving home and getting dressed for our night out I couldn't help but widen my eyes at how hot my girlfriend looked in her new red dress I mad her bye.

"Ali my eyes are up here" Em says, with a smirk and I blush. sorry Em you just... Wow Emily smiled "your not so bad yourself babe let's go". Cece managed to get the three of us fake ID's and a discounted entery as she new the dj who was playing. I was glad to see that things between Emily and cece seemed to be going much better then the first time and took the opportunity to have fun with my two most favourite people. Emily and I were dancing on the dance floor and had long lost cece probably to some guy, but the two of us were to drunk to care. leaning closer I whispered You have no idea of the things I want to do to you when I get you out of that dress. Emily raised her eyebrows, "Let me guess it's something along the lines of the two of us being completely naked". I nodded and I felt her lips hit mine. Well then I wouldn't want to keep my lady waiting let's go I'll call a cab. I smirked glad to know the two of us were on the same page and when we finally got home without my mother noticing I was more then eggier to take her clothes off. "Babe wait I really want to take a shower first ok I'm all sweaty and trust me that's not going to be pleasant". I wrapped my arms around her waist Em, I don't care just hurry up and kiss me. Emily leaned in but instead placed a kiss to my check. "I do babe I'll be quick" I rolled my eyes fine I say as I stumble over toward the bed, I'll be waiting, and I watched as her eyes Darken. Not even 4 minutes pass when I feel myself unable to wait any long, my sexual tension taking control.

Stepping into the bathroom I decided to join Emily myself adding my clothes to hers on the floor. The room was hot and steamy and Em jumped slight when I pulled back the citrin before pulling me the full way in. I waisted no time in pressing our bodies together forcing my tongue into her mouth creating a moan. when she hit the wall I smirked breaking the kiss. "I take it you couldn't wait"? She questions and I shake my head. Nope... You is your.. To smexy to Wait.. make me. I slur my words but I know she understood what I ment. Emily rolled her eyes placing her hands at the back off my neck your dunk, she laugh and i nod yes you to are... I watch her bite her bottom lip. Come hear, she demands and I do as I'm told ready for another kiss. My hands began to roam the entire length of her body squeezing her Brest. Emily's back arched at the contact pressing her centre into my leg and mine into hers. When the kiss depend I felt her nails scrape across my back before cupping my but in her hands, and I moaned out in pleasure. Mmm... I want you so much right now I say as I begin to lower myself taking one of her Brest in my Mouth. I watched as goose bumps appeared on her skin and continued sucking until I was on my knees. Spreading Emily's legs I look up at her lovingly and I see her looking at me with so much want that I decided not to tease her. Moving my hand I begins to play with her clit feel just how wet she already was. God Ali... that feels so good babe. I spread her legs further apart before dragging my tongue alone her folds and I hear her whimper. When my tongue enters Emily's hands find my hair holding onto it with her eyes closes and I begin to flick it in and out of her. Emily encourages the movement by pushing my head even closer. God A..A..Ali... RIGHT there, RIGHT there babe don't stop! she practically screams as her legs begin to shake. Emily lifts her right leg up slightly to rest her foot on the bath giving me better access and I decided it was now the time to enter two fingers. Removing my tongue and continuing with my hand I look up at my beauty and feel myself getting wetter by the second. KEEP doing that... ALI I'm almost there... OH FUCK BABE... yessss. Her legs shake again this time as her walls tighten around my fingers, And I wrap my free arm around her left leg to hold her up. Within seconds she lets go and I hold her continuing to let her ride out her orgasm. Standing back up my arms wrap around her waist holding her as she rest her head on my shoulder and I let the hot water hit her back. When her breath slows down I pull away smiling leaning in and pecking her lips. your amazing, like always I say and she blushes. "That was more then amazing we should have drunk sex all the time"!

I laugh as I feel her turning me around before pressing her still harden nipples into my back causing me to Shiva. Emily's hands roam my body as she nips and sucks at the side of my neck. Moving her hand down it get closer and closer to where I need her and I hold my breath in anticipation. Reaching forward Emily cups my warm centre with her hand causing me to moan before finding my week spot and thrusting her hips into me. Rubbing my clit my insides churned as the feeling of cloud nine began to grow. Oh... God Em... I mumble as I throw my head back resting it on her shoulder. Emily tilts my chin to face her silencing my screams with a kiss. Entering two fingers I felt myself closing around her and when she curled them inside hitting my week spot I was Gone. FUCK... EM YES RIGHT THERE. My legs shake as I come down from my high the only thing still hold me up is her. Emily brings the two of us down so we are sitting in the tub with the water running over us. "Have I told you your blue eyes I love. She mumbles and I laugh. oh so now who's the drunk one I tease before Turing around to drape my legs over hers and rest my head against her chest. Emily wrapped her arms around me protectively, "you know what I mean" I nod and the two of us just hold each other until the water eventually goes cold. Climbing into bed I could feel the start of a headache coming on and I was already cursing myself for have to much to drink. "I love you Ali" Emily say as she places a kiss to my forehead and my eyes close.

**Emily's pov**

On Saturday Ali took me out for a picnic dinner she had planed. She said that the view from the top of the hill was even better then the view from the kissing rock back in Rosewood and the excitement on her face was evident when I agreed to go. We loaded Jason's car with blankets pillows and a basket full of grandma D's cooking and the two of us set off . When we arrived Ali insisted that I wait in the car wanting to set it up and I agreed only to make her happy. 10 minutes later Ali came and open my door before placing a blind fold over my eyes. Ali really Is this necessary? "Yes Em relax we are almost there". I held her hand the whole time and removing the blond fold with permission. my face lit up at our date that was set up. Ali had laid out the picnic rug blankets and pillows covering it with rose petals. Our plates we covered with food ready to eat and I even noticed the two small glaces of wine. I turned to look at her and placed a kiss to her cheek. It's beautiful babe the view looks amazing. The two of us were quick to eat up all the food before moving closer to each other to snuggle. How did you get this past your mum? I questioned pointing to the bottle of whine. I may have ask gran to slip me some, you wonder why she's my favourite adult. I shake my head leaning in to peck her lips. Thank you for taking me here, "well thank you for letting me" she mumbles as she rest her hear on my chest and we watch the sun set over Georgia.

Sunday was thanks giving, and also our last day in Georgia. at 12 Ali Her mother gran and I all sat down at the table for a family feast. It felt great to be included in this thanks giving lunch and we would have love to stay longer had we not had a 6 hour drive ahead of us. Grandma D as requested gave Ali a batch of her cookies to take back with us before we said our good byes to her mum. "Alison honey I will be back in town for your graduation, be good kid and stay out of trouble, I'll be sure to keep in contact with Veronica". "Bye mum I love you" she replies while waving as she gets into the car and I follow her hoping in the other side. We stop off at cece's to say good bye and I let the to blondes have there moment alone waiting in the car, when we hit the road it was already 3 so we were not expecting to be home before 9. My mum had promise to save us both a plate for dinner and Ali was planing on crashing with us until tomorrow. Arriving home mum was still up sitting by the fire in the living room. Happy thanks giving I say as I walk in and give her a tight hug. "Emily dear I'm glad your home, how was your trip Alison"? "It was great pam thanks for letting her join me". "My pleasure how about you to run up stairs and get change and I'll heat up the food"? After eating dinner the too of us were exhausted and keen as ever to get in bed, pulling back the covers we climbed in and were content on just laying together. "Em you wanna know what I'm thankful for considering it's thanksgiving". I nodded, " you every day, I'm thankful for meeting you and the way you and your mum looked after me and how you continue to make me feel safe. I'm thankful for being able to call you mine and knowing I'm your but most of all thankful for the way you make me feel loved each day". I raised my head off the pillow and my eyes meet with her blue ones. Come here baby i gesture as our lips meet. I break the kiss to rest my head in her neck. I love you so much Ali, I thank god every day for giving me so many different reasons to. I then kissed Ali's neck closing my eyes and breathing in my favourite smell.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys New chapter is up sorry for the slow update been crazy with study exams and placement. good news is I finished Tuesday and am now on break till jan so will be able to spend more time writing for you guys. I'm hoping to post chapter 33 as well before the end of the week but don't hold me to that! thanks for sticking with this story and please feel free to leave a review if you like it :) xo (may contain M writing) **

**Chapter 32 college acceptance**

**Ali's pov**

School has been back for almost a month now and with thanksgiving behind us It is getting close to Christmas. That means it's now the time our college expectance letters are due to arrive and I'm dreading getting mine. spencer was the first to receive hers 2 days ago And She practically ran into my room with excitement. "Alison omg you will never guess what happen" the smile on her face pretty much gave it away. "Did you get into upen spence"? I questioned and all she could do was nod. "Actually I got into all three" she says as she sat on my bed. I crawl over to her before wrapping her in a hug. Congratulations spence, I'm proud of you I say with a half smile and I really am I just can't help but wonder what is taking mine so long. Spencer turned slightly "thanks Ali have you heard anything yet"? I shook my head nope but I'm fine really I'll be lucky if I get into any. Spencer rolled her eyes, "will you please just tell me where you applied"? she gave me her best pleading look but I refused to tell her. No way spencer I haven't told anyone Em included, I'm not telling you anything until I find out. "Fine well when you get your letters maybe then you can help me decided where to go and I will help you. I smiled sure spence, I promise you will be the first to know. Go celebrate with Toby I'm sure he will be just as proud.

When spencer left I changed my clothes grabbed my homework and left in the direction of Em's house. Her mum had invited me for dinner, but she had swim practice after school so she told me she would just meet me there. When I Arrived at the fields house I was surprised to see that I had actually beaten Em. pam greeted me at the door making polite conversation before allowing me to head up to Em's room. promising to send Emily up when she got home. When I entered Emily's room I spread myself out on her bed and decided to get in as much study as I could before she was here to distract me. I couldn't help but notice though three letters that were un open on her desk. Having a pretty good idea of what they were I managed to talk myself out of having a look to see which colleges they were from and respected her privacy. They were covered with a few sets of homework which told me that Em was most likely to scared to open them and had seen them before. I began smiling thinking about how cute she looks when she's nervous, and new that if I had just gotten mine already I would rip it open regardless of what is inside. I didn't even notice her presence in the room until her bed sunk and she sat down. I turned quickly and smiled. Hey babe how was swim practices ? "Mmm it was good but I'm so tired and sore". Em pulled a face before lying down next to me and groaning. I crawled my way on top of her with a smirk. Well maybe I can make it better? I watched as her eyes darkened while nodding her approval. leaning into her I closed the distance between our lips for a kiss, and She moans almost instantly. I smiled Into the kiss at how much I could feel her body relaxing underneath me. The kiss is cut short however when her mum calls use for dinner. I hop up quickly offering her my hand and stiffen a giggle at the sight of her now very frustrated face. "Please tell me we can finish that later" she flashes me her puppy dog eyes and I find myself nodding before speaking. sure Babe whatever you want, i say as I drag her Down The stairs.

After dinner Emily was keen as ever to continue what we were doing before and I let her have her fun before quickly putting a stop to it. Em not tonight okay, as much as I want to and believe me I do your mums home and the doors open. Emily rolls her eyes "okay fine point taken" she says and she creates a distance between us. Em seriously we don't have to sit that far apart she laughs ignoring me before suddenly becoming more interested in her text book. She doesn't attempt to move so I do, leaning closer to her so I can whisper in her ear. I'll tell you what if you behave now once your mums in bed asleep I'll compromise I'll give you a massage. Emily's eyes rise from the textbook and lock with mine. I can tell she is going to be making sure exactly when her mum plans on going to her room. The two of us study for a while but not without me noticing her eyes paying more attention to the three un open letters on her desk. When I Stand up and walk over to her closet pulling out one of her hoodies to wear for bed. I don't even bother to turn around, I just blush when I see her staring straight at me not even bothering to hide it. I walk closer to her in just some bike shorts and a bra waving my hand in her face. Hello earth to Em! What's gotten into you tonight? She looks up at me confused. you have been zoning out and staring at different thing all night "epically me and your desk".

I saw Em's check go red as though she was unaware I had noticed. Babe I'm flattered and all but seriously what's up? Emily sat up and I pulled the top over my head before hopping in next to her. "I got my college acceptance letters 2 days ago but.. I ... Haven't open them". I reached over and laced our fingers together. Em it's ok to be nervous I say wanting to try and make her feel better. "Nervous is an understatement, what if I don't get in at all, what if no one want me, then what? I can't even think about what I would say to my dad, Ali I can't disappoint him". Em look at me your dad is the most understanding human I have ever meet he will still love you just as much if you get in or not. 'She nods "I know and I keep telling myself that but I can't do it I've practically tried to keep myself busy the past 48 hours, thinking that they will some how just go away". Em you and I both know that's not going to happen. "Mmm, I know and that's why I've been looking at my desk for the last hour. I keep telling myself to just do it, do it when your with me that way if it's bad news your here, but every time I go to get up I chicken out". Em blushes and lowers her head. I let go of her hand placing a kiss to her check before walking over towards them and grabbing them myself. I place them in her lap and she looks up at me with a half smile. Em I'm sure your just stressing over nothing any college would be lucky to have you. I think your an amazing swimmer and if they don't want you then it's there lose. Not opening them is just going to make it worse. If you want me to I'll go down stairs and wait for you to say I can come back up, if not then I will stay just know that with or without a college acceptance letter your stuck with me.

Emily looked at me sweetly before grabbing my arm. "Your right like always, I'll open them but please stay I want you to be the first person I tell good or bad. I nodded as she fiddles with the first envelop in her hand. It's a small one with Harvard written on it and when she pulls it out and opens it I can tell just by the sigh that it's not good news. she scrunches it up before placing it on the end of the bed. I lean over and kiss her check for good luck but she doesn't even flinch. I could feel my heart pounding so fast, that you would think it was my letters and when she opens the second one, the one that was the same size as Harvard's I can tell that the y for Yale is taking up half of the page. I new it was another un acceptance, and By this stage She was holding back tears. Not once have I ever seen Em cry. "See" she say while throwing the letter on the floor "I told you it was gonna be bad. I'd rather not open the next one two is enough for tonight" she say and she hands me the last envelop which is much bigger in size and yellow not white. Standford's name is printed on the front and I new that this was the one she really wanted. Em it's your choice babe but I think you should open it, I have a good feeling. she rolls her eyes. "At lest one of us does", she mumbles as she moves closer burying her head in my lap.

"Open it for me, I can't do it" she whisper and I lift her head so she's looking at me. Are you sure I question her and she just nods. "yep it won't sound as bad coming from you" Em lies back down preparing for the worst and I open the envelop crossing my fingers. When to booklets fall out with welcome to Stanford on it along with a folded acceptance letter I smile placing it on the end of the bed. "Ali god say something please" she whispers and I grin even more leaning down and covering her face in kisses. Em babe you did it you got in your going to Stanford, I say and she immediately sits up. " Are you serious Ali"? I just nod and she leans forward to grab the paper her smile growing as she reads the letter. when a tear leaves her eye I'm quick to catch it. She place the letter on her night stand before looking at me. "I actually did it" she whispers and I just nod. yep you did babe, and I'm so happy for you. I move a strand of hair from her face and as my hands brushes her checks I kiss her softly on the lips. Emily is quick to jump out of bed and she looks just as excited as a little kid. she runs down the stairs and I can hear her talking to her mum. When I appear in the kitchen Pam stops hugging her and hugs me.

"Thank god you got her to open them honey, it's been driving me insane" I smile laughing quietly. What can I say it didn't take much convincing Em rolls her eye at me and I watch as she's already logging onto the computer to Skype her dad. when her dad appears on the screen the three of us stand around and say hello. Emily's is quick to tell him the good news. "Dad I got into standford" she smiles and holds up her letter. Wayne grins back at her and blows her a kiss. "that's fantastic Emmy I new you could do it I can't wait to tell my troops". "Thanks dad" Emily blushes and her mum places a hand on her shoulder. How's Texas Wayne"? She questions him and I whisper to Em that I'll be upstairs. Emily returns about 10 minutes later and I smile. "Hey why did you leave"? Oh I just thought I'd give you guys some family time that's all. "Ali that's sweet but you are practically family, even my dad thinks so" i smile well I'm glad that you guys feel that way I'll remember for next time. Emily smiles at me before getting back into bed. "So" she questions me and I instantly hear the change in her voice. "My mums in bed" she winks and I know exactly what she wants. Sitting up I pull the blanket back and motion for her to lie down I walk into her bathroom to grab the lotion and oil making sure to closer the door and hit her light on the way back in. walking over to her bed Emily had turned on the lamp enough that I could see her smooth and tan skin. Em was lying on her stomach and had removed all clothing including her bra except for her lacy black underwear. I felt my stomach twitch inside Me and inhaled a deep breath before climbing on top of her.

**Emily's pov**

Once Ali left the room I was quick to remove as much clothing as possible the only thing stopping me from being completely naked right now was the fact that she was being serious when she said "not tonight". Although I didn't hear her come back I relaxed into the bed when I felt two legs drape across each side of my lower back. When the lotions was squeezed onto my back I shivered at how cold it was and moaned into my pillow when her hands began removing the nots. Mmm, have i ever told you how much I love you and your hands? I sigh with contentment, feeling my body shake from Ali's cute laugh. "Mmm a few times babe" she says before I feel her place a kiss on each shoulder. Ali continues the massage and I begin drifting in and out of sleep when I hear her asking me to roll over. I do as she says thinking she is done but I see that's she has now removed her own shirt too and her eyes darken as she looks at me. I feel a wet trickle of oil trailing down my chest and I twitch unsure of what she has planed. As she leaned forward her Brest almost touched mine and I have to bite my lip to suppress a moan. All grabbed my arms placing them above my head. "Keep you arms still move them and I'll stop" she whisper and I nod not trusting my voice. I watched as Ali positioned herself on top of me and poured oil into her hands before rubbing them together. As soon as her soft hands cupped my Brest and began massaging them my back arches and I try desperately to not move. I watched as Ali was clearly enjoying the effect this was having on me, and I got lost in the feeling of her hands as I allowed her to massage the full length of my upper body. When the tension started to build in my stomach a moan escaped my mouth and Ali leaned down to silence it with a kiss. before she could break it I deepened it entering her mouth with my tongue, Ali's grip on my Brest tightened and I removed my arms from above my head unable to control myself any longer. I grabbed at her hips forcing her to lie down on top of me and smiled when she didn't fight it. I quickly switched our positions so that she was now the one trapped before reaching over and grabbing the bottle to poure the oil onto her.

I am so going to get you back for that, I grin making sure to take my time when rubbing it into her skin. I then lay down on top of her placing one leg In between hers and began rubbing our chest together. I re joined our lips and when I felt her hands grab my waste I new she was close to ignoring her rule of "no sex tonight" so I stopped and rolled off of her, leaving a now very sexually frustrated Ali. Night babe I smirk before facing her and placing my arm across her stomach. "God I wish your mum was in Texas right now" she groans and I don't even bother to hold in my laugh, you and I both babe you and I both but we seriously do need to sleep. Mmm, k I love you she whisper and I breakout into a silent smile, I love you too.

**Ali's pov**

A week later and practically everyone I care about by now has got there college letters, even Hanna and Aria. Aria got into Hollis to do her arts degree and although Hanna didn't get into a university she did happen to get into the fashion institute she has been taking so much about. Meanwhile with only 3 days left till Christmas break I was beginning to lose hope. That's why when I got home from school today with Em, I was surprised to see spence sitting at the bench with 3 letters addressed to me. I wasn't sure if I was happy or not but I was quick to join her. Finally I whisper mainly to myself but I'm sure the girls heard me. I felt Em wrap her arms around my stomach allowing me to relax into her and When she kissed my check I smiled. Okay I wanna open them all at once sort of like a bandaid, it will hurt less. I passed spencer one, then Em one and left the last one with me. If I was going by Em's a big letter should be good news and a small one should be bad, and if that's the case then it isn't looking good for me as they are all small. Okay guys I applied for upen, Stanford, and Boston. I watch as their faces lit up when they heard that I had applied for at lest one of the same schools as them. I no you probably all think I only applied for Stanford because of Em, and I'm not going to lie I did consider it because she was but upen is different. It has always been my first chose even before I new spencer. Boston was just thrown in for good luck as it was the only other uni that offered both law and journalism. Okay guys on the count of three just help me rip them open. 1...2...3

spencer was holding the Boston letter and when she smiled I new I had got in, when our eyes meet it told me all I needed to know. I then began to unfolded the Stanford letter that was shaking in between my hands, but I didn't have the heart to look at Em when it was not what I was hoping for. Em was holding the upen letter and I watched as spence nervously taped her fingernails on the bench. when Em opened it and two extra pamphlets fell out along with the letter, she didn't even bother to read it just bent down to pick up the welcome to upen pamphlets and handed them to me. I stood there completely still shocked that two of three places had said yes and was only brought out of thought when spencer started jumping up and down hugging me. "Omg Ali you got In, we got in we both did! Please tell me your saying No to Boston, come to upen with me we will have so much fun". I hugged her back laughing at my sister. of course I'll go with you, you don't seriously think I would say yes to Boston knowing your at upen do you? She shook her head. " guess not, thank you I've gotta go tell Paige and Toby I'll see you later guys" spencer yells as she heads out the door and my attention was drawn back to Em who had been quiet ever since. Her head was tilted down so I lift her chin with my hand. Hey what's wrong Em? "what nothing, nothing I just can't believe you applied for Stanford I know that you did it because of me babe" I blush maybe I did babe and I'm sorry I didn't tell you or get in. "Hey none of that matters to me, it's the thought that counts, besides I'm happy for you and spencer at lest now I know you will have someone to look after you". I step closer pulling her by the shirt into a kiss. I Love you Em so much, "I love you to beautiful I promise we will work it all out".

**Emily's pov**

On Friday the last day of school, I was given a lot of holiday homework as if I didn't already have enough. When I got home I walked into my room and added it to the pile on my desk. I love Christmas everyone who has ever meet me knows that it's my favourite holiday of the year, and the last thing I want to do is homework. I spoke to Aria on the way home from school yesterday and after a lot of convincing she agreed to keep her mouth shut about my birthday. Ali and I both have never told each other when they are and I hate it when people make a fuss, so with a lot of if's and buts she finally agreed to keep her mouth shut and still come to mine for a sleepover. it's been our tradition ever since we met, putting up my Christmas tree the night before my birthday and this time we decided to invite Hanna and Ali to make a night of it. We haven't hung out just us four in a while and as Aria would say I am more then excited about it, so I sent Hanna and Ali a text :

Me- sleepover at mine tonight Christmas tree time! See you in an hour xo - Em

Hanna- Oh god your in holiday mode already aren't you? :p

Me- Sure am Han ;) make sure Aria remembers the movies see you soon!

Ali- hmm sounds fun babe but only if you let me put the star on top :p xx

Me- you will have to fight Aria for that babe she's been doing it for years xx

Ali - well I'm sure I can do that ;) I'll see you soon do I need to bring anything?

Me- nope just your beautiful self drive safe 3 xx

Walking down stairs I began to gather all my Christmas boxes and place them in the lounge room. All that was left to do now was wait for the girls and if you thought I was keen already, I can assure you that you ain't seen nothing yet.


	33. Chapter 33

**New update hope you all enjoy this chapter as I had fun writing it for you :) thanks to the people who always leave a review you make my day :) xo **

**Chapter 33 birthday girl **

**Emily's pov**

It felt like the girls were taking forever to get here, so I started to unpack some of my Christmas stuff. I began wrapping some red and green tinsel down the stair case when the door bell rang. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I open my front door more then happy to see my favourite blonde standing there. She had her pillow tucked under her arm and her bag hanging loosely off her shoulder. Hey babe hru? I question her even though it has only been two hours since I last saw her. She smiled sweetly, "perfect now that I'm here" she winks and attempts to step passed me, but I stop her grabbing her by the arm. I pulled her into me, and she dropped her bag and pillow on the floor, before wrapping her arms around me. "Em why are we standing right in the door way it's freezing" I rolling my eyes at her with a smirk before pointing to the entrance above us. I had already hung the mistletoe and was not going to allow her to enter without a kiss. Ali's blue eyes sparkled and I felt her shiver moving as close as she could get. Pouting I waited for her to close the distance and when she did I leaned into the kiss capturing her bottom lip in mine. When we pulled apart she beamed at me her dimples showing, before going inside. I followed her in grabbing her stuff and closing the door behind us. When I did Ali was quick to turn around and press my back into the door. "You are such a sap" she says while quirking her eye borrows and I can't help but laugh. Hey, I playfully slap her arm pulling her fully against me by the hem of her shirt. I'd like to think I'm just a hopeless romantic, besides as cheesy as It is I've been wanting to kiss you under the mistletoe all day. Ali blushes before gently pecking my lip. "Mmm, I have know doubt Mermaid and I'm not complaining, Christmas just gives me even more of a reason to kiss you". I can't help the grin that spreads across my face, when our eyes meet. our lips were only centre meters apart when we were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Ali groans clearly annoyed at being interrupted, but I just place a quick kiss on her forehead Before commenting, That will be Aria and Han.

The two of us moved out of the way opening the door and letting them in. When we were all finally in the lounge room I was excited to be able to continue decorating. The four of us had so much fun laughing and talk, while decorating the entire house. I put together the tree, while Hanna untangled the light, and Ali un packed the decorations. Aria walked in from the kitchen with hot chocolate and cookies that were much appreciated. We were all decorating the tree when I heard Ali laughing. Why are you laughing babe? I question and she shakes her head. "Oh nothing this photo is just so adorable, Hanna you have to see this" when I saw it, I forgot for a second that it was in there. It was a picture of Aria and me when were little dressed up as Elves for a school play. "aww shorty look how small you are, you haven't changed a bit" Hanna teases Aria before placing a kiss to her cheek. "Hey be nice Han" she sends her a look and I stiffen a laugh. I then take the picture and place it in the same spot as I normally do on the mantel peace above the fire. when we get to the last few decorations I smile seeing Aria and Ali both eyeing off the star. When they both reach for it Ali wins and sticks out her Tongue. "fine you can do it, I do it every year" Aria says and Ali smiles at me walks towards the tree. "babe even I'm not tall enough I'm going to need a"... she doesn't finishes her sentence because I don't even give her a chance, as I lift her up in my arms so that she can reach.

"Wow Em, put me down I'll hurt you" I shake my head and she laughs before placing it on top. "Okay I'm done", when I place her back down she smiles. "I take it that's how you normally do it?" she questions Aria and she nods. "yep that's why it's my job imagine me lifting Em". I laugh watching as Hanna finds the plug to turn on the light. When we are all done the four of us settle in for the Christmas themed movie night.

**Ali pov**

By now it's getting late, we are on our third movie and I keep stealing glances at Em who Is happily wrapped in my arms grinning like a little kid at the movie. I move a strain of hair off her face and kiss her softly. When the movie finishes I notice that Hanna has fallen asleep her head resting in Aria's lap, and I smile as Aria reaches for the remote to turn the TV off, before looking over in our direction. "Let's sleep down here I don't wanna wake Han" I nod In agreement to tired to get up and move. "Works for me Em yawns as she re positions herself so that we can both lie down. its squishy but I don't care because it's cold and with the blankets on top of us and the fire place lit it's prefect cuddle weather. night Em I whisper as i settle myself into her arms. night Beautiful.

**Emily's pov**

The next morning the morning of my dreaded birthday, I woke up smiling. I could smell the bacon and eggs from a mile away and it was making me hungry. looking around the room I realised that Hanna was still asleep but Aria was up, and knowing that my mum was not home I new it was her in the kitchen. Looking down I smiled at my beautiful girlfriend who was sleeping peacefully. I managed to crawl off the couch and head into the kitchen. Hey Aria you really don't have to do this, I say and she smiles. "Hey your up Em good morning, happy birthday" she whispers the last part and I'm grateful. Thanks but I'm serious you didn't have to. "don't be ridiculous Emily I always cook you breakfast on your birthday just like you do on mine, besides since your making me keep my mouth shut, which by the way if Ali found out she would kill me, it's the lest I can do". Okay fine you win it smells amazing. "I know it does, so how does it feel to be 18?" Mmm, old but then again not that different to 17 Really. I hear foot steps coming and the two of us stop talking, I pretend to be helping by grabbing 4 plates out but when Ali enters I can tell we were busted. "EMILY CATHERINE FILEDS" she says in her serious tone of voices and I try to hide my smirk. "how could you not tell me it is your birthday today?" i look at Aria for help but she just backs away with her hands up In defence. I...I...didn't I stutter trying to think of what to say. "babe don't even try and lie I heard you guys talking" I blush, ok I didn't say anything because I hate it when people make a fuss. Aria only knows because of my parent and I made her promise not to tell. Ali rolls her eyes before walking Towards me. I try to escape but my back hits the fridge and I realise I'm trapped. When our eyes meet and she doesn't say anything it kills me. please don't be mad babe I whisper and a small smile creaks onto her face. "I'm not mad I'm just shocked if you really don't want a fuss Then we won't talk about it" I nod and Ali smiles before crashing our lips together in a heated kiss which is only stopped when Aria clears her throat and Ali realises she's still in the room. Ali reaches up on her tippy toes to whispers in my ear "happy birthday" before turning and head back to the lounge.

Aria continues to make breakfast telling me to wake Hanna and bring them into the dining room. When the four of us are eating breakfast it is silent until Hanna speaks. "Aria you haven't even cooked me breakfast before what's the special occasion?" Aria laughs, "it's Emily's birthday I wasn't meant to say anything but Ali heard us talking so I guess you should know too". I sent her a look and Ali just laughed. "come on Em it's not that bad it's just your birthday be happy" Hanna gets up off her seat and tackles me in a hug. "yeh Emily come on we have to celebrate what do you want to do today? you can pick". I sigh ok fine how about ice skating? The three girls nod with excitement and I just laugh. After breakfast the four of us get ready and take two cars to the ice skating rink giving me and Ali a chance to talk. She instead on driving so I reached for her hand. Babe are you sure your not mad at me for not telling you? "Em relax I could never stay mad at you, I just wish I new. I have nothing planed for today, I don't have a present... And I just want you to have a great day because you deserve it". I will babe none of that stuff matters to me all that matters is that I get to spend it with you and my two other crazy best friends. "Are you sure"? Yes now let's go I can't wait to skate with you. When we arrived Ali payed for the both of us, and it was the lest I could let her do. The four of us had so much fun skating together, and I held Ali's hand the whole time laughing when Hanna fell over more then once. Ali was surprisingly really good at it. Hey, how come you never told me you were so good at Ice skating? "I'm not" she smiles and I'm glad to see her having fun. when we finishes I told them that I had to head home as I said I would have lunch with my mum just the two of us. The three of them begged me to meet them for dinner at the grill later and I reluctantly said yes telling them all No presents.

**Ali's pov**

Em dropped me off at the Hastings and I gave her a kiss goodbye, telling her to have fun. I had about 5 hours till I would see her next and I had to come up with something to give her. I know she said no presents but, if I make it special I'm sure she won't mind. I sat down on my bed pulled out a note pad and pen, and began to right down Idea's. Aria said she had something that we could give her from the three of us but I still want to give her something that's just from me. I was thinking for a while. I already have her Christmas present but I could just give it to her for her birthday instead. She still blushes every time I tell her I love her which is pretty much ever moment Of the day, but it's not often I tell her why and that's when the idea hit me. I spent my next two hours organising my gift for Em, even talking to spencer when she got home to see if she could help me. when she said she would I hugged her telling her that I would text her, before leaving and heading out to grab a few things. I sent Emily a text making sure she was okay to stay the night after the grill, and smiled when I didn't even have to convince her. Spencer's parents Veronica and Peter are away for the weekend, and when she said she would be spending the night at Toby's I new that only left me at home, something that never happened.

When I got back from the brief trip to the shops, I unpacked the things I had brought and starting setting up the house. When I was satisfied with how it looked I headed upstairs to my room and began getting ready. When I was ready I called Emily asking her if she wanted me to pick her up, but she said she had to drop her mum off to a work meeting and would just meet me there. Before leaving I gave the house one more check and walked into Spencer's room to say goodbye. "Bye Ali have fun tonight", bye spence I'll text you, "and I'll reply" she winks as she motions for me to leave. Pulling up at the restaurant I parked my car, before walking the small distance to join Hanna and Aria. Hey guys I smiled before walking inside with them and asking for our table. It was a small four seater booth down the back of the building, and I took my spot opposite Aria and Hanna placing the flowers I had brought Emily on the table. "These are beautiful Ali" Aria picks them up to smell them and she smiles "Em will love them" I nod crossing my finger and join in on the light conversation waiting for Em to Arrive. When she did I stood up wrapping her in a hug and kissing her cheek.

These are for you babe, I say as I hand her the red flowers. I watched as she blushes. "Ali I said no presents" I rolled my eyes before letting her sit down and sliding in next to her. This doesn't count babe. Em placed them next to her and reached for my hand bringing it up to her lips to kiss it. "Well thank you I love them" I grin back at her your welcome. Hanna joined in on the conversation, "we all know you said you didn't want presents but we wanted to give you this". She reached into her bag and pulled out the rectangular shaped present and slipped it across the table. Emily slowly un wrapped it and smiled when she saw what it was. Aria had gotten Emily's dad to take a photo of the four of us after her swim meet, before prom and Emily has her gold medal around her neck.

"It's perfect guys thank you". Your welcome Em Aria grins as she places her hand on Emily wrist. The four of us order our meals, talking about all the things we want to do while on Christmas break and how our lives will soon become very different when we head off to college. I was glad to see Emily enjoy herself laughing, at Hanna's stupid jokes and smiling when ever Aria said something cute. The four of us enjoyed our night before separating and heading home. I walked Emily to her car and told her that I would meet her at mine. The door should be unlocked and to just come in. When I hoped in my car I text spencer, and told her to set the rest of my surprise up and took off in the direction of her house. I had to beat Emily there, which meant i was counting on her not knowing the back ways that spencer had shown me, which seem to cut the time in half. Arriving home I ran inside closing the door and was just In time to see spencer leaving. When I heard Emily's car pulling up spencer looked at me. "I'll go out the back so she doesn't see me" she smiled before wishing me good luck and I new that it was time to head up stair.

**Emily's pov **

Arriving at Spencer's, the door was unlocked just like Ali had said excepted i noticed a note taped to the door. I instantly new who's handwriting it was and felt myself smiling when I read it.

**Dear Emmy, I know you said not to make a fuss about your birthday but I can't help it, I have one last surprise. Since you didn't tell me it was your birthday until today I wanted to do something special. I know we constantly tell each other I love you but I don't often tell you the reasons why, so I thought we could play a little game. inside you will find 26 sticky notes each with a different reason of why I love you, starting with each letter of the Alphabet. when your done follow the trail and come and find me - xo Ali**

I felt myself shaking my head already at how cute my girlfriend is. I entered the house, Scanning the lounge room And saw different coloured sticky notes taped to the walls, when I looked at the ground I smiled noticing a trail of rose petals that I could tell lead up stairs. I place my stuff on the ground before heading over to the first note and reading it

A Em your **attention** to detail, you always remember the little things about me

B I love that when we cuddle at night your always the **big** spoon

C your **cuteness** I love how cute you are and the fact that you don't even know it

D you are my biggest **distraction** Em constantly on my mind

E Your **Eyes** god Em they are perfect I love the way my heart melts every time I look into them

F the way you make me **feel** when I am around you

G I love you because you are **gorgeous** and I know you don't think so but I do

I stopped to control my breath, I could fell my heart beat increasing and the corners of my eyes were becoming wet. This girl could be the death Of me. Continuing on I arrived at the bottom of the stairs and let out a small laugh when I read her next note

**Ok so if I know you as well as I think I do then stop crying babe there's still more **

H your **hair** I love the feeling of running my fingers though it and the faint smell of chlorine

I i will forever love all your **imperfections** event though you are perfect to me

J I love the **joy** that you have brought to my life just by being in it

K your **kindness** not just to me but everyone around you

L your **lips** god when we kiss it's like I'm on cloud 9

M you will always be my **mermaid** Emmy nothing can change that

N I love the way you say my **name** I will never get tired of hearing you say it

O you are always **openminded**

P your **protective** instincts I love the way you make me feel safe

Q how whenever I'm **quiet** you know that I just want to sit and be held

R I love that you show me **respect**

Ignoring Ali's earlier note I let a few tears roll down my check as I continued up the stairs quickening my paise.

**The next note read - Your getting closer babe keep going**

S the way you make me feel **special** like I'm the only one that matters

T I was drawn to you because I felt like I could **trust** you

U the **unconditional** love that you show me every day

V your **values** I love the way you value the time we spend together

W your **warmth** your inviting and caring nature and the warmth of your hugs

X how you always sign your texts with a **xo** at the end even just the little ones

Y **Your body** ;) if you only new what it does to me just by thinking about it

When I reached the top of the stairs I sighed with relief

**Ok last one Emmy, when your done follow the rose petals**

Z **zein** your calming and spiritual nature You are Amazing Em I love you for all of these reasons and more.

Picking up the last note, I folded it and placed it in my pocket. I had completely lost it by now and was crying as I followed the trail of rose petals on the floor. When I reached the door to the bathroom I opened it and my eyes widen. I walked into the the bathroom which smelt amazing and noticed that the room was lit with heaps of candles. when my eyes locked on Ali's I didn't even let her speak before running to her and wrapping myself in her arms. I crashed our lips into a kiss pouring everything I was feeling into it. When I had no choice but to come up for air I smiled at the perfect blonde in my arms, letting her be the first to speak, "did... You...did you like it or was it to much"? I shook my head. ALISON LAUREN DILARENTIS that was the sweetest thing you have ever done, I loved it. Ali let out a sigh of relief and I smiled. God I love you so much right now Ali, this has been the best birthday ever. "I love you too Em, I like seeing you so happy". Well I can tell you that whenever I am with you I am defiantly going To be more then happy, thank you!

I pull away taking a minute to look around the room. Babe did you do all this? You only beat me here by like 2 minutes. Ali shook her head before grabbing my hand. "I may of had some help, I set it all up before I left but seeing as how it would have been a fire hazard to light all 18 candles before I left, I got spencer to before she left to see Toby on my way home". I dragged Ali closer to me and pecked her softly on the lips. Stepping back, I felt her tugging at the hem of my shirt, and I smirked removing my clothes, and watching as she did the same. I climbed into the bath feeling the hot water touch my skin and held out my hand for Ali to take it. Instead of her siting in front of me like I thought she would, I felt her sit behind me allowing me to relax into her. When I felt her arms wrapping around me I closed my eyes enjoy the moment. The two of sat in a comfortable silence only talking when needed. Ali began to massage my shoulders before offering to wash my hair, and I allowed her to do what she wanted. We spent a good half hour in the bath kissing, listening to music and Talking.

The only reason we got out, was when the water started to go cold. Drying ourselves off I followed her into her room to see she was dressed in my sharks hoodie and under the covers. I smiled climbing in my side of the bed, and then she held out her arms motioning for me to lie down. "Em before we go to sleep I want to give you something, I was going to give it to you for Christmas but I want to give it to you now". I tried to protest telling her that she had done more then enough, but she insisted and with her cute dimples showing I eventually gave in. Ali sat up reaching under her pill and pulling out a small box. "Do you remember When we went to see my mum and grandmother for thanks giving"? She question me and I nodded. "Well my grandmother gave me something, she said if I find the right person to give them this. It was once hers and I want you to have it". She handed me the box and I opened it with shaky hands, Inside was a ring.

"Don't freak out or anything I'm not proposing, we are way to young for that. Think of it as more like a promise ring, it's a promise that if you let me, I will continue to show you every day just how much I love you. A promise that even when we go to college you will always have me, and that yes one day if we are still together and you want to, we can think about marriage. until then I want you to have this so that you know just how crazy I am about you. You have done so much for me Em, more then you will ever understand and its only been 6 months". I Let Ali take the ring out and slip it on my finger giving myself a chance to take it all In. God you have made me cry twice in one day babe, I say as I wipe a tear that has fallen. I love it and I love you, I'm so glad that you wanted to give me this. I lean forward and at the same time so does Ali. We meet in the middle and I kiss her, before gently pulling her down with me. She rolls over And I drape my arm across her stomach, rest my chin on her shoulder and thinking to myself that this girl is truly something special.


	34. Chapter 34

**New chapter hope you enjoy :) please leave a review if you have time and I will be sure to update as soon as I can xo**

**Chapter 34 getting to know you **

**Spencer's pov **

Ali quit hogging the bathroom, your going to make me late! "Alright alright spence chill I'm done". Ali opened the bathroom door, and smirked at me. she new full well that I was never late to school and i wasn't going to let her make me late either. She insisted she needed to use the bathroom first this morning, and Although we are family now she is still a guest so I let her use it. That was before I new how long she was going to take. Ali I'll be five minutes unlike you I don't take and hour, can you wait? I want to talk to you about something on the way to school? "I did not take an hour, and sure I'll wait for you down stairs I guess".

Last night when I was looking at upen online I noticed that they have a few open days coming up and the first one is this weekend, I thought that me and Ali could make a day of it. I also noticed the dorm rooms and decided to look and see how much they would be charging for next year. when I realised there was no way I would be able to afford one by myself I came up with and idea that me and Ali could get an apartment together off campus. That way we would both save money, and I wanted to see what she would think. "So spence what did you want to talk about? Are You having trouble with Toby"? I shook my head, what no me and Toby are fine thanks what about you and Emily? "We are great". Good, I actually was looking online last night, did you know there is a upen open day this weekend? we should check it out together if your free?. "Well no I didn't know that spence but that's why I have you isn't it? you are good with all the nerdy stuff".

I rolled my eyes, I'm going to take that as a complement. My point was that we should make a day out of it, have a tour maybe sit in a few class what do think?. "Sounds great spence I'm sure I can make myself free". Great well the other thing I was going to suggest is the dorm situation. Ali raised her eyebrow, "relax spence I'm sure we can find 2 dorms right near each other or better yet we can share". I smiled I'm glad you said that, the dorms on campus are way to expensive though, so what if we just move out together and get our own place? That's if you want to?. Ali smiled as soon as she heard the words "move out" and even went as fare as to hug me. "I think that's a great idea spence just me and you, I like it we should look at a few on the weekend" my thoughts exactly however I did have plans with Paige this weekend so do you mind if she tags along? Ali rolled her eyes. please she's not as bad as you think really just give her a chance. "Okay fine I will, for you spence but if you get to bring Paige I'm bringing Em". Okay deal I've got to go but I'll see you tonight.

**Ali's pov**

When spencer and I parted I walked into the brew grabbing two coffees. Em has a early swim practice which means she will problem not have had her caffeine fix. I decided this morning to surprise her by meeting her in the locker room. We don't usually see each other on a Friday before lunch because I don't have first period, but I decided to come and study in the library today, and yes that's totally spencer rubbing off on me. Walking into the locker room I was met with the familiar smell of chlorine and scanned the room for my brunette. when I found her she was still getting changed and had her back towards me. Walking towards her I placed the two coffee cups on the bench before gently wrapping my arms around her waist, trying not to scare her.

I felt Em tense a little when I did, but she was quick to relax. "God Ali you scared me". Hello to you too mermaid how was practice? Emily laughed, "it was good". Hey how did you know it was me? I question as she turned in my arms. "I didn't but I was kinda hoping". "What are you doing hear? You don't start till 10"? That I am totally aware of but i wanted to see you, I need to study for my French test today so I figured why not do it here. "Ali since when do you study"? Hey we study all the time babe. "yeah but that's when I'm with you" well I will have you know that I can do perfectly fine on my own. Em shook her head and I silenced her laugh with a kiss. Hey, I almost forgot I come baring gifts. I handed Emily her coffee and muffin and her eyes light up. I figured you would be hungry and in need of coffee. Emily smiled, "have I mentioned how much I love you lately? I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Ali", she whispers before kissing me on the check and taking a sip of her coffee. I sat down allowing her to finish getting dressed and once she was ready, she took my hand and I walked with her to her first class. "So will I see you at lunch"? She questions and I nod yes I'll meet you at the usually spot. "Okay thanks again for the coffee", I smiled your welcome now go before I get you in trouble.

**Emily's pov**

At lunch I meet the girls at our table, greeting Ali with a kiss. So what are we talking about? "The plans for the weekend", Hanna says with excitement. "my mums will be late home form work tonight so Aria is coming over". Ali's eyes widen, "you mean to your house"? "Yep it's going to be fun right Babe"? Aria smiled "yeah we usually hang at mine so it will be good to do something different". " so what about you guys"? Nothing special it's my turn to cook dinner for me and my mum tonight and I'm working at the brew Sunday, what about you beautiful are you free Saturday? Ali smiled "actually nope but neither are you Spencer's suggested that we go look at upen and she's making a day of it. we talked this morning and after we look at upen she wants to go apartment hunting, I agree to move out with her after graduation". That's great but what does that have to do with me? "Well instead of cancelling her plans with Paige she is bring her along with us, so if she gets to bring someone on our trip then so do I". I shook my head, "please come" Ali pouts and I lean in to kiss her. You really don't like her do you? She shook her head. Ali she's actually really nice if you get to know her. "Em I think I know enough, she's into you, spencer's best friend and constantly stars at me whenever her and spencer hang out. Trust me I think the feeling is mutually when I say we are not each other's biggest fan". Okay fine I will go but promise me you will be nice, " i promise, besides I said I would try for Spencer's sake and with you there I will be less tempted to say something, that is unless she try's to hit on you which I wouldn't put passed her".

**Hanna's pov**

After school I walked home with Aria and the two of us went inside. It wasn't often that I got the house to myself so I was planning on taking full advantage of it. When we entered the kitchen I decided to make us both something to eat, before joining her on the couch to watch a movie. I let her pick knowing that my attention would be more focused on her, and within 10 minutes of it starting our faces were glued together. The blanket had long fallen to the ground and some how I was now lying down on my back with Aria on top of me. She broke the kiss to attach her lips to my neck and I let her. Aria leaned up to whisper in my ear. "Are you sure your mums going to be late"? I'm sure. "Good because I really want to touch you right now". I lay completely still, allowing Aria to worked her magic bring me over the edge twice she left most my clothing on only unzipping my jeans. We switched positions so that I could return the favour, before we lay tangled in each other with the blanket back over us. I could feel myself drifting in and out of sleep but instead of fighting it I aloud myself to rest holding her closely.

It wasn't until an hour or so later that I heard the door unlock, and felt my mother shaking my leg. Trust me All I can say is thank god we were dressed. I watched as my mum looked between Ari and i multiple times clearly confused, but I placed my finger on my lips telling her to be quiet before she said anything. She seemed to get the message because she turned and headed into the kitchen, and I got up to follow her. "Hanna who's your friend? I thought you only had two friends Alison and Mona or whatever her name is". Mum relax her name is Aria, Ali and I meet her and her friend Emily at the start of the year we have all become great friends. "I can see that, is there anything else you want to tell me? I mean you to seamed pretty comfortable together when I walked in". I blushed, "Hanna you know you can tell me anything what's going on". I bit the insides of my lip regretting letting myself fall asleep and new that it was now or never. I... I wasn't planning on you finding out this way mum believe me, but since you asked then yes, me and Aria are "together" and by together I mean she's my girlfriend. I couldn't look at her so I just crossed my fingers behind my back and looked down waiting for her to say something. "Hanna honey why didn't you tell me"? I don't know, I guess because I wanted to be sure and I was scared of what you would say. "Hanna if this is who you are then who am I to stop you sweetie". I looked up and my mum pulled me into a hug. "Can I ask somthing"? Sure, "how long has this been going on"? three months. "Hanna seriously?" I know, I know okay, don't be made if I had known this is how you were going to take it then I would have told you much sooner. My mum smiled "I'm not mad honey just surprised you can keep a secret that long". "I'll tell you what how about you go back in and see if she would like to stay for tea"? Are you serious? "yes I'd like to meet her". Thank you for not judging me. I stood up to leave but my mum stopped me. "one more thing before you go, I hope you two were you know... Not doing anything while I was gone". Eww, mum I'd rather not have this conversation with you. "well to bad we are, and just so you know the same rules apply for girlfriends as they do for boyfriends. No going upstairs when I'm not home and when I am door is to be open are we clear"? Yeah whatever you say, "Hanna Marin I am serious" I know mum and so am I.

**Aria's pov**

I woke up unsure of where I was, when I rolled over I realised I was on a couch and when I sat up I new I was at Hanna's. Looking on the floor I saw my shoes and jacket in a pile with Hanna's and it wasn't till then that I noticed she was gone. I heard talking coming from the kitchen and it occurred to me that we were not the only ones home. when I looked at the time my eyes widened. Please don't tell me her mum saw us. I mentally cursed at myself as I sat up properly, trying to listen. "Hanna who is she"? Oh god I couldn't understand much of what was being said but I heard that question. "We are friends". "Is there anything else you wanna tell me you to looked pretty comfortable when I walked in". Shit so she did see us. I contemplated walking in there and bailing her out but I decided to see what she was going to say. "Mum I didn't plan for you to find out this way but since you asked then yes". I placed my hand over my mouth. Is Hanna really about to do what I think she is? "We are "together" and by together I mean she is my girlfriend" I had to stiffen a laugh when she put an enfaces on the word together, before holding my breath hoping for Hanna's sake that she would be okay with it. sure enough form what I could hear she was and I allowed myself to relax at lest enough to lie back down. When Hanna walked back in, she had the biggest smile on her face one I haven't seen before and It mad me happy. "Hey so I kinda have to tell you something". Her expression turned serious and for a minute I started to panic thinking I had heard wrong. "My mum got home and she caught us asleep cuddling, she asked me who you were and and I couldn't lie to her so I told her we are together". Hanna reached for my hand and I squeezed hers hoping she new that I was okay with it. What did she say?. "She actually took it pretty well, in fact she wants to know if you would like to stay for dinner"? Really? "Yes so do you"? I nodded before sitting back up and bringing her into a hug. I'm proud of you Hanna, for doing that and I'm happy that she's okay with it. "so am I you have no idea how relieved I feel not to have to hide it".

Our conversation was cut short when her mum walked in. "Hi I'm misses Marin but you can call me Ashley", I smiled. Hi I'm Aria it's nice to finally meet you. "Like wise, so would you like to join us for dinner Aria there is plenty of leftovers". Sure I'd love to, "great well Hanna I will leave you guys to it remember what I said door open". I looked at Han and she blushed "mum I know, your so embarrassing, " I'm glad you understand I'll call when it's ready". Hanna grabbed my hand and brought it up to her lips to kiss it. "So I guess we should probably do our homework"? Yeah we should probably start that, I say with a laugh and I follow her up to her room. The two of us lay down on her bed opened up her textbook and began to write.

The dinner with Hanna and her mum went surprisingly well, you can tell where she get her sense of humour from, Hanna doesn't think she's funny but I do. It was nice because i felt like she was treating me like a friend not someone who is dating her daughter. When it was time to leave Hanna walked me to the door and I thanked her mum for having me. "you are welcome any time Aria it was nice meeting you". When we were outside we said our goodbyes. I was unsure if I should kisses her as her mum may be watching so instead I went for the check, I started to walk away but she pulled me back kissing me quickly on the lips' and I blushed when she did it. night Hanna I love you, she smiled "night shorty drive safe okay and text when your home" Will do I walked away towards my car before blowing her a kiss and getting in. Driving away from Hanna's house I was smiling. Hanna having the courage tonight to tell her mum about us makes me think that maybe one day soon I will have the courage to tell my parents.

**Emily's pov **

spencer and Ali pulled up outside my house bright and early Saturday morning. I climbed into the back and we continued until we got to Paige's house. I have never been to her house before but you can tell by the front that it would be really nice Inside. Spencer tooted and I reached across to open the door and let her in. "Morning spencer", Paige smiled. "Emily it's nice to see you again", I smiled stiffening a giggle when she didn't say hi to Ali. "So how's things Em"? Good, how's school? Are you ready for the next meet? "You bet, be prepared to loss" oh it's on Paige, I nudged her with my shoulder and she laughed. "We will see about that Em, have you heard from any colleges yet"? Actually I have I got in to Stanford what about you? Paige's face lit up. "Emily are you serious so did I, I didn't think I was going to know anyone". Ali turned around to face us giving me one of her looks. That's great Paige now we will have each other. "Spencer how did you not tell me about this sooner? Paige questioned. " hey don't blame me ok I forgot, I didn't make the connection until you two both said it. "Don't worry your forgiven spence, me and Emily will have so much fun, right em"? yeah it will be great. The rest of the car ride to upen was quiet. Ali was busy looking out the window and I new that the news of Paige and Stanford was getting to her so I text her in the hope that she would relax.

**Ali's pov**

I totally didn't think before we left but I should have sat in the back. We picked up Em first and then Paige and I regretted it when she hoped in next to her. I know I Said I would be nice but when she didn't even say hello to me, she was already off to a bad start. I could here her talking to Emily like I wasn't even there, and it was way to obvious that she likes her. Emily doesn't believe me so I have to trust that maybe I am wrong. When I heard her call her Em I felt angry. Since when is it okay for her to call Her Em she's only meet her once. I bite my tongue to refrain from saying anything but roll my eyes when They start talking about swimming, something I don't know much about. she asked Em about college and I couldn't help but cross my fingers hoping she's not planing on going to the same one. When Paige says she got into Stanford too I turn in my set. You have got to be kidding me, I think to myself as I make brief eye contact with Em. I can tell she knows I'm frustrated so I turn back in my set. Paige sounds way to excited and I can't believe spence didn't mention it. Looking out the window i try to distract myself. The car went quiet and I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Pulling it out I Smiled at the name on my screen.

Emmy- I love you, and only you relax! Xx

I swear this girl knows me to well, the text was exactly what I needed to help me calm down at lest until we got there

Me - I love you to Em xo

When we arrived at Stanford spencer handed me a few sheets of paper with instructions. "Ok Ali, let's separate and meet back here at 1 got it"? Eye eye captain I mess with her and she rolls her eyes. "Just go, you have a list of places that you will want to see and a map so you don't get lost". Emily takes them from me and smiles. "Thanks spencer I'll make sure she finds her way see you later". When the girls leave Em looks at me. "So where to first babe"? I just stand there staring at Paige as she walks away. "Hey Ali don't let her get to you okay, let's just go and have some fun. Emily laces our fingers together and places a kiss to my creased forehead. Okay fine but I swear I don't know how much more of her and her stupid flirting I can take. "Babe she's not flirting she's just being nice, and besides even if she was you know that it's only you that I think about in that way". Yeah I know I just... " hey, just forget she's even here I wanna see where you will be spending the next three years and I'm sure you do too". I smiled pulling Em into a hug, Your right lets go, we don't wanna be late getting back to spence.

Emily and I spent the next few hours walking around the campus. The longer I spent there the more I could see myself settling in. The library was huge which I'm sure spence will spend a lot of her time in and I even made Em sit in on a lecture with me for journalism. When we meet back at the car I was surprised that Emily and I were the first ones. At 1:05 spencer and Paige arrived and I took it as my chance to gloat. Spencer your late, what are we going to do"? Hey that was in know way my fault", she looked over at Paige and Paige's laugh. "yeah sorry guys I had to pee my bad". The four of us got into the car, this time with me in the back with Em and we agreed to find somewhere close by for lunch.

**Paige's pov**

There's something about Emily that just makes me attracted to her, I mean apart form the fact that she's gorgeous it's like I can't stop thinking about that kiss we shared. I know it was in spin the bottle and it probably meant nothing to her it still meant something to me. She's with Alison and I have to respect that but I don't see the harm in making her a little jealous. I can tell she doesn't like me and if it wasn't for spencer, the only thing we have in common the two of us would probably be going at each other. When I found out about Em joining me at Stanford I was so excited, the four off us arrived to look at the first apartment and when Ali and spencer were busy talking to someone i new that it was my chance. I walked over to Emily and started talking about all the different things we could do together. She seemed pretty keen and I was glad she was. Hey Em why don't we go down to Stanford together like when we have that meeting. We can pick up our uniform, meet the coach and even pick a dorm room? "Umm I'm not sure if I should... you know share a room with you, I mean your really nice Paige and I'm glad we are becoming friends but I'm not sure that Ali would like that". Aww come on Em don't be ridiculous, you can't seriously let Alison control you like that, make your own decisions. "Paige she's not controlling ok she's my girlfriend and I get where she is coming from". Let me guess she's scared your going to meet someone better then her, or even worse she thinks something will happen between you and me? Emily nodded, well tell her she's wrong that me and you are perfectly capable of sharing a room as just friends. "Okay fine but let me be the one to tell her ok"? I smiled yay! I hugged Emily and I smiled even more when she hugged me back and Alison was watching.

**Ali's pov**

I was talking to the agent with spencer about the new apartment, it was small yet perfect for what we needed. 2 bedrooms 1 lounge room 1 bathroom separate toilet a kitchen and a small backyard. It's located 3 hours from rosewood and just under an hour from upen. The man took down our details and Said he would let us know if we get it. When we were done I walked back outside to see non other then Paige jumping up and down hugging my girlfriend screaming thank you. I looked at spencer and even she looked confused "what did we miss"? Spencer questioned and Paige laughed. "Oh nothing we were just talking about swimming you know Stanford stuff". "Okay well let's go we still have one more place to look at. When Emily went to hold my hand I pulled away not interested. she knows how I feel about Paige, the lest she could do was tell me the truth about what they were talking about, and why she was letting Paige hug her like her life depended on it.

The rest of the day felt like forever, when we were finally on the way home we dropped Paige off first. By spencer, I'll see you Monday Em I'll text you the details, see ya around Alison she faked a smile and headed inside. when we pulled up at Emily I reluctantly got out of the car with her. I wasn't sure I wanted to but her mum had invited me for dinner so I didn't want to be rude. I followed her inside and we went up to her room. Emily lay down on the bed without even looking at me and picked up her book, so I sat at the end of her bed playing with my hands. I new I was in the wrong but she could at lest tell me what happen. "So are you going to tell me why your upset or do I have to guess"? I shook my head I'm pretty sure you know why Em. She nodded "fine then at lest let me explain, it's not what you think ok so just here me out". She patted the spot next to her and I moved closer this time letting her take my hand. "We were just talking about Stanford, she asked me if we could share a dorm. My eyes widen of course she did because going to standford together isn't enough" I say sarcastically. What did you say ? "I said no" I smiled hearing the word No but she was quick to continue. At first I did, but then I said yes.

Em really? That's like me sharing a room with cece except worse, you know cece is straight and I know that Paige is gay. she can't hide her feelings for shit. The way she looks at you it's the same way i do, that's how I know she's into you. "Ali shes's not into me, I said you probably wouldn't think it's such a great idea. she knows that you think something will happen between us, but you should trust us when we say we are just friends". I rolled my eyes before lying down next to her and placing my head on her chest. It's not you I don't trust Em it's her! "I know and I only said yes because I will be saving money. I won't have to share a room with a stranger and like it or not she is Spencer's friend. I can't help that she's going to Stanford or that I'm so likeable". I glared at Emily for saying that last part. "she is and will be on the swim team and I can't change that". I know and as much as I hate it you two will be spending time together, So it makes sense to share. Emily looked at me funny. "so your okay with it"? Mmm I wouldn't exactly say I'm okay with it, it's more like I will learn to be, but if she try's anything I swear I will pay for you to move out myself.

Emily moves so that she is now straddling my waist. "Thank you, let me prove to you that I'm serious, she means nothing to me other then a friend". Emily leaned forward and I reached up capturing her bottom lip in mine we continued kissing for the next 15 minute and with every moment that passed I felt myself relaxing. Hey Bye the way Em you are likeable to likeable and I don't plan on sharing you. Emily smirks and I kiss it away. If Paige wants to piss me off then she is going to have to try harder because even this isn't going to stop me from being with Emily. she is mine and she is completely taken.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 **

**20 seconds of insane courage **

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in awhile and I am sorry to keep you all waiting, but I'm here with the next chapter and will try my best to update again today or tomorrow. To the people who always leave a review I love you all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have decided that chapter 40 will be the last chapter for GC but I will be doing a sequel following Alison and Emily during college, which I hope you guys like. Have a great day or night lovely's xo **

**Emily's pov**

Today was the last day of classes before Christmas and New Years break. I was so excited that Christmas was only 5 days away and was sitting in the back of my history class tapping my pen impatiently on the desk. I had plans to meet up with Paige after school to discuss Stanford and although Ali wasn't to happy about it she agreed that I could go, as long as I promised to stop by Spencer's on my way home. When the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and headed outside to my bike. Once peddling my way to rosewood day I waited outside for Paige. Rosewood high finishes 15 minutes earlier and it wasn't long until she came out. I found out that Paige also rides bikes from spencer, something else we have in common and the two of headed off to the brew. I spent about an hour with Paige organising to going with her to our meeting at Stanford. When I arrived at Spencer's as promised, Ali was on the phone and I only managed to hear some of the conversation. "She is going to be so happy, yes I can do that" I walked inside without her noticing making sure be quiet. Sneaking up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she jumped but quickly relaxed. I began kissing the side of her check and neck knowing that it would tickle and she tried not to laugh while on the phone. "What oh that's fine Sorry I gotta go Emily just got here, don't worry I will bye". Ali hung up and placed the phone on the bench. I loosen my grip on her allowing her to turn and face me. Hi, I smile Innocently at her and she grins back. " Hi she blushes before reaching up on her toes to kiss me. Who were you talking to? "Oh um... Know one don't worry" I raised my eyebrows but didn't bother to ask again.

**Ali's pov**

When I got home from school I was in the kitchen when my phone started ringing, answering it with out looking at the caller id I was not expecting the voice I got at the other end. "Hi this is Wayne Fields is this Alison"? Hi, yeah it is, are you ok? how did you get my number? "Oh everything's fine Alison I was just wondering if I could ask you a favour? I'm coming home to see my family for Christmas, I actually fly in tomorrow but I want it to be a surprise for Emmy" omg she is going to be so happy. Emily's dad laughed "I hope so Christmas is her favourite holiday, do you think maybe some how you could take the two of them to dinner"? Yes I can do that, "great thanks Alison I owe you one". I laughed at Emily's dad glad that he asked me to help. " so my plane lands at 5 how about you book the grill for four people at six and I'll meet you guys there, I'll let you know when I'm five minutes away". I felt two arms wrap around my waist and jumped thinking I was the only one home. When the person began kissing me I new it was Emily. Shit I thought to myself, Returning my attention to her dad on the phone and trying not to laugh when he questioned me, "Alison are you there? Can you do it"? What oh that's fine sorry Emily just got here. "Well I better let you go then remember it's our little secret okay"? Don't worry I will bye. I hung up the phone turning my attention to my not so patiently waiting girlfriend, I greeted her with a kiss before dodging the question of who was on the phone by changing the subject.

**Emily's pov**

As if almost forgetting where I had just been, Ali remembered and pulled away. I walked over to the couch expecting her to follow but she went to grab a glass of water. " how was your date with your new best friend and soon to be lover"? She questions me in a teasing manner so I played along. It was great actually she brought me a coffee, and then on our way hope we shared a ice-cream. I watched as Ali nearly chocked on her water before placing it down and smirking at me. she slowly starting walking towards me but when she reached the couch she stayed standing. I watched as she fiddled with her fingers and reached out my hand to take hers. Babe I'm only kidding relax. i squeezed her hand but she let go to grab the cushion and hit me. "Em don't do that okay, I know I kinda deserved it for ask, but I'm not ready for you to joke about it. she still makes me uneasy and the fact you two were alone this afternoon doesn't help". Hey come here, I patted my lap and Ali reluctantly sat down curling her body into me, her left arm wrapping around my neck as I turned her face to look at me. You have nothing to worry about, I keep telling you she means nothing, and I mean it. Ali nods, " I know I just..." I shook my head, I payed for my own coffee, we talked about Stanford like planed and then I left. she offered to ride with me back here but I told her that it wasn't necessary. I did however stop and get you something that's why it took a little longer. Ali's smile on her face grew bigger, and I moved a piece of blonde hair behind her ear just as she leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was forceful and I moaned Into it, as I felt her tongue scrap along my bottom lip. Ali's right arm moved to join her left one that was still holding onto my neck and her body was now facing me completely. My hands instinctively found there way Onto her hips pulling her impossibly closer, and It wasn't until the both of us desperately needed air that the kiss ended. Ali placed our foreheads together and my hands then moved to draw patterns on her lower back. The two off us getting lost in each other's eyes before specking. I will be right back stay right here. Ali moved so that I was able to stand and I headed over to my bag pulling out the yellow flowers. When I came back Ali's eyes sparkled as I handed them to her. " Em these are beautiful, thank you. I smiled glade to se her so happy. I saw them on the way home and thought of you. Ali reached over to the coffee table and placed them down. You are so sweet babe, to sweet for your own good but that's why I love you. Well then it's a good thing I love you too, I say as the two off us lie down content to just cuddle until spence gets home.

**Aria's pov**

The past week, I have been trying to find the right moment to come out to my parent. It's not fair on Hanna to have to keep hiding it when she comes over, and if she can do it then so can I. All I need is 20 seconds of insane courage. When I got home from school my mum was home and so was Mike. Dad was still at work and while I contemplated telling my mum first but I realised it would be better if I just told them both together. Walking towards Mikes room, I knocked on his door and he told me I could enter. Hey Mike are you busy? Mike closed his laptop and removed his head phones. "Not to busy for you" he smiled and cleared a spot for me on his bed. I sat down wondering how little I new about my brother, and when he started to be come such a decent human. I... I just wanted to tell you that tonight after dinner I'm going to tell mum and dad about me, and me and Hanna. " Are you sure your ready for that?" Mike when is anybody every ready for anything these days? I'm as ready as I will every be. I love her and I wanna do this, not just for her but also myself. Mike nodded placing his hand on top of mine. "Well I hope you know I'll have your back, no matter how they take it tonight it won't change how I feel about it, I fully support you and Hanna and for your sake I hope they do you" I let a tear fall from my eye at his words. My brother may be younger than me but with what he just said it feels like he's the older and wiser one. Thank you mike that means a lot. " it's cool I know you would have my back when I need it too family comes first". I nodded in agreement before leaving hime to it and heading down stairs to help mum with diner, when I was greeted by dad as he walked in.

**Alison's pov,**

Emily and I were Engrossed in a heavy make out session on the couch, when we heard spencer get home. She cleared her throat and the two of us pulled apart. " so I'm going to pretend I didn't just walk in on that and just skip to the news I got today. Spencer pretended to cover her eyes as she walked in! And Emily and I sat up paying spencer our full attention. "Ali we got the apartment, you and me we get the keys on Sunday". I stood up so excited pulling spencer into a hug. Omg spence that's the best thing I have heard all day yay! "I'm glad you agree, now we need to organise a few things, our parents want us to finish the school year here so until then we can only use it on weekends and on holidays. Toby said he would help us move some stuff, so Em your welcome to join us too many hands make light work". I rolled my eyes at spencer already planing ahead before looking at Em. Paige and Emily have To go to Stanford Monday, but I can ask Jason. "Good idea, we can shop and they can do the heavy lifting". "I wanna help babe, I'll text Paige and see if she is happy to help after Stanford we should be back by 12 anyway. I smiled at my girlfriend, Okay sounds like a plan babe I say as she walks over to collect her bag. "I have to go, or I will be Late for work".

I frowned and pouted waiting for a kiss, and as expected when our lips touched spencer interrupted. " okay so that's my Que to go to my room, I will see you Sunday Emily" " By spencer" Emily smiles politely before reconnecting our lips. Before I let her go I remembered that her dad had called me when she arrived. Hey Em wait a sec, are you busy tomorrow night'. "Nope why?" Well I kind of was hoping to take you out for dinner, not for like a date or anything and your mum should come too. "Ali that's sweet but you don't have to do that". Em I want to I wanna thank you both for everything you have done for me, and I haven't yet. Tell your mum that I won't take No for an answer, I'll meet you guys at the grill at six. Emily smiled taking my hand. " Fine, if it will make you happy I will go and I'm sure my mum would love to". Great well I'll call you tomorrow babe, don't have to much fun at work. I kissed Emily on the cheek, before closing the door in relief, proud of myself for pulling off my part of the secret. Mr fields had trusted in me and I wasn't going to let him down.

**Aria's pov **

After dinner like normal my family and I went into the living room. It was a traditional takeaway and movie night and like always we took turns in choosing a movie. Mike placed one in and just before we settled in I spoke up. Mum dad there's actually something I wanted to tell you. My mother turned to face me, placing her half empty glass of whine on the table, and dad pressed pause on the remote. "What is it sweetie?" I looked at Mike and he gave me an encouraging smile. Well you know the camping trip you guys took as a family that I didn't go on? My mum nodded, I didn't go because I went on my first date with a guy. My mum smiled more then happy to know I was at lest open to the idea of dating. "Well I'm glad you told us Aria, my dad says as he half smile I'd like to meet this young man, make sure he knows the rules. that's if you two are dating" I shook my head. Um no we're not dad, I actually ended the date I mean I thought it was what I wanted but when it happen it didn't feel right. "Aria honey first dates can feel like that, maybe it was just nervous" I shook my head no mum it wasn't, Hanna stayed over at mine that night and we talk, she's been nothing but a great friend since I met her and I don't know what I would do with out her. "Well I for one like Hanna, there is no rush to date anyone right now Aria". my dad looks happy that I ended it and I could have just left the conversation there but I didn't. I'm glad you like Hanna dad because Hanna and I are not just friends. My dad frowned, and my mum went pail. "What are you trying to tell us Aria"? My mum questioned me. I'm saying that Hanna and I are together, I'm bi and I'm not just attracted to guys I'm also attracted to girls, well I mean only Hanna but still you get what I mean.

My mum looked at Mike as if to question if he new, and all he said was yes I new. I watched as my dad stood up and started pacing the room. "Aria what could you possible know at your age, no daughter of mine is going to be gay this is not okay". Dad I'm not gay, I'm bi there is a difference, I'm sorry you don't like who I am but I can't change that. "You are forbidden to see her Aria and that's final, this is her fault". Dad you can't do that it won't change how I feel about her, I love her. I raise my voice like him with tears streaming down my face. "Byron don't, just think about this for a second" My mum hadn't said anything for five minutes and as soon as she did he cut her off. "No Ella you can't seriously sit here and tell me your okay with this, how long has this been going on Aria? were you together when you invited her to go camping"? I nodded not trusting my voice. "Get out, get out and don't come back". My eyes widen in shock, did he really just say that? i went to go but Mike stopped me. "Aria wait, Dad you can't be serious, knowing what you know now doesn't change who she is. Aria is the same person she was an hour ago and I won't let you kick her out". I looked at my mum and she was silent, all she had to say was you don't have to go, but she didn't. When my dad held the door open for me I looked at mike, and I squeezed his hand it's probably best if I go, and with that I grabbed my keys off the table and ran to my car all the while still crying.

**Mike's pov**

I hope your happy, the two of you should be ashamed. I looked at my parents in discuss before running upstairs and slamming my door. immediately I found my phone to call Hanna but she didn't answer so I called Emily. "Mike what's up"? It's Aria I need you to help me Emily. Hanna didn't answer her phone, Aria told our parents about the two of them and they kicked her out. She...she took her car but I don't know where she went. "Okay Mike you need to try and relax, thank you for calling me I will go past Hanna's now and see if she is home or if Aria is there, I will let you know okay we will find her". Thanks Emily please call me "i will Mike bye" I hung up my phone and lay down on my bed with my head phones back in, just hoping that she is okay.

**Aria's pov**

Driving down the street, I could feel my breath becoming uneven and my vision blurry from all the tears. I managed to pull over and park before breaking down completely, my head in my hands crying. I couldn't even manage to pick up my phone and call Hanna. I was both angry and hurt with how tonight went and I slammed my hands down on the wheel in frustration. I sat there in my car crying for what felt like forever when I saw headlights coming down the street. I fumbled for my keys but I dropped them and threw my head back in my seat, my elbow pressed up against the window and my head resting on my palm. When the car pulled up into a park in front of me I couldn't see who it was as it was to dark outside and freezing. When the figure approached my car and opened my door, I was beyond the the point of caring and figured they new me. The relief I got when I realised it was Emily was overwhelming. She pulled me out of the car and into a hug. I let myself continue to cry until I was sure there was no more tear left. Em how did you know I was hear? "I didn't, Mike called and I was on my way to Hanna's to look for you when I saw your car, I'm sorry they kicked you out do you want to talk about it"? I shook my head no and dried my eyes. Not really, but thank you for coming to find me Em. "You don't need to thank me, we are best friends I want you to know that you will get through this Aria, you may not think so but you will, and despite your parents you have so many people around you who support you and love you just the way you are. especially me Hanna and Ali. You helped me so much when I came out and I want to return the favour. I smiled pulling my jacket closer to my freezing body. " Hanna must be going crazy I called her before I left, I think she would really like to see you at lest so she knows your okay". Em I can't my dad said so, "Hey listen forget about what he said, at lest for just tonight I'll drop you off and come back first thing in the morning for you, we can get your car tomorrow. If you still haven't heard from your parents you can stay with me. To tired to argue with her I nodded before locking my car handing her the keys and hoping in the passenger side of hers.

When we pulled up at Hanna's I thanked her for coming to see me and sent Mike a text to let him know I was okay. Knocking on Hanna's door I was never so happy to see my favourite blonde, she pulled me into her arms and for the third and finally time tonight I let myself cry. "I love you so much I hope you know that" she whispered and I buried my face into her right shoulder And kissed the exposed skin, I know and I love you too Han it just really sucks. why can't I have parents like yours or Em's?. "I know it does but hey, your here with me now and that's all that matters" I pulled away when I felt someone else patting my hair. I new it wasn't Hanna because her arms were still wrapped around me protectively. I looked us to see Hanna's mum standing right next to us. "Hey honey I'm sorry, Hanna told me what happen. your welcome to stay for as long as you need" I smiled thanks Ashley, I looked at Hanna and she smiled wiping my last few tears with her thumb. "You look exhausted babe, lets get you to bed" Hanna offered me her hand at the bottom of the stairs and I happily took it. entering her room I removed my clothes just as Hanna handed me something warmer to wear. when I was ready I crawled into the bed next to her as she held out her Arms waiting for me. She tilled my head pressing a soft kiss to my lips and I allowed my eyes to close, unsure of how much longer I would be able to do that. Aria just so you know, no matter what happens tomorrow or the next day I won't let your parents take you away from me okay, you mean to much to me. your parents liked me before I was your girlfriend and there is no way I can't make them like me now. I couldn't help but laugh at Hanna an only hope that she is right. Tonight had tuned out to be worse then I had thought possible, but realising I had more than one place to go, I new that I would get through this whatever it takes.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 **

**New chapter is up yay! **

**Happy Christmas Eve or Merry Christmas everyone if it's Christmas Day like it is for me! I hope you all have a great day or night wherever you are and make the most of any holidays you have. This is kind of a short chapter but I wanted to give you guys something so I hope you like it, and Please leave a review if you have time :) xo **

**Hanna's pov**

Waking up the next morning with Aria right besides me, I closed the distanced placing a kiss on her forehead. After tossing and turning in my arms last night, she finally fell asleep and realising she was still out to it, I headed down stairs to make her breakfast. I know I will never be able to cook like Aria, but I'm hoping this morning that it's the thought that counts. Making a plate with three pancakes stacked on top covered with jam, strawberries and cream. I filled 2 cups with coffee and placed them on the tray and headed back upstairs. Walking in I smiled to myself when she was still asleep. I gently placed the tray on my dresser and moved to open the curtains slightly. Emily had text me this morning telling me that she would be here to pick Aria up at 9.

I sat down on my couch and sipped on my coffee, waiting for any sign of movement. I must have been in thought when I heard Aria whisper my name. Her cute little head popped out from under the cover and I watched as she searched the room for me. Placing my coffee Down, I crawled back onto my bed and kissed her. Hi I smiled shyly and she did the same. "Morning Han, why are you already up"? Well it just so happens I made you breakfast. standing up I retrieve the tray and watched as she eagerly sat up making herself comfortable. Placing the tray down I walked around to the other side of my bed and sat with her. "Hanna you didn't have to do this", I know babe I wanted to, I figured you wouldn't really want to eat, but you need to so comfort food was my best bet. Aria laughed before reaching over and pulling me closer, for a kiss. "Thank you for looking after me, especially last night I was exactly where I needed to be". I blushed at her kind words, hey it's my job what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't, besides you totally would have done the same for me. Aria nodded before take a bite of her pancakes and the moan that escaped her mouth told me that they must be alright. When she was almost done I laughed. "What are you laughing at"? She questioned me and I reached out and brushed my thumb across her lip. You have some cream on your lip babe but don't worry I will get it. Aria watched as I licked the cream off my thumb and I took her now empty plate and placed it at the end of the bed. The two of us then lay back down and cuddled . "So ... What now"? She question and I shrug, today is up to you, Emily text me this morning though and she will be here in half an hour, she said she mentioned to you last night about picking you up to get your car? "Right I do remember that, she said if I don't hear anything today from my parents that I can stay with her". Well if that's what you want to do then I think you should, how about you go get your car with Em and then meet me back here? We can relax together and you can head over to Emily's tonight after dinner. "Mmm, okay but for now I just want to stay like this" I smiled kissing her check. That is more then okay with me, today is about you.

**Emily's pov**

After filling Alison in last night on what had happen to Aria, she was more then okay about cancelling our coffee date, and told me she would just see me and my mum tonight. I arrived at Hanna's at 9 as promised and Hanna open the door, as I waited down stairs for Aria. Hey Em hru? I'm good Hanna how is she this morning? "she's alright I guess, we still haven't talked about exactly what happen but she's at lest dressed and had food". Well that's a start I smiled as Aria walked down stairs. "Have either of you seen my keys? I don't know if I even had them last night, I mean I did at some stage but I was that much of a mess I don't know where they went". Relax I have them right here. I pulled them out and handed them to her and she smiled gratefully at me. Hanna walked us to my car and the two of us left. So have you heard from them yet? I questioned her and she shook her head. "No and if I don't I think I will crash at your place if that's still okay"? Of course it is my doors always open. When we pulled up at her car I got out and walked with her to hers making sure she was okay? So your going back to Hanna's and than mine if you don't hear anything? "Yep that's the plan I guess". Okay well Ali and I will be out with my mum for dinner but you have the spare key so just make your self at home. Aria closed the door and turn the engern on. "I will thanks Em" no worries drive safe ok, and text me if you needed anything. Okay, she smiles and I reached through the window and hug her before she can take off.

**Ali's pov**

Emily was busy taking care of Aria this morning and that's one of the many reasons I love her. I spoke to her dad on the phone and told him that my part of the secret had been taken care of, and wished him a safe flight. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he walks into the restaurant, and was glad I was going to be a part of it. I sent Jason a text last night asking if he was free tomorrow to help spencer and I with the move, and he was more than willing to lend a hand. Spencer was out with Toby, so it gave me some time to myself to do some last minute christmas shopping. I had to post my mum's present off today or it wasn't going to arrive in time. Spencer was probably the hardest person to by for, I mean with her parents being rich, everything she wants she pretty much already has, and with my low budget I was starting to think that whatever I decide to get her would suck until I eventually came up with something.

**Arias pov**

I had spent the whole day with Hanna at her house baking Christmas cookies and watching Netflix, trying desperately to get my mind off my parents, but it wasn't working. It was 5 o'clock and I still was yet to hear from either of them. yeah my dad was probably way more upset about it, but I thought that by now that at lest my mum would have calmed down. Hanna and I were happily sitting on the couch when the door bell went off and Hanna's mother asked her to get it. She peeled herself off me telling me she would be right back, but when she opened her door and called my name I was a little confused. I walked down the hall towards the door shocked to see my mother standing there. She looked like she had been crying, and for a split second I felt bad for her, but then I remember what she did last night and I felt like yelling at her. "Aria I'm so glad your ok honey, I would really like to talk to you". I looked at Hanna nervously and relaxed when she took my hand. I... I don't have anything to say to you. "Aria please just listen I'm so sorry ok, you needed me, you needed your mother last night and I wasn't there for you. I shouldn't have let him Speak to you like that I... I don't want you to leave I want you to come home". I felt myself cry at my mother words, the words that I wanted to hear last night. But Dad... "No you don't have to worry about him honey, he left, he's staying in a hotel". I watched as she wiped her eyes. Did you ask him to do that? "Yes.. I told him that I did not agree with the way he treated you last night and that if he is not willing to accept his own daughter then he should go". I began crying harder letting go of Hanna's hand and running into my mother Arms. Thank you for defending me, that's all I wanted, I'm sorry I'm the reason he left. "Oh Aria honey your not sweetie, he made his own decision to do that, I love you so much and nothing you say could make me change my mind. If I could go back I would have told you that last night". I... I love you to mum.

My mum pulled away and held my hand while looking at Hanna. "Hanna I guess I owe you an apology too, you have been nothing but a great friend to Aria and I couldn't be more thankful for the way you treat my daughter. I'm surprised I didn't realise myself that you too are together, I hope you don't hate me already". Hanna smiled, "Don't worry miss Montgomery I forgive you, you have a very special daughter and I love her, so I hope you know that". I blushed as Hanna continued to sweet talk my mother, but before my mum could ask me to leave Hanna's mother came in from the kitchen. "Hi I don't mean to interrupt but would you like to join us for dinner? I'm Ashley you must be Ella"? My mum smiled stepping inside and shaking her hand. "I'd love to", my mum squeezed my hand before removing her coat and following Ashly into the kitchen. I turned around to face Hanna and she wrapped her arms around my waist. That did not just happen, I state unsure if I was questioning myself or her. "Well it did babe and I for one think it went great, it was beautiful to see the two of you make up, who know maybe your mum and mine will end up being friends". I laughed leaning forward to kiss her on the lips. Mmm I hope your right Hanna, I guess I better text Em and tell her that staying at hers won't be necessary.

**Emily's pov**

Not only had Ali planed this entire night, but she also insisted on driving me and my mum there, and I let her. Ali pulled up outside mine at 5:45 and I greeted her at the door, managing to steal a few kisses while we waited for my mum. "Em you look cute tonight", Ali winks at me and I couldn't help but to laugh at the new side of Ali I was seeing. When my mother was ready the three of us headed to the grill and we followed the waiter to our table. The table was set for 4 people but there was only three of us, I scanned the room thinking that because it was busy and this as just one of the last tables. I sat next to Ali with my mother opposite me, and new tonight was going to be great. "So, Emily probably told you pam but I wanted to take you guys to dinner, to thank you for everything you have done". "She did sweetie and you don't have to", "I do you guys took me into your home and I had only know her for 2 weeks, you have both made me feel like I have a second family especially with my mum living in Georgia and I want to thank you". "Well your welcome Alison", she smiled at my mum and I couldn't help but stare at her. When we were looking at the menu, I notes Ali fiddling with a string on her dress something she did when she gets nervous, but I had no idea why. Her phone buzzed in her bag, and she excused herself telling me she had to take it. When she came bake she had a smirk on her face but I didn't bother questioning it, instead I placed my order and started a light conversation with my mum.

**Ali's pov**

I couldn't believe how well I was doing, the plan was going perfect and all I had to do was pull off the last part. When my phone rang, I new it was her dad so I excused myself to answer it. Her dad said he was less then 5 minutes away so I returned to the table and placed my order. I felt Em reach for my hand under the table and I happily took hers to help calm the nerves. I couldn't take my eyes off the door and when he walked in, with his army uniform on I smiled. When Emily noticed, she asked why I was smiling and then followed my eyes to the door. The moment she could see her dad she burst into tears, and her mum turned around in her chair. She stood up and ran into his arms and I almost cried myself just watching it. "Omg dad how did you... You weren't... I mean I thought you couldn't come home for Christmas". "I know Emmy but Christmas is your favourite holiday so I wanted to surprise you and your mar". She pulled away and her mum greeted him with a kiss, "Wayne I'm so glad your home how did you know we were here"? He ignored his wife's question as they sat back down and walked over to me. Wayne wrapped his arm around my neck and kiss me on the top of my head. "How is my favourite secret plan helper"? he questioned me and I laughed. I'm good sir, it nice to have you back. When Emily realised what he just said her eyes widen. "Wait Ali you new he was coming"? Kind of, I mean your dad was the person I was talking to on the phone the other day, he said it was a surprise and to bring you guys here so I did. don't get me wrong I did want to thank you, so really I was more than happy to help your old man out. She smiled before pulling me in for a quick kiss not even caring that her parents were right their. "I love you so much, thank you" she whispers and I blush. I love you to Em I hope you like your early Christmas present.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 **

**Surprise visitors **

**Some of you who may think that my story may have strayed from the main plot which revolved around Alison and ( the Ali thing) will be happy to know that this chapter covers a lot of that and it was in no way forgot about, with only three chapters left after this one I hope you enjoy were I decide to take this story :) **

**For now here is the next update of GC**

**Emily's pov**

It was Sunday morning and I rolled out of bed with a busy day ahead. Paige was on her way to pick me up for Stanford and then we had plans to help Ail and spencer. After last nights surprise, I felt bad about not being able to hang with my dad but he assured me that it was fine. He said that he would like to spend some one on one time with my mum this morning, and that if it was okay with me that he would like to help With the move. He said something about owning Alison a favour, and when I kissed him on the cheek goodbye I told hime that it would be fine, and i could text him the address. Hopping into Paige's car I greeted her with a smile, and the two of us were just as excited as each other. Arriving at Stanford my mouth widen in shocked at how big the campus was. "Omg Em it's huge" Paige beams and I nodded in agreement. Yep it's so much better than the pictures on the map that's for sure. She smiled and the two of us linked arms heading toward the main office. After having a tour of the campus, we decided to grab a coffee from the coffee cart, before meeting up with a landlord about the dorm rooms. I recon we saw about 10 different rooms. Some were empty, clearly unoccupied others were fully furnished with uni students staying in them. when we were able to decided on one we liked, we put down the first payment and it felt good knowing we don't have to pay again until freshman year of uni starts.

Arriving At the swim team meeting, we were greeted by 3 coaches with the name tags James Jonson , broke young, and Tanya clack who look to be in there lay 20's to early 30's. Paige and I were quietly laughing at the other girls, who entered the pool area and sat down on the benches. They were clearly all drooling over how good looking James was meanwhile I could see it, and laughed when I realised Paige was checking out broke. There were 12 of us that were excepted into the Stanford team and coach Jonson read out a list of all our names to see who was here. Amy, Ashleigh, bride, Emily, Hayley, Lauren, Morgan, Paige, Sophie, Sydney, Tilly, and Yasmin. The meeting went for about half an hour, and we got to know our other team mates. We learnt the schedular, and the hours that we would be training both in and out of the pool including the strict diets . I took quiet a liking to two girls named Lauren and Morgan and found out that along side swimming they were planing to major in psychology like me. Paige is majoring in health and human development with Sydney who seamed to not know anyone. The three coaches told us that we were to refer to them using there last names, before asking if we had any question and handing out our uniforms. Making sure to grab a information pack on the way out, Paige and I then stopped by the Stanford merchandise stalls. when we left and were on the way to Ali and Spencer's apartment we talked about what we liked about Stanford and what we were most looking forward to. The car ride felt shorter then on the way there, and we managed to arrive at the new apartment 10 minutes earlier then planed.

**Ali's pov**

Spencer and I got the keys bright and early this morning, and with her parents working we were relying on Toby, Jason, Emily and Paige for all the help. spencer and I had done a car load each with the boys delivering our stuff from Spencer's house in rosewood to out apartment in filly, and we were busy unpacking it. The delivery stuff from yesterday was due to arrive any minute now and so were Emily and Paige. Today was a hot day, and as much as I hated getting all dirty and sweaty I already was, so I rolled up the Sleeves to my pink and white flannelette shirt and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I then heard two car doors slam shut and was hoping it was Emily. When her arms wrapped around my waist I smiled. Hey babe how was Stanford? I question her as I turned in her arms. " it was great how is the move going?" So far so good, spencer is keeping us all on our toes. I say as I let out a huff. Emily leans into kiss me and as much as I want to kiss her I pull away. You might not wanna do that, I smell and I'm all sweaty. I scrunch my face up but she just pulls me closer and cups my face in her hand." I don't care, I don't think I can do any heavy lifting until I have a kiss hello from my girlfriend". I blushed before leaning in and satisfying her with a kiss. You Happy? I question her, but she shakes her head as she bites her bottom lip. "Mmm not yet" she mumbles, as her eyes scan my body. What? I frown at her confused. " have I ever told you, that you look hot in that shirt? Actually I really like you in that shirt"! I smirked at her as I felt her hands find there way to my but to squeeze it, causing me to moan as my fingers play with her necklace. "In fact I think I'd like you in it even more if you did this!" I watched as she removed her hands to unbutton the top two buttons of the shirt, giving her a better view of my chest and she smirks as she kisses the side of my check. It didn't even take spencer long to come outside and find us. " You guys there is no time for PDA today, lets get to work". she rolls her eyes at us and I roll mine back at her when she's not looking. Sorry babe but I guess I got to go, the boys are out the back. I walked away quickly knowing I had Em's full attention and headed inside swaying my hips.

**Emily's pov **

The furniture arrived and it didn't take us long to get it all inside. spencer and Ali headed out for some last minute things, just before my dad turned up. I had decided to bye Ali a house warming present, and dad and I planed to build it while she was out. When she got back she was surprised to see my dad. "Wayne what are you doing here? Emily didn't tell me you were coming". "Oh don't worry about it I wanted to help, remember I owe you for what you did for me" Ali smiled, "right well you didn't have to" "nonsense I'm a man of my words, I actually have to head off now though I'm meeting up with an old friend. have fun with your new place, and Emily remember don't come home to late tonight" bye dad have fun, I'll be home for dinner. We waved goodbye and headed back inside, but before she got back to work, I stopped her, So I actually have something to show you, it's in your new room. Ali smiled as she lead the way, "Em you know until graduation my room is going to pretty empty, I understand if you just wanna hang out at your place". Umm that won't be necessary, "what why"? You will see just open the door.

**Alison pov**

When I enter my room I almost cried, When I left it was pretty much completely empty with only a few boxes, a pillow and sleeping bag. Now A brand new white queen size bed, was against the wall with a white and pink cover on it. above was a photo frame with heaps of pictures of the two of us. Em you did not buy me a bed? I smiled at her grateful but waited for her answer. "I did but before you say anything it wasn't that expensive, Im working and your not. I wanted two and I figured you could do with a new one. No offence but the one you have now is kind of small. This way while your living in two places you won't have to sleep on the floor". Em I can't... I don't even know what to say, did you build it all yourself? "Most of it but my dad help me is it to much"? I shook my head taking a step closer and reaching for her hands. No, I love it and I love you for wanting to do this for me, but will you at lest let me pay for half of it? Emily smirked "Mmm i'll think about it, if it helps this is as much for you as it is for me, I mean I intend on sleeping in it so why not buy you something we can both enjoy"? Well when you put it like that babe it sounds even better. I pulled Emily closer until our bodies were touching, and I reached up and connected our lips in a kiss. Leading her in the direction of the bed I smiled when I felt her hit the side of it, and the two of us managed to lie down with out breaking the kiss. I moaned into her mouth as she rolled us so that I was now the one lying on my back, and I realised just how much softer this mattress was. Wrapping my arms around her neck, we separated and she rest her head on my chest.

We were interrupted by a nock on the door, and I snapped at the person by accident. Spencer what could you possibly want? The door opened and when I realised it was Jason I sat up, causing Emily to fall next me on the bed. Oh Jason, I thought you were spencer are you leaving? " Not yet, I actually wanted to talk to you and spencer Alone before I go if that's ok? Sorry to interrupt" yeah sure, Em do mind waiting in here? She smiled, "actually I'm going to get going, it's a 2 hour drive back to Rosewood and I told my mum i would pick up dinner on the way, text me later"? are you sure? "Yeah it's fine babe I'll see you tomorrow" she reached over me and placed a kiss to my head, before grabbing her jacket and keys. she sent me a warm smile at the door before saying goodbye to Jason and spencer. "Bye Emily thanks for your help" "your welcome spencer I'll see you later".

Spencer and I sat down next to each other on our new couch, and Jason sat down opposite us. "So I've been thinking, and I want to go and visit dad". I felt my mouth going dry and my body tense. You what? I questioned him just in case I heard him wrong. "I want to go and vist dad in jail, and I'm going tomorrow, I just thought I should tell you". "Ali please don't get mad ok I just want to see him, it's been a hard past 6 months for me. You and dad didn't have the same relationship as we did, I mean I just want see him. I have a few questions of my own I'd like to ask him". Jason are you kidding me right now your seriously willing to visit him after what he did to me, it may have been a hard past 6 months for you, but put yourself in my shoes. He may be locked up but that doesn't mean I'm not still hurting every day for what he did. I have physical reminders Jason, nightmare and his content voice in my head. yes as time goes on things get better but I would never go and see him and I can't believe you want to. "Ali I understand your upset but I've made up my mind. Spencer you are welcome to join me, I know you must have thought about it he's never meet you before and if you want to you can come with me. I'll protect you he can't hurt you from in their so there is no need to be afraid". I turned my attention to spencer and bit my tonuge so I wouldn't yell at her too. "Jason, I don't know if that's a good idea, I mean we should respect what Ali is saying" "I do respect what she's saying, and I'm not forgiving him for what he did, I just want to see him". "Okay well, I guess I'll go too. The last part came out as a whisper but I heard it.

Seriously spencer not you two. "I'm sorry Ali but I want to meet him, properly I need to do this for myself okay and I know you don't want me to go but I can make my own choice". I glared at her shocked. Fine, if that's the way you guys see it then I guess I don't know who you are, I'm going out and don't bother following me. I'll see you when I see you. I took off out the door and hoped into my car. Driving back to rosewood I new were I was going and I was thankful that I had two hours to let myself cry, calm down and just think. When I got to rosewood I pulled up in Emily's drive and knocked on the door. Her dad opened it and he looked at me confused. "Alison I didn't know you were joining us tonight" oh I wasn't planing on it I can go, "No your more then welcome to stay please come in. Is everything ok"? I half smiled as I tried to hold in my tears but when one escaped he pulled me into a hug. I was grateful for the hug and and hugged him back. It felt food to just be held by an adult figure in my life, and it was even more comforting knowing it was Emily's dad. "Pam would you please go and get Emily", "sure honey she will be right down". When Emily came down stairs she was surprised to say the lest to see her dad hugging me. He pulled away and even whipped my eyes with his sleeves. "I'll leave you two to talk, Emmy make sure you take care of her". When her dad was out of sit she slipped her hands into mine. "Hey why were you crying, I thought we were just going to hang out tomorrow". We were but, I got into a fight with spencer and Jason and I don't know i just, I snapped at them but I mean I had every reason to, I'm just mad and I didn't want to be around them so I came here and... Emily pulled me into her, and just like her dad she healed me tightly. "Hey slow down babe lets go upstairs".

Emily lay down on her bed and waited for me to curl myself into her, when I did she softly ran her hand through my hair. Jason wants to visit my dad, in jail and Spencer's going with him. I just, I don't know how can they want to see him after what they did? "I don't know babe but they obviously have there reason" yeah they do, Jason said he's had a hard 6 months and spencer wants to meet him face to face. I guess I get that but it was like they didn't even care how I felt about it. "How do you feel about? I mean you know your whole dad thing". I don't know how to feel, I mean I know I avoid talking about it but it's still so hard. I see the Way your dad is with you and wish that I had a Dad like him, the nightmares are not as frequent anymore and the bruises are gone, only a few scares. Emily's eyes widen "what nightmares? How come you didn't tell me"? Em I didn't want to bother you, it's fine really there pretty much almost gone I only have them if something triggers it. "Ali it's not fine, you should have told me" ok so maybe I should have told you but really I'm telling you now and that's big for me. Emily relaxed when I said that and kissed me on the check. "I'm sorry that your still going through this, I guess I thought you were moving on. I should have pushed you to talk more" Hey Em it's not your fault okay, I am moving on and you are helping me every day to do that, I guess I'm just not as ready to forgive and forget as they are. "Ali if they visit him tomorrow it won't change how they feel about what happen, I know them both well enough now to know that they love you and he's not going to be let of that easy. All you can do is listen to what they have to say when they get back". Your right, I can't be mad at them forever. I smiled as I lifted my head and kissed Emily on the lips. I love you Em, thank you for always knowing what to say. Emily blushed I love you to Ali everything will be fine I promise.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 **

**Your worth having in my life **

**New chapter is up and I'm glad people seamed to like where I went with the last one, I don't really have much to say other than thanks to the people who reviewed it always makes me smile when I read them. Happy new year! Enjoy and I hope you all have a great day or night :) xo**

**Spencer's pov**

The door to our apartment slammed shut, and I was now left alone with Jason. "Well that went better than expected" Jason are you serious right now? "No of course not, I new there was a chance she would be angry, but I figured she'd be more pissed if I didn't tell her. She will come around when she calms down, at lest I think she will" your right she will, but for now she could be anywhere, I'll try Emily. I pulled out my phone texting Emily knowing that Ali would be back in rosewood by now. I didn't want to make her worried if Ali wasn't with her so I simply just text Is Ali with you? Jason and I spent a good 15 minutes waiting for a reply and I relaxed when she did.

**Yes Ali is with me and she's okay I can't talk - Emily **

Jason she's at Emily's house. "Okay well that's a good thing right"? Yeah Emily won't let her do anything stupid. How early were you planing on going tomorrow? "First thing, I figure the sooner we can do this we can get some answers, and make a mends with Ali". Well you can crash here if you want, I mean the couch isn't much but it will save you a pointless drive back to rosewood. "I will spencer thanks" your welcome I'll be up first thing, goodnight Jason. "goodnight spencer, don't stress out to much Ali will forgive us before you know it". I smiled as I hit out the lights, I hope your right Jason, I hope your right. The next morning Jason and I were up as early as possible, both of us skipping breakfast because of the nerves. During our car ride back to Rosewood we actually got to know each other better and it was safe to say that I could trust him. Pulling up outside of rosewood prison, I could feel my palms sweeting. I followed Jason inside and we walked towards the counter, and Jason asked to see Kenneth Dilarentis. "I'm sorry who?" The lady at the desk questioned him. Kenneth Dilarentis, "oh sorry dear, your just the first visitors he's had". I'm not surprised, Jason States as the lady grabs a set of keys off the hook and leads the way. There were police guards on Stand bye at every door we walked passed, and when there was only one see through glass door separating us Jason spoke up. "Spencer wait hear okay, I want to go in alone first, it's better that way. I don't want to startle him, if he sees someone he doesn't know he might not be so willing to talk. "Remember you can see him but he can't see you, I will signal when you can enter". I Nodded taking a seat on a empty stool by the glass window, and nervously picked at a loos string on my sweater.

**Jason's pov **

I was a nervous reck the moment I entered the prison, but I had to stay strong for spencer. If I was a nervous reck, she must be going crazy. Opening the glass door I steeped into the room and saw my father behind bars. He was lying down on a thin green camper stretcher, in a Grey sweat shirt and orange pants. His hands had been handcuff, at lest while I was there and I took a seat on one of the two cream coloured chairs. I only seamed to get his attention when I sat down. He sat up in shock to see me. "Jason, what are you doing here? I thought I'd never see you". Yeah well dad don't get excited. He moved to the edge of the bed and noticed me staring at his hands. "A guard came in 5 minutes ago and handcuffed me, I thought maybe they were changing me into another cell but he said I had a visitor. It's been 182 days, I thought by now my chances of seeing anyone let alone family was gone". Well don't push your luck dad you have 10 minutes. Jason look I'm sorry okay, please know that" No dad I don't think you are were you out of your mind? How could you do that to her For 7 years? your sick and I hate you for it. "Jason I understand okay I do but..." No dad you listen, please tell me did it make you feel good to see her hurting? did it make you feel better about yourself knowing that she was scared to be around you? I lost all respect and admiration I had for you the minute I found out what you had done. As far as I'm concerned you didn't just loss a daughter dad, you also lost a son. I watched as he took in my words his face pail and full of regret, but he wasn't crying and I new that if he was truly sorry he should me crying. I came here for two reasons today, and two reasons only, to make sure you know that your actions effected everyone you new, especially Mum and Alison, but there is also someone I'd like you to meet. when you do, you will let her talk, and if she cries or if she yells, than so be it you owe her that much, and If you so much as do anything to scare her away I will not hesitate to press further charges and keep you in here for longer. My father weekly nodded and I turned in my seat to face spencer before signalling for her to enter the room.

**Spencer's pov **

I sat down next to Jason and he introduced me. Dad this is spencer... your daughter, his eyes widen and then he looked between me and Jason a few times. "she... She can't be". I spoke up actually I am, Ali's lawyer, I know you know who she is, and she happens to also be my mother. "she what"? You heard me, I suppose you thought when you decided to rape my mother 19 years ago, one of your other selfish acts you would get away with it. well guess what you didn't because I was born, and I wanted you to know that. The only reason my mother never press charges was because the doctors told her after her first child that they did think it would be possible for her to have another one, so when she feel pregnant with me... well you can see what happen next . "How old are you"? I'm 18 and just so you know, you may be my biological Dad, but you will never be my father. I've met Ali, and the only good thing to have ever come from you, is her and Jason. I love her, and I hate you for not wanting her because I think she is worth having in my life, and I wish I had met her sooner. You know when my parents told me, I kind of hoped I'd be lucky enough to have two dad's, that it would explain why me and my dad are so different, but honestly after what you did i don't want to know you, I don't want to see you and I definitely will never forgive you. I came today because of Ali, and as far as I'm concerned, if you didn't want her as a daughter your sure as he'll not having me. I realised I had been crying and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. Jason squeezed my shoulder and we stood up to leave. As I made my way to the door he looked at me pleadingly. "I'm sorry you feel that way, maybe one day I will make it up to you, all of you including Alison". Jason and I both looked at each other and shook our heads, saying nothing as the door closed behind us. The car ride home was dead silent, neither of us daring to talk and when he dropped me home all I got was a small wave goodbye. you could have cut the tension with a knife.

**Alison's pov **

After spending the night at Emily's, she convinced me to go back home to Spencer's. Entering the house I realised I was the only one home, and Heading up to my room I realised there was no use just waiting for her to get back, and decided to minimise my pile of holiday homework. It was nearing 1pm when I finally heard someone else get home and when they began walking up stairs, I new it was her. My door was not completely closed but it was closed enough that you couldn't see me, and Spencer knocked on the door, "Ali are you home? Can I... can we talk"?. I told her to come in and she nervously sat down on the end of the bed. "Look I just wanted to apologise for last night" spencer you don't need to apologise, I do I get it ok you wanted to meet him. "Your right I did want to meet him, but that wasn't the main reason I decided to go". "I went because of you, I wanted him to know that we have met and that I will never forgive him for what he did". "Ali when I talked to him today I told him that he may biologically be my dad, but he will never be my father, the only good thing that has come from him is you and Jason". "I told him that despite the fact he chose to do horrible things to you, and chose not to love or want you that I do, that from the moment we met I new you were worth having in my life, and that I could grow to love you, and I have Ali so much so I hope that me going to visit him today doesn't change what we have between us because that would really, really suck". "Jason loves you to you know, he's just to proud of himself to admit it". I wasn't in the room for most of their conversation, but from what I heard it wasn't pleasant". " We are both on your side of this Ali, and we always will be because that's what a real family does". Half way through spencer's explanation she stood up, and started pacing. when she was finally done talking she stood in my door way and I wiped my eyes, as I watched her do the same. The both of us had been crying. Without hesitating I stood up and made my way over to her and wrapped her in a hug, something she loves and she hugged me back. For the first time, I let her, I let her hold me in a way I always pictured a big sister would, and even though we are less than 6 months apart I know that I will always look up to her for so many different thing. Spencer is my second favourite brunette in my life, and today proves she is here to stay. I moved my head so that I could look at her before speaking. I love you too spencer, I can't believe you did that for me. "Ali I did it for the both of us". I smiled thank you spencer, I do forgive you I forgave you the moment I left last night and had a chance to calm down. I just didn't want to admit it to myself.

**Emily's pov**

on Christmas Eve, Ali called me exited to say that her and spencer had worked things out, and that spencer was actually doing her a favour by visiting him. Spencer and Ali decided to invite Hanna, Aria, Jenna, Paige and I to there new apartment to go to the local carols and have a girls night. When I arrived, Ali kissed me at the door before smiling brightly and taking my hand in her own. we walk down the street to the carols and the seven of us had such a good time. Ali laughed at me for knowing all the word, and When we got back the girls set up their sleeping bags in the lounge. I smiled at Ali when we didn't have to, and at 10 minutes to 12 we headed to Ali's new room to cuddle in her new bed. "You know Em I'm glad you brought this bed" so am I babe, I told you we would both use it. Ali smiled as she lifted her head and moved herself closer towards me. "Merry Christmas Emmy I love you" Merry Christmas beautiful I love you.

**Hanna's pov**

Aria and I had crashed at Ali's last night, with the rest of the girl, and When I woke up Christmas morning Emily was in the kitchen. Merry Christmas Emily how are you this morning? "Morning Hanna merry Christmas, I made coffee. I'm great bye the way I'm just going to go wake up Ali I'll be back". Emily left which gave me a change to slide into Aria's sleeping bag and cuddle with her. Her tinny body must have felt me getting in, because she was more than happy to roll into me and cuddle. I could see outside from where we were lying and when it started to snow I was so happy. Babe wake up, it's snowing. I watched as Aria smiled when I kissed her check. "Mmm I'm awake Han, just five more minutes". She reached for my hand and I let her hold it as she lay there resting, but when the others around us started to wake, we all headed into the kitchen to have coffee.

**Emily's pov**

Walking back into Ali's room with a cup of coffee for her, I placed it on the ground. I climbed back into bed this time half on top of her, prepping her with kisses. Merry Christmas beautiful, you need to wake up. Ali started moving underneath me and when she smiled with her eyes close I continued to kiss her. Babe today is my favourite day of the year, and I don't want to miss a minute of it. Ali's eyes open and I smiled when I looked into them, getting lost in the colour blue. she blushed and turned her head away but I was quick to turn it back towards me. Hey, I wasn't done with the kisses yet, I leaned into her capturing her bottom lip before she could escape, and I was met with a moan. when we parted I lay down next to her on my side, with my head in my palm content on just watching her. "You are seriously like a little kid Em", I know some things never change. "I'm glad your like this though, it will only make my day better". Good now let's go, I'm pretty sure I heard Hanna saying something about snow! Your coffee is next to the bed. Ali smiled brightly at me, "Go have fun I'll be 2 minutes"

**Ali's pov**

Today for Christmas I was going to be joining Emily and her family, I told them that the Hastings had invited me too, and that if they just wanted family time that I would understand but the three of them practically begged me. Hanna and Hanna's mum, had invited Aria, Mike, and Ella to join them and I new Hanna was excited about having lunch for more than two people, and Jason called this morning and told me he would drop by spencer's place on his way home from a friends tonight. When we arrived at Emily's, there were a lot of people I didn't know, but Emily kept a tight hold on my hand and did her best to introduce me. I meet her grandparents, and her aunty and uncle along with her three cousins. they were all younger than her and they all liked to follow her around. In the living room everyone exchanged presents, and Emily talked to her cousin about what Santa brought them. It was nice to know that one day if I was lucky enough, I would be a permeant member of the fields family. Everyone was so nice and excepting, and I felt like I belonged. Emily and I decided to wait until her family had left to do presents, and went up stairs to her room so we were alone. I decided to go first as I was dying to know if she would like it. Emily sat on her bed, and I walked over with to neatly wrapped boxes. These are for you Emmy, I didn't know what to get you so I hope this is okay. I kissed her on the check and I watched as she eagerly unwrapped them like a kid. When she pulled out the first present her eyes lit up and her smile grew 10 times bigger. "Ail it's perfect, how did you think of something like this"? She questions as she held a delicate tree decoration in her hand. It was red her favourite colour and in silver glitter it read Ali + Em Christmas 2014. I'm glad you like it, I saw a lady making them at a market I went to with spencer and I thought It would be perfect for you. I know it's only our first Christmas together, but I'm hopeful that there will be many more to come Em, and if there are I thought I could start a tradition. When she pulled out a small key form the second box she looked at me confused. I had the key cut in red so she would remember which one it was. It's a key to mine and spencer apartment, I wanted you to have one when you come an visit from Stanford. Emily had the key in her palm and I gently closed her fingers around it before lifting her hand to kiss it. Merry Christmas Em.

**Emily's pov**

After opening Ali's gift for me, it was my turn and I started off with the smallest one. when Ali opened it she laughed. I guess we think alike because I too had given Ali a key but in pink. The key is to the dorm Paige and I will be sharing in Stanford, and don't worry babe we only get one spare key, but Paige even said you could have it. Ali smiled and her eyebrows raised. "Are you sure she's okay with that, she hates me". Hey she doesn't hate you, think of it as her making an effort. Besides now we both have a key to each other's place, and I for one couldn't think of anything better. Ali climbed on my lap and straddled my waisted before kissing me softly on the lips, it was short because I pulled away ignoring her pout. Wait there is one more, I handed her the last present and she smiled up at me when she saw what it was. This took me forever to decided on, but I new I wanted to get the right one. I decided to by Ali a journal and writing kit, she's forever writing and when I found one with a picture of Paris on it I new it was meant for her. "Emily it's perfect I love it thank you" your welcome babe, Now can we please go back down stairs? I want to hang this up on the tree so everyone can see it. "Sure Em we can do that" great and one more thing I want to go for a walk with you in the snow. Ali smiled "for you I'd pretty much do anything, and considering you love Christmas yes we can go for a walk". Yay thanks babe, I say as I grab my jacket and head down stairs. Ali soon follows me and when she's ready to go, the two of us head outside in the cold happily wrapped up in each other.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 New Year's Eve**

**this chapter is rate M**

**Ali's pov**

Today is New Year's Eve, and Emily and I are on our way to Spencer's lake house. Spencer had invited Emily, Aria, Hanna and I last minute down to her lake house to celebrate. She told me that Toby, her, Paige, and Jenna go there every year and the place is huge, so we were more than welcome to come. To save fuel Hanna drove, and the four of us headed up together. When we arrived I was amazed at how much space there actually was. They had four bedrooms the first one spencer and Toby were using, the second one, paige and Jenna, the third one, Emily and I and the last one was left for Aria and Hanna. We carried all our stuff inside and then Jenna, Paige, and Aria head down to the local shops to get food. The rest of us set up out near the camp fire for later tonight, which is down by the lake. When the girls got back, we made some food and poured some drinks. Some of us are still under age, but without any parents around we planed to let our hair down. When it began to get dark, we sat around the fire playing drinking games, and telling stories before separating. I decided to make myself comfortable In between Em's legs with a blanket, while her back was against a tree. we watched Hanna and Aria tackle each other on the grass, Jenna and Paige talking by the fire, and spencer and Toby went for a walk to get more wood. When it was nearing New Years I began to get excited. I can't believe it's almost 2015 Em, it feels like it went way to quick. She smiled "I know what you mean, i can't believe we have been together since June 10th", you know what's scary, the fact that I had no idea such an amazing person as you existed before than. Emily blushed and I kissed her cheek. I'm serious babe, I often think about what it would have been like if I had met you sooner, would we have been friends, all that kind of stuff. Em nodded, "if I'm being honest I have thought about it too, and I think we would have, I may have known who you were since year 7 but I think some how god told me to wait, that this was the year that we could become friends, more than friends and I'm thankful everyday that we did. I tilted my head and kissed Emily sweetly on the check, so am I you have no idea. "Guys one more minutes" spencer yells and I can hear the man on the radio getting ready to count down. I turn back around to face the water and get ready for the fire works. With both my hands laced in Emily's I smile as I hear the count down begin.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Happy new year! I watch as Aria pulls Hanna into a standing position and gives her a kiss. Jenna and Paige hug each other, and Toby and spencer watch the fireworks together. Emily unwraps one hand and grabs my attention by tapping my shoulder. When I turn, She leans in and captures my lips in a slow and deep kiss, and I feel myself relaxing into it. When we part I smile, Happy new year Emmy I love you, I whisper it in her ear as I stand up offering her my hand. when we are both standing she pulls me in by the waist and places our foreheads together. "Happy new year beautiful I love you too, I hope it's the best year yet". I was getting lost in Em's brown eyes, and almost didn't noticed Hanna stumble over towards us with Aria close behind. Hanna had by far had the most alcohol, and was clearly drunk. She smothered me in a hug, and the two girls just laughed. "Happy birthday best friend, your finally 18 like most of us" I sat up and glared at her for blowing it so soon. "Whoops" she covers her mouth when she realises what she said. " Hey, blame the alcohol I didn't mean to say it, it just came out. I laughed as she tried to stand up and Aria had to help her before she hurt herself. It's fine Hanna I know you like to be the first one to say it. "I do, but I think I should go to bed before I say anything else I'm not meant to. I couldn't agree more Han. Aria took her hand, and I was more than happy about it. "happy birthday Ali" Aria smiles at me, as she walks past and leads her inside. I smile back before turning back around and facing Emily to see she has a smirk on her face. "You did not just get me back for not telling you about mine babe"? She questions me and I laugh. Actually I did, Emily just shook her head. "Okay i deserved it babe, happy birthday" I blushed as she pulled me into her arms and kissed the top off my head. "Happy what"? Spencer questions Em as she comes to wish us a happy new year. "Don't ask, today may be New Year's Day but apparently today is also Ali's birthday". Spencer's eyes widen "your kidding right"? Emily shook her head. "I can't believe I forgot, you told me when we first met. some sister I am happy birthday". Relax spencer it's no big deal, happy new year, You should go find Toby. Spencer smiled and she squeezed my arm before left, leaving just me and Em. " So I kind of had a surprise planed for tonight, do you mind waiting down stairs? Give me five minutes before you come up okay"? I raised my eyebrows wondering what the surprise could be. okay but your five minutes starts now. Emily smiled and quickly kissed me on the check before running upstairs. I headed into the kitchen for a glass of water, and when I was sure the five minutes was up, I too ran up the stairs hitting out the lights, keen to see what it was.

I entered the room we were sharing, and my eyes widen when I saw how hot my girlfriend looked. Emily was dressed in the sexiest outfit. Black and red peaces of lace were the only things covering my favourite parts of her perfect body, and I was sure that the bra she was wearing, was one size to small. I mentally thanked her for choosing the smaller option, and when Emily started to walk in my direction I froze, as she began to kiss me pinning me to the wall. When she traced her hands up and down my arms, i pressed my body firmly into hers before Breaking us apart, and allowing her to pull off my jacket. Walking backwards, Emily lifted me up by the waist, and I wrapped my legs around her toned stomach as she placed me onto the bed. I began to shuffle my way back, until my head hit the pillows and dragged her with me. Watching as she placed her body in-between my legs, I then Kissed her slowly letting Her take the lead.

**Em's pov**

I didn't get the chance to ask Ali if she liked my bold gesture, and new lingerie, because the minute she entered my body had a mind of its own, and I had her up against the wall. Her eyes did most of the talking for her, and Taking that as a sign I didn't hesitate to start undressing her. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Ali all night, and I was going insane not being able to touch her. Knowing now that today is also Ali's birthday only encouraged my bold behaviour. I Lifted her up feeling her legs wrap around my stomach, and Lay her down on the bed. I wanted Ali to be able to remember the start of both the new year, and her birthday, and planed to take it as slow as possible. The smell of her perfume made me hum in contentment against her ear and I watched as her eyes began to undress me. Like what you see babe? I questioned her and she nodes her head, bitting down on her bottom lip. "When... Where did you... how long have you had this Em? And Why have I not seen you in it until now?" I smirked realising that my trip to the store with Hanna last week was clearly a good idea. Relax I brought it last week with Hanna, think of it as a gift from me to you. I winked, and Ali blushed as she licked her lips hungrily. "You look so fucking hot Em, you have no idea how many times I have fantasised about seeing you in something like this". Ali's eyes ranked up and down my body and when she leans up on her elbows for a kiss I grant it.

Throwing Ali's t-shirt and bra to the ground, I began to explore Her body from the waist up. Making sure to kiss every part of her skin, and Alison moaned when I bit down on her neck and kissed it to sooth the mark I was sure I had left. I then slowly made my way down her, dragging my nails over her chest, causing her nipples to harden and Her soft and pail stomach to tremble at the slightest touch. Knowing that she was ticklish I felt Alison squirm underneath me, when I moved my hands from her hips to her stomach. I loved hearing Alison laugh, and had almost forgotten what it sounded like. Smiling down at my blonde beauty, I finally mad way to her jeans tugging them down until the only thing separating us was her underwear. placing soft kisses on the insides of her thighs, I blew a soft breath of warm air just above her hemline, Causing her back to arch, her legs to twitch, and my fingers to brush against her centre.

Resting my hand lightly on top, I managed to move so I was now face to face with her. Looking into her blue eyes and kissing her, I whispered happy birthday. She went to say thank you but I told her she could thank me later. Hearing her voice was all the encouragement that I needed, and I slipped my hand into her pants immediately felling how wet she was. I felt Alison grip onto the sheets, trying to suppress a moan as Her body begin to tense, and I new she was enjoying every bit of it. Sliding in 2 fingers, I heard Alison scream my name, "oh FUCK EM " and I kept going making sure to be as gentle as I can. I squeezed her Brest with my free hand, and Ali threw her head back, moving her hand from my back to my hair. I placed my thumb over her pressure point, and preset down, kissing her pink lips and Keeping eye contact the whole time. When I finally felt Alison about to let go I quickly withdrew my fingers and a look of disbelief filled her face.

**Ali's pov**

I felt Emily kissing the insides of my thighs, and a warm blow of air brush my centre. This caused me to arch my back and my legs to twitch. Emily looked at me and smirked. She didn't have to speak, I new what she was was trying to do, and when she new I was nearly there she withdrew. "Em I swear to god if you don't take me right now, I will hold out on you for the next month". Her mouth opened in shock. "you want me that bad?" She questioned and all I could do was roll my eyes. Please babe I pleaded and I saw her smile. The moment I felt her fingers enter again, I griped the sheets. SHIT... EM! RIGHT THERE BABE. Emily was confident, and new exactly where to touch me, so when I felt Emily re grab my Brest my hips bucked into her hand, and I clung to her hair. I new I was past the point of holding on so I let go, knowing I was safe with Emily holding me. I have never felt as good as do right now, every time we make love, the feeling inside me intensifies. My body went limp and I was unable to move, so Emily crawled her way towards me and wrap her arms around my exhausted frame. Resting her head in my neck she listened as my breath then started to relax.

I kissed Emily on the forehead, causing her to lift her head and smile. I new in that moment, that I could never see myself loving anyone as much as I love her. I wanted her to feel the way she makes me feel, so Rolling us over I sat on top of her, straddling her waist and kissed her. She interrupted me, And I sighed. "Ali we don't have to do this, it's your birthday, we can just go to sleep". I crashed our lips together, completely ignoring what she just said? No way, I want to have my way with you.

Cupping her checks in my hands, I kissed her hard and Brushed my tongue along her bottom lip. I entered her mouth to explore it and Once satisfied, I began to trail light wet open mouth kisses down her neck, until I reached her chest and her new black and red lace bra. Deciding to be the bold one, I moved the fabric off her left Brest, and replaced it with my mouth. I began to suck on it flicking her nipple with my tongue, and This caused Emily to whimper. Using my other hand I played with her other Brest, before continuing the whole way down her body. I wanted to remember every inch of her body, How it feels to touch her right now, what she looks like in her new lingerie, and how she still shivers at my every move. I began un clipping her knee high socks from her lace underwear, and removed them before placing them on the floor. I Almost drooling at the site of my beautiful girlfriend, and noticed goose bumps appear on her skin.

She went to kick her heals off but I told her to leave them on. I placed my hand on her centre and felt Emily gasp at the contact. I began to explore her folds slowly with my fingers making sure to take my time until Emily guided me with her own hand to show me where she needed me the most, and I entered 2 fingers into her core. FUCK... Em your so wet, I mumbled as I moved my fingers in and out, slowly but then becoming faster. I pinched her pressure point, and wrapped one arm around her legs to drag her to the end of the bed. I then got on my knees and let my mouth take over, to gently suck at it. Feeling Emily beginning to let go, I softly dragged my tongue through her folds, and Emily completely buckled at this move, as her hips thrusting up and she finally released her orgasm. Emily tasted so sweet, and I gently withdrew my tongue and fingers, to bring them up to her lips. I rest them there, and Em licked them clean, before moving them and bringing me into a chase kiss, where I was finally able to unhook her bra and lay flat on her still harden chest.

**Em's pov**

I could feel Alison touching me and this time, it felt more than amazing. I didn't want her to stop and thank god she didn't. When Alison moved me I sat up slightly on my elbows to watch her. There was something about watching her that set of an amazing feeling with in me. When her lips took over my weak spot I whimpered at the contact and latched onto her hair holding her head impossibly closer. I felt Alison using her tongue to lick my folds and immediately I new I was gone, as the feeling of cloud nine hit and my stomach exploded, as I felt my muscles tence and then relax into the bed. Felling the weight of my girlfriend on-top of me, I arched my back slightly to allow her to remove my bra, and as I Caught my breath I smiled. Just when I thought it wasn't possible to love you anymore, you prove me wrong babe, I whisper as I pull the blanket up to cover our bodies. Curling up next to Ali, with my chest preset to her back I let my body relax. I wrapped my arm around her, and I placed my chin on her shoulder before she replied. "I love you so much Emily, thank you for starting my day off the best way possible". My heart melted at the words that left my girls mouth, and Before drifting off to sleep I whispered your welcome princess.

Waking up to the sun shining, and the birds chirping I realised I had a face full of blond hair. Alison and I were tangled in the sheets, with our hands still laced together, and I remove my hand from hers to gently move the hair away. I smiled at her cute dimples that always show when she sleeps, and I got lost in her perfect body that much that I didn't realise when she woke up. "Mmm, Em what have I told you about watching me sleep"? I laughed as she rolled towards me covering her face with my neck. I'm sorry babe but I love watching you sleep! "Why? it's not like I look all prefect like you, I look ugly at the best off times especially when I wake up"! I glared at her before reaching the pillow behind my head and hitting her. "Hey what was that for"? She frowns and pouts at me as she sit up. That was for say you look ugly, I remove the pillow momentarily forgetting it's her birthday and pulled her back down so I could roll over and straddle her waist. We held eye contact for awhile before I kissed away the pout. Please don't every think or say that again, you are so beautiful and the fact that you have bed hair in the morning makes you so much more adorable than you already are. I leaned my full wait against her so that I could cup both sides of her face and kiss her properly. The kiss depend but it didn't last long because we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ali you better be awake in there, your birthday breakfast is nearly ready". I laughed as the two of us sat up and covered ourselves with the sheets. "I'm awake Han give me five" "okay good I'll see the two of you down stairs'. We heard Hanna leaving and Ali looked at me. I stood up removing the sheets, not bothering to put on clothes yet and walked over to my bag. "Em what are you doing"? I ignore her question and instead started to pull out everything till I found what I was looking for. when I found the bag, I slipped on my underwear and my black pj shorts before pulling on Ali's white t-shirt, The whole time Ali just sat there watching me. when I made my way over to the bed and hoped back in she smirked. "You know, I think I liked you better when you weren't dressed" I blushed tucking a strained of hair behind my face. I'm sorry to disappoint, but I had to get drees unless you don't mind me going down stairs naked. I teased her and pretended to remove the t-shirt but she grabbed the end off it and pulled it back down. "NO WAY your clothes are staying on! I am the only person who is aloud to see you like that okay " That's what I thought, I leaned over and kissed her cheek handing her the bag. I got you this when I went to Stanford the other day, I couldn't decide when to give it two you because I wasn't sure if you would like it. Ali pulled the hoodie out and I watched her open it. She smiled brightly when she realised what it was. Do you like it? I... I just thought since you have taken such a liking to my Rosewood sharks hoodie you would like this one. The hoodie has Stanford university written on it, with Go cardinals underneath. The hoodie is grey and maroon unlike the blue one. "Em I love it, thank you". are you sure? you don't have to wear it if you don't want to. Ali shook her head, "of course I'm going to wear it Em especially when I come to your meets". I smiled I'm glad you said that, I think you will look cute!. We really should get up though, If we don't go downs stairs in the next 2 minutes Hanna will come up and get us, and like you Said before I'd rather she doesn't see you naked either. I got up smirking at her and told her I'd meet her down stairs when she was dressed.

**Ali's pov**

I didn't want to keep Hanna and the girls waiting any longer than necessary, so when Em left I through on my light pink pj shorts, Em's black t-shirt and my new hoodie. walking down stairs the first person I was greeted by was Hanna in a tight hug. "Well finally, happy birthday birthday girl it's nice of you to join us" I rolled my eyes, before saying thank you and accepting the cup of coffee Aria handed me. The rest of the girls all wished me a happy birthday and I was beginning to feel embarrassed having all the attention me, so I happily sat down on Em's lap and buried my face in her neck. She smiled up at me when she realised what I was wearing. "Where is spencer"? I questioned them and surprisingly Paige was the one to answer. "She's actually still on her run with Toby, she said to tell you that it is a regular thing they do when there at the lake and he wouldn't let her get out of it". I laughed but was fine with it. When they got back we all sat down to breakfast before gather all our things. Emily had plans with her dad today, and as much as she wanted to I wouldn't let her cancel them. I told her that spencer would be taking me out for dinner, but that I could get her to drop me off at hers on the way home, and that seamed to make her feel better. "Bye babe love you, I will see you tonight ok". i love you too Em, thank you for last night. When Emily left with Hanna and Aria, spencer and I dropped Toby home and decided to go shopping for our apartment before grabbing a early dinner. we needed to bye a TV, and while I was stressing about how the hell I would be able to afford my half of it, spencer told me that she would just pay for it and I could pay my half back when I have a job. The two of us had fun deciding on what size TV, and while we were shopping we ended up putting two desks on hold. when we finally agreed on a size, we payed for it and asked for it to be delivered to our new place tomorrow. Heading out to dinner, spencer insisted on eating somewhere other than the Brew or the Grill, and we decided on a small Italian restaurant just outside of Rosewood. It was nice to go out together just the two of us, and when the bill came she insisted on paying because it's my birthday. On the way to Emily's, I text her and told her I was nearly there.

Me- Hey Emmy, I'm almost at your place

Em- Yay I can't wait!

Me- Neither can I, please tell me your wearing the bra from last night? ;)

Em- I'm not but for you I'm sure that can be arranged, my parents are out so I guess you can just come and find me when you get here ;)

I bit down on my lip just thinking about it

Me- Oh I will Em I'll see you soon xo

**next chapter will be the last one for GC guys and it will start with a time jump. I hope you liked this chapter, and please leave a review if you have time. I'm hoping to reach sixty reviews at the end of this story :) xo**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 **

**Who knows what the future holds **

**So I don't know about all of you, but I am way to excited that PLL is back guys! What did you all think of 5x14? I cried when Emily said goodbye to Paige, not because I liked Paige but because any time I see shay cry on PLL I cry too. I thought the episode was really good, but I just want the girls to hurry up and apologise to Ali. I will always be team Ali and I don't think she killed Mona or Bethany. At this point in time, my Mona suspects are Paige or mike, And I can't wait for next week.**

**I'm sad to say that this is my last chapter of GC :( and I want to start off by saying a huge thank you to the people who have been with me from the start, and to anyone who has taken the time to ready my story. Writing for you guess makes me happy, and I'm so thankful for all the people who leave me reviews. There will be a sequel to this story, called I belong with you, following Emily and Alison's relationship during and after college. I have decided to focus on just Emison, so I will no longer be writing Haria. The story will including spencer and Paige along with some new characters and a brief mention of Hanna and Aria. I also will be attempting my first faking it story, so for anyone that also likes faking I hope you read it. As for now I hope you enjoy this last chapter and I will try my best, to have the first chapter of I belong with you up by next weeks PLL episode.**

**Emily's pov**

As much as I didn't want it to, the rest of winter went by way to quickly, and before we new it spring was here. It's now only days away from graduation, a week today until I leave Rosewood and Filly, and I'm walking around my room packing things into boxes to take with me. My girlfriend came over an hour ago, she said she wanted to help, but really I think she just doesn't want to be alone when she knows everything's about to change. Of course I said yes as soon as she asked, and for now I'm letting her get away with changing the subject when I bring up our future plans, but honestly there is only so many times I can do that. She knows we have to talk about it eventually, but she insists on living the last week together like nothing's going to change.

Walking over to my desk, I start collecting note pads, pens, pencils and anything I new I would need to take. Ali sat on my bed writing in her journal, and I caught her looking at me. Her cute dimples showed more than once, and every time we made eye contact she would blush and look away. When I started on my clothes, I decided that as much as I'd like to take them all, It wouldn't be necessary. My parents are going to keep this as my room when I leave for college, and for more then half of that I will be in uniform so I just decided to take my favourites. I placed a bag on my window seat, and began neatly folding my jeans and shirts, however I couldn't help but notice that Ali had stopped writing and was now watching me closely. When I pulled out a t-shirt that Ali always wears when she stays the night, I unfolded it and brought it closer to my face before hugging it and breathing in her smell.

"Babe what are you doing"? I can hear Ali finally speaking to me. I smile as I make my way over to my bed. What does it look like I'm dong? You have worn this top that often that it smells like you. I think that's one of the things I'm going to miss most when we leave. Ali sighed and looks away, "Em we don't have to talk about"... Hey we both know that we need to talk okay, what's bothering you so much? You have barley said two words since you got here. I crawled my way closer towards Ali adjusting the pillows and patting the spot In between my lap. " I'm scared of what the future will hold, it's easier to just push the thought of not seeing you every day or every week away, Not having you around whenever I want is going to suck, I didn't realise how attached we have become until recently. What if after two months in, we start to drift apart, we see each other less, talk less, and become to busy with college to even have time to think about dating. What if I screw it up, or you meet someone else, someone who is amazing for you. I don't want to feel like I'm annoying you if I text or call to much, I'm scared because I don't wanna be like most high school couple who say there different. That they will make it after high school and then don't. I wish I got into Stanford so much, because I'm not ready to let you go yet.

Ali, it's okay to be scared, I am too, but not talking about it and ignoring how you feel will make it worse. It's okay to have your doubts as long as you still want this as much as I do? "I do Em I just didn't know how to tell you". Good, you had me worried for a Sec. Are you going to tell me what you were writing about before? " would you believe me if I said you?" Ali turned to see my face and It had a huge grin on it. Me? can I see it? "Umm no way, it's just like a diary entry, it's not even... It's not even that good, you know I'm not good with words, that's why I write how I feel". Oh come on babe, now I have to read it. I reach across her in a attempt to grab it but frowned and pouted, when she pulls it out of my reach first. When we locked eyes, I could see her head fighting not to give in, but when she realises that my pouts not going away, she reluctantly hands it to me with a sigh. "Fine you can read it". I break into a smile when I feel her lips momentarily on mine, and when she pulls away she creates a small space between us to allow me to read.

_Dear diary,_

_It's April 12th, and Emily called last night, she told me she was planing on packing up some of her room today, and I told her I'd come over to help. That's exactly what I did, but since I got here I haven't moved. It's silent, like my head won't stop talking but My mouth won't move. I go to get up but then I think if I help, it's like I'm saying I'm okay with her leaving, and I am really i am, but there is a part of me that's not, that's not ready for college, for her to go, and I think that some how if I don't it will make Time go slower. I know she wants to talk, and I shouldn't shut her down so quickly when she tries because I want to talk too, but I don't know what to say. I'm going to miss her so much, I don't think she will ever understand._

_I'll miss the little thing, the way her eyes light up when I walk into a room. The way she still blushes when I complement her, and the feeling of her lips on mine. I'll miss being able to reach for her hand, her smile the one I know she only ever shows me. Being able to see her beautiful face, and falling asleep in her arms. You'd think we were both going away forever, that Im just some hopeless romantic teenager that is Stupid to think We will last, But I don't care because We will. I know because I'm never going to met someone else who is even half as good as she is. What we have, it's for real, "the real thing" at lest I want it to be, I want her to be my forever and that's what scares me. I don't want to loss her, I can't stuff this up, not before it even starts._

I closed the diary I had got for her, and was met with her blue eyes starring intently, but also nervously at me. without speaking I pulled her towards me for a kiss, that I only wish could have lasted longer . I want you to be my forever too Ali, we can do this, I mention that first so she can relax. I have an idea, what if we write to each other? "Em are you serious? We are not moving countries just 4 hours away". I know but it could be fun, we each can write a letter when we have time, and post it, that way we will have something to look forward to. "Okay, What about messages how much is to much, I was serious when I said I don't want to be annoying". Hey, you could never be annoying babe, you should see my face when you text me. Aria always teases me about how it lights up just by seeing your name. " We should to set a time to speck on the phone, I want to be able to hear your voice". Deal, we can work it all out. We can Skype on weekends, and any public holiday, long weekends, or college time off we can take turns in visiting each other. "That sounds great, but it's not going to feel normal again for the next three years is it"? Maybe not, and I'm sure there will be times when I miss you like crazy, but it will be worth it in the long run. "Your right it will".

Ali let go of my hand, and rolled onto her side, curling her body into me. wrapping her arm around my waist tightly I took in a deep breath . Babe I love it when you hug me, but I can't breath. Ali laughed but loosen her grip slightly without moving. What about the rest of my stuff? "It can wait, I promise in half an hour I will actually help you. As for Right now I just want you to hold me, so I can enjoy every little bit of the last week we have left".

**Ali's pov**

True to form, I did end up helping Em with the rest of the stuff, when we were done she took me out for dinner before dropping me off to Spencer's. Tomorrow is Monday, and we graduate on Thursday morning. Spencer's last day is tomorrow, and she is graduating Tuesday afternoon. Emily and I agreed to go to their ceremony, and in return spencer and Paige will be going to ours. I managed to convince Emily to stay at our apartment the night before graduation, and until she leaves which means I have her for 4 night and I'm planing on making the most of it.

On Tuesday afternoon I was waiting for Em to pick me up. School had finished and Toby was on his way to pick up spencer. Walking into Spencer's room she had on a black dress and her red gown. She smiled at me when I came in. "Can you please fix my hair? You will make it look perfect, I suck at this stuff". Hey spence relax, you look great sit down. I pointed to the couch in her room, and when she did I began braiding her hair to the side. Placing her cap on top, I smiled as I pulled out my phone to take a picture. "Ali what are you doing? I told you before no photos, my parents will already be bad enough" oh come on spence just one before you go, I'm proud of you and I'm sure your speech will be great. One thing spencer neglected to tell me about her high school life, is that she is school caption. Am I surprised No, but weather she wants to admit it or not, It's a big deal and it helped me to understand why she got into all three colleges. Spencer rolled her eyes at me before smiling and letting me take the photo, an as soon as I was done we heard the door bell and she told me that it would be Toby. Spencer's parents we're heading to the school straight from work, and I told her that when Em gets here we would walk together.

When Em arrived she looked dead seat gorgeous, she was in a short black dress showing of her tanned legs and I smiled at her. I had decided on a pink dress that hugged every part of my body. When we arrived, we found our seats that Veronica had saved and watched as each student collected there certificate. We clapped and cheered for both Paige and Jenna, and when it was time for Spencer's speech she looked at me and I gave her a thumbs up. When the ceremony was over and people started saying hello and taking photos with there guest, we walked over to congratulate the girls. Hey guys congrats, I smiled at both Jenna, and Paige and gave spencer a hug. Emily complement spencer on her speech, and wished Jenna good luck in college, before starting a casual conversation with Paige. You look beautiful Paige, you must be glad it's finally over, my eyes widen when she said that but I pretended not to hear it. "Thanks Em you clean up nice yourself, I am glad I can't wait to get to Stanford. Let me know what time your planing to leave Sunday, I will swing by to say goodbye to spencer and then just follow you up there". Sounds great Paige, I'll let you know, you better get back to your parents. Paige smiled and hugged Emily goodbye, despite the fact she could see us holding hands. "Bye spence, bye Jen I'll see you at the graduation party tonight".

I looked at Emily and it was like she new what I was going to say, she leaned into me detaching our hands and wrapping her arm around my waist. Turning her head so she could whisper in my ears she said "don't worry babe I was being polite, she doesn't look as hot as you do in that dress, I think I've been caught staring at you more than ones" she pulled away, and I looked at her to see her bitting her bottom lip, and any worries I had immediately went away. I'm off guys I'll see you later spencer, Jenna smiled and we waved goodbye. Same with us spencer, I have to walk Em home, and you should find Toby. "yeah my parents are probably grilling him with question". I laughed, "thanks for coming guys" your welcome, I'll see you at home.

On Wednesday, Emily, Hanna, Aria and I had coffee at the brew before our last day of school. We were finishing at twelve, and my mum and grandma D were due to arrive at 3. I was thankful that Jason had offered to deliver the rest of my stuff to our new apartment with spencer today, because Veronica had offered my mum and gran a place to stay. I was more then happy that they were coming down from Georgia for graduation and until Saturday, but was hopping they didn't steal to much of my limited Emily time. After school the two of us headed to my apartment to hang out with spence, and At 3 my mum and gran came past to visit, there way to the Hastings. When I spoke to my mum on the phone, she said she had a surprise for me. Opening up the door I was greeted by them with two warm hugs. "Alison honey it's good to see you, your place looks very nice and I've only seen the outside", thanks gran, Emily's is actually inside I'm sure you would love to see her. "I would I've missed that child, almost as if she were my granddaughter too". I smiled as gran entered the house. So mum what's my surprise? "Well hello to you to, you know I'm not the biggest fan of her, but I brought someone else with me, think of it as a graduation gift". I frowned confused, but when my mum steeped out of the way of her car I could see, cece. OMG mum you didn't? "I did, but please don't make me regret it". I won't thank you, I hugged my mum kissing her on the check, and ran outside to cece. What's up bitch, I can't believe my mum let you come. "Hey, it took a lot of convincing kid, but I wanted to. Tomorrow's a big day for you I wouldn't wanna miss it". How long are you here for? "Just tonight, i leave straight after your graduation, I have a shift at work tomorrow night". Well I'm totally excited your here, you have to meet spencer. "of course I do is she inside"? Yep but please be nice don't scare her. Cece rolled her eyes "oh please" hey don't oh please me, this is her apartment too. Do you have somewhere to stay? "No but don't worry about me, I can just stay in a hotel" no your not doing that you can stay here with me. "Fine whatever you say babe".

**Emily's pov**

When Ali's mum and gran arrived, her gran was first to come inside. "Oh Emily dear it's nice to see you again, how have you been"? I'm good thanks how was the drive? "It was good dear I'm happy to be here". Ali's gran looked at spencer, and smiled. "you must be spencer, I've heard a lot about you, I love what you have done with the place". "I am, and it's nice to meet you". As spencer hugged grandma D, I saw her mum walk in, and I could hear Ali talking to someone else outside. When I heard Ali close the front door she called out to me. "Em you will never guess who my mum brought here". I followed her voice into the hall, and was shocked to see her arm hooked with cece. "Hey their Emily, long time no see. I smiled hey, (not long enough,) I thought to myself as I followed them into the kitchen. "Spencer this is my best friend cece, cece this Is spencer". "It's nice to meet you", spencer held out her hand for cece, and she rolls her eyes at her before she looks at Ali. "She's not serious is she"? Ali nudges her and spoke, she's being polite, relax. cece smiled at spencer before ignoring her and pulling her into a bone crushing hug, similar to the one she had gave me, the first time we had met. Ali made a cup of tea for her gran and her mum, before the two of them headed off to the Hastings, leaving spencer, Ali, cece and me. "So girls this is only my second time in This part of town, remind me again, you do have night clubs don't you"? I rolled my eyes, there is seriously nothing this girls thinks about apart from sex, drugs, and alcohol. "We do", Ali explains "but you can forget any plans you are making in your head, tonight is just a quiet night in, some of us have to graduate In the morning". "Right well what are we waiting for let's start the movies". I watched in shock, as cece walked over and made herself comfortable on the couch. Spencer looked at me, in almost terror and I had to whisper to her to relax. Spencer relax okay, apparently she means well, let's just both try and be nice to her for Ali, at lest just tonight. "Okay fine, but only tonight, I already don't like her she's seems like bad news". Yeah well image how hard it is for me to keep my cool, When she is all over my girlfriend. Spencer laughed at me, well then tonight better go quickly.

During the third movie I began to get tired, spencer had ordered pizza for dinner, and I know Ali had originally asked me to stay the night, but I wasn't feeling all that keen with cece around, so when cece was in the bathroom I finally got a chance to talk to Ali. Hey babe, I think I'm just going to stay at mine tonight, cece's going to need somewhere to sleep. "Em no, stay please, cece...cece can sleep on the couch", babe she's your friend you can't make her sleep on the couch, it's fine, if I go now I'll be home by 11 and go straight to sleep. Ali frowned but when she didn't try and stop me completely, i collect my things. Spencer however did, clearly seeing how much Ali didn't want me to go, but at the same time didn't want to just kick cece out. " Hey Em, you really shouldn't drive this late you look tried, how about you just crash with me I don't bite" I looked at Ali and then back at spencer. umm okay if your okay with that? "I'm okay with it if Ali is", spencer looks at Ali and she nods her head. "It's fine". Okay well thanks spencer, I am tired so if you don't mind I'm going to go to bed, "no problem I am too, so I will see you in their". Spencer headed off to her room, and cece was still getting changed so I said good night to Ali. Ali walked over wrapping her arms around my waist, "I'm sorry she's here", it's not your fault, you didn't know she was coming. "I know, but I'm the one who asked her stay". Ali I would have done the same, how long is she here for? "Just tonight, I promise she said she's leaving as soon as I graduate, I'll make it up to you". You don't have to, we still have 3 more night. "I know, but I will. I smiled before pulling her in for a kiss. I swear cece has the worst timing, because just as we were about to deepen it she came back out. "so bitches, what did I miss? Ali pulled away, and I stiffened a laugh when Even she looked frustrated. I'm going to bed night babe. I kissed Ali on the head and walked toward Spencer's room closing the door behind me. "How did it go"? Just great, I mumble sarcastically as I hope Into the bed. Ali said she's sorry that she's here, and I told her it wasn't her fault Thank god she's leaving tomorrow. "Why do I feel like she's up to know good"? Spencer questions me, Because she probably is. I swear I know I was the one to say let's be nice for Ali's sake, but I don't know how much more of her I can take.

"Don't worry I have a plan, I'll get her out of your way in the morning". I smiled thanks spencer, "your welcome, get some sleep okay it's almost graduation day".

The next day was Thursday, and when I woke up I smiled. I momentarily forgot that I was sleeping with spencer, and when I looked besides me the bed was empty, and I realised she was already up. Throwing on my hoodie, I walked out into the kitchen to the smell of toast and the three girls. Ali and cece were siting at the bench with their backs to me, and spencer was leaning against the sink. She raised her eye brows at me and when she thought Ali wasn't looking, she pocked her tongue out and pointed at it ( in a sick) sort of way referring to cece. I chuckled walking over to Ali and wrapping my arms around her waist. Morning babe how did you sleep? I questioned her as I placed a kiss to the top of her head. Ali looked up at me, but before she could speak cece did. "We slept great right Ali, I haven't slept that good in ages probably since our last sleepover. I forgot how much you like to cuddle". I rolled my eyes and looked at spencer for help, Who was giving cece an un impressed glare. when spencer cleared her throat, It seemed to catch everyone's attention. "You know cece I know we don't know each other that well yet, but how about you and me go and get a coffee at the brew this morning, you know on the way to the ceremony"? I looked at cece and she sat at the bench tapping her finger as if deciding wether spencer was worth her time. "Alright Hastings, but only because I don't say no to coffee. Give me five and I'll be ready". "Okay I'm holding you to that". The two of them left the kitchen, and I caught spencer winking at me on the way to her room, Obviously Ali did too. "What was that about"? Oh nothing, it's just Spencer's way of letting us be alone to get ready. "Well remind me to thank her once cece is gone". Oh don't worry I will babe. I sat down next to Ali taking cece's set, and placed my hand on her knee. Ali passed me her second peace of toast that she didn't want, and she watched me eat it. "To answer your question from before babe, I slept okay, but I always sleep better with you". I smiled standing up and taking my plate to the sink, good answer babe, I smirk as she turns in her seat. When spencer and cece finally left I let out a relief sort of breath, and it was like Ali new what I wanted because she practically pounced on me, until I was lying down on the couch with her on top of me. We continued kissing each other for ages, and as much as I wanted to continue It further I new we didn't have time. Babe I need to shower, " I know so do I, so I'll just shower with you". Babe we don't have... " time? Yes we do come on, we will be quick, I promise no funny business just a shower". Ali rolled off me, and stood up holding out her hand. Fine, but if we are late it's going to be your fault.

Graduation was perfect, Ali, Aria, Hanna and I all sat in the front row with our blue gowns and caps on. When we received our certificate, we lifted the strings on our hats from the left to the right, and Spencer did a great job at keeping cece entertained. when it was time for photos spencer offered to take some of the four of us. Aria jumped on Hanna's back, and Ali jumped on mine, on the count of three they threw their hats up in the air mid photo. Paige came, but only stayed long enough to show her face. Ali walked cece out the front of the school, thanking her for coming and waited until the taxi arrived to take her to the train station. Since Mona was the one hosting the after party, the girls and I, just decided to head to the brews with our families instead. when it was 5pm people started leaving, and Ali told her mum and gran, that her and Jason would be picking them up tomorrow for dinner. Spencer was staying at Toby's tonight so Ali and I had the house to ourselves, and that was something I new we were both looking forward to.

**Ali's pov**

Friday I spent every moment with Emily, until the night. We lay in bed content on just cuddling and didn't get up until noon. I made bacon and eggs and then the two of us went for a walk to the park. We Walked down to the local stores to see what was close bye, and I even went inside to a small restaurant and Applied for a job, in the off chance I would get it. Emily had to quiet her job at the brew, but with her charm I new it wouldn't be hard for her to get one near Stanford. Before making our way back home, Emily made plans with her parent for dinner, and that made me feel better about the plans I had with mine. The two of us had to drive back to rosewood separately, but Em agreed to let me pick her up from her parents on the way home. It was nice spending time with Jason, mum, and gamma D. I told them about how I planed to major in journalism for college, but that I would also be studding English literature. I was glad when my mum was okay with me not choosing to become a lawyer, and when she told me she was proud of the daughter I had become I almost cried. I had wanted to hear someone in the family say that for a while, and it felt even better coming from my mum. When we were leaving my gran slipped me and envelope, and when I opened it and saw a check for 2,000 I could have die. Gran I can't... This... This is way to much. "No it's not honey, I want to help. Your fathers no longer around, and I know it's going to be a ruff 3 years of college money wise so think of it as a graduation present. You could buy a car, pay off some of your college fees whatever, I just want to see you happy". Thank you, thank you so much you have no idea how much this is going to help me. I felt a tear escape my eye and gran wiped it. "Your welcome dear, your mother and I love you very much, I hope you know that". I do, I love you guys too. I slipped the envelope into my hand bag before walking gran out to the car where mum and Jason were waiting. call me when you guys get home okay? My mum nodded. "We will honey take care of yourself ok, were leaving first thing tomorrow so we should be home by 1pm". I nodded and waved as I watched Jason drive off towards the Hastings to drop them home. As I got into my car, I smiled to myself the whole way to Emily's. When I arrived, I tooted the horn and she came outside. "How was dinner"? Great actually how was yours? "it was good, always better when my dad's home". I smiled lacing our hands together, as the two of us feel into a comfortable silence.

Hey, I almost forgot to tell you babe, guess what my gran gave me? "What"? Well she said it was sort of a graduation gift, she said that because my fathers no longer in the picture she wanted to help, She... She gave me a check for $2.000 dollars! Emily's eyes widen, "your kidding right"? Nope it's in my bag. I watched as Emily pulled out the envelope and realised I was serious. "What.. What do you plan to do with it"? I'm not 100 percent sure yet, but if I get that job, I think I'll by a car. I've never had one and I will need it to visit you. I can't use Spencer's car all the time, the rest can go toward paying of some college fees and spencer, for buying most of the furniture in our apartment. "Well whatever you decide to do with it will be great I'm sure babe".

**Emily's pov**

Saturday was my last full day before leaving for college, I had said my goodbyes last night to my parents and was spending every minute of my last day with the person I love most. Paige was coming over at 10am tomorrow and so were the girls, so we could all say goodbye. "You know what I hate most babe"? Ali questions me as we lie in her bed. What? "I hate not knowing when the next time we will get to do something as simple as this is going to be". I know I hate it too, but let's make the most of today ok? No crying, just you and me alone together all day, what do you think? "I think that sounds perfect", Ali smiles before reaching to take my bottom lip in hers. I moan as I allow her entrance into my mouth, and I pull her impossibly closer. "We need to to get up", Ali States as her mood suddenly goes from sad to exited all at once. "I have somewhere we can go, but you need to be ready in 10". I smirk liking the fact she's keeping it a secret. Trust me I will be ready it's you that won't. I pocked my tongue out before walking over to my bag and getting changed. slipping on some jeans and a black shirt, I dug around for my sandals, and grabbed my over the shoulder purse before placing my hair into a mess bun. Grabbing my keys and sunnies off the bench, I waited for Ali at the door. When she was finally ready I pointed out the fact that she took 14 minutes and she was quick to tell me not tease her. I had to admit, her yellow singlet, black skinny jeans and boots made her look cute, it brought out the colour of her hair Which she had curled perfectly. Instead of telling me where we were going, she drove and because it was our last day I didn't even try to get it out of her. We held hands the whole car ride, and when we arrive I still had no clue where we were. Ali lead me through a small cafe where an old lady greeted us. "Oh Alison your back, Margaret didn't I tell you she would be back? Would you and your friend like some scones"? Ali smiled politely. "Hello Rita, I think me and my friend will go out the back first, but be sure to save some for us. "Of course, it's nice of you to bring your friend here, is this the one you were telling me about"? I looked at Ali and she blushed taking my hand. "she is", "Well then the two of you love birds have fun I'll have Margret prepare you a plate.

Stepping back outside I finally was able to see what it was. There was a small strawberry farm out the back with a sign that read strawberry picking. I smiled taking in how cute her idea was. A old man handed us a basket each and Ali eagerly took off. "I found this place the other day you know, I went for a walk and was lost, when I came in Rita told me how to find my way home. She told me that she owns the place with her wife Margaret and gave me some food for free. I thought she was sweet, and when she told me that I should bring my special someone back here, obliviously I thought of you". I think it's cute babe that you made a friend, she reminds me a lot of grandma D. "she does, she told me about how her and Margaret met and fell in love, it's nice to know that there are couples out there like us who have made it to old age together". I smiled at how amazing my girlfriend is an wrapped my arm around her neck. The two of us spent around an hour outside picking strawberries before Ali insisted we head in before Rita comes looking for us. When we headed inside, there were only five other people in the cafe. We sat at a table and Margret brought out two plates, one with two scones and one with melted chocolate and strawberries. "Rita said that it's on the house, you two ladies enjoy". Thank you, the two of us began to eat, and Ali was right Rita's scones were amazing. We both took turns feeding each other the strawberries and chocolate with a fork, until neither of us could possibly eat anymore. When Rita came over to use to clear our plates, she handed us a container with the rest of the strawberries we had picked. "Did you enjoy yourselves today girls"? We did, your cooking is Amazing. "That's very sweet of you to say Emily". "Are you sure we don't owe you anything for this? Alison questions her. "No like I said it's on me, you two remind me so much of Margaret and I when we were young, your always welcome back here, have a good rest of your day girls". We will, Ali smiled and the two of us headed out to the car. For the rest of the day, we cuddled on the couch back at Ali's, watching Ali's favourite movies. I couldn't have asked for a better way to spend the day and at night when we were in bed, I was almost tempted to stay awake the whole night, just so it would last longer, but Ali wouldn't let me.

The next morning was Sunday, and Ali woke me up to the smell off coffee. I sat up in bed, taking it, and patting the spot next to me telling Ali to get back in. We sat in relative silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence it was a good one. I grabbed a shower before the girls were due to arrive, and Ali pretty much clung to me the whole morning until it was time to go. surprisingly I was the one to cry first when I was about to leave. This sucks, " I know mermaid but we will be ok, weren't you the one telling me that a few days ago"? Yeah but... "Hey know buts baby please don't cry, we will see each other sooner than you think okay". Ali dried my tears with her sleeves and I pulled her into me for a long and final hug breathing in her smell. I new she would always be my home. I love you Alison so much that it hurt, "I love you too Emily every single peace of you, drive safe okay and text me so I know you get there safe". I nodded before connecting our lips into a Passionate kiss, tasting the salt from both our tears before reluctantly letting her go. I hugged Aria, Hanna, and spencer and then hoped in my car with Paige ready to follow me. Spencer placed her Arm around Ali, and she curled herself into her. The last thing I do before taking off Is blow her one last kiss. As my feet hit the pedals, I can see her crying in Spencer's arms through the side mirror, and I do too, For I know that I have to fight with myself not to turn back. You can do this Emily, you both can. I talk to myself until I can no longer see her. You can do this because For Right now this is just a small sacrifice you need to make, in order to provide each other with a life time of happiness.

The end.


End file.
